Neon Genesis Evangelion: Child of Eva
by Terror of The Azure Flame
Summary: Takes place after episode 20. Shinji has just returned from being absorbed by Eva 01 but with drastic changes. Story is in the progress of a rework so please read and review.
1. The Calling

Neon Genesis Evangelion: Child of Eva

Chapter 1: The Calling

By: Terror of the Azure Flame

Disclaimer:

I don't own any of the characters or mechanics of Neon Genesis Evangelion. Everything about this series belongs to Gainax, Inc. A.D. Vision holds all copyrights to the translated version of Evangelion.

* * *

I recently made plans to revise a fanfic that I had posted for a friend of mine called 'Trials of Happiness' but after reading the flames for it that had mostly been directed at me I decided not to. I am sorry for any problems that arose because of my friend and this time this fic will be done in my own words. If any problems are found within this fic let me know and I will try to work them out.

This will take variation from the normal Eva timeline, as this will be my first attempt at an Evangelion fanfic. This will be occurring after Shinji has been recovered from Eva 01 and it will continue out from there. However, his time in the Eva has caused a few changes in him but for better or worse. My characters may become a little OOC at times but I'll try to keep them the same as much as possible.

"Talking" normal talk

_'Thinking' _normal people thinking

* * *

Shinji Ikari lay in bed staring up at the now familiar ceiling of his bedroom as he contemplating the recent events of his life. It has now been a week since he had returned from being absorbed by his Evangelion Unit 01 but he hadn't been to school since his release. The young Ikari closed his eyes and was instantly bombarded by different images. He remembered them from when he was apart of Unit 01 but he didn't understand what they truly meant. He also remembered telling Ritsuko that he didn't remember anything of what had happened but the truth was that he was afraid to tell her anything. For some reason, he felt that he had to keep this information to himself but he didn't know why.

Shinji sighed and glanced over at his clock. "It's 3 O'clock in the morning and I still can't get to sleep. Ever since I came out of Eva I have been having these strange dreams about what I saw. I just wish I knew what the hell they meant."

He sat up and climbed out of bed, deciding that he needed some fresh air. He walked out onto the balcony and gazed out at the quiet city. The very same city that he was forced to protect from the threat known as Angels when his father sent that letter that summoned him all those months ago.

"Why do I even continue to stay here when I know that I'm not wanted? My father only sees me as a tool since I can pilot Eva. Asuka hates me for once again beating her synch scores." Shinji spoke to the night air as if it would reply to him.

Shinji rested his chin on his hands. "I know that Misato says that everything will be alright but after being absorbed by the very thing that I pilot I'm not so sure. It's not like anyone really cares about me so why am I still here."

A sudden thought about his experience in the Eva came to him.

"Just what is the Eva?" Shinji asked.

He remembered always feeling a calm presence whenever he was in the entry plug. He knew the Eva's were biological in nature but something just didn't seem right to him about Evangelion Unit 01. On the first day he had been awake, he had went down to the cages and seen the angelic core of his incomplete Eva. This mere sight freaked the hell out of him and he ran back to his room until Misato came to see him. The sight of the core along with the strange visions was seriously affecting the young Ikari. He didn't even think he would be willing to get inside of his Eva ever again.

"Do I really even want to fight anymore if the only thing I have experienced from Eva is pain?" Shinji mused.

A sudden voice startled him out of his reverie. "That's a really good question."

Shinji whirled around to find his friend and guardian standing in the doorway. She had a blanket wrapped around her shoulders to ward of the cool night breeze. Shinji sighed and looked back out at the view of the city. Misato moved over to the railing and stood next to him.

"What are you doing up so late, Shinji?" Misato asked.

"I was just doing some thinking and I came out here for some fresh air." Shinji turned to his guardian. "What about you?"

Misato shrugged. "I just woke up to use the bathroom and I saw you standing out here. You looked so depressed that I decided to come out here and talk to you." The purple-haired woman smiled. "So, what's on your mind, Shinji?"

"Nothing, really I was just thinking about what could've been happening over the past month while I was in Eva." Shinji lied.

"Well, nothing really bad has happened if that's what you're worried about. The repairs to the Geofront caused by the 14th's attack are almost completed and your Eva 01 has completely regenerated." Misato said. She noticed him shutter at the mention of his Eva.

Shinji nodded but said nothing. Misato began to grow concerned and placed a hand on his shoulder. She gave it a gentle squeeze as she felt him tense up under her sudden contact.

"Shinji-kun, I know how much you hate to pilot but the fate of the world is riding on your shoulders. I know it's also been a huge burden to you especially after what happened the last time you rode in Unit 01…" Misato said but was cut off by Shinji.

"I know that it's my responsibility to pilot Eva, Misato!" Shinji said, almost yelling. "I'm not going to quit because if I do then, I'll just be admitting that I'm weak. Besides, if I leave I'll lose the only family that I have."

Misato smiled at Shinji. "Yeah, you're right! We are a family and nothing will ever change that. Although, I doubt that Asuka will ever admit that since she claims that you're a perverted little boy."

Shinji chuckled, softly. "Yeah, that's something that she would say. She's still mad at me for beating her synch scores the other day."

Misato turned to face him. "Actually, I'm a little surprised by your synch ratio. I would've expected it to be a little low since you had just returned from Eva."

Shinji nodded. "By the way, what were my synch scores?"

Misato hesitated for a moment. "Your synch ratio was recorded at 90.89% with out any fluctuations."

Shinji's eyes widened in disbelief and he turned to face Misato. "You're kidding right?"

Misato shook her head and looked back out at the cityscape. Shinji joined her but his mind was still reeling from hearing this information. The last time he was tested his synch ratio was only 78.25%.

(How could my synch ratio jump so much after I came back from being absorbed? This is just to confusing for me to understand.) Shinji thought.

Misato pulled her hand away from his shoulder, drawing Shinji from his thoughts. "Shinji, I'm going back inside and get some sleep since I have to be in early. Tomorrow will be your first day back in school so make sure you don't stay out here to long, okay?"

Shinji nodded and watched from the corner of his eye as his guardian reentered the apartment. Once the glass doors slid shut he released a sigh he hadn't realized he had been holding. He looked up at the pale moon for a few moments then, turned to head back inside. He headed back to his room and climbed back into bed once again staring at the ceiling.

"I wonder what it will be like when I see everyone tomorrow." Shinji immediately corrected himself. "Well, everyone except for Touji. I'll have to remember to stop by and see him after school tomorrow."

Shinji felt his eyelids grow heavy and he gently closed them, silently drifting off to sleep.

The next morning, Shinji Ikari woke up to the sound of someone pounding on his door followed by angry rants. He immediately recognized the voice of his redheaded roommate and slowly got out of bed. He stretched then, grabbed his school uniform off the back of his chair. He then walked over to the door and slid it open to reveal the angry face of Asuka Langley Sohryu already dressed in her school uniform.

"It's about time you woke up, baka Shinji! I've been pounding on your door for that last five minutes." Asuka said with her voice laced with anger.

"What do you want, Asuka?" Shinji inquired in a bored tone.

Asuka blinked for a second then, resumed her glare. "What do you think I want, stupid? Get in the kitchen and make me some breakfast, now."

Shinji narrowed his eyes at the German redhead. He was really getting tired of her trying to boss him around all the time.

"Why don't you go make your own breakfast and leave me alone?" Shinji stated as he stepped past her.

Asuka blinked a few times at the sudden comment from Shinji. She hadn't actually expected him to talk back to her and this made her even angrier. She looked to her right and saw him heading towards the bathroom and stomped after him. Before he could step inside she reached out and grabbed a hold of his shoulder then, spun him around to face her. However, the look on her face was something that she was unaccustomed to from the young Ikari. Shinji's eyes had narrowed even more until they were barely slitted and he had a lopsided grin on his face.

"What do you want now, Asuka?" Shinji asked in a calm, bored tone.

Asuka took a few seconds to regain her composure. "How dare you tell me to leave you alone, Third Child? If you don't get in that kitchen and make me some breakfast in the next few minutes I'll…"

Shinji cut her off. "You'll do what, Asuka? Are you going to yell and threaten me like you always do? Or are you going to beat me up since I'm doing what you want me to do?"

Asuka didn't reply but continued to glare at him. Shinji folded his arms across his chest as he waited for Asuka to come up with a retort. The redhead found herself becoming unnerved by Shinji's stare but refused to show any signs of weakness and break eye contact. After a few more moments, Shinji turned away from her and walked into the bathroom. Only when the bathroom door slid shut did the German redhead dared to move. She balled her fist at her sides while maintaining her glare at the bathroom door.

(How dare that stupid baka stand up to me like that? I'll wait until he gets out then, I'll teach him not to talk back to me.) Asuka thought, angrily.

With a flutter of her hair, she turned and headed into the kitchen to wait for him. Misato had already left for work so she didn't have to worry about her stopping her from hurting Shinji.

Forty-five minutes later, Shinji stepped out of the bathroom, fully dressed and headed into the kitchen. As soon as he stepped through the doorway he found Asuka's vibrant blue eyes directed at him in a deadly glare. However, instead of backing down he returned her glare and grinned at her.

"What's the matter, Asuka? Are you still hungry?" Shinji inquired, sarcastically.

"Listen up, Third Child! I don't know when you decided to grow a spine but if you keep this up then, I'm going to rip it out for you." Asuka snapped, slamming her hands down on the table.

Shinji grinned. "Well, if that's the way that you want it to be then, try it."

Asuka stood up. "Don't think that I won't do it."

Shinji continued to grin as he walked up to her and stopped in front of her. Asuka tilted her head so she could meet his gaze and almost flinched. Shinji's eyes seemed dull and almost lifeless. She could also hear the sound of his deep breathing that gently blew at her hair on her forehead. The two continued to stare into each other's eyes for what seemed like an eternity although it was only a few seconds. She almost gasped as she felt his hand caress her cheek.

"Tell me, Asuka! Are you afraid of me?" Shinji asked in a mocking tone.

Asuka's eyes flared as she stepped away from him and opened her clenched right fist. Shinji dropped his hand to his side as he watched the redhead raise her hand in preparation to slap him. Asuka allowed herself a grin as she swung her arm towards the seemingly unprepared Shinji. However, before her hand could make contact with her face his hand shot up and grasped her wrist. She blinked in shock then, attempted to slap him with her other hand but her caught her hand again.

"Let go of me you stupid baka!" Asuka screamed and tried to break free.

Shinji didn't relax his hold a bit but pulled her arms down to her sides and pinned them there. Asuka always knew that Shinji had a limit to how much abuse he would take from her before he would stand up for himself. She just wished that he would've done so when Misato was around in case she needed her. He stepped closer to her until their faces were mere inches apart and smiled at her.

"What's wrong, Asuka? I thought you were supposed to be ripping out my newly acquired spine." Shinji said.

Asuka struggled against him. "If you don't let me go then, I will rip it out for you!"

Shinji's smile widened and released his hold on her. Asuka stepped away from him and glared at him but it still seemed to have no affect on him. The two continued to gaze into each other's eyes, neither willing to back down. Suddenly, Asuka noticed Shinji's eyes seem to flicker and he looked away from her. He walked past her and headed into his room leaving her standing in the kitchen in a confused daze.

(What the hell was that all about? First he grows a spine then, he just walks away without even apologizing to me. I'm really starting to think that being absorbed by his Eva really screwed up his mind. Although, his mind was pretty screwed up in the first place if you were to ask me but that's my personal opinion.) Asuka thought with a grin.

She took a quick glance at the wall clock and realized that she would need to leave now in order to make it to school on time. Asuka ran into her room and grabbed her bag then, made her way back into the hallway. She started towards the door but then, decided that she should at least let Shinji know she was leaving even if she was still at him. She walked to his door and began to pound on the thin door.

"Hey, baka hurry up or you'll be late for school!" Asuka yelled.

She waited for the regular response but all she received was silence. She pressed her ear to the door but she couldn't make out any sounds from inside of his room. The redhead let out a low growl and forcefully swung Shinji's door open. To her surprise, the room was completely empty and in perfect order as it always is.

"How did that baka sneak out of here without me knowing?" Asuka mused, aloud.

She shrugged it off and headed towards the front door, stepping out. After locking the door she heads for the elevator and steps in.

(If I see that baka at school I'll make him pay for talking back to me this morning. No one tries to upstage the great Asuka Langley Sohryu and gets away with it. Not even the 'Invincible' Shinji.) Asuka thought.

Meanwhile, Shinji walked along the path that would take him to school. His hands were stuffed deep in his pockets as his head was lowered in deep thought. He didn't know why he had acted so cruel towards Asuka earlier in the apartment but she did deserve it. He had grown tired of her ordering him around and always putting him down.

(I've never done anything to her to cause her to treat me the way that she does. Why can't she just be nice to me for once in her life?) Shinji thought.

Suddenly, Shinji stopped and looked up as he heard the sound of someone calling his name. A quick look around revealed that no one was around. Shinji blinked in confusion then, resumed his walk. A low hum began to fill his ears but he ignored it with minimal success. He stops as he realized that the sky had become a dark pinkish color and he can hear an almost mournful cry in the background. He remembered experiencing the same thing after he had decided to leave Nerv the first time but this time it seemed different. Shinji screamed as his head suddenly exploded in pain and he dropped to his knees, covering his ears.

A deep, rumbling voice began to call out to him. "Shinji…come…to…me. Become…one…with…me."

Through the haze of pain Shinji managed to speak. "Who are you and what do you want from me?"

The voice continued to repeat itself and grew in volume each time. Shinji felt like his head was about to explode and began to hunch over in pain. It soon became too much for the young Ikari to stand and he felt himself teetering on the edge of consciousness for a few moments then, falling over. His body went limp and he collapsed on the sidewalk.

A few minutes later, Asuka was walking the same path Shinji was taking to school. She had stopped by Hikari's house but her friend had already left so she was forced to walk alone. It was all Shinji's fault anyway and she was getting him back as soon as she saw him at school. She turned a corner and suddenly spotted a figure dressed in a school uniform, lying face down on the sidewalk. The German redhead quickly ran to see who it was and dropped to her knees next to the body. She rolled the figure over and gasped when she saw that it was Shinji. Although, she was still mad at him she couldn't just leave him in the street like this. She was at least glad to see that he was still breathing and leaned down towards his chest to listen to his heartbeat. The sound that she heard completely startled her. His heartbeat was there but it was beating in a rather irregular pattern of fast then, slow beats. This began to worry Asuka and she quickly pulled out her cellphone, dialing Misato's number. The phone rang a few times then, finally she heard the voice of her guardian.

"Hello, who is this?" Misato asked.

"Misato, this is Asuka! I have a really big problem with baka Shinji and you need to come and get us quick." Asuka replied, her voice near frantic.

"What do you mean? Has anything happened to Shinji?" Misato asked; her voice panicked.

"I don't know what happened to him since the idiot left for school before I did. I just found him lying face down on the side of the road but he seems to be okay. I think he must have passed out or something." Asuka said.

"Okay, tell me where you are and I'll come pick you guys up." Misato said.

Asuka looked up. "We're about a block away from the school."

"Alright, I'll be there in about twenty minutes." Misato said then, the line went dead.

Asuka pulled the phone away from her ear and placed it back in her bag. She looked down at Shinji's face, which was twisted as if he was in pain. Suddenly, images of him toying with her earlier flashed in mind and her anger was renewed. She stood and walked over to a nearby wall then, propped up against it.

"Serves you right for how you were acting earlier, baka-Shinji!" Asuka said with her voice laced with venom.

(I don't care about that stupid baka. The only reason I even called Misato is because I knew she would be worried about her 'precious' Shinji. It's not like there is anything special about him besides for the fact that he can pilot an Eva. He's just a weak, spineless little coward that only lucks out in battle. His Eva always goes crazy and saves his ass whenever he gets into trouble. And I still can't believe this stupid baka managed to beat my synch scores. I'm Asuka Langley Sohryu and I'm supposed to the world's best Eva pilot not some spineless little wimp.) Asuka thought, angrily.

Asuka looked down at Shinji's unconscious form and her expression, unwillingly, softened. She began to think back to all the Eva battles they had gone through and how he had even saved her life a few times but she would never thank him. However, the angry part of her mind immediately reminded her that Shinji was still just a weak little boy. If it wasn't for the fact that he was passed out she would've have left him right there. She looked at his face for a moment then, turned away.

"I'm not going to feel sorry for that stupid baka." Asuka snapped.

She jerked her head to the left when she heard the familiar sound of Misato's car speeding down the road. She always wondered how her guardian could drive so recklessly through the streets and managed to keep her car intact. A moment later, the blue Renault came to a screeching stop in front of her and the Nerv operations director jumped out of the car. Her face was masked with worry as she caught view of Shinji lying face down on the sidewalk.

"Shinji, what happened to him, Asuka?" Misato yelled and rushed to his side.

Asuka narrowed her eyes, slightly as she watched the purple-haired woman begin to check over her fellow pilot. (Hmph, she always gets so emotional when that stupid idiot gets hurt or something.)

Misato looked up at her. "Asuka, help me get him into the car."

Asuka jolted. "Why should I help? Because of that idiot I'm already late for school."

"Don't worry about that you can come with me." Misato said in a serious tone. "Now, help me get Shinji into the car."

Asuka would've protested even more but the tone of her guardian's voice made her realize it might be a mistake to refuse. She grumbled as she made her way over to them and together the two lifted the brown-haired boy up. She instantly realized that Shinji seemed to be rather heavy for a person of his size as they maneuvered him over to the open door. After a few more minutes of struggling, they managed to place him in the backseat then, climbed in themselves. The German redhead immediately strapped in, as she knew Misato would be in a rush to get help for Shinji. Her assumption was confirmed as the engine roared to life and they sped down the road at almost three times the speed limit.

Meanwhile, Shinji found himself floating in an abyss of pure darkness. He felt disoriented so he couldn't tell whether or not he had a body. He could hear a voice emanating from the darkness but he couldn't make them out just yet. Suddenly, images began to appear and rapidly race past his vision. He couldn't make any of them out but he notice that the voice had become louder until the point he could make it out.

A deep, rumbling voice drifted to his ears. "Shinji… come… to… me. Become… one… with… me. We…belong… together."

Shinji felt his hands cover his ears in a vain attempt to block out the voice. Suddenly, the images stopped and settled on one image. To Shinji's horror, he found himself staring into the demonic visage of Evangelion Unit 01. Shinji could not suppress the fear he felt as he continued to stare into those glowing eyes. He watched as the Eva's jaw shuddered open and he could swear that the voice was actually coming from his Eva. Shinji screamed as the jaw opened even farther and Eva threw its head back and screamed in a voice he knew only belonged to a berserker Eva 01.

An ear-piercing scream vibrated around the room as the Third Child sat up with a start in bed. He was drenched in sweat and breathing heavily as his heart was rapidly pounding against his chest. After a few more moments, he finally managed to calm down long enough to realize that he was in one of the Nerv hospital rooms. For a few seconds, he began to wonder how he ended up here but shrugged it off and laid back down.

"Someone should be coming in a while to check on me and I can ask them how I got here." Shinji said.

Shinji had just begun to close his eyes when he heard the door slid open. He looked over to see Misato enter the room and, to his surprise, followed by Asuka. He also noticed that she was glaring at him with more intensity than usual. Normally, he would've been worried if he hadn't remembered how he had treated her earlier. Even now he was still unsure as to why he had become so hostile towards the German redhead. He pushed the thought aside as he noticed Misato making her way over to him.

Misato smiled, warmly. "Hey, Shinji-kun How are you feeling?"

Shinji returned the smile. "I'm feeling okay but why am I here?"

"I was hoping you could tell us that. Asuka said that she saw you lying face down on the sidewalk on her way to school but we don't know why you passed out. When I rushed you here I had Ritsuko examine you but she couldn't find anything wrong with you." Misato replied.

Shinji looked away from her as he tried to figure out why he had passed out. His eyes widened as he remembered hearing that strange voice and the strange dream he just had. He was about to tell her about this but something in the back of his mind told him that he shouldn't tell his guardian and he complied with this urge. He once again turned his gaze back to the purple-haired woman and smiled.

"I'm sorry Misato but I don't know either. I guess I must have been under a lot of stress ever since I came back from the Eva and I passed out." Shinji said.

Misato nodded and smiled. "Well, you have been doing a lot of work around the house since you came back so I guess that it's only natural. Since we know what the problem might be I want you to just relax a bit for the next few days. Well, Asuka and I can take over the house work for a while so you don't have to worry about anything."

Asuka decided to speak for the first time. "WHAT! How did I end up having to do this stupid baka's work for him? It's not my fault that he can't handle the work and passes out on the side of street."

Misato turned to her and frowned. "Asuka that is enough Shinji has been through a lot lately so you can at least do a little bit of work around the house."

Asuka was about to continue arguing with Misato but Shinji interrupted her.

"Misato, it will be okay if she doesn't want to do any work. I'm feeling better now so I'll be able to handle myself." Shinji said.

Misato turned back to him, her expression softening. "Are you sure that you're up to it, Shinji-kun?"

Shinji nodded and smiled.

"Well, if you feel up to it but I still want you to take it easy. I have to go now so whenever you're ready you and Asuka can walk home."

Asuka bristled. "I'm not walking anywhere with this, pervert!"

Misato turned and glared at her. "You're going to walk home with and that's an order from your superior officer."

Asuka folded her arms across her chest and shot a glare at Shinji, mumbling German curses under her breath. Shinji grew a sweatdrop and laughed, nervously. Without another word, Misato turned and headed back out of the room, leaving the two children alone. After what seemed like an eternity, Shinji managed to work up enough courage to talk to his roommate.

"Um…thanks, Asuka." Shinji said, nervously.

"What the hell are you thanking me for? It wasn't like I leave you out in the streets like that." Asuka snapped.

"Yeah, I know but thanks anyway."

Asuka grunted in annoyance then, made her way over to his bedside. "That reminds me of something, Third Child! If you ever stand up to me like you did this morning then, I'm going to kick your scrawny ass." She leaned down closer to him and grinned. "Do we have an understanding, baka?"

The way the fiery redhead was grinning reminded the young Ikari of a wild animal toying with its prey and he instinctively nodded. He wasn't about to press his luck with her after what had happened this morning.

Asuka grinned. "Good, now get your ass out of this bed so we can go home and you can cook me some dinner. I've been forced wait here for you to wake up for the past five hours and I'm hungry."

The fiery redhead had begun to turn away from Shinji when she felt a hand wrap around her wrist, stopping her. Her anger flared as she realized that Shinji once again had the nerve to touch her and whirled around to face him, her eyes flashing dangerously. However, she gasped as she saw the same dull and lifeless look in his eyes as she had seen before. She tried to pull away from her but Shinji kept a firm grip on her arm and grinned at her. Asuka didn't want to be in this situation if Shinji decided to vent his anger out on her or even rape her. Although, she would never admit out loud to anyone, Asuka Langley Sohryu was deathly afraid of Shinji Ikari.

Shinji sat up in bed and bodily pulled her over to him. Asuka was so surprised by the strength of his pull that she fell on the bed and landed on his legs. Before she could move Shinji leaned down and pinned both of her arms down to the bed and held her there.

"Didn't I tell you before not to order me around? I won't be a slave to some spoiled little girl that thinks she's the best at everything that she does." Shinji said in a low tone.

Asuka growled and glared at him. "LET ME GO RIGHT NOW, BAKA! I'm going to kick your scrawny ass for even daring to touch me."

Asuka almost smiled when she felt his grip on her arms relax. She knew that even if Shinji tried to act tough he would always be a spineless wimp. However, her relief was cut short as he placed his hands on her shoulders and pulled her up to a sitting position. Their faces were only a few inches apart and Asuka could once again make out Shinji's deep breathing. She was about to yell at him again when Shinji's face darted forward and he pressed his lips against hers. Her eyes widened in shock as Shinji's tongue attempted to push past her closed lips. She placed her hands against his chest and attempted to push him away but she couldn't get enough leverage to do so.

(How dare he kiss me? Argh, I'm going to make him suffer so much that he's going to wish that he never came to Tokyo-3.) Asuka thought, angrily.

Although, Asuka was angry at Shinji for forcing a kiss onto her she could feel a duel of wills going on inside of her. Deep inside her head, a voice was telling her to push this perverted little wimp away from her and physically hurt him. Along with this voice came the familiar rush of rage and fear as well as irritation, confusion, and a burning embarrassment for being so weak. At the same time, she could feel her body feeding her emotions of joy, peacefulness, fascination, and an almost uncontrollable passion. As if some unknown force was guiding her, she felt her body relax and begin to revel in the emotions that she was feeling and closed her eyes. After a few more moments, Shinji removed his hands from her shoulders and he pulled away from her. Asuka's eyes were still closed and her hands were resting affectionately against his chest. His eyes had once again returned to normal but his mind was in a state of shock at what he had just done.

(What the hell was I thinking? Asuka is going to kill me for sure as soon as she stops spacing out.) Shinji thought, fearfully.

He was about to try to slip out of bed when Asuka opened her eyes and looked at him. His gaze met hers and he could see a swirl of emotions in the depths of her blue orbs. However, the peaceful moment between them didn't last long as the fiery redhead narrowed her eyes and she grasped the young Ikari by the collar of his gown.

"Since when does letting me go mean shoving your tongue down my throat? If you weren't such a waste of my time I would kick your ass right now." Asuka snapped. "Now, hurry up and get dressed so we can get out of here."

Shinji visibly gulped and nodded. Asuka released her grip on him and stood up from the bed with a final glare she exited the room. Once the door slid shut Shinji laid back down in bed and stared up at the familiar white ceiling.

"Just what is going on with me?" Shinji asked, hoping he would receive an answer.

Alas, no response came to the young Ikari and he quickly climbed out of bed. He found his clothes on a chair in the corner of the room and got dressed. With a heavy sigh, he walked out of the room and went in search of Asuka.

However, none of the occupants of the room had realized that the room had been monitored from the time Shinji had first awoken. Gendo Ikari sat behind his desk staring at the screen that was showing Shinji's room with his hands steeple before his face. Kouzou Fuyutsuki stood off to his right also watching the screen with an amused expression.

"Well, this is rather interesting change in your son. I would never have expected him to stand up to the Second Child or even work up the nerve to kiss her. For a few seconds I actually thought she was going to kill him." Fuyutsuki said with a small chuckle.

"Yes, this is very interesting indeed. It would seem that Shinji had experienced some rather disturbing side effects from being merged with unit 01." Gendo said.

"I wonder if this will have any affect on yours or SEELE's plans." Fuyutsuki mused, aloud.

"As long as he still able to pilot then, there will be no problems. In fact, the Third Child's new personality shifts may work to my advantage." Gendo smirked.

Fuyutsuki sighed. (Even after almost losing his own son he still treats him as a pawn. I just hope that you know what you are doing, my friend. This new Shinji may not be as easy to manipulate as he was before and you may end up making a powerful enemy in your own son.)

Gendo continued to smirk. (Soon, Yui my goals shall come to fruition and we will once again be together just like before.)

Well, that was Chapter one. Shinji has returned from Eva 01 but what are the results of his sudden mood changes? Will they have any affect on him and his ability to fight against the angels? Are they merely side effects from being absorbed by the Eva or are they just a prelude to something else?

The next chapter will be bringing Rei into the equation and we'll see how she reacts to Shinji. Also, I'm thinking about making this a Shinji/Asuka fic but I'm not sure. Give me some reviews and tell me what you think I should do with them. I'm always open to suggestions so feel free to give some.


	2. Let The Games Begin

Neon Genesis Evangelion: Child of Eva

Chapter 2: Let The Games Begin

By: Damerei A.

Disclaimer:

I don't own any of the characters or mechanics of Neon Genesis Evangelion. Everything about this series belongs to Gainax, Inc. A.D. Vision holds all copyrights to the translated version of Evangelion.

I recently made plans to revise a fanfic that I had posted for a friend of mine called 'Trials of Happiness' but after reading the flames for it that had mostly been directed at me I decided not to. I am sorry for any problems that arose because of my friend and this time this fic will be done in my own words. If any problems are found within this fic let me know and I will try to work them out.

This will take variation from the normal Eva timeline, as this will be my first attempt at an Evangelion fanfic. This will be occurring after Shinji has been recovered from Eva 01 and it will continue out from there. However, his time in the Eva has caused a few changes in him but for better or worse. My characters may become a little OOC at times but I'll try to keep them the same as much as possible.

"Talking" normal talk

_'Thinking' _normal people thinking

Asuka walked slightly ahead of Shinji and Rei as they were making their way to Nerv headquarters. It had been two days since Shinji had kissed her and she had been making his life as miserable as possible. That is until his mood would swing and he would actually stand up to her whenever she went too far. She still didn't have the slightest idea why he kept on switching like that it was as if there were two different personalities fighting for dominance. Actually, it was sort of freaking her out but she was refusing to ever back down to that spineless little wimp.

Asuka looked over her shoulder at the young Ikari. "Hey, Shinji, what were you and the geek talking about at lunch?"

Shinji gulped for a second. "Um… it was nothing really important. Kensuke was just asking about why I had been gone for so long."

Asuka stopped and turned to face him. "Oh, really. Well, I could've sworn that I heard my name and I bet you two stooges had some perverted little idea in mind. If I find out that it had anything to do with me then, I'll gouge your eyes out."

Asuka suppressed a grin as she saw Shinji flinch after hearing her threat. She already knew that their conversation had something to do with her but that wasn't the reason why she had brought that up. She wanted to see if Shinji's other personality was going to surface while Rei was there. So far she hadn't had any luck but she was determined to see if he was only just toying with her.

"Listen, Asuka. I don't know what you're trying to pull but I'm not going to fall for it. Ever since I came out of the hospital it seems like you've been trying to pick a fight with me. Are you still mad about the fact that I beat your synch scores?" Shinji asked.

Asuka bristled. "Those synch scores don't mean anything because there just how well you do in the simulation plugs. Everyone knows that I'm the best Eva pilot and I can easily prove that anytime that I want to. The only reason you ever win any battles is because your Eva goes crazy."

Shinji felt an almost uncontrollable urge to snap back at her but he managed to suppress it. He didn't know what the redhead was up to but he wasn't going to play any of her games. He sighed and walked past her not noticing that Rei had been watching him the entire time. Asuka grinned as she watched him walked off and almost burst out laughing.

(Well, it seems that baka-Shinji is still a spineless little wimp. He only acts tough whenever no one is around.) Asuka thought, gleefully.

Asuka almost jumped when Rei stepped in front of her and blocked her view of Shinji. She had almost completely forgotten about the pilot of unit 00. The redhead blinked twice as she noticed that Rei's normally emotionless expression had shifted slightly. If she didn't know any better she could've sworn that the First Child was frowning at her. She mentally shook away the thought, knowing there was no way that the commander's doll could show any emotions.

Asuka's eyes narrowed. "What do you want, First Child?"

"Why do you persist in tormenting, pilot Ikari? Has he done something to warrant your actions towards him?" Rei inquired.

"I torment that stupid baka because I feel like doing so and why are you so worried about what I do? It's none of your business what I do so why don't you just leave me alone." Asuka snapped.

Rei furrowed her brow even more. "You constantly push Ikari-kun away but I do not see why you feel you must do so. He had only offered you friendship and kindness but you respond with hate. I do not understand why."

"Listen I don't have time to try and explain how I feel to an emotionless doll. I don't want his friendship or his kindness because I don't need anyone. I'm the best Eva pilot and the two of you are just my backup." Asuka said.

"That is not true. You say that you are the best Eva pilot but it is pilot Ikari that has the best combat record against the angels. On many occasions he has save not only my own life but yours as well. I still do not understand your reasons for directing your anger on to him given what he has done." Rei said.

"Argh, you're really starting to annoy me! My reasons for treating Shinji the way that I do are my own and I don't need an emotionless wind-up doll trying to tell me what to do! I don't know what's going on between you and that perverted idiot but you just better stay out of my way!" Asuka yelled with her anger raging.

Rei stared at the fiery redhead for a few seconds longer with an impassive look then, turned away from her. She figured that Shinji was very close to the base by now and the conversation with the Second Child had wasted her time and she really hated to have her time wasted. If she could not get her answers from the German redhead then, she would go to Shinji as a source of enlightenment.

Asuka watched the pale blue haired girl until she was almost out of sight then, resumed her walk to Nerv. In her personal opinion, the First Child was just too much of an enigma for her to figure out. That was the second time she could remember the doll standing up to her in defense of the perverted baka. She didn't even understand reason why the First Child would even do something like that. She figured it was because both of them were both weird and the felt the need to stick together. The redhead also knew that while Shinji hated his father Rei Ayanami absolutely worshipped him.

(Those two are so alike in some ways and at the same time so different. Hold on! Could I actually be jealous of wonder girl's closeness to Shinji?) She furiously shook her head. (There is no way that I could be jealous of her. She can have that spineless little wimp for all I care. Those two are absolutely perfect for each other in my personal opinion. A wimp and an emotionless wind-up doll.)

Satisfied with her own assumption of the situation, Asuka quickly picked up her pace before she ended up late and had to listen to one of Ritsuko's lectures.

Meanwhile, Shinji Ikari walked in silence as he made his way through the corridors of Nerv headquarters. To any observer, it would seem that he was walking in random directions but he already had a set destination. Something had been calling to him ever since he had entered the base and he was determined to find out what it was. After minutes of seemingly endless walking he found himself in the seventh Eva cage, which housed his own Eva unit 01. However, when he saw the figure standing in front of Unit 01 he completely froze. There standing before the biomechanical mecha was the man that he hated the most, Gendo Ikari. As he stood there in silence he could hear his father's voice directed at the Eva but he couldn't make out what he was saying. Suddenly, Gendo turned his head in his direction and noticed his son standing there. Shinji immediately felt the usual discomfort as his father stared at him behind his sunglasses.

"Why are you here, Third Child?" Gendo asked, coolly.

Shinji at first was too afraid to speak. He had always felt fear whenever he was in his father's imposing presence. However, fate decided to work in his favor as an unknown force seemed to begin guiding his actions. Gendo began to smirk when he noticed his son lower his head but it was short lived as he heard him speak.

"I have my reasons for being here but tell me why you are here, Commander?" Shinji asked as his voice became softer.

Gendo blinked a few times. "Who are you to question me pilot? I can have you brought up on charges of insubordination." Gendo barked.

Shinji lifted his gaze to meet his. "Then go right ahead and do so. It won't be any different from the last time you did so."

The elder Ikari began to seethe with rage but he kept his emotionless mask in check. He had an idea as to why the Third Child was acting this way but he would show him that it was not wise to challenge him.

"You do know I can remove you from your piloting duties and send you back to your old teacher if I choose to do so. My advice to you would be to leave here now and I will forget this incident." Gendo said.

Shinji turned to look at unit 01. "You wouldn't do something like that. I'm the pilot of Eva unit 01 and you need me far more than I need you."

Gendo gritted his teeth then, smirked. "You are of no importance to me, Third Child. If necessary I can have Rei pilot unit 01 or I can install the dummy plug should the need arise."

Shinji gave a sharp bark of laughter. "I don't think you can replace me as the pilot of unit 01 even if you wanted to. Don't forget the last time you tried unit 01 reject the dummy plug and Rei. I doubt even she would want to go through the pain that her failed synchronization caused last time and besides unit 01 won't take to kindly to me being replaced."

"What do you mean?" Gendo demanded.

"I went through a rather enlightening experience while I was apart of unit 01 and I learned a few things. I won't tell you what I know but let's just say that unit 01 will side with me if I ever need it to do so." Shinji said.

Gendo paused as he took in this information. This was beginning to get out of his control but he refused to let his own son upstage him. Shinji may have picked up a few things while he was apart of the Eva but he still had all the pawns in his favor. Shinji turned a confused look to his father when he heard him chuckling.

"What do you find so funny?" Shinji demanded since he was beginning to become a bit annoyed.

"You actually think you can threaten me with your childish antics. Unless you may not remember but I have unit 01 on combat freeze until I decide to release it. To me you are nothing more than another pawn and with the freeze on unit 01 you can do nothing but watch the battles from the sidelines." Gendo stated.

"So you are willing to risk the lives of Asuka and Ayanami just to get at me? I never really thought you could sink that low but you actually surprise me." Shinji said.

"I am sure that they can handle any threat that the angels may present them with. You have only one use to me and that is to be the pilot of unit 01. I suggest that you learn your place or I will have you erased." Gendo pointed out.

"Is that so? Well, we shall see father if I'm nothing more than a useless tool to you. Just remember that if it ever happens that I should have a choice whether or not to save your life then, I will gladly let you die." Shinji said.

With that said and almost in perfect unison, the two members of the Ikari family turned and walked out of the Eva cage. However, neither of the Ikari family members had noticed that unit 01's eyes had begun to glow. If one looked close enough they would have sworn that its armored helmet had the impression that it was smiling.

Once Shinji was standing outside of the Eva cage, he placed a hand over his heart. He couldn't believe that he had just stood up to his father. A man that could easily get rid of him if so much as wanted to. His father was the second person he had actually stood up to and drawn to a standstill. Shinji didn't really understand it but it seemed as if something was giving him the strength to act on his emotions.

He sighed and slumped back against the wall, lowering his head. (Maybe, it isn't so bad after all. I guess it was about time someone put that in his place.)

Shinji was so absorbed in his thoughts that he didn't notice the figure silently coming towards him. Rei Ayanami stopped next to Shinji and studied his serious expression for a few moments.

"Ikari-kun." Rei said in her soft monotone.

Shinji jumped in shock and turned to face the pale girl, one hand splayed over his chest. He calmed down when he saw who it was and smiled. However, Rei continued to stare at him with a mask of indifference. Shinji immediately felt the familiar nervousness whenever she would stare at him with those two piercing crimson orbs.

"Oh…Ayanami, what…are you doing here?" Shinji inquired, nervously.

Rei stared at him for a few seconds longer before replying. "I came to see you, Ikari-kun."

Shinji blinked. "Oh, um…what about?"

"I have questions I wish to inquire of you. Will you answer them?" Rei replied, softly.

Shinji nodded. "Okay, I guess."

Rei looked down at the ground for a moment as she tried to organize her thoughts.

"Ikari-kun, I have noticed the Second Child has been behaving more violently towards you lately. Has something occurred between the two of you that has caused this?" Rei asked.

"I guess you could say something like that but it's always hard to explain with Asuka. She will always find a reason to be mad at me so I can't really say what. Why do you ask?" Shinji said.

"I…do not know. Lately, I have been feeling…confused by my own actions." Rei said.

"What do you mean?" Shinji inquired, pushing off the wall.

"Ever since our first mission together against the fifth angel I have felt that I must protect you from all harm. When the twelfth angel swallowed you and I heard your screams for help, I felt an uncontrollable urge to destroy the angel at all costs. I even confronted the Second Child when she had commented on your lack of piloting skills was the fact why the angel had absorbed you. I also felt a sort of discomfort when I learned that you had been dismissed from your duties at Nerv and it increased when I learned that you had returned to fight the fourteenth and was absorbed by unit 01. This discomfort was replaced by something else when you were successfully retrieved from the Eva but I do not understand what it is." Rei explained.

Shinji blinked a few times as he allowed himself to absorb everything that she had just said. That was the first time he had ever heard her say that much to him at one time and it was almost overwhelming.

"Ayanami, what you are talking about is your emotions." Shinji said.

"Emotions?" Rei said, confused.

Shinji nodded, slowly. "Yes, you do know what you're emotions are?"

Rei tilted her head to the side, indicating her confusion. "No, I have never experienced emotions before."

Shinji's eyes widened in disbelief. "How can you say that? Every last human being experience emotions everyday of their life. You probably just have been aware of what of them but they are there."

(Man, what the hell did my father do to her? I'm actually starting to believe Asuka was right when she said Rei was a doll. That had to have brainwashed her or something for her not to know about her own feelings.) Shinji thought, angrily.

"Ikari-kun, I would like to understand these emotions that I am experiencing. Will you help me to understand?" Rei inquired.

"Yeah, if that is what you want. How about we meet at your place tomorrow after school and we can talk?" Shinji said.

Rei nodded. "That will be acceptable."

Shinji smiled. "Well, I guess we should be getting ready for our synch tests. By my guess I'd say we still have about twenty minutes so that should give us enough time to get ready before Ritsuko comes looking for us."

Rei nodded again then, stepped past him. Shinji watched her for a few seconds then, headed after her. His head had begun to swirl with questions about the blue-haired enigma that was Rei Ayanami. His conversation with her had actually given him some insight as to why she was always so cold and unreachable. He made a decision that he would help her understand her emotions as best he could. He just hoped he knew what he was getting into.

Once he reached the locker rooms, he stepped inside and changed into his plugsuit. He glanced at the screen and saw that Rei had already finished changing and was leaving. He decided to wait for a few moments longer and instantly regretted it when he saw the shadowed form of Asuka pass in front of the screen. He wanted to look away but his body refused to follow his mental commands. A few moments passed as he watched her beginning to undress.

"I know you're over there, Third Child. You better not be looking unless you want me to come over there and gouge out your eyes." The redhead snapped.

Shinji flinched but said nothing. He really didn't feel like arguing with the redhead so he decided to just ignore her. He finally managed to avert his gaze away from the screen and had started towards the door when he heard her call out to him.

"Hey, Shinji. I just want to let you know that this time I'm going to prove to you that I'm the best Eva pilot and beat you in the synch tests." Asuka stated, proudly.

"If it seems to make you happy, Asuka." Shinji said in a bored tone.

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean? Are you insinuating something? Because if you are I'll come over there and knock your lights out!" The redhead snapped.

"I wasn't insinuating anything, Asuka. I just meant if it means that much to you for you to beat my synch scores and prove you're the best pilot then, go right ahead." Shinji said.

Asuka blinked a few times in surprise then, turned to look at the screen. She couldn't see his shadow anymore so she figured he had moved to the door. A few seconds later, she heard the door slide open and close meaning he had just left. She finished putting on her plugsuit then, stared into her open locker.

(Just what the heck is that baka up to? I bet he's going to purposely fail the synch test so I can have a better score than him. If he thinks he can just try to appease me so I will forget about all the times he's stood up to me in the past few days then, he might as well forget it. I'm going to make that stupid spineless little wimp regret that he ever stood up to me and I'll prove to him that I don't need his sympathy.) Asuka thought and angrily punched the locker next to hers.

The German redhead slammed her locker shut and turned to leave the locker room with a twirl of her hair. She headed towards the prinbow box where she found Shinji and Rei waiting on the catwalk in front of their simulation plugs along with a few techs. Asuka glared at the side profile of Shinji's face but he didn't seem to notice it and continued to stare ahead. After a few seconds, Ritsuko's voice drifted over the intercom system.

"Okay, you three. Enter the simulation plugs and we can begin today's series of tests." The blond doctor instructed.

The three children nodded and moved towards the simulation entry plugs. Asuka noticed some movement out of the corner of her eye and turned to see Shinji climbing into the plug without much difficulty. She was surprised by this and noticed the techs that were supposed to have been helping him were staring in shock. She shrugged it off and climbed into the entry plug and waited for the hatch to close.

Misato and Ritsuko stood behind Maya's station watching as the three chosen children climbed into their plugs. Misato also noticed that Asuka seemed to be paying more attention to Shinji than usual. She didn't really think anything of it since she remembered how the redhead had been treating the young Ikari ever since his return from the hospital.

"So, are you going to tell them about how we're going to perform these tests or shall I?" The purple haired woman inquired of her friend.

"I thought you should do the honors since this synch test is really just to test Shinji but the commander wants all the children to be here. I don't know why but he's supposed to be here in a few minutes to oversee the test." Ritsuko replied.

"You know it's pretty funny how he has been demanding so many tests on Shinji ever since he came back from unit 01. I was always under the impression that didn't even care about Shinji-kun." Misato said.

Ritsuko smiled. "You know you should watch what you say but you are right. I guess it is because of Shinji's high synch ratio with unit 01 after his return." (It's not like he actually sees Shinji as more than a pilot for his precious unit 01. sometimes, I wonder how such a kindhearted person like Shinji could come from such a cold-hearted .)

Misato leaned towards the microphone. "Okay, you three. We're about to begin the synch tests but this will be a lot different from the others. We're going to place you at varying plug depths and see how long each of you can maintain a steady synch ratio at those depths. This will take some time so you'll have to be patient and that goes especially to you Asuka."

An image of Asuka's face appeared on the screen. "Why does it only have to be me? You should be telling baka-Shinji and wondergirl that."

Misato sighed. "Because you always complain when you have to sit in the entry plug for long hours. I've never had a complaint from Shinji or Rei so I don't feel the need to tell them that."

"That's because that baka doesn't want to upset you and Rei will follow orders like a good little soldier. Besides, why are you always babying that baka? I'm the better pilot so why don't I get any special treatment like he does." Asuka demanded.

Misato smiled. "Because I was always under the impression that you didn't need any sympathy from me and could handle yourself."

The fiery redhead smirked. "Yeah, you're right. It's not like I need any special treatment to prove that I am the best Eva pilot."

Ritsuko glanced over at Misato and saw her smile had become a little strained. She chuckled to herself at the Major's clever way of appeasing to the Second Child's ego. She turned her attention to another screen that show Shinji and Rei, both with their eyes closed and heads bowed at an angle. To her they looked more like two lifelike statues than anything else. She shook off that thought and motioned for Maya to begin the first series of tests. The brunette nodded and typed in a series of commands.

Misato and Ritsuko both looked back when they heard the sound of the doors sliding open then, shutting. The sight of Commander Ikari and Second Commander Fuyutsuki walking into the prinbow box immediately greeted them.

"Hello, Commanders." Misato said.

Fuyutsuki nodded to the two women while Gendo impassively stared out the window at the simulation plugs.

"Has the test already been started?" Gendo asked, coolly.

Ritsuko nodded. "Yes, it has. We should be receiving their first set of synch results in just a few minutes."

Gendo gave small nod.

Ritsuko suppressed a sigh and turned back to looking at Maya's screen along with Misato. She wondered exactly what he wanted to prove by engaging the children in these tests anyway.

Shinji sat in silence as the simulation plug hummed around him. For some reason he was feeling a bit disoriented by being in this plug. The last test they had conducted was with him inside the plug of his Eva. It had actually felt a little different when he had been inside the entry plug that time. He remembered always feeling a slight comforting feeling when he was in the plug before but this time it felt a lot stronger. He had also seen some strange images while he was there but they flashed before his vision to fast for him to make them out. Shinji also remembered the feeling of something actually probing at the barriers of his mind but the feeling had also been accompanied by gentle warmth. He didn't knew how he knew but he had felt like the Eva had been causing all of that to happen but he didn't understand why. To him the Eva was merely an embodiment of all the pain and suffering that he had gone through ever since coming to Nerv and working for his of a father.

The very thought of the man that had abandoned him all those years ago caused a surge of anger to course within Shinji's mind and also caused his synch ratio to rise. Maya blinked when she noticed his synch ratio actually jump a few points. It had already been at a steady score of 72.73% but now it had jumped to 76.88%. She just couldn't understand how his synch ratio could be so high.

"Um…sempai, I think you want to take a look at this." Maya said, glancing up at her mentor.

"What is it, Maya?" Ritsuko asked while peering over her shoulder. "Wow, that's a rather impressive jump in just a few minutes. Lower the plug depth by .10 and see if that affects his synch ratio any."

Maya nodded and entered the commands to lower the plug depth. To the surprise of both women, Shinji's synch ratio stayed the same without any fluctuations. This time Ritsuko could suppress a gasp of surprise and inadvertently drew the attention of Misato, Gendo, and Fuyutsuki.

"What is it, doctor?" Gendo asked.

"It's Shinji's synch ratio, sir. Just a few seconds ago it increased by 4.13% and is still holding steady even after we lowered the plug depth by .10." Ritsuko replied.

"And what is his current synch ratio?" Fuyutsuki asked.

"The Third Child's synch ratio is holding steady at 76.88% with no fluctuations in his psychograph." The blonde doctor replied.

"It is lower than it was two days ago." Gendo said and walked over to Maya's station. "Third Child, your synch ratio, correct this at once."

Everyone in the prinbow box flinched at the coldness in Gendo's voice. Even Fuyutsuki was surprised by this but kept quiet. Maya noticed Shinji's facial expression twist in annoyance and couldn't help but fell sympathetic for him. However, she also noticed that Shinji's synch ratio had begun to rise until it stopped at 88.79% and this time she couldn't suppress a gasp from passing her lips.

Gendo glanced down at the monitor and smirked. "Good job, Third Child."

Shinji's voice drifted back over the intercom. "I'm not doing this for you, father."

"Do you dare to defy me, pilot? If you continue with insubordination then I will be forced to remove you from your status as a pilot." Gendo growled out.

Misato gasped and stepped forward. "But Commander you can't do that. I'm sure Shinji didn't mean anything by it, sir. Right, Shinji?"

Shinji looked up at the screen showing his father's face and smirked. "Actually, I did mean what I said, Misato. Don't tell me that you forgot our earlier conversation father because I meant what I said?"

"Do not attempt to play games with me, pilot! I can easily have you replaced by another child if I so much as wish it. You are very replaceable so do not think for second that I will follow up your bluff." Gendo said, angrily.

Shinji chuckled. "Whatever you say, father."

Fuyutsuki motioned to Ritsuko and she immediately moved to diffuse the situation.

"Okay, I think we can cancel the test early now. We have collected to more than enough data for now. You three exit the entry plugs and go change so you can go home." Ritsuko instructed.

A chorus of 'hai' was given from all three children as Maya inputted the commands to end the test. Gendo Ikari glared at his son's image until it vanished then, turned to leave the room.

(You are playing a very dangerous game, my son. I will prove to you that you are not as irreplaceable as you have come to believe.) Gendo thought.

Meanwhile, everyone else was still in shock of the conversation between the two Ikari's. They had never truly expected for Shinji to stand up to his father like that. Fuyutsuki had an idea as to why this was happening but he couldn't be sure at the moment.

"What has gotten into Shinji? It seems as if ever since he came back from being absorbed that he's changed. I'm not even sure that is the same Shinji that I've come to know over these past few months." Misato said.

"Maybe, something occurred during his time inside the Eva that we were unaware of. I will have to run some tests on him just to be sure." Ritsuko said.

"Dr. Akagi, run these tests and let me know the results as soon as possible. If it will affect his ability to pilot then, I want to make sure it won't cause any problems." Fuyutsuki said and turned to leave the room. (This is turning out to be very interesting but is this change in Shinji for the benefit of mankind.)

Meanwhile, Shinji had already changed out of his plugsuit and was leaving Nerv headquarters. He didn't even feel like waiting for Rei or Asuka since he felt rather good after drawing his father to another standstill. He felt something calling out to him again as he passed the Eva cages and decided to investigate. As he entered the room the first thing he noticed that the eyes of Eva unit 01 were glowing, dimly. He walked along the catwalk until he was directly in front of the armored helmet and turned to face it.

"Why do I feel that you have something to do with the reason why I am acting the way that I am? Well, whatever you are doing I just hope that it doesn't end up getting me or any of the others killed. My father is definitely at me and I don't know what he will do if I continue to challenge him like this." Shinji said.

The eyes of unit 01 glowed brighter for a few seconds and Shinji smiled.

"Well, as long as you are willing to stick by my side unit 01 then, I won't be afraid of my father. I just hope that the knowledge that you gave me while we were merged is enough to stop the events that will occur." Shinji chuckled. "Now, it is time to let the games begin."

As Shinji continued to gaze up at the demonic visage of Evangelion unit 01, he failed to notice a figure gazing down at him from the observation room. Rei Ayanami gazed down at the young Ikari with an impassive gaze but her mind was swirling with thoughts. She had heard everything that Shinji had said to his father and was deeply disturbed by his change in attitude. She would never outwardly show it but she was deeply concerned for the welfare of Shinji even if she didn't know the reasons why. Maybe when they talked then, she would have an insight as to why she is acting this way.

(Ikari-kun, I hope that this is your own will that is causing you to act this way and not the will of something else.) Rei thought and turned to head home.

Well, that was Chapter two. Shinji has just confronted his father and has actually given the elder Ikari something to think about. However, what is the mysterious connection that Shinji now shares with Evangelion unit 01 and will it truly benefit the future of mankind or insure its destruction? And what will Rei do now that she has witnessed the conversation between unit 01 and Shinji?

In the next chapter, Shinji tries to explain the concept of emotions to Rei and an angel attacks. But can Shinji save his friends when even his own father refuses to allow unit 01 to be released in battle? Find out in the next chapter of Neon Genesis Evangelion: Child of Eva, Test of Will.


	3. The Test of Will

Neon Genesis Evangelion: Child of Eva

Chapter 3: Test of Will

By: Terror of the Azure Flame

Disclaimer:

I don't own any of the characters or mechanics of Neon Genesis Evangelion. Everything about this series belongs to Gainax, Inc. A.D. Vision holds all copyrights to the translated version of Evangelion.

I recently made plans to revise a fanfic that I had posted for a friend of mine called 'Trials of Happiness' but after reading the flames for it that had mostly been directed at me I decided not to. I am sorry for any problems that arose because of my friend and this time this fic will be done in my own words. If any problems are found within this fic let me know and I will try to work them out.

This will take variation from the normal Eva timeline, as this will be my first attempt at an Evangelion fanfic. This will be occurring after Shinji has been recovered from Eva 01 and it will continue out from there. However, his time in the Eva has caused a few changes in him but for better or worse. My characters may become a little OOC at times but I'll try to keep them the same as much as possible.

"Talking" normal talk

_'Thinking' _normal people thinking

Author Notes: I have decided to have Asuka still capable of effectively fighting with her Eva but she will still be mind raped by the fifteenth angel. There maybe some times when I have some trouble writing this chapter since I've been under a lot of stress lately so please bare with me. Now on with the story.

Shinji Ikari felt like he wanted to scream. Kensuke had invited him to visit Touji after school and he had agreed. However, somewhere during their conversation it had turned into them asking about how he had managed to tame the redheaded 'demon'. Shinji knew the only way that Touji could know anything like that is if Kensuke had told him.

Touji propped up on his elbow and stared at his friend. "So, are you going to tell us how you did it or not?"

Shinji took a step back. "Look I already told you that I have no idea what you're talking about. Asuka has been acting kinda weird lately so I don't know what's going on with her."

Kensuke shook his head. "No way, you're not getting out of this one by playing dumb. For the past few days I've seen the 'demon' back down from you whenever you say something to her and I want to know why. I may enjoy watching her squirm when you look at her but that isn't like the Asuka that we know. You really had to have done something to her in order to spook her like that."

Shinji could feel his frustration growing. "Look guys, I'm telling you that I don't have any idea why she's acting that way. Maybe Misato had a talk with her or something about leaving me alone."

"Yeah, well if you're lying to us then, I'm going to kick your butt when I get out of here." Touji said.

Kensuke chuckled. "That's only if you ever manage to get out of that bed."

Touji raised his good arm and clenched his fist. "How about I knock your head off and we'll see how funny it is then?"

Kensuke flinched and took a few steps back away from the bedside. Shinji suppressed the urge to laugh and turned to face the jock.

"I don't think you'll be in here much longer. I talked to Ritsuko the other day and she told me that they were working on some prosthetic limbs to replace your missing ones. She said that it may take a while but you'll be back on your feet in no time." Shinji said with a smile.

"Yeah, I can't wait until the day I'm able to get out of this bed. The service is good and all but I feel like I'm wasting away just laying here day in and day out." The jock said.

"Oh, yeah and back to our original topic. Shinji, what have you been up to with the 'demon'?" Kensuke asked, grinning.

Shinji groaned. "Come on, you guys not this again."

"You can't deny that something is going on between the two of you. She may have a lousy personality because she is also the most sought after girl in school. Every guy in school is jealous of the fact that you're staying in the same house as her." Kensuke said.

"Yeah, come on and spill all of the details. I know that you've at least seen her naked a few times and walked in on her by accident while she was in the bathroom." Touji urged.

Shinji blushed a deep shade of red as a few such images began forming in his minds eye but he quickly shook away the thoughts. He looked at his friends and grinned actually drawing a surprised look from both of them.

"Okay, maybe I have seen her naked a few times. So what about it?" Shinji said, still grinning.

"Ha, I knew you were just as perverted as we are even though you tried to deny it!" Kensuke said, excitedly.

Touji grinned. "Man, you have got to be the luckiest guy in the world to see the 'demon' naked and live to tell about it. I bet you've probably seen Misato naked a couple of times too."

Shinji only shrugged while still grinning at the two. (I hope saying that was a good idea. If Kensuke starts spreading this around the school then, Asuka is going to kill me.)

Suddenly, all three boys turned around as they heard the door slid open. A collective groan was heard as they saw Asuka enter followed by Hikari. The German redhead glared at the three boys and moved to the side of the door. Hikari moves over to Touji's bedside as Kensuke moves back to allow her room.

"Hey, class rep., what are you doing here?" Touji asked.

Hikari blushed, slightly. "Um…I just came to see how you were doing. Your sister asked me to come check on you everyday and tell how you were."

Touji smiled. "So, how is she doing?"

"She's doing pretty well. She started back walking the other day but she still needs some help from time to time." Hikari smiled. "She really wants you to visit her as soon as you get well enough to do so."

"Well, Shinji told me that Dr. Akagi was working on some artificial limbs or something for me. Once they're ready then, I'll be back to my old self, I guess."

Asuka snorted. "Just what I don't need. Another stooge to aggravate me."

"Hey, what are you complaining about? You're the one that always hangs around me and Shinji then, starts whining." Kensuke said.

Asuka glared at him. "The only reason I even grace you two idiots with my presence is because Hikari wants to sit with you two stooges. You and baka-Shinji aren't even worth my time so don't even get any ideas in that perverted head of yours."

Kensuke return the glare. "Man, you really are full of yourself. I don't even see how Shinji or anyone else can put up with you. You're nothing more than a spoiled little brat and the only way anyone even knows you exist is because you're an Eva pilot."

Asuka narrowed her eyes even more then, lunged at the boy. Kensuke screamed in terror as Asuka slammed into him causing both of them to land in a heap on the floor. The German redhead began to rain down blows on him as he attempted to shield himself with his arm but to no avail. Hikari was about to get up and physically separate the two when she notice Shinji move from his place by the wall. She had almost completely forgotten that he was there since he had been so silent. She started to move again when she felt Touji grab her arm and shook his head no as she looked at him.

Asuka raised her arm to prepare for another blow but as she brought it down she felt a hand wrap around her wrist and she was physically pulled off of Kensuke. She felt herself turned around and she came face to face with Shinji Ikari. She was about to yell at him but he quickly covered her mouth with his free hand. She used her free hand and began pounding on his chest but he didn't seem to react to them.

Shinji turned to the three remaining occupants of the room. "Sorry about that, you guys. We should be going now since we have synch tests to perform. Kensuke, I'll talk to you and Touji later." Shinji smiled. "See you later, class rep." He then turned to Asuka. "Now, come along Asuka."

The fiery redhead's eyes widened in surprise at the forcefulness of Shinji's voice and renewed her efforts to break free of him. There was no way that she wanted to be alone with Shinji when he was actually willing to stand up to him. However, Shinji only tightened his hold on her arm and forcefully dragged her out of the room. Hikari, Kensuke, and Touji were still staring in silent shock as the door slid shut.

Kensuke finally broke the silence. "Do you think we'll ever see him again?"

"I don't know. I didn't even think he would have the balls to even grab her like that and make her leave the room. I know the 'demon' should be just about ready to kill him now." Touji said.

Hikari remained silent. (So, that was what Asuka meant when she said he had actually grown a spine but I never expected him to physically confront her. Maybe, he isn't such a spineless wimp like Asuka always said. Not that I actually believed that he was spineless in the first place.)

Shinji release the German as soon as they were out of the room and the two began to star each other down. Asuka felt like Shinji's eyes were trying to probe past all of her defenses and search into her very soul. She narrowed her eyes at him and took a step back to gain some room.

"How dare you touch me like that, baka? I should kick your scrawny butt right now but Misato made me promise to leave you alone." Asuka growled out.

Shinji continued to stare at her but remained silent.

Asuka grew even angrier. "Don't you have anything to say, idiot? Or was that stunt you just pulled just a momentary lapse in you sanity?"

Shinji turned to look down the hall. "Why should I say anything to you when I know that it will be a waste of my time? I don't even feel like being around you but I couldn't just let you beat on my friend like that."

"Listen up, Third Child. I don't know what you're problem is but you had better lay off that superior attitude with me." Asuka snapped.

Shinji turned back to her. "You should know about trying to be superior to everyone else very well. You always put people down and make them feel like they are worthless just to prove that you are superior to them. But at the same time you make yourself no better than that bastard that I call father. Everyone is constantly asking me how I put up with you and to tell you the truth I don't even know why. I guess because I feel that you deserve a chance like everyone else does to come off your high horse. However, I see that all of my efforts have been wasted and I hate to waste my time."

Asuka blinked then, narrowed her eyes. "Understand this, baka. I don't need any of yours or anyone else's sympathy."

"Good because I'm not going to waste my sympathy on a person that can't be helped. Kensuke was right when he said that you were a spoiled brat but I wish it didn't take me this long to see that. Sometimes, I wish that you had never been chosen as the Second Child." Shinji said, calmly.

Asuka was taken back. "What do you mean?"

"You know exactly what I mean Asuka so don't try to play dumb. I've grown tired of you always treating me like I'm inferior to you. I've tried to understand you and be your friend but you've always pushed me away." Shinji sighed. "I've already ran out of patience with you and I'm not going to be your punching bag any longer."

Shinji didn't even wait for her to reply before he turned and walked away. Asuka watched in silence as he turned the corner, disappearing from her view. She didn't know why but his words had stirred an unfamiliar feeling inside of her. Slowly, she leaned back against the wall and slid to the floor.

(What has happened to the spineless wimp that I used to love teasing? I don't even know if I like this Shinji anymore. I always wanted him to grow a spine but I never thought that he would go this far. The way he acts almost reminds me of the commander.) Asuka thought, shuddering.

"What is happening to you, Shinji?" Asuka said, quietly.

The German redhead sighed, heavily and stood up. Even if Shinji was starting to act like his father she wasn't going to let him scare her. She would rather become friends with the First Child than allow that to happen. She angrily pushed off of the wall and headed towards the nearest exit with the full intent of heading home. Maybe a little sleep would help her think of way to get back at the young Ikari.

Meanwhile, Shinji was walking towards the home of his fellow pilot, Rei Ayanami. He recalled his recent conversation with Asuka and shook his head.

(All of these emotional surges are starting to get out of hand. I don't know what happened to me when I came out of unit 01 but I've definitely changed. Before that incident happened I never would've even dare to talk back to Asuka or my father like that. It's like something is giving me the urge to say whatever I have on my mind at the time.) Shinji sighed. (I also remember having a conversation with unit 01 but I can't remember the details or why I even did it. It's not like unit 01 can actually talk to me since it is only a biomechanical robot. I just wish I had an explanation as to what is happening to me and why.)

Shinji was drawn out of his thoughts when he realized that he had reached the apartment of the enigmatic First Child. He didn't even understand how she could even live in such a run down section of the city like this. He had already been told that this used to be the place where Nerv employees stayed during the construction of the Geofront. Maybe he could find out why she chose to live here when they had their talk. He made his way into the building and to the floor where Rei lived. As usual the slot in her door was jammed with all sorts of mail and other junk. He knocked on the door and waited for a reply but he didn't receive one. Making a decision, he turned the handle and pushed the door open while silently hoping that a repeat of their first encounter wouldn't occur.

"Ayanami, it's me, Shinji. I'm coming in now." Shinji called out.

Shinji closed the door behind him and slipped off his shoes. He quietly made his way into the main room and was surprised to see her sitting on the edge of her bed facing him. As usual she was dressed in her school uniform and her crimson orbs were focused solely on him.

"Good evening, Ikari-kun." Rei said in her soft monotone.

"Rei, why didn't you answer the door if you were here?" Shinji asked.

"I had just awoken when I heard the sound of you knocking. Before I could answer the door you had already announced that you were entering so I waited for you to come in." Rei replied.

Shinji blushed, slightly. "Gomen, I didn't mean to just barge in like that."

"It is of no consequence, Ikari-kun. Please sit so we may begin our conversation. I have many questions to inquire of you concerning emotions." Rei said.

Shinji nodded and sat in one of the few chairs in the apartment. "Ayanami, I'm not very good with this so I'll try to answer your questions as best I can."

Rei nodded. "Ikari-kun, what are emotions? I have read somewhere that they biological responses of the mind that react to sensible affects on the body. I am unfamiliar with the concept of emotions and how they affect the body. Can you please explain this to me?"

Shinji sighed. "Emotions aren't exactly that easy to explain. You're right about your definition of them but they are more than that. The emotions of each person are how we react to things around us. For example, the other day you explained to me that you feel a protective urge towards me, correct?"

Rei nodded. "Yes, whenever you are in pain or danger I wish to eliminate the source of these problems but I don't understand why."

"Well, that's kinda easy to explain. I feel the same way about you and everyone else here because I care about them. I see you as a friend and whenever we pilot Eva I want to make sure that you and Asuka come back alive. Even if it means that I must put myself in danger to do so." Shinji said.

"Suzahara-kun, said something to me the other day. He said that the reason why I seem to be more open towards you is because I care about you but I didn't understand. I assumed that because we are fellow pilots was the reason why I am this way towards you."

Shinji chuckled. "Well, if that was the case then, you and Asuka would get along better. I believe the reason why you feel that way towards me is because we are friends."

Rei blinked. "I am unfamiliar with that term."

Shinji resisted the urge to fall over. "Ayanami, friendship is when you are willing to help another that you feel that you are close to but don't share any blood relations."

"So, the relationship that we share would be considered a friendship. I believe that I am beginning to understand what emotions are. However, I am confused by the emotions that I experience when I am around you." Rei said in a confused tone.

Shinji gave her a confused look. "Could you explain them to me and maybe I can tell you what they are?"

Rei lowered her gaze from his face. "Whenever I am in your presence I feel this strange sensation of comfort. I also feel a disturbance within me whenever you are in any sort of pain, physically and mentally. It is as if I am experiencing the pain that you feel even though there is no source to my own discomfort. I wish to protect you at all costs even at the risk of my own personal health." Rei looked back up at him. "Could you explain this to me as well?"

Shinji wished the earth would just swallow him up right now. He had no idea how to explain the concept of emotions to Rei when he barely understood his own. He looked at Rei and found her staring at him, still waiting for an answer.

"Ayanami, it's kinda hard to explain the feelings that you have towards me. Some people might actually consider it love but I don't think it is that." Shinji said.

"I am not sure it is love but could you explain it to me?" Rei inquired.

Shinji groaned, mentally. (This is even harder than I thought it would be.)

"Well, there are different types of love. There is the love that happens between brothers and sisters or the love that can be experience on a more intimate level. There is also the love that could be experienced between friends but on a platonic level." Shinji explained.

Rei looked at the ground for a moment. "I believe that our relationship would be considered as a platonic love. Am I correct?"

Shinji shrugged, slightly. "I guess you could say that. Since we are friends and we care about each other a lot then, I guess it would be platonic. Is there anything else that you want to ask me about concerning your emotions?"

Rei nodded. "Do you share a similar platonic relationship with pilot Sohryu?"

"Well, that one is really hard to explain. I don't even think there is a word for the type of relationship that we share. Unless, you can call her beating me up and calling me names all the time a relationship." Shinji chuckled.

Rei blinked twice in confusion. She didn't find the situation between the Third and Second Child to be very funny. However, an event from the other day came to mind and she decided to question the young Ikari. She would have to put her questions on her emotions aside for now if she was going to get any answers.

"Ikari-kun, I have a question to inquire of you about your recent behavior." Rei said.

Shinji gave her a confused look. "What do you mean?"

"Yesterday during the synchronization tests you displayed disrespect towards the commander. I have never witnessed you do so before." Rei replied.

Shinji sighed and looked away from her. "It's not like it's such a big deal. I just got tired of him trying to push me around and I said what was on my mind."

"This is unlike you to express yourself in such a manner, Ikari-kun. I don't know how to explain it but you seemed to have changed somehow. I find this conclusion to be rather disturbing." Rei said with her gazed focused solely on him.

Shinji looked down at the ground. "I think you're right, Ayanami. I have changed but I believe that maybe it is for the best. I guess it all started when I came back from being absorbed by Eva."

"Have you suffered any mental contamination while you were absorbed by unit 01? If so you should report this immediately to Dr. Akagi." Rei stated.

Shinji shook his head. "No, I don't think that it's that. I guess you could say that I have a different outlook on life. Ever since I came back I have the urge to say whatever was on my mind whenever someone would upset me. I guess you could say that I finally found my spine." The last part was said with a dry chuckle.

"Are you sure that the Eva isn't affecting you're behavior? I witnessed you speaking with Eva 01 the other day after the synchronization tests had been concluded. You mentioned that unit 01 instilled you with knowledge of a series of events that will occur. Could you please tell me what this knowledge and events are?" Rei inquired.

Shinji lowered his head in thought. "So, it wasn't a dream. I actually did talk to unit 01 but why can't I remember what was said?"

Rei stood and approached him. "Ikari-kun, I believe that you require some immediate medical attention. I will call Dr. Akagi and ask her to send some Nerv personnel over to retrieve you."

Rei had just begun to turn around to grab her cellphone when she felt Shinji grab her arm. The First Child slowly turned him around and rewarded him with a questioning gaze. Shinji began to feel nervous under her gaze but he shook his head to gain some rational thought.

"Please, don't do that, Ayanami." Shinji released her. "I wish to try and understand what is going on with me on my own. If I can't come up with an answer then, I will allow Ritsuko to run tests on me."

Rei regarded him for a moment then, nodded. "Very well, if that is what you wish."

Shinji smiled his thanks to her then, blinked in shock a few moments later as he saw her return his with a small smile of her own. Suddenly, the two teens were forced to break eye contact as the alarm for an angel attack was sounded. Without any delay, they both exited Rei's apartment and headed for the nearest Nerv entrance. Thirty minutes later, both pilots along with Asuka were prepped and entering their Eva.

Shinji sat in silence as the entry plug hummed around him. When he had entered and began synching with the war machine. He had felt a strange alien and yet comforting feeling enter into his mind. It was as if something had wrapped him in an invisible blanket of warmth but he couldn't figure out the source.

(Unless, this feeling is coming from the Eva itself. What the heck is going on and why does it feel like unit 01 is trying to reach out to me?) Shinji thought.

The young Ikari looked up just as a comm. window of Misato's face appeared before him. He knew that his Eva was under combat freeze so he wouldn't be joining Rei and Asuka in battle but why did he feel as if something terrible was about to happen.

"Listen up, you guys. We've collected all the information on the target and it seems to be staying out of the range of conventional weapons. We plan to arm unit 02 with the new prototype positron cannon and set up in a sniper position. Unit 00 will act as a back up using the JSSDF's positron rifle. Unit 01 is under combat freeze so it will have to remain in the holding cell unless it is required." Misato instructed.

"No, unit 01 will remain in the cage. Units 00 and 02 will be sufficient enough to destroy this angel threat. Is that understood, Major?" Gendo said, coolly.

"Yes, sir!" She turned back to the screen showing the pilots. "Okay, Rei and Asuka, it's time for you two to roll out. Do you understand your mission objectives?"

"Hai." Was Rei's soft response.

Asuka smirked. "You don't have anything to worry about it, Misato. I'll finish the angel off with no problem."

Misato smiled, briefly then, grew serious. "Okay, Eva launch!"

With a matter of seconds, both units could be seen appearing on the surface. It was raining rather heavily and Asuka swore as the rain pounding on her Eva's head echoed within her own head. She willed her Eva to grab the positron rifle as the weapon access panel opened up. She then positioned the rifle on her shoulder and aimed it at the spot where the angel was supposed to be.

(This time I'm going to beat this angel without the 'invincible' Shinji here to help out. I'm going to prove to that baka that I'm a better pilot than he is once and for all. I don't need that idiot and I'm going to show everyone at Nerv why I'm the best pilot.) Asuka thought with a smirk.

As the minutes passed, irritation could clearly be seen on the face of the pilot of Evangelion unit 02.

"Damn, what's take this stupid angel so long to come down? Hurry up and come down so I can finish you off!" Asuka yelled.

Misato's window appeared. "Calm down, Asuka. The angel is still out of the effective range of the positron cannon. Just be patient for a little while longer."

Misato heard the German girl curse some more before her image blanked out. She sighed then, turned her attention to the screen showing Shinji. His arms were folded across his chest and his expression conveyed extreme annoyance. She could understand that he felt frustrated that he couldn't be out to help Rei and Asuka. Even she would feel safer if Eva unit 01 was given the order to sortie along with the others. It may be rather unstable but it was also the most effective against the angels out of all the Evas.

"Shinji, are you feeling okay?" Misato asked.

Shinji looked up at her and smiled. "Yes, Misato, I'm fine. I just want this mission to be over with as soon as possible."

Misato returned the smile. "Yeah, me too but this angel seems to want to delay things."

Shinji sighed. "I just kinda wished that I was out there to help them."

"I know but the commander has strictly ordered for your Eva to remain on standby. Listen, when this mission is over I'll take you and Asuka out to eat." Misato said.

Shinji smiled, briefly and closed his eyes. (If Misato isn't worried about this angel then, why do I feel that something is wrong about this?)

Asuka continued to glare up at the point of light that represented the fifteenth angel through the targeting scope. She wasn't sure how much longer she could stand just sitting here and wait for the angel to come down and fight. She noticed that the crosshairs had just begun to close in as the angel seemed to get brighter. She began to smirk when suddenly an intense flare of light almost blinded her. Seconds later, she screamed as she felt something probing at the barriers of her mind.

"No, stop! Please don't enter my mind!" Asuka screamed.

Down below, everyone had been thrown into frenzy as the shaft of light engulfed unit 02 and Asuka began screaming. Maya began typing furiously as data began to flood her screen at an alarming rate.

"We have mental contamination in the pilot's psychograph!" Maya said, frantically.

"What about the AT field? Isn't already up?" Ritsuko asked.

"She already has her AT field at maximum strength but it is failing to stop the angels attack. Mental contamination is spreading at an alarming rate." Maya replied.

"Alright, try to filter out the contamination through the buffers. We got to at least slow down the process to buy us some time." Ritsuko instructed.

Maya nodded and began typing the commands in. "It's no good. Mental contamination is increasing and the Second Child's synch ratio is rapidly dropping."

"Oh no, we're going to lose her if we don't do anything." Ritsuko said.

(Asuka!) Misato thought then, turned to the image of Rei's face. "Rei, I need you to fire on the angel and try to stop the attack on unit 02."

"Yes, mam." Rei said then, her image vanished.

Asuka continued to scream and huddle into a ball as images of her past continue to assault her mind. She had already used up the ammunition in the positron rifle when she had begun firing, wildly destroying some of Tokyo-3 by accident. She was trying to fight off the angel's assault but it was of no use as the images continue to flow. Tears were streaming down her cheeks as her body began to shudder and even unit 02 was spasming as if pain. The memories that she had so desperately try to suppress were now rocketing to the surface all because of the fifteenth angel's attack.

"Please someone help me!" Asuka screamed between sobs.

Down below, Shinji could hear Asuka screaming over his comm. system but he was in debate whether or not to help the Second Child. He really wanted to go help her but with the combat freeze on unit 01 there was nothing he could do. He shuddered when he heard her let out another wail of pain and came to a decision. He opened up a communication line with the bridge and saw Misato's face appear.

"Misato, release the combat freeze on unit 01 so I can go help Asuka." Shinji said, his voice determined.

"I'm sorry, Shinji but I can't release unit 01 without Commander Ikari's orders." Misato said, sadly.

"Forget my father and his stupid orders. Asuka is in trouble and I won't sit down here while that angel rapes her mind." Shinji growled out.

Misato flinched. "Shinji, I…"

Gendo interjected. "Unit 01 will not be released no matter what the circumstance. It can not be allowed to be contaminated by the angel."

"Screw you, father. Either you release the lock on unit 01 and release me or I'll just break out on my own." Shinji snapped.

"Don't dare defy me, Third Child." Gendo growled then, turned away. "Rei, retrieve the Lance of Longinus and eliminate the target."

A chorus of "What!?" was heard.

"But Commander Ikari, I thought if Eva and Adam were to come into contact then, it would cause Third Impact." Misato said but she received no reply. (So it was nothing more than another lie.)

Shinji growled but remained silent. (Unit 01, please help me to save Asuka.) He thought, desperately.

A few seconds later he received his reply as a comforting and powerful presence entered his mind. (We are to become one so I will help you.)

Despite the discomfort he felt, Shinji smiled.

Rei had just acknowledged the order when the sound of tearing metal could be heard. On a smaller screen, unit 01's eyes had begun glowing brighter and it had ripped free of the restraints. Everyone in the Command center was shocked with the exception of Gendo at this turn of events.

"Commander, I've just received an override for unit 01 to be launched and it's coming directly from the Eva." Maya said.

"That's not possible!" Ritsuko shouted.

A moment later, unit 01 could be seen shooting up the launch tube and within a few seconds had reached the surface. Unit 00 stopped dead in its tracks as the demonic Eva appeared directly in front of her.

"Pilot Ikari." Rei said as his image appeared.

Shinji smiled his acknowledgement to her then, his screen vanished. He immediately willed his Eva to run and it began sprinting toward the immobile unit 02. Deciding that the best way to protect Asuka was to step in the way of the beam, Eva unit 01 stopped before unit 02 and faced the angel assault.

Asuka felt the angel's assault on her mind stop and slumped back into her chair. After a few seconds to catch her breathe, she looked up to see that unit 01 was standing in front of her Eva.

"Shinji…" Asuka said, quietly. (What does that baka think he's doing?)

Shinji felt the angel's presence at the edge of his mind and knew he had to act quickly but he didn't know what to do. Suddenly, an idea came to him as he expanded his AT field to maximum power.

Everyone watched as the familiar reddish-orange hexagonal barrier appeared in front of Eva 01 and began to turn onto its side. Once it resembled a flat disk, unit 01 raised its arm above its head then, swept it forward in an arc. The AT field vanished as it was sent flying towards the orbiting angel. Arael felt the AT field coming at it but didn't have the time to bring up its own field to protect itself. The AT field sliced through the angel and continued on through its core. A moment later, the fifteenth angel exploded in a bright flash and the assault on Shinji ceased.

A chorus of cheers could be heard over Shinji's comm. but he ignored it as he slumped back into his seat. He felt the presence leave his mind and sent a silent thank to the biological mecha around him. He sighed as he waited for his Eva to be retrieved and the unavoidable lecture he knew would be receiving.

Asuka sat on a nearby building as she watched her unit 02 descending into the ground. After the angel had raped her mind, she know felt dirty and had refused the help of the techs. She didn't want the help of anyone since she couldn't stop the angel and had to be saved by the 'invincible Shinji' once again. She was so absorbed in her thoughts that she didn't notice the figure behind her.

"So, are you going to sit there and wallow in self-pity?" A familiar voice inquired.

Asuka jumped with a start and whirled around to find Shinji standing there. His hands were folded across his chest but his expression was serious. Asuka quickly turned away from him.

"What do you want? Did Misato ask you to come check on me or are you here to see how pitiful I am?" Asuka snapped but not with her normal edge.

"Asuka, I'm not here because I was asked or because I want to rub it in. I'm only here because I wanted to see if you were okay. I didn't put my life on the line to protect you and get chewed out by Misato and my bastard father just for you to push me away." Shinji said.

"Why should you care about me? I'm no longer even worthy to be a pilot anymore so just leave me alone."

Shinji chuckled. "So, the mighty Asuka Langley Sohryu has admitted that I'm a better pilot than she is. I thought I would never see the day when you would actually give up on being a pilot."

Asuka whirled around to face him, her eyes narrowed. "You think that this is funny that I lost to another angel, baka. Do you have any idea how humiliating it is for me to be saved by you again?"

Shinji shook his head. "No, I don't know how humiliating it is for you but I want to let you know that I'm here as a friend not your rival. I saved you today Asuka because I felt that I should not because I was ordered. If it was up to my father he would've let you suffer just so Rei would have the time to get the lance and destroy the angel. I could tell even she was disgusted by the way the commander was willing to sacrifice your life."

Asuka stood up. "I don't need your pity or wondergirl's. I just want you to leave me alone because I'm not worthy of your attention."

"Listen to me, Asuka. It is up to me to decide whether you are worthy or not and I'm not about to let you give up on being a pilot." Shinji began walking towards her. "If you'll let me understand you then, I can help you with what you're going through. I want to be your friend so don't push me away, Asuka."

"You just don't get it do you, Shinji? I don't want your help and I don't want to see you." Asuka said and turned away from him.

Seeing his opportunity, Shinji moved behind her and wrapped his arms around her body. She immediately began to struggled against him but he refused to let her go. He wasn't about to let her go through an emotional breakdown without him at least trying to help her. After a few more moments, her struggles subsided and he could feel her body beginning to tremble. He rested his head atop hers as he began rubbing her arms in an attempt to calm the redhead.

"Asuka, I'm not going to let you go through this alone and I'm not going to let you push me away. I want to help you but you have to put aside your pride long enough for me to do so. Do you understand me?" Shinji said quietly but forcefully.

After a few seconds, he felt her nod. "Okay, I'll let you help me but this doesn't change anything between us. I guess I can give you a chance but you had better not try anything unless you're a dead man. Got that, Third Child?"

"Yes, I understand, Asuka. Now are you ready to come home with me?" Shinji asked, chuckling.

Asuka shook her head. "No, I'm not ready just yet. Let's just stay here for a while but you better not try to cop a feel."

"I promise I won't try anything hentai." Shinji said.

The two children continued to stand in that position unaware that a certain major was staring at them in shock. Slowly, the shock faded away as Misato began to smile.

(I hope you can help her, Shinji. Because I don't want to lose either of you now.) Misato thought and continued to watch the two.

Well, that was Chapter three of Child of Eva. Asuka and Shinji seem to be getting along for the time being and Shinji has explained the value of emotions to Rei. For any of you who think that I just made Asuka fall in love with Shinji then, you're mistaken. It's still going to be a while before I let that happen but I'm working on it.

The next chapter will have the pilots taking some time off and just enjoying themselves as Shinji attempts to help Asuka overcome her doubts. Until next time. Ja.


	4. A Heart's Torment

Neon Genesis Evangelion: Child of Eva

Chapter 4: A Heart's Torment

By: Damerei A.

Disclaimer:

I don't own any of the characters or mechanics of Neon Genesis Evangelion. Everything about this series belongs to Gainax, Inc. A.D. Vision holds all copyrights to the translated version of Evangelion.

I recently made plans to revise a fanfic that I had posted for a friend of mine called 'Trials of Happiness' but after reading the flames for it that had mostly been directed at me I decided not to. I am sorry for any problems that arose because of my friend and this time this fic will be done in my own words. If any problems are found within this fic let me know and I will try to work them out.

This will take variation from the normal Eva timeline, as this will be my first attempt at an Evangelion fanfic. This will be occurring after Shinji has been recovered from Eva 01 and it will continue out from there. However, his time in the Eva has caused a few changes in him but for better or worse. My characters may become a little OOC at times but I'll try to keep them the same as much as possible.

"Talking" normal talk

_'Thinking' _normal people thinking

Deep below the surface of Tokyo-3 in the bowels of Nerv headquarters. Gendo Ikari sat in the slightly illuminated conference room normally reserved for his meeting with the members of Seele. Thirteen black numbered holographic monoliths surrounded him as he sat in silence. His hands were clasped before his face as he stared ahead him through the dark tint of his sunglasses. He already knew why they had called this meeting but he didn't really want to be here. To him it was nothing more than a waste of his time just because something didn't go the way that Seele wanted it to. Even he was shocked by the occurrence that happened in the battle against fifteenth angel. However, he was already working on a plan to use the Third Child's new attitude to his advantage and carry out his own scenario.

Seele 03: "Ikari, the incident with Unit 01 was not apart of our scenario."

Seele 11: "Yes, this is indeed a very disturbing occurrence. How was your son able to utilize Unit 01 in such a way?"

"I am unable to give you an answer to that at the moment. However, the objective to destroy the angel was achieved so I see no problem." Gendo said.

Seele 07: "Yes, this is true but the Third Child had introduced himself as an unstable variable in our plan."

Seele 02: "You refuse to allow us to communicate with your son on the incident that occurred during the battle with Fourteenth angel. We would like to know all that had occurred during his merger with Unit 01 that has triggered the change in the behavior of the Third Child?"

"Our tests have not shown any changes in the Third Child's brainwave patterns but he has shown a more rebellious attitude. I think this is more from being absorbed by the Eva than any mental contamination. However, the Third Child will continue to follow orders and will be useful in destroying the remaining angels." Gendo replied.

Seele 09: "Unit 01 is very important to the scenario that we have planned. Make sure that your son does not jeopardize our plans or you shall suffer in his place. We will not allow our scenario to be ruined by the actions of your spawn."

"I can assure you that everything is still going according to Seele's plan. This occurrence was merely a slight deviation from the plan and it will be corrected immediately. As long as we can control the Third Child then, Unit 01 is still under our control." Gendo said through gritted teeth.

Seele 01: "Make sure that you do not attempt to rewrite our scenario to suite your own ambitions. The pilot of Unit 01 must remain loyal to us in order for our plans to bear fruition. Do you understand this, Ikari?"

Gendo nodded. "Yes, I will carry out the will of Seele by any means necessary."

Seele 13: "The rest of this conversation does not concern you, Ikari."

Seele 05: "Your presence here has been appreciated."

With that said, the thirteen monoliths vanished leaving Gendo to his thoughts. A moment later, Kouzou stepped from the shadows and stood beside his friend.

"Well, it seems that your son's actions have caused a bit of discomfort from Seele." Kouzou said,

"Yes, the old men are afraid and I may be able to use this to my advantage. As long as I am able to retain control over Unit 01 then, I can enact my own scenario. We still have the Lance of Longinus and Lilith in our possession. Along with Unit 01's newly acquired S2 organ everything is place." Gendo said.

"You are forgetting that Unit 01 will only respond to your son and if what he said was right. I don't think we can rely on Unit 01 as a part of our scenario any longer and it will be dangerous to cross the Third Child. He is not as easily intimidated by you as he was when he first arrived here." Kouzou stated.

Gendo tightened his grip and ground his teeth. "Yes, I know this but the actions of the Third Child are irrelevant. As long as he is willing to fight the angels then, I still will control him. He will not risk the lives of the other pilots just to get at me and I will use this to my advantage. He and Rei will be the key components to enact my plan and I will not allow a child to ruin years of hard work and careful planning."

"Yes but a word of advice, my friend. Don't believe that Shinji will stay loyal to you forever. You have already endangered the life of the Second Child and he has openly defied you by proving that Unit 01 is his to master. I suggest that you don't push him to much or he may retaliate." Kouzou said.

Gendo remained quiet but he was already thinking of a way to retain control over Shinji. If Kouzou was right then, he could use the First and Second Child as a way to controlling his rebellious son. Gendo suppressed a chuckle as he realized he would be able to obtain his desired goals by using his own son as a pawn.

In another part of Tokyo-3, Shinji Ikari found himself enjoying a rather pleasant dream including him and a certain German redhead. The two children were lied out on a sandy beach, totally nude. Suddenly, Asuka rolled over on top of him and positioned herself above him. The Second Child smiled down at him as she lowered her face to his and closed her eyes. Shinji smiled and lifted his head to meet hers as his hands made their way to her smooth back. Just as their lips were about to me Shinji's world exploded in a flash of light.

Shinji sat up, abruptly and rubbed at his now aching head. He didn't know what could've caused this pain and his eyesight was still blurry. After a few moments, his vision cleared and he found himself looking at the foot of his bed. He noticed that a shadow had been cast over him and turned to see who if was. To his displeasure, he found Asuka standing over him with her hands on her hips and glaring at him while dressed in her favorite yellow sundress. Although, he didn't mind the view of her red panties she was inadvertently flashing him. It was just that he didn't even want to know why she was so angry with him but he decided to ask anyway.

Shinji rubbed his head and sighed. "What's so important that you have to wake me up by hitting me in the head?"(Damn, why was I dreaming about her like that? Luckily, she doesn't know or I'd be a dead man right now.) He added as an afterthought.

"It's time for you to get up and make me some breakfast, baka." Asuka replied, angrily.

Shinji groaned and flopped back down to the bed. "That's the reason why you woke me up. I'm still tired from being up late last night so why don't you go make your own breakfast and let me get some sleep?" Shinji grabbed the covers and pulled them over his head.

Asuka grabbed the edge and yanked it off him. "Listen up, baka! Misato is already up and if you don't get in that kitchen right now then, we're going to have to eat her cooking. I almost got killed by an angel a few days ago and I'm not going to give that woman a second chance to end my life."

"Tell someone that actually cares. It's a Saturday and I really want to sleep in the today so please leave me alone." Shinji said, turning his back to her.

"Argh, get up right now or I'll drag your scrawny butt out of bed. You think just because I promised I would be nice to you that I won't kick your butt." Asuka yelled.

Shinji turned over to face her. "Geez, I see that almost dieing that day didn't really improve your personality any. I wouldn't call the way you've been yelling at me and calling me names nice. You could at least treat me a little better since I did save your life."

"I already told you thanks so what more do you want from me? I'm not going to bow down and kiss your feet while praising your heroism if that is what you're expecting." Asuka growled out.

Shinji laughed. "Now, that would be too much even for you. If you want me to help you overcome your problems then, you'll have to calm down some. I refuse to work with someone that explodes at me whenever I make a little comment about them."

Asuka sighed and calmed down some. "Okay, I'll calm down but you had better get in that kitchen and cook us some breakfast before Misato does."

Shinji grinned and turned back over. "I would do that but I'm not hungry anymore so you're out of luck."

Asuka grew even angrier than she was before and lunged at Shinji. Shinji barely managed to gasp as she landed on him and forced him to lie on his stomach. Because most of her weight was on his upper back he was having hard time breathing and the fact she was pressing his face into the pillow didn't really help the situation he was in. He could hearing her cheering in triumph and this tended to irritate him so he decided to go ahead and break free from his trapped position. He lifted his lower body with his legs, which caused the girl on his back to begin falling forward. Luckily, Asuka managed to put her hands out just in time to brace herself against the wall. Shinji immediately slid from underneath her and sat back on his butt so he was facing her back. He glared at her back as she reoriented herself then, began turning around to face him. Asuka flinched when she saw the angry expression on his face but refused to back down and returned his glare.

"What's the big idea? Where you trying to suffocate me or something?" Shinji demanded, angrily.

"I wouldn't have had to do that if you had just gotten your lazy butt out of bed. Now, are you going to go make me some breakfast or do I have to make you do it?"

Shinji grinned. "I'd like to see you try but don't forget what happened last time."

Asuka blushed at the memory but kept glaring at him. "You were the one that caused that so you could get a cheap feel, pervert."

Shinji smirked. "Ah, yes and it was a rather pleasant experience for me. I never knew your skin was so soft and your breasts felt great too."

Asuka grabbed the pillow from under her and threw it at him. "YOU PERVERTED HENTAI!"

Shinji began laughing as he ducked underneath the pillow. "Come on, Asuka. I was just giving you a compliment on your womanly features so be nice."

"I'll show you nice when I gouge out you eyes!" Asuka yelled and lunged at him again.

Shinji immediately sobered up and began to lean back as Asuka slammed into him. The two fell back onto the bed with Asuka on top of Shinji, beating on his chest. Shinji gave a few grunts of pain before he got enough leverage to roll her over onto her back but his flip caused both of them to fall to the floor in a jumbled heap. He looked down into her cerulean blue eyes and couldn't deny how beautiful she looked. She may annoy him a lot by trying to act superior and being mean to him but that was one fact about her that he could never deny. He also noticed that her eyes were flickering as she if was having a conflict of emotions and trying to restrain them. At that moment, Shinji could almost feel a connection growing between them but for some reason he didn't want to allow it to happen.

Asuka began breathing harder as she realized the situation the two of them were in. She could feel her heartbeat beating faster and could also feel an unfamiliar feeling swelling within her chest. She found herself once again at a loss for words as she stared into his dark blue eyes that seemed to pierce past her defenses and peer into her very soul. After a few more moments, she couldn't take him staring at her like that and pushed him off of her. Shinji fell back onto his butt and stared at the German redhead as she climbed to her feet.

Asuka looked down at Shinji and narrowed her eyes. "Don't you ever do something like that again?"

Shinji blinked. "Hey, hold on. You were the one that jumped on me and started beating me up. Did you really expect me to just sit there and let you do it?"

"Yes, now shut up and leave me alone." Asuka snapped but without her normal edge.

Without waiting for Shinji to say anything else, Asuka stormed out of the room and slid his door shut, hard. Shinji flinched as the sound echoed in his ears and breathed a sigh of relief. For a second, he thought she was going to try and kick his butt again but when he had looked into her eyes he could see a torment of conflicting emotions. This was confusing the young Ikari because the only emotion he usually saw in her eyes were anger. Maybe, there was something more too how she was affected when the fifteenth angel had been trying to rape her mind but she didn't want to let him know about it. It didn't really matter to him as long as he was able to help her fight again. What business was it of his if she had a few problems that she wasn't willing to share with him?

Shinji sighed and stood up to his feet while dusting himself off. He grabbed his clothes off the back of his chair and went to wash in the bathroom. As he was soaking underneath the shower, the image of Asuka's eyes continued to flash before his minds eye.

(Why am I suddenly so concerned about her? The only reason I'm even helping her is because I don't want to see her have a mental breakdown and be replaced by my father. There should be nothing else between us except for the fact that I have convinced her that we can be friends. Yet, to me it seems as if she wants something more of is it me that wants something more to happen between us?) Shinji thought then, shook his head. (No, I couldn't be anything like that. I'm probably just worrying myself to much and starting to read too much into little things.)

Shinji turned off the water and stepped out of the shower, grabbing a towel to dry himself with. Once he had completely dried himself and put on his clothes he took a moment to look at himself in the mirror. The same image of a fourteen year-old boy greeted him but he began to notice similarities between himself and his father. The very thought of that made the young Ikari want to vomit. His thoughts were interrupted as heard the sound of two voices yelling out in surprise then, two loud thuds. He slid the door open and was greeted by the sight of Misato and Asuka sprawled on the floor. Misato was dressed in her normal casual attire and looking around confused while Asuka was seated on her butt with legs spread as she rubbed her head.

"What are you two doing?" Shinji asked.

The two women looked at him in shock. Asuka saw his eyes focus on her and dip slightly so she followed his gaze. She immediately began blushing and looked back up at him, her eyes narrowing.

"PERVERT!" Asuka snapped. Shinji resisted the urge to laugh then, turned to his guardian.

Misato giggled for a bit then, looked up at him. "Well, I was coming out of my room and heading to the kitchen when she ran into me."

"You were the one that ran into me and almost knocked me out. You should watch where you are going." Asuka snapped.

"What were you doing standing outside of the bathroom door anyway? Were you trying to catch a peek in on Shinji while he was taking a shower and hope to catch him naked?" Misato asked, teasingly.

Asuka began blushing as she stammered out a response. "No… I… um…that is…"

"Well, Asuka, what is it?" Misato asked with a grin.

Asuka glared at her. "It's nothing like that! I was just about to use the bathroom when I realized he was in there and then, you came along and ran into me."

Misato smirked. "Yeah, I'm sure that was the only reason you were outside of the door."

Asuka stood to her feet and glared down at the woman. "Are you insinuating that I like this pathetic baka? Why would I want to look at his scrawny butt anyway?"

Misato giggled. "Oh, in my opinion, he has a pretty cute butt."

Shinji began blushing and stared at his guardian in shock.

Asuka's eyes widened. "You pervert! What were you doing staring at him while he was naked?"

Misato stood and gave a dismissive wave of her hand. "Oh, relax, Asuka. I only caught a glimpse when he had first come to live with me. He had went to take a shower after such a long day and was surprised to find Pen-Pen in there that he came running back into the kitchen in his birthday suit. I only caught a quick glimpse after he realized he was naked and tried to scramble back into the bathroom."

Asuka turned to Shinji and gave him a mischievous grin, which caused him to groan in despair. He knew that she was going to start teasing him about that non-stop for a while. He cast a quick glare at Misato before stepping past the two women and heading into the kitchen to make breakfast. A half hour later, Shinji placed three plates of eggs, bacon, sausage, and toast with a glass orange juice before the two women.

Asuka smirked at him. "It's about time you cook some real food. I was getting tired of eating that Japanese crap that you call food every morning."

Shinji ignored the comment. "I just decided to try something different this morning."

Shinji sat at the table as his other two roommates began digging into the food. Their eyes widened in surprise as they realized how good the food was and Misato decided to comment.

"This is really good, Shinji. Since when did you know how to cook American food so well?" Misato asked.

"Oh, I was just doing some reading in this cookbook I bought one day. This was my first time I actually tried to make anything from it and I'm glad you like it." Shinji said.

"Well, it isn't really all that good and I've tasted better but this is your first time so I guess you did okay." Asuka said.

Shinji frowned at her but chose not to comment.

"Asuka, can't you at least try to be nice to Shinji. Don't forget he did save your life the other day." Misato said in a displeased tone.

"So, what? It wasn't like I asked this baka to save me in the first place." Asuka replied.

Shinji sighed and tuned out the two women as they continued arguing. He didn't understand why Asuka always had to nitpick about everything that he did. He quickly finished up the rest of his breakfast and stood up from the table then, placed his plate in the sink. The two women were still arguing as he walked out of the kitchen and into the hallway, heading towards his room. He was supposed to go meet with Rei for another one of their meetings and he knew how she hated it whenever she was late. He silently crept out of his room and made his way to the door then, opened it and closed it. Once he was sure he was safe, he headed towards the elevator and made his way downstairs then, to his meeting with Rei at her apartment.

In the kitchen, the two women were still arguing and didn't notice that Shinji had left.

"You still haven't given me a good reason why you are so mean to Shinji." Misato said.

"What good reason is there? He's a perverted, spineless little wimp and he always let everyone walk all over him. I don't see why you always have to pamper him just because he's the Commander's son." Asuka replied, angrily and looked away.

"I don't pamper him because he's the Commander's son. If you even had the slightest idea what has been going on between Shinji and his father then, you wouldn't even be saying that." Misato stated.

Asuka turned to look at her. "What do you mean?"

"I don't really know much about but I do know that the two of them are not getting along. The last time they argued was when Commander Ikari refused to release Unit 01 so he could save you from the angels attack. Shinji practically risked his father's wrath when he used Unit 01 and broke out of the holding cage just so he could save you by destroying the angel. We still don't understand how he managed to withstand the angel's mental attack long enough for him to use his AT field and destroy it but you should be grateful that he did what he did. If it had been left up to the Commander then, he would've sent Rei to retrieve the Lance of Longinus to destroy the angel and you would've had to suffer even longer. To make it even worse, I had to stand in the Commander's office and listen to him berate Shinji just for saving your life." Misato explained.

Asuka blinked a few times. "You mean he did all that for me. I thought he was ordered to save me from the angel."

"No, he openly defied orders and came to your rescue. That is actually the second time he had done that just to save the life of a person that doesn't even appreciate him. To tell you the truth, I don't even know why Shinji does what he does but I do know one thing about him." Misato said.

"What is that?"

Misato sighed. "Ever since Shinji first came here he has constantly put the lives of others ahead of his own no matter what the risk. I was even going to go as far as saying that he is the main reason why we're still alive right now to have this conversation as well as everyone that is left in the city."

"Of course. After all, he is the 'Invincible' Shinji, slayer of angels. Not to mention, that he has the most angel kills as well as the highest synch ratio." Asuka said.

"You just don't get, Asuka. Shinji doesn't care about any of that but he does care about the lives of others and that's why everyone at Nerv respects him so much. Twice he has had the opportunity to leave us behind and return to a normal life but he has stayed and continued to fight. To him, the Eva is nothing more than a painful reality that he must live through everyday and I can't help but feel pity for him."

Asuka narrowed her eyes. "Why are you telling me all of this, anyway? Do you think this is going to change anything between the two of us? If that's what you are trying to do then, you've failed because I don't see him as nothing more than a pathetic little wimp."

Misato shook her head. "No, I don't think I can convince you to do anything like that. Maybe, Shinji sees something in you that no one else sees but right now all I see is a spoiled brat. One that resorts to violence and insults whenever someone tries to get to close."

Asuka stared in shock at Misato as she failed to come up with a reply. A part of her mind wanted to yell at the purple-haired woman but another part was processing everything she had said about Shinji. She didn't even know the reason why she had gotten so angry at the mention of Shinji in the first place. Over the past few days, the two of them had begun to grow a little closer but they still tended to argue with each other every once and awhile. She was seeing more and more of the confident Shinji and less of the one she had first met. She had realized he had begun changing but she was refusing to believe that he was capable of doing so on his own. The idea that the Eva had something to do with everything that was happening to him had come up on numerous occasions but even Dr. Akagi said that nothing was wrong with him, mentally. There was something about this new Shinji that she was finding herself drawn to and wanting to see more off. She could feel the two parts of her mind in a conflict over what to think of Shinji Ikari. One side wanted her to forget about him and shut him out of her life while the other side wanted to reach out to him and actually accept him. Asuka closed her eyes for a moment and when she opened them she realized that Misato was leaving the kitchen. She cleared her own stuff off the table and retreated to her room so she could continue thinking in silence.

Asuka walked into her room and immediately flopped down on her bed on her stomach. She placed her arms on her pillow and rested her head atop them as she stared at the wall before her.

(Maybe Misato is right and I do need to give him a chance. It's not like he actually did something to me that I have to take it out on him, every day. Besides, he has been trying to help me get over the fact that the angel raped my mind and brought all those memories I had been trying to hide back to the surface. He's done nothing but try to be nice to me and be a friend so I guess I should try to be nice to him to.) Asuka thought.

The fiery redhead flipped over onto her back and stared up at the ceiling. "This will be very hard for me to do since I only know how to push people away. I guess I should go talk to him and apologize for how rude I was acting earlier."

With that said Asuka climbed out of bed and headed out of her room. She came to Shinji's door and stared at the sign that read 'Shinji's Lovely Suite' and allowed a small smile to grace her features. She resisted the urge to just barge into his room and gently knocked on the door. She waited a few minutes but received no reply, which meant that he was either listening to his SDAT or he went back to sleep. She slowly slid the door open and stuck her head in the open but was surprised to see he wasn't even there. She felt her anger begin to rise but she quickly suppressed it since she knew that it wasn't his fault that he had already gone and slipped back out of the room, closing the door. She quickly returned to her room before Misato came out and catches her then, plopped back down on her bed. She stared up at the ceiling for a few moments then, closed her eyes to get some rest since she didn't have anything planned to do. Since she knew that he would come back home she would wait and talk to him then. As she began to dream, an image of her and Shinji standing together formed but instead of pushing the idea away she just allowed it to continue and see how it played out. Had anyone been in the room at the moment, they would've seen a content smile on her face and hear her whisper Shinji's name as she continued to sleep.

In the apartment of Rei Ayanami, Shinji sat was sitting across from Rei as they sat at the table in her kitchen. He had finally managed to explain the concept of emotions to her but that only led to more questions for him to answer. He realized that his father had kept her so sheltered that she knew basically nothing about having a social life. To her, conversation with someone was a complete waste of time unless it turned out beneficial to her. He frowned as he began to wonder how his father could treat her this way for so long and how she put up with it.

Rei cocked her head to side as she noticed Shinji frown. "Ikari-kun, is something bothering you?"

Shinji looked up at her and shook his head. "No, I was just thinking about something."

"Does it pertain to the question that I just asked you?" Rei asked.

"Um…well, I guess you can say it is something like that. I guess I was just wondering why you are asking me all of these questions instead of Ritusko or my father." Shinji said.

"I have already inquired these questions of Commander Ikari and Dr. Akagi before. The Commander told me that my questions were irrelevant and I should not pursue answers to them. You have answered questions that I have inquired of you in the past so you were my next logical source to obtain the answers that I seek." Rei replied.

"Well, I'm glad that you thought I would be of some help to you but I'm not really sure if I can answer all the questions that you have." Shinji said, a bit sheepishly.

"You have done well so far and I really appreciate your assistance. If I am beginning to impose upon you then I will cease in my quest for knowledge." Rei said.

Shinji shook his head and held up his hands. "No, I don't think that you're imposing or anything like that. Actually, I'm very honored that you would think that I can help you. It's just that some of the questions that you ask are kinda hard for me to explain to you. For example, you just asked me to better explain the purpose of sexual intercourse to you and I'm having a hard time trying to find what to say to you. Normally, if a girl wants to know about stuff like that then, they would go ask another girl."

"You mean someone like the Second Child or Major Katsuragi?" Rei asked.

"Well, I wouldn't suggest that you ask Asuka since she has been in a bad mood for that past few days but I guess that Misato would be some what helpful." Shinji replied.

"Why has the Second Child been in such a temperamental mood lately? Has something occurred that has result in pilot Sohryu's current behavior?" Rei inquired.

"I couldn't say exactly why Asuka is so angry nowadays. I guess she's still mad at me because I had to save her by defeating the angel the other day. I knew the angel had been messing around with her mind and I had agreed to help with any problems that she might have. I also told her that I would help her become her old self again but now I think I'm starting to regret that I said that." Shinji replied.

Rei gave him a confused look. "Why would she be angered by you risking your life to save hers?"

Shinji shrugged. "That's just the way Asuka is about things like that. She wants everyone to know that she is the best Eva pilot and it only wounds her pride when one of us has to help her. To her, that is the greatest insult to have someone save her life and kill what should've been her victory. I've been trying to get her to drop her defenses and let go of her pride but she always yells at me and threatens to beat me up."

Rei frowned at this but remained quiet.

"I don't know how I am going to help her if she won't let me. I know I promised her that I would but it's just so frustrating for me and I don't think I can do it any longer." Shinji sighed. "I know that if I can't help Asuka become her old self again then, my father will just get rid of her when she is no longer able to pilot. I just don't want that to happen to her even thought I know it will be next to impossible to help her."

"Ikari-kun, it is your way to try and help others so you must not give up. I know that you will find a way to help pilot Sohryu overcome her own problems." Rei said.

Shinji smiled. "Thanks for the vote of confidence, Ayanami. Hey, I just remembered that Misato planned for us to go out on a picnic later this week and I was wondering if you would like to come along with us if you're not doing anything else?"

Rei blinked twice. "I am familiar with the term and what it is but I have never attended one before."

"Great then, this will be a perfect opportunity for you to experience one. I guarantee you that you will have a great time and I'll make sure of that." Shinji said and smiled.

Rei stared at him for a few moments as she thought it over then, allowed herself a small smile. "Very well, Ikari-kun. I will attend this picnic with you."

"That's good to hear. I know Kensuke and Hikari will be glad to hear that you are going as well since they did suggest that I invite you. I just hope that Asuka doesn't get mad about it." Shinji said.

Rei was at first confused that Shinji would mention the Second Child until he realized what he had meant. She had long ago realized that she and Asuka could never get along with each other. On numerous occasions, the two of them had gotten into arguments over things that were of little consequences to Rei. She didn't even really care about the Second Child and what she did with herself but there was one thing about the German girl that caused her to frown upon. She didn't understand why but whenever Asuka insulted or berated Shinji she had the urge to confront the girl. It was something that tended to confuse her but at the same time she felt that it was the right thing to do. To her, the pilot of Unit 02 just didn't realize how lucky she was that Shinji was actually willing to put up with her brash attitude. If it had been her then, she would've asked the commander to get rid of her a long time ago. She knew that Shinji must've seen something good about the German redhead that made him be so nice to her but she couldn't say that she felt the same. There was no way that she would ever have put up with the Second Child like Shinji does if their positions had been reversed.

Rei immediately pushed away the thoughts of the German redhead as she noticed Shinji standing up. She stood up as well and faced the young Ikari.

"Sorry, Ayanami but I have to get going so I can start making dinner for everyone. I would love to stay and talk with you a little longer but Asuka usually gets really grumpy whenever I don't have food ready when she wants it."

Rei nodded. "Very well, Ikari-kun. I appreciated the conversation we had and I wish to continue it on a later date."

"Um, sure. Just let me know when you want to talk to me and I'll see what I can do." Shinji smiled.

The two teens walked to the front door where Shinji took a few seconds to slip into his shoes then, turned to face the young blue-haired woman. He didn't really want to leave her here alone since he knew that most likely she would just go to sleep without eating anything. He already knew she had nothing in the apartment to eat since the other day he had offered to make her something and found only a loaf of bread and some grape jam which was now gone.

"Rei, I have an idea. Why don't you come home with me and attend dinner with us? I know that you don't have anything in the house to eat since the other day and there is something I want to talk to you about later on." Shinji suggested.

Rei cocked her head to the side. "Why can you not talk to me now?"

"Because I have to hurry up and get home before Misato and Asuka come searching for me. Besides, you've already told me that you hardly get out of the house and I want you to come with me." Shinji replied.

Rei furrowed her brow. "I don't find your request to be of any convenience to myself and I am confused as to why you would make such a demand."

Shinji chuckled. "It's not a demand, Ayanami. I'm just inviting you to eat at my home as a friend but you don't have to come if you don't want to."

Rei considered this for a moment. "Very well, if that is the way you wish it then, I shall accompany you."

Shinji nodded and watched as Rei stepped beside him and slipped into her own shoes. The blue-haired enigma stood up straight then, started towards the door and stepped out. Shinji shrugged and shook his head then, followed her while making sure the door was securely closed. He quickly caught up to Rei and the two of them made their way to the apartment of Misato Katsuragi. Thirty minutes later, the two teens arrived at the building and made their way upstairs by use of the elevator still in silence.

Actually, it was Rei that was surprised that Shinji hadn't even tried to talk to her like he normally would whenever they would end up walking together. She had, in fact, attempted to initiate a conversation with him on several occasions but he seemed to ignore her and had a far-off look in his eyes. She had wanted to ask him about his relationship with the biomechanical humanoid known as Evangelion Unit 01 and how he had managed to use the Eva the way he did in the battle against the last angel. In truth, it had been an order from Commander Ikari to find out this information from the Third Child and she was obligated to follow his orders. However, Shinji constantly told her that he had no idea he knew what he was doing but she didn't believe him. If something was happening to Shinji due to his contact with Unit 01 then, she wanted to stop it before anything happened to him because she still believed in her vow to protect him at all costs.

Her thoughts were disrupted as they arrived at Shinji's apartment and he slid his access card through the slot. The door opened with a silent hiss and the two children stepped inside. Shinji could make out the sound of the television playing in the living room and figured that it had to be Misato and Asuka. He walked into the house with Rei following and made his way towards the noises. To his surprise, he found only Misato lying on the couch with a beer in one hand and the remote in the other. The purple-haired woman looked back as she heard the sound of someone clearing their throat and smiled when she saw Shinji and Rei.

"Hey, Shinji. I was wondering where you were but now I know." Misato said in a slurred tone.

"What are you talking about?" Shinji asked.

"Don't try to play innocent with me. I know that you and Rei are an item and you spent the last five hours with her at her apartment." Misato said and giggled.

Shinji blushed then, glared at her. "Ayanami and I are not an item. I was just over at her apartment having an innocent conversation with her like I've told you before."

Misato sat up and grinned at him. "Oh, I bet it was an innocent conversation. If it was then, you wouldn't be so defensive about it."

Shinji groaned. "No way am I going to let you bait me again. I've invite Ayanami over for dinner so could you at least try to act normal."

The major immediately sobered up at the mention of food. "Well, I'm glad you're home because I am hungry. I would've cooked myself but I was so stressed out after lecturing Asuka about how she was treating you."

Shinji blinked. "What do you mean?"

"How about you go ask Asuka since she has been constantly asking whether you were home or not. She's in her room and I think that she's still awake." Misato replied.

Shinji glanced back at Rei when he thought he heard her say something but found her innocently staring at him with her emotionless expression. He knew that if he asked her about it then, she would deny having said anything so he pushed it away as he figured it was just his imagination. He turned away from her and made his way towards the kitchen so he could start preparing dinner for them. He failed to notice that Rei was continuing to watch him and Misato was also staring between the two children.

(I must be missing something here. Something is going on between the two of them and it is more than they are letting on.) Misato thought.

Rei turned her attention away from the doorway and stared at her commanding officer for a few moments. Misato returned her gaze for a few moments then, smiled.

"Come on and sit with me, Rei. I want you to tell me all about what you and Shinji have been talking about for the past few days." Misato said, cheerfully. (Maybe, this way I'll find out why she likes spending time around with him so much instead of the commander.)

Rei gave a slight nod then, moved to sit beside the woman. "What is it that you wish to know of?"

Rei almost shuddered when she notice the predatory smile on the Major's face. She would later regret the fact that she had responded to the woman next to her. For the second time in her life, she would feel embarrassed because of the questions that were asked of her. Neither of the two women had noticed that the door to Asuka's room had slid open and the German girl had stepped out and made her way to the kitchen.

Shinji stood at the kitchen counter as he mixed and cut the ingredients for the meal he was to prepare tonight. When Misato had suggested that he talk to Asuka, he felt the urge to do so but at the same time he didn't want to talk to her. He knew that their conversation would most likely turn into another argument and he wasn't in the mood to argue with her again. Actually, all their arguments were starting to get dangerous for him and he was growing fed up with them. He would much rather piss his father off then, argue with her again and risk the redhead's wrath. Although, he was confident that he would be able to get out of any situation that she placed him in.

(I don't know why but I feel like I'm constantly in a conflict with myself. It's like I have two minds about everything that I want to do and how I should react to them. I'm glad that I seem a bit more confident about what I should do but why didn't this start until after I came out of Unit 01. I think Rei was right when she said that I've changed because of something the Eva did to me while we were merged. Those strange visions about Unit 01 are still haunting me but I don't even understand what they could mean. Maybe I should just go talk to Ritsuko and tell her about everything that has been happening to me but I know that she will end up telling my father.) Shinji thought then, grinned. (No, I think I will just continue to let things happen like they are now. I do enjoy watching my father get pissed when I defy him and I even enjoy watching Asuka squirm a bit when I stand up to her just like she used to do me all the time.)

Shinji was still thinking and comparing the incidents that had occurred when he would piss his father off or scare Asuka that he didn't realize that someone was sneaking up behind him. However, as the persons hand neared his shoulder an alarm went off inside his head and he immediately spoke up.

"What do you want, Asuka?" Shinji asked.

Asuka let out a surprised gasp. "How did you know that it was me? I'm sure that I wasn't making any noise that would let you know someone was here."

Shinji shrugged. "I just sort of guessed since I know that Misato is most likely bombarding Rei with dozens of questions. So, what do you want from me?"

Asuka moved beside him and leaned with her back against the counter. "I don't really know why I'm doing this but I had some time to think. Misato really got on me this morning about teasing you and she told me some things about you that I never really knew."

Shinji glanced at her. "Oh, what would that be?"

"First, I have something to ask you. Why do you still pilot an Eva when I know that you don't want to?" Asuka asked.

Shinji allowed himself as small smile. "I thought you were going to ask me something difficult. The answer to that question is very simple. I continue to pilot because I want to protect the people that I care about even if it means risking my own life."

"I thought you told me that you didn't know why you were piloting." Asuka said.

"At first, I didn't have a true purpose but I wanted the praise of my father so I pilot for him but now I pilot because I wish to protect others." Shinji replied.

Asuka sighed. "Misato told me about how you defied orders and risked your life to save me when I was battling that eighth angel in that volcano and when I was having my mind raped by the last angel. I just want to know why would you risk your life to save mine when I always treat you so badly."

Shinji shrugged. "I guess that's just the way that I am. I consider you to be my friend even if you don't see it that way and I can't just let you die if I have a chance to stop it. Would you have preferred that I let you died back in that volcano so you wouldn't be here to tease me now?"

Asuka shook her head. "No, of course not. I just can't figure out why you put up with me so much. Usually, a guy would've given up trying to talk to me a long time ago but you continue to stick around."

Shinji chuckled. "Asuka, it's not like I'm trying to get a date with you or anything like that because I know you would beat me up if I did. I put up with you because I want to be your friend and help you with whatever problem that you are going through no matter how mean you are to me."

Asuka didn't know why but she felt a stab in heart when she heard that Shinji wanted only to be her friend. Her pride wanted her to yell at him and berate him for causing her to feel this pain but she chose to ignore it. She quickly pushed the feeling aside as she focused on finishing her conversation with him.

"You know, I've never known a guy that could be so persistent and never can figure out when a girl wants him to leave her alone. Normally, I would beat a guy up when they didn't get a clue but I guess the reason why I haven't beaten you up yet is because I appreciate what you are doing for me." Asuka said, staring at the floor.

Shinji looked over at her, a surprised look on his face. He had never thought he would hear Asuka say that she appreciated him. He figured maybe there was some hope that he could help her out after all.

"Well, I'm glad that you feel that way but I have a feeling that isn't all that you want to say to me." Shinji said, returning his attention to the food.

"You're absolutely right. That isn't the only thing that I have to say to you." Asuka sighed and closed her eyes. "I know that you don't think that this is normal behavior for me but I want to apologize for the way that I have been treating you. I don't expect you to accept my apology but I guess I want us to make a fresh start."

Shinji turned to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Asuka, I don't want you to apologize to me because of something Misato said to you. I want you to do this because this is your own free will that is causing you to do this, okay."

Asuka bristled and turned to him. "You think I'm doing this because Misato made me apologize to you. You have a lot of nerve making that sort of accusation, Third Child. I'll have you know that you're not the only person capable of making changes and trying to become a better person."

Shinji flinched and withdrew his hand from her shoulder. "Geez, Asuka. You don't have to get so defensive."

Asuka's shoulders slumped and she let out a heavy sigh. "Sorry but old habits are hard to break. It's going to take me a long time to get used to being nice to you and I hope that you will bear with me."

Shinji smiled. "Sure, I'll do my best. Now, is that all or do you have something else you have to say to me."

The German redhead shook her head then, grinned at him in way that made him nervous. His nervousness increased as she began to lean closer to him until their faces were only a few inches apart. Beads of nervous sweat began to appear on his brow and resisted the urge to gulp. He didn't like the mischievous glint in her eyes, which usually meant trouble and most likely pain for him. Suddenly, her face darted forward and Shinji closed his eyes but he was surprised to feel her lips make contact with his left cheek for a few seconds before pulling away. He quickly opened his eyes and stared at the girl before him in shock.

Asuka smiled. "That's just my way of saying thanks so don't let that little peck go to your head. Also, I better not hear about you telling anyone at school that I did that or you'll be a dead man."

Shinji could only nod, dumbly and watched as his roommate turned and walked out of the kitchen. After a few minutes, Shinji regained his composure and absentmindedly brushed his hand across his cheek. His skin felt warmer than usual but he shook that feeling off and turned back to food. He didn't know why Asuka had bothered to do that but he wasn't really in a position to complain unless he wanted to incur her wrath.

Some time later, Asuka found herself in her room lying flat on her stomach. Dinner had been finished a while ago and Rei had already left to go home with Shinji escorting her then, coming back. She had surprised herself by not being angry by the First Child's presence and figured it was because she felt better after her talk with Shinji. She felt like a huge burden had been lifted off of her shoulders and she now had a chance to start over with Shinji. After taking some time to think about it she had finally figured out why she had been feeling so strange around Shinji. Throughout most of her life she had never had anyone try so hard to get close to her as Shinji was doing and she was admiring him for that. It seemed that when he managed to break past her defenses his actions managed to touch her heart.

(I can't believe that it has token so long for me to realize it. I never thought this would happen but I believe that I sort of like that baka. I can't be sure that I can actually fall in love with him but I guess I can give it some time and see if my feelings will develop into something more. I wonder if I do end up falling in love with him will he actually return my feelings. He seems so different and I have a hard time trying to read him sometimes. I like this new Shinji since he has the courage that I always wanted him to have while at the same time he's still the same old Shinji rolled into one. I'll just sleep on this for now and worry about him later.) Asuka thought and closed her eyes.

Tonight, she would willingly allow herself to dream about the blue-eyed baka that held out a helping hand to her whenever she would fall. She just hoped that he would always be there for her until she could make up her mind how she truly felt about him.

Well, that was chapter four of Child of Eva. It now seems that some sparks will begin to fly between Shinji and Asuka but only time will tell. The next chapter will be bringing in Kaji and quite possibly his assassination or I just may allow him to live and strike from behind the scenes. Give me some reviews and make some suggestions at to what I should do in my next chapter and I'll consider your requests. Until next time.


	5. Lies and Silence

Neon Genesis Evangelion: Child of Eva

Chapter 5: Lies and Silence

By: Terror of the Azure Flame

Disclaimer:

I don't own any of the characters or mechanics of Neon Genesis Evangelion. Everything about this series belongs to Gainax, Inc. A.D. Vision holds all copyrights to the translated version of Evangelion.

I recently made plans to revise a fanfic that I had posted for a friend of mine called 'Trials of Happiness' but after reading the flames for it that had mostly been directed at me I decided not to. I am sorry for any problems that arose because of my friend and this time this fic will be done in my own words. If any problems are found within this fic let me know and I will try to work them out.

This will take variation from the normal Eva timeline, as this will be my first attempt at an Evangelion fanfic. This will be occurring after Shinji has been recovered from Eva 01 and it will continue out from there. However, his time in the Eva has caused a few changes in him but for better or worse. My characters may become a little OOC at times but I'll try to keep them the same as much as possible.

* * *

"Talking" normal talk

_'Thinking' _normal people thinking

* * *

Misato looked over Maya's shoulder as she gazed at the screen, which shows the synch ratios for each of the children. As usual, Shinji possessed the highest score while Asuka was only ahead of Rei by a few points. She was glad that Asuka had managed to raise her synch ratio and she even noticed that Rei's had raised as well. If she were to have guessed about the First Child then, she would've figured that it had something to do with her talks with Shinji. As for Asuka, if she continued to let Shinji help her then, her synch ratio would be as high as it was before the incident with the fifteenth angel or possibly higher in no time.

(Speaking of Shinji.) Misato thought and looked at the screen that displayed his image.

She was met with the sight that was becoming familiar as she stared at her first charge and closet person she had to a family. Shinji's eyes were wide open as he looked ahead of him at the comm. window but his eyes weren't focused on any particular object. Though his eyes were wide open, Shinji wasn't really paying attention to what he was seeing. In fact, Shinji could care less as to what was before him as his thoughts were elsewhere. He was glad that they were allowing him to be tested inside of the actual entry plugs and not the simulation ones. It wasn't like there was a big difference in the two but he just felt more comfortable when he was being tested in the Eva itself. He was beginning to enjoy the fact that Eva was more like an extension of his own body. Although, at the same time the Eva was just a reminder of the pain he has been suffering through ever since he first arrived in Tokyo-3 to work for his father. He quickly pushed the thought of the man away as he refused to think of him at a time like this.

Shinji glanced to his right when he heard a beep there and saw a comm. window with Asuka's face. The pilot of unit 02 smirked when she saw Shinji looking in her direction. Shinji didn't know what she wanted but from the look on her face it couldn't be good for him.

"What is it that you want, Asuka?" Shinji asked.

"I just wanted to tell you that you are supposed to be going shopping with me and wondergirl after synch tests on Wednesday." The fiery redhead replied.

Shinji blinked twice then, frowned. "How do I end up having to go with the two of you? It wasn't my idea for you to take her out shopping so why don't you handle it yourself."

"Listen, I would go with her by myself but wondergirl isn't exactly the conversational type unless she's around you. Besides, we will need someone to carry all the bags for us and I know that you would just love to do that for us. If you don't then, I'll tell Rei about that little secret that Misato told me about the other day." Asuka grinned.

Shinji paled. "Alright, I'll come along with you. I still want to know what Misato told you about me that could have anything to do with Rei in the first place."

"If you keep doing what I ask then, you don't have to worry about it." Asuka replied.

Shinji muttered under his breath then, turned his attention back to the screen before him showing Misato. The purple-haired woman flinched when she saw him narrow his eyes at her and gave a nervous chuckle.

"Misato, what did you tell her?" Shinji asked, calmly.

Misato gave a nervous laugh. "I don't know what she's talking about, Shinji-kun. You know Asuka probably just said that so you would agree to go with her."

Shinji sighed then, smiled at the woman. "I don't really care what it is that she knows about me but I'd rather that she not use it against me. If it's left up to Asuka then, everyone in Tokyo will know what she knows."

Misato giggled at the thought then, smiled at Shinji. "Hey, don't worry about it, Shinji-kun. I'm sure that Asuka wouldn't do something like that so just play along with her for now."

Shinji allowed himself a small smile and nodded as the screen vanished. Misato sighed and directed an angry glare at the screen that showed Asuka's face. She knew exactly what little secret Asuka was talking about and had told the German girl to never mention it around Shinji. Misato gave another sigh and returned to monitoring the tests along with Maya and Ritsuko.

"So, what sort of secret did you tell Asuka?" The blond doctor inquired.

"It's something that I don't want to talk about." Misato replied.

"Oh, don't tell me that done some naughty things to Shinji and he doesn't remember. Misato, you should really be ashamed of yourself." Ritsuko said, teasingly. Maya giggled, quietly.

Misato looked over at her friend in shock. "Where did you get some sick idea like that from? For Christ's sake, he just a kid and I would never do anything like that to him."

Ritsuko grinned. "Calm down, Misato. I was just joking with you. I know you're a woman of loose morals at times but I know you wouldn't go that far."

Misato glared at her. Suddenly, she gasped as she felt a pair of arms slide around her waist and hold her firmly.

"Hello, beautiful." The voice of Ryoji Kaji came from the darkness.

"Kaji, what do you think you're doing?" Misato snapped and broke free from his embrace.

"Well, I happened to have some free time and I decided to see how the children's synch tests were doing. Knowing that you would be made it even harder for me to resist coming." Kaji said and flashed his 'lady killer' smile.

Misato rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I bet that's the only reason you're here. So, what important assignment do you happen to be working on now that you have so much free time."

"Nothing really special, my dear. Just another one of my little side projects that I've been taking care of." Kaji replied.

Ritsuko turned to him. "Oh, and what kind of project would that happen to be?"

Kaji grinned. "Wouldn't you just love to know? It doesn't have anything to do with Nerv business if that is what you're worried about." Kaji walked up behind Maya. "So, how are the children doing?"

Maya typed in a few commands. "Take a look for yourself."

The eternally unshaven man watched as the data scrolled on the screen and whistled in awe when he saw the synch data for each of the children.

"I guess the rumors about Shinji's synch ratio is true after all but I never expected it to be this high." Kaji said.

"Yes, we haven't been able to explain it but Shinji's synch ratio is highest whenever we test them in the actual entry plugs. It's as if he feels more comfortable there and is actually trying to synch with Eva." Ritsuko said.

"Well, I've always said that the boy has talent." Kaji said. (I think something else is causing his synch ratio to be this high. Shinji has never really accepted being a pilot so why is he so different now.)

"Yeah, you're right about that but I think something happened to Shinji while he was absorbed by the Eva. He seems a lot more confident than he used to be and he's even been standing up to Asuka on a few occasions." Misato said.

Kaji chuckled. "He actually stood up to our German princess and is still alive. Shinji really has grown a lot in such a short period of time. Maybe, he could give me some pointers on how to talk to you without getting you angry."

Misato smirked. "Sorry, Kaji but I don't even think that advice from Shinji will be enough to make that happen."

Kaji winced. "Ouch, that really hurts. I have some time off tonight so why don't you and I go out on the town and I won't take no for an answer."

Misato shrugged. "Well, I have nothing else to do so why not. I'm sure Shinji and Asuka will be fine for tonight."

Kaji smiled. "Great then, I'll be at apartment around about seven to pick you up. I hope you wear something that will really blow me away."

Misato playfully bopped him on the head and smiled. "You really are an incorrigible man. Now, get out of here now before I call security."

Kaji gave a mock bow. "Whatever makes my lady happy then, I shall perform."

With that said, the spy turned and left the room. He had a feeling something was going on with the young Ikari and it was in his nature to find out exactly what it was. He passed a few techs on his way to his office but didn't really bother to speak to them. Something had been bothering him about the young Ikari ever since he heard what he had done during the last angel attack. He was glad that the boy had the courage to stand up to his father but that just didn't seem like him. That wasn't really amazed about the situation between the two remaining members of the Ikari family. The most astounding fact was that his father hadn't charged him with treason and attempted to throw him in a holding cell like he did before.

(It's as if he's actually counting on Shinji to behave this way. I believe that Ikari knows more about what's going on with Shinji than he's actually letting on and I intend to find out what.) Kaji thought.

Kaji rounded the final corner and walked down the corridor that led to his private office. He slipped inside and sealed the door just in case someone decided to come looking for him, namely Asuka. The spy made his way over to the desk and quickly powered up his laptop. He opened a drawer and pulled out a sheet of paper with a list of access codes, which happened to be the Magi's. He typed in a few codes and immediately linked up with the mainframe of the three supercomputers.

"Okay, now all I need to do is to find out what Ikari has planned for his son. I know that it has something to do with his precious unit 01 so why not start there." Kaji mused to himself.

Kaji quickly skimmed through the files that he had previously searched through but found no mention of a connection between Shinji and Eva 01. He glanced back over the files again but saw nothing that would really be worth his attention until he noticed a recent physical report by Dr. Akagi that was classified. He bypassed the password protection around the file and accessed the contents. He allowed himself a small grin as he saw that the file was in fact a report on Shinji Ikari's last physical examination.

(Looks like I may have found what I have been looking for. Now, let's see why the good doctor and Ikari wanted to keep this a big secret.) Kaji thought and began scrolling through the data.

He didn't find anything of real interest until he was about midway through the data. His eyes widened as he read a small section of the information.

Subject: Ikari Shinji, pilot of Evangelion Unit 01

Date: November 5, 2015

Personal Analysis: Subject Ikari has just been successfully retrieved from being merged with Evangelion Unit 01 by natural rejection on part of the Eva. Subject was immediately reported to me for examination and was found to be in perfect health after being absorbed for over a month. However, as I performed a more thorough examination I made a rather shocking discovery. I have found traces that could be represented as angel DNA mixed in with pilot Ikari's own DNA pattern and has caused a mutation. I also found what seems to be a dormant S2 organ now lying within the subjects' lower abdominal region but it is inconclusive how this has come to happen. It would seem that Shinji has gone through a physical change and now possesses his own angel core. With this he may be able to exhibit powers of an angel and will become a danger to everyone around him if he is unable to control this power. I will continue to study pilot Ikari and monitor him for any signs of irregularity in his performance.

Kaji could not believe what he had just read about the Third Child. He finally found the reason why Commander Ikari was willing to let Shinji off the hook.

(If Shinji really does possess a S2 organ then, Ikari could easily use this against the members of Seele. Shinji is already the pilot of the most powerful Evangelion on the planet and with the added power of his own S2 organ then, he will be the perfect tool for Ikari to use in order to initiate Third Impact. I can't believe that he would truly be willing to use his own son just so he can advance his own plans.) Kaji thought with a scowl.

Kaji immediately closed out of the file and erased any trace that he was ever there. He powered down his laptop and placed everything back in order. He quickly unsealed his door and went back to his work as if nothing had ever happened but in his mind he was working on a way to let Shinji know about this without letting the Commander know of his discovery.

However, in another part of Nerv headquarters. Gendo Ikari, Kouzou Fuyutsuki, and a third shadowed figure stared at the computer screen of the small laptop on Gendo's desktop. They had monitored the entire activity of Kaji and Gendo was not pleased with what the spy had been looking through. He had known for sometime that Kaji's loyalties didn't entirely lay with him and Nerv, which meant that the members of Seele had something to do with him.

Fuyutsuki decided to speak up. "Well, it seems that our little mole has stumbled across your latest secret. He now knows that Shinji possesses his own S2 organ."

"Yes but it is no longer of any consequence to my plans. Mr. Ryoji Kaji has long since outlived his usefulness to me and I believe it is time we terminate his employ with us." Gendo said behind clasped hands.

The elder man looked down at his friend. "So, what do you plan on doing about him?"

"The answer is very simple. We shall choose someone and have him erased but it must be a very special person." Gendo said.

"And who shall you send to eliminate him?" Kouzou asked.

"Send me Major Katsuragi. I believe she will be sufficient enough to eliminate our friend and if she fails I will have a back-up contingency to clean up." Gendo said.

"Well, I'll take care of this. I'm not sure that the Major will agree to go through with this but I think I can get her to cooperate with the right incentive." Kouzou said then, sighed. "What are you going to do about your son? He will need to know that he has an S2 organ eventually. If he finds out that you've been hiding this from him then, I'm not sure that we will be able to control him any longer. He is already a danger to your scenario without this knowledge and will only get worse if you continue to manipulate him the way that you do."

"You do not need to concern yourself about Shinji. He will continue to do what I say because I know of his weakness and can use that against him. When the time is right then, I will let him know about his recent changes but until then, not a word must be mentioned to him." Gendo said and turned to the shadowed figure. "Rei, you are to continue to monitor the Third Child's progress and let me know if he shows any signs of using his S2 organ, understood?"

Rei stepped out from the shadows. "Yes, Commander."

Gendo nodded. "Good, now the two of you leave me. I have some things that I have to take care."

Rei nodded then, turned and exited the office, followed a moment later by Kouzou. Gendo inputted a few commands on his laptop and an image of a human male appeared on his screen. The image slowly focused until it resembles Shinji and the Commander smiled.

"Soon, I will use both you and Rei to reunite me with Yui and we will be a family again." Gendo said.

Meanwhile, Rei had parted ways with Second Commander Fuyutsuki and was making her way towards the nearest exit. She had just turned a corner and stopped when she noticed Shinji talking with Kaji. The spy had a serious expression on his face that was matched by Shinji as the two continued to talk. Rei wondered what the two could be talking about and began to make her way closer to them.

Kaji looked away from Shinji as he noticed movement out of the corner of his eye and saw Rei walking up to them. He decided to end his conversation with the young Ikari there and leave before Rei overheard the warning that he was giving to Shinji.

Kaji lowered his tone to a whisper. "Now, don't forget what I said and be on your guard. There is something going on around here and I believe that you may be involved."

Before Shinji could say anything else the eternally unshaven man turned down the corridor and headed in the opposite direction. Shinji was confused by what Kaji had meant about something involving him and this made him even more eager to find out what he meant. He had just started to walk off when he felt a hand land on his shoulder and he jumped in surprise and whirled around. He was even more surprised to find that it was Rei's hand that had landed on his shoulder because he was used to her calling out to him to let him know of her presence.

"Ayanami… um, what can I do for you?" Shinji asked, calming down.

Rei turned her gaze in the direction where Kaji had just went and Shinji immediately knew what she wanted.

"Oh, I guess you were wondering what me and Kaji were talking about." Shinji said.

Rei turned to him and nodded. "Yes, I would like to know."

Shinji smiled. "I never knew you to be so curious but never mind that. He just told me to be on my guard because there is something going on and he believes that I may be involved. I don't know what he meant by that but if my father has anything planned for me then he will be very disappointed."

"I see but why would you believe that the Commander would have some plan for you. You have expressed on numerous occasions that you have no desire to serve him. I do not believe that you are in the Commander's good graces at the moment and I doubt he sees you as a reliable member of Nerv." Rei said.

Shinji shrugged. "Yeah, I already know that and to tell you the truth I really don't care what my father thinks of me. I'm tired of being forced to do things for him and not know the consequences. All I ever wanted him to be was my father and not my commanding officer. When I first came here I thought that we could actually be a family again and imagine my surprise when I found out the only reason he called me here was because he had a purpose for me. For a long time, I was hoping that there was actually a chance that he would see me as his son and not just the pilot of Evangelion Unit 01, the slayer of angels." Shinji gave a sharp bark of laughter. "I guess I was truly fooling myself to believe that anything like that could ever happen or that things would change between us."

Rei regarded him with a curious expression. "Do you truly believes that you're father doesn't care about you?"

"Listen, Rei I know that you look up to my father since he practically raised you but don't expect me to feel the same about him. I've tried for so long to understand why he left me but I always get the same answer and I don't like what I've found out so far. The Commander gave up the right to be my father the day he left me with my uncle and walked out of my life as I cried begging him to come back." Shinji said. "I don't know what Kaji meant but if my father tries anything that will put my life in danger or anyone that I care about then, I swear that he will regret it."

Without waiting for the blue-haired enigma to reply, Shinji Ikari turned and headed down the corridor towards the nearest exit of Nerv. He wanted to get home before Asuka or Misato made it so he could start making dinner, especially since he knew how Asuka would get if her food wasn't ready.

Rei was still standing in the same spot that she was when Shinji had left but her eyes continued to follow the movements of the young Ikari. Her mind was once again in turmoil as she tried to figure out her loyalties between the two members of the Ikari family. She knew that Commander Ikari had ordered her to watch Shinji and make sure that Kaji didn't leak any secrets to him that he wasn't supposed to learn of. Yet at the same time, she felt as if she was actually betraying Shinji by following his father's orders. She could understand why Shinji felt the way that he did about his father since she knew what the Commander had done to him as a child but he was right about her. She owed her entire life to Gendo Ikari and that was why she would do anything for him. He gave her a purpose in life and that was to pilot Eva so that she could defeat the angels that wished to initiate Third Impact. She wanted nothing more than to fulfill her purpose but things changed when Shinji entered the picture and her life was forever changed. He was only one that actually tried to reach out to her and actually see her as a person rather than a tool or a doll. At first she was confused as to why he would do such a thing since she had never had anyone attempt to do so before. Every time he attempted to reach out to her she would just ignore him even though he refused to quit trying as if it was his sole purpose to get to know her. To her, it was of no importance to seek a personal relationship with him since they were coworkers but he still persisted and even got her to open up to him a few times. She couldn't believe that it took him get swallowed in the Sea of Dirac generated by the Twelfth angel and then, get absorbed by Unit 01 after the battle against the Fourteenth for her to actually want to befriend him. Shinji had become a very important person to her in such a short period of time and she would do anything to make sure that he was happy and safe.

(Now, I have to choose between betraying the one that gave me a purpose to help Shinji or follow the Commander's orders and allow Mr. Kaji to be erased.) Rei thought.

After a few more moments, she came to a decision. Maybe it was because of the fact that her DNA partly came from Yui Ikari but she felt that she should be there for Shinji no matter what. She just hoped that she was actually doing the right thing by betraying the one Ikari to help another.

Meanwhile, Misato Katsuragi was feeling confused since she had just been asked to report to Second Commander Fuyutsuki about some important business. She had told Asuka to wait for her while she went to see what he wanted and that she wouldn't be gone to long. She was actually surprised that she had been requested to see him instead of Commander Ikari since usually he would be there when she talked to the older Ikari.

(It must be something pretty important if he wants to talk to me himself.) Misato thought as she came to the door of his office.

The door slid open and she looked in to see the elder man seated behind his desk. Unlike Gendo's office, Fuyutsuki's office was fairly lit and seemed to generate a friendlier atmosphere. The gray-haired man stood and smiled at her as she stepped into the room and made her way over to his desk.

"I'm sorry to call you on such short notice Major Katsuragi but I have some important bit of information to discuss with you." Fuyutsuki said.

"Sir?" Misato said in a questioning manner.

"We've had a breach of security around our most sensitive information and I would like for you to take care of this." Fuyutsuki said.

"Excuse me, Sir but I though that was left up to section two to handle this type of situation." Misato stated.

Fuyutsuki nodded. "Normally, yes but the perpetrator happens to be an acquaintance of yours and I thought you would best be suited to handle this."

Misato stared at him blankly for a few seconds until she realized who he could've meant and gasped. "You don't mean Kaji, do you?"

"Yes, I am speaking of Mr. Ryoji Kaji. It would seem that he has been infiltrating the Magi for some time and was probing around in our most classified secrets. We believe that he has plans to sell them to someone outside of Nerv jurisdiction like the JSSDF." Fuyutsuki said.

Misato shook her head. "No, I can't believe that he would do something like that. Surely, there must be some sort of mistake and it's someone else."

Kouzou frowned. "Major Katsuragi, do not let your personal feelings for Mr. Kaji interfere with your duty and obligations to Nerv. You have been selected to do this because we believe that you are best suited to get close to him and handle this situation, is that understood?"

Misato stood silent for a moment then, nodded. "Yes, I understand, Sir."

"Good then, you are dismissed." Fuyutsuki said.

Misato saluted, sharply then, turned to leave his office. Her heart was aching because of the assignment she had just been given but she had to do it or they would erase her and Kaji. As the door open, she wasn't all that surprised to see her longtime friend, Ritsuko standing there.

"Hey, Misato, you look like someone swiped all of your beer." Ritsuko said, teasingly.

Misato offered her a weak smile. "Do I really look that bad? I guess I should go home and get some rest before I past out or something."

"That's a good idea and I wish I had time to do that. See you later." Ritsuko said as she lowered the woman to pass.

"Yeah, see ya." Misato said and headed down the corridor.

Ritsuko watched the purple-haired woman for a few moments then, walked into the office. Fuyutsuki was still standing as he turned his attention to the blond scientist. Ritsuko held the boards in her hand to her chest as she made her way over to the elder commander's desk.

"So, what was that all about?" Ritsuko asked.

"I have just informed Major Katsuragi of her latest assignment but I don't think she likes it. To tell the truth, I don't really like the fact that I had to be the one that told her." Kouzou said.

"Oh, and what assignment did you give her?" Ritsuko asked.

"It seems that our friend Kaji had finally overstepped his bounds by tapping in to our classified files. This time he stumbled onto the report you gave on Shinji." Kouzou replied.

Ritsuko gasped. "You mean he knows that Shinji has his own S2 organ but that's impossible. I had the Magi change the pass codes on that file on a regular basis. There is no way that he should have been able to penetrate all the firewalls that I had set up around it."

"Well, he did manage to do it and we believe that he may decide to inform Shinji of his recent discovery. Because of this Ikari wants him erased and he wants Katsuragi to do so." Kouzou said and sighed. "He doesn't want Shinji to find out about his S2 organ because it seems that our Commander has some plans for him. I don't know what these plans are but I don't think it's a very good idea considering Shinji's feelings for his father."

"It's a wonder that Shinji hasn't turned out like his father yet there are instances when they seem to be alike. I don't know if the Eva brought on these changes or if this is the real Shinji that we are seeing. He has to go through so much for us and I can only feel sympathy for him." Ritsuko said.

"Yes, but you have to remember that it is mainly because of Shinji that we are still here now. That boy is the best hope we have against the angels and I hope that he never becomes like his father." Kouzou said with a smile. "Imagine if we had to listen to two Gendo Ikari's ordering us around everyday. This base would be in total chaos and no one would ever want to questions Gendo's orders since Shinji would be his enforcer and have sole control of Unit 01."

Ritsuko chuckled. "Yeah, well I'd like to not think of that possibility ever happening in the near future. So, what is to be done about Kaji?"

Kouzou sat down in his chair. "Katsuragi has been ordered to erase him and if she fails to do so then, Ikari has some backup plan to get the job done."

Ritsuko nodded then, held out the boards in her hand. "Here are the latest progress reports on Shinji. I tried to give them to Gendo but I can't seem to find him."

Kouzou took them and gave them a quick scan. "Well, everything seems to be in order. I'll give this to Ikari as soon as possible. Continue to monitor the progress of the Third and let me know if his S2 organ decides to become active."

Ritsuko nodded then, turned to leave the office. (Why do I feel as if Gendo is hiding something from me? I know that it probably has something to do with Shinji and the instrumentality project but he already has Rei and her S2organ so why would he need Shinji. Also, I wonder if Misato will actually go through with the assignment and erase Kaji just like Gendo wants her to.)

Ritsuko pushed the thought aside since it was none of her concern as to what Misato or Gendo where going to do. She had her own problems to worry about and wouldn't allow others to interfere with her work.

It was quite late in the afternoon when Shinji Ikari finally arrived home and was glad to see that the apartment was quiet for the time being. Although, he had expected Misato and Asuka to have already made it home since he had token a detour and stopped by to see Kensuke. He shrugged since it meant that he would have enough time to get dinner ready for them and avoid having Asuka yell at him.

Shinji quickly dropped his books off in his room then, made his way to the kitchen. He checked the fridge and was glad that he had decided to go shopping the other day. If he had left it up to Misato then, they would have nothing but instant food to eat and he was getting tired of that. He grabbed a few items out of the bin since he planned to make some Sukiyaki for them to eat tonight. He had just begun to slice the vegetables when the ringing of the telephone shattered the peaceful silence of the apartment. He placed the knife down on the counter top and went into the living room to retrieve the phone.

(I wonder who this could be calling at a time like this. It wouldn't be Kensuke because I just talked to him and nobody else would possibly call here besides for Hikari but she's out of town with her family.) Shinji thought.

"Hello, this is the Katsuragi residence. May I ask who is speaking?" Shinji said.

"Ikari-kun, I have something of importance to discuss with you. Can you please come to my apartment immediately?" The soft monotone of Rei Ayanami reached his ears from the phone.

"Um, sure. I can be over there in a few minutes but what is this about, Ayanami?" Shinji said.

"I can not discuss this matter over the telephone. Please come to my apartment and I will explain everything to you." Rei said and the line went dead.

Shinji stared at the phone in his hands for a few moments. "What could she possibly want to talk with me about that is so important that she can't tell me over the phone?"

After a few seconds, he shrugged and decided to see what she wanted. He quickly wrote out a note to Misato explaining that he would be out for a while. He knew that Asuka would be angry that he didn't have food prepared first but this sounded to important for him to disregard. He made sure to lock the door as he was leaving and made his way to the elevator, hoping to avoid Misato and Asuka.

It was about fifteen minutes later when arrived at the First Child's apartment having run the entire way. The normal construction noises had already died out meaning the workers were done for the day. He made his way up the flight of stairs and arrived at apartment number 402. He took a few moments to catch his breath then, knocked on the door and decided to wait for Rei to answer the door this time instead of just barging in. A moment later, the door swung open to reveal Rei Ayanami still dressed in her school uniform.

"Hey, Ayanami. I came as fast as I could." Shinji said.

"Thank you for coming, Ikari-kun. I have something of great importance that I must discuss with you immediately." Rei said. "Please come inside so we can talk in private."

Shinji did as told and followed Rei into the apartment, closing the door behind him. They made their way into the kitchen where they sat in the two available chairs at the small table. He stared at Rei with a confused look as she returned his gaze with her expressionless one.

"So, what did you want to talk to me about?" Shinji asked.

"I have come to learn that the Commander wishes to erase the life of Mr. Ryoji Kaji." Rei stated, simply.

Shinji paled. "Why would my father want to do something like that?"

"Mr. Kaji has been accessing highly classified Nerv files without the consent of the Commander. It is believe that he plans to sell the information to an unknown source. Because of this Commander Ikari believes that he is a risk to Nerv security and she be eliminated immediately." Rei said.

"Okay, I understand that but why are you telling me all this? It's not like there is anything that I could possibly do to stop this from happening and I want to stop it." Shinji said.

"There is something that you can do to prevent this event from occurring. Commander Ikari has instructed Major Katsuragi to eliminate him. I came to you because I believe that you are capable of stopping her from carrying out this assignment and saving the life of Mr. Kaji." Rei said.

"That's very good thinking but what could I possibly do? I have no idea if she's actually home right now since I'm over here and I doubt that I can make it back in time to stop her now." Shinji said.

Rei looked away for a moment then, returned her gaze to him. "I believe that you are capable of stopping her but just not aware of it yet. Also, I believe that she will not attempt to eliminate him for some time since I doubt that she knows where he is. If you return to your apartment now then, you will be able to monitor her and figure out a way to stop her."

Shinji sighed. "Ayanami, I still don't understand why you're telling me all of this. Won't my father be angry with you if he finds out that you're telling me this?"

"I am doing this because of you, Ikari-kun." Rei replied, softly.

Shinji gave her a confused look. "Say what?"

"I am doing this because of you, Ikari-kun. Major Katsuragi has become very close to you, has she not?" Shinji nodded. "If she is forced to hurt the one that she cares about then, it will only bring her pain. You hate to see others in pain because you feel that it is your fault and the Major's pain will be no different. You told me once that you want to protect the ones that you care about the most from pain and now I am giving you that chance."

Shinji stared at the blue-haired girl before him in silence. He never would've believed that Rei would actually betray his father in order to help him. The two of them seemed to have such a close relationship, more so than he could ever hope to have with the man that controlled Nerv. He no longer knew what to think of the situation but he knew he had to act quickly if he wanted to save Kaji's life. Besides, he still wanted to know what Kaji had discovered that would have him further involved with one of his father's plans.

Shinji stood and looked down at the pale girl. "I don't know what I can do to stop this form happening but I will try to do something. I can't let my father hurt people anymore just so he can get at me."

Rei rewarded him with a small smile. "Good luck, Ikari-kun."

Shinji returned the smile and turned to leave the apartment. Rei continue sitting at the table as she thought of what she had just done. She had just betrayed the man that created her and gave her purpose to help her soon but at the same time it had felt so right to do so.

(I wonder how Ikari-kun will attempt to save Mr. Kaji's life. If he can't stop Misato from going through with the plan then, he may just try to stop her by giving up his own life.) Rei thought.

Rei gasped as she thought of that last line. She didn't know why she had even thought that but it had filled her with a sense of dread and concern for the life of the young Ikari. Rei immediately stood and exited her apartment to go in search of the young Ikari. As she exited her building, she looked around but could find no sign of Shinji. It was impossible for him to have gotten far since he had just left and ran in the direction of the Katsuragi apartment.

Meanwhile, Asuka and Misato had arrived home but found no sign of Shinji. As to be expected, her German roommate didn't take to kindly to the fact that he wasn't home.

"Where the heck is that stupid baka? He should've been come home and started making us dinner." Asuka yelled, walking in the kitchen.

"Maybe, he went out to pick up some ingredients from the store and hasn't come back yet." Misato reasoned.

"I seriously doubt that since I just went shopping with him two days ago. Plus, there is already some food set out on the counter and it's still cold so he couldn't have been gone long." Asuka said. "I hope he doesn't expect us to actually do the cooking because if he is I'll make him regret it."

Misato stood in the doorway. "Hey, don't worry about it, Asuka. Shinji has been giving me a few cooking lessons, although I don't really need them and I can put something together for us."

Asuka turned to the woman and paled. "Um… I don't think that I'm hungry anymore. I'll just wait for the baka to get home so I can yell at him."

Misato frowned. "Listen, you don't have to eat if you don't want to but I assure you that I can cook. If Shinji was here then, he would tell you because he ate my food the last time I cooked after he gave me lessons."

"That's because Shinji wouldn't want to upset you. Only people with a cast-iron stomach could eat your cooking and actually live to tell about it." Asuka smirked.

Misato grounded her teeth and glared at the German girl. However, before she could come up with a retort against the girl the phone rang. Misato held her glare for a few moments longer then, turned to go answer the phone. She was kinda hoping that it was Shinji so she could find out where he was but fate was playing against her.

"Hello, Katsuragi residence. May I ask who is speaking?" Misato said.

A gruff voice replied. "This is section Two." Misato paled. "Major, we have located Mr. Ryoji Kaji and you have been ordered to eliminate him at once. We will give you his location and you will be monitored to make sure that you carry out this assignment, understood?"

Misato forced herself to reply. "Yes, I understand and will carry out my assignment at once. Please give me his location."

Misato listened as the section two agents gave her Kaji's location. A single tear rolled down her cheek as she thought of what she was about to do. She would never admit it but she still loved the eternally unshaven man and this was tearing her apart to do this. She knew that Gendo Ikari was a cold, heartless man but she never thought that he would torture her like this by making her kill one of the most important people in her life. She was glad that he didn't want her to kill Shinji because that was something she could never bring herself to do.

Misato slowly placed the phone down on the receiver and wiped away the tears that had started to form. Asuka had moved from the kitchen and was standing just outside the doorway with her hands on her hips.

"So, who was that on the phone?" Asuka demanded.

Misato turned to her and smiled, wanly. "Oh, it was just Kensuke calling to see if Shinji was home. Listen, Asuka, I have to go out for a little bit. When Shinji gets home tell him not to wait up for me since I might be in a little late."

Asuka frowned. "So, are you going out to meet up with Kaji again?"

"Yeah, something like that." Misato said and grabbed her jacket.

She walked towards the front door with Asuka following. She slipped into her shoes and opened the door, giving a quick goodbye to her roommate before stepping out. Once the door shut, Asuka turned around and leaned her back up against the door.

"So, what am I supposed to do? Shinji had better hurry up and come home so he can keep me company." Asuka mused to herself.

Shinji was just nearing the apartment building when he saw his guardian come out. He picked up his pace in an attempt to reach her before she got in the car but was to late as she got in and sped off. He knew there was no way to stop her know and leaned up against the wall of the building.

(I knew I wouldn't have been able to change anything. I don't have the slightest idea as to where she is going and even if I did there was no way that I could reach her in time.) Shinji thought.

He sighed as he felt that he had just betrayed Rei's belief that he could stop Kaji's assassination. Shinji had just pushed himself off the wall when he felt the sensation of something pushing it's way into his mind. He doubled over in pain as he felt as if his head was about to explode. He gasped as he began to hear a voice in his head but it sounded a lot gentler than it had been the last few times he heard it.

(Shinji…do you wish to save the life of Ryoji Kaji?) The voice questioned.

"Yes, I want to save his life." Shinji replied through the pain.

(Then open your mind to me so that I may help you.) The voice instructed.

"Who are you and why are you doing this?" Shinji gasped out as he collapsed to his knees.

(We are to become one so I must help you achieve your goals. Your goals are mine as mine are yours.) The voice said.

(Eva….) Was Shinji's final thought as he was enveloped in bright light then, his world became a black void.

Misato reached the building that Kaji was supposedly staying in. she knew that he had moved out of his last apartment since their last encounter but she didn't know why. Now, she figured it was because of all the penetrating and searching around in secret Nerv files that he had been doing. She took a moment to remove her sidearm and check the chamber to make sure that it was fully loaded. With a heavy heart, the Nerv Operations Director climbed out of her car and made her way into the building in search of her former love.

She made her way up a few flights of stairs before she arrived on the floor that his room was on. She stopped at a door that was marked 376 and checked the door. To her surprise, the door was already unlocked and she slowly opened it to reveal the room's interior. The room was mostly dark but some light streamed through a small window in the upper corner of the room, allowing her to see what she was doing. She wondered how he could stand staying in a place like this but quickly pushed the thought aside as she walked in. She silently moved through the room until she came upon a closed door and opened it. It opened to reveal a stairway that led up for a bit into darkness and made her way up luckily without making a sound. She peeked over the top of the stairway and looked around in search of Kaji until she spotted him on the far end, standing next to a ventilation fan. His back was turned to her and she hesitated for a moment before making her way over to him. Once she was only a few meters away from him, she raised her gun and leveled it at his back before pulling the hammer back in preparation.

Kaji's ears perked up as heard the sound of a gun hammer clicking into position and he smiled. He had long since guess that his time was limited and Gendo would be sending someone to erase him eventually. He just wished that he had more time so he could tell Shinji the truth about what he had discovered.

Kaji slowly turned around to face his assassin and began to smile. "I've been expecting you."

However, his smile fell as he saw who was aiming the gun at him. Never in his dreams did he think that Misato would be the one that was chosen to end his life. He took notice that her hand was constantly shaking quite a bit as she held a firm and serious gaze on him but her eyes seemed to swirl with conflicted emotions.

"Of all the people he could have sent to kill me. I never thought he would actually stoop so low as to use you." Kaji said.

"Yeah, well, Ikari has a funny way of doing things. I don't want to do this but I have to worry about the safety of Shinji and Asuka. If I don't kill you then, I'm afraid that he may do something to them to punish me." Misato said, her voice almost cracking.

Kaji smiled. "So, what are you going to do? Are you going to just stand there and hold off my execution or are you going to kill me like Ikari wants?"

Misato flinched. "How can you just stand there and accept the fact that I'm about to kill you?"

"What else could I possibly do but accept it? I'm just glad that my life is to be ended by someone that I truly care rather than someone hired hit man." Kaji said. "Also, before you pull the trigger I have something to tell you. Remember that capsule I gave you a few nights ago."

Misato nodded, not understanding why he would bring that up now.

"There are a few things that I believe that you would love to look at when you look inside. The key is our first memory together." Kaji said.

Misato felt all of her composure vanish and she closed her eyes as she pulled the trigger to end his life. Kaji smiled as he heard the gun go off and prepared for the bullet but gasped as the familiar orange-reddish barrier of an AT field appeared before him and stopped the bullet. Misato opened her eyes as she heard a humming noise and joined Kaji in staring at the AT field in awe and fascination.

Kaji got over his shock enough to speak. "An AT field! But how?"

There reply came in the form of a sound coming from Kaji's right. The two adults turned their attention to the direction of the noise and Misato aimed her gun there. They gave another gasp of surprise as they saw Shinji Ikari step out from the shadows to face them but this time he was different. His hair was glowing to the point that it had turned white and his eyes had gained a deep orange-red glow that startled them.

"Shinji…, what are you doing here?" Misato asked in a shocked voice.

Shinji turned to her. "I am correcting a mistake that should not occur. I could not allow you to end the life of Kaji because I knew that it would cause you pain."

Misato is stunned but Kaji decides to speak.

"Shinji, how did you manage to generate an AT field?" Kaji inquired.

Shinji turned to him and smiled. He willed the AT field away before he decided to answer the former spy's question.

"The answer to that question is of no concern to you at the moment. Now, I must erase your memories so that you have no recollection that this has occurred in order to protect my secret." Shinji replied.

"Hold on a second. How do you plan to make us forget the fact that we've seen you generate an AT field?" Misato demanded.

Shinji didn't respond but closed his eyes in concentration. A moment later, two AT fields appeared above Misato and Kaji and slowly began descending down on them. They looked up and gasped just as the fields reached them and began to pass over their bodies. Once the two fields reached their feet, they vanished and the two adults collapsed to the floor in a heap like rag dolls. Shinji moved over to them and stood between their bodies then, kneeled at their sides, placing his hands on their foreheads. He closed his eyes again but this time his entire body began to glow with white light as well as the bodies of Kaji and Misato. Suddenly, the two bodies disappeared leaving Shinji in the same kneeling position for a few seconds before he stood to his full height. He turned his gaze over to the same ventilation fan that Kaji had been staring out and released a heavy sigh.

"To protect the ones that I care about I have done the unthinkable. Have I truly given up my humanity by embracing this new power?" Shinji mused.

With that said, the young Ikari turned and stepped back into the shadows. No one would ever no what he has become until he decided it was time.

As this was occurring, Gendo Ikari, Supreme Commander of Nerv and cold-hearted father to Shinji Ikari, stood before the giant mecha known as Evangelion Unit 01. He gazed up at the man-made construct that had taken his wife with an unreadable expression a few moments before speaking.

"Soon, Yui, my plans will come to fruition and we will once again be united. I have token steps to insure that our little spy won't be able to interfere with my plans and soon all obstacles will be removed." Gendo said.

Gendo was just about to turn away when the normally dark eyes of the Eva lit up and began to glow. Gendo gasped and took a step back in fear as he thought the Eva was about to go berserk. However, the Eva remained motionless but the eyes of the Eva continued to glow. Gendo stared in morbid fascination as the eyes began to pulse as if in tune to a heartbeat.

(What is this? Why is this happening to Unit 01? Could this be Yui's way of trying to tell me something or is it something else?) Gendo thought.

After a few more minutes, the eyes of the Eva stopped pulsing and once again went dark. Gendo was still staring at the Eva in a dazed state for a few more minutes before he finally moved. He took a few breaths to regain his composure then, turned to leave. He didn't know what that was all about but he had a feeling that the Eva had been trying to tell him something.

Had he waited a few moments, he would see Shinji appear floating in front of the Eva. His hair was still glowing white as well as his glowing eyes. He stayed floating for a few more moments before settling down on the umbilical bridge before Unit 01. Shinji looked up at the Eva and it's eyes, instantly, lit back up again. Shinji closed his eyes as he felt comforting warmth emanate from the biological mecha.

He opened his eyes and smiled at the Eva. "Soon, we will be one and we will correct the wrongs that have already been set in motion by my father and SEELE. With our combined power none will be able to stand in our way."

The Eva's presence entered his mind. (Yes, Shinji, we shall become one. I will show you pleasures that you cannot find on this physical plane. We shall correct the wrongs of your world and bring about a new age of Mankind.)

Shinji's smile grew even wider as he walked to the Eva and placed his hand on the surface of its face.

To Be Continued…..

Well, that was Chapter 5 of Child of Eva. I had recently toyed with the idea of giving Shinji an S2 organ and decided to place it in the story when a reviewer suggest I should. The idea of Rei telling Shinji about Kaji's assassination and Shinji stopping also came from this reviewer also. I thank you very much for the idea Patrick and I will take ideas from any reviewers and consider them.

In the next chapter, Shinji, Rei, and Asuka go on a little shopping trip but it is interrupted by the attack of the Sixteenth angel. With the command freeze still placed on Unit 01, Shinji must once again watch from the sidelines as this new angel attempts to destroy his friends. Will he risk everything again to save them or will the Third Child fail in his oath to protect the ones that he cares about?

Find out in the next chapter of Neon Genesis Evangelion: Child of Eva: A Shattered Soul's Cry. Until next time.


	6. A Shattered Soul's Cry

Neon Genesis Evangelion: Child of Eva

Chapter 6: A Shattered Soul's Cry

By: Damerei A.

Disclaimer:

See Chapter 1.

Author's notes:

I have received a good bit of reviews about this story and I'm glad that you guys like it so much. This is an idea that had been floating around inside my head for a while but I just never decided to act on it. Also, I would like to once again like to thank Patrick for his suggestions on Shinji having a S2 organ. I was planning on doing it but I guess needed someone to suggest it to me so I could actually go through with it. I also received an email in concern about the status of Kaoru in my fanfic series and also I received a suggestion that I make him into a girl like in Alain Gravel's 'The One I Love Is'. I'm not to sure about it but if any reviewer wants me to do so then, I'll take the idea into great consideration. Okay, I've been talking long enough and I know you want me to get on with the story so here we go.

Rei Ayanami walked in silence beside her fellow pilot, Shinji Ikari as they followed another fellow pilot, Asuka Langley Sohryu. The blue-haired girl was not all to keen about going shopping with the pilot of Unit 02 for various reasons.

(There are no problems between Sohryu and myself. I just don't fully trust her since she has violent episodes every once and a while. The only reason I am even coming with her is because she told me that Ikari-kun would be accompanying us.) Rei thought.

She turned her gaze over to the young Ikari and noticed that his brow was furrowed in extreme concentration. She was confused by this since she had never seen him with such an intense expression on his face before outside of Nerv. She also remembered that she had yet to ask him what had occurred when he had went to stop Misato from killing Kaji three days ago. It had seemed that he had actually been trying to avoid her and even the Second Child. He would always leave as quickly as possible once synch tests were over and would go to some unknown destination. Normally, the First Child would consider this to be none of her concern but that was before Commander Ikari had given her orders to watch the Third Child and inform him of any strange behavior. Also, the fact that Shinji was in possession of his own S2 organ was another reason for her to worry about his actions. She felt a bit of discomfort standing in his presence since she had this knowledge but quickly pushed it aside as nothing. Shinji was an important person in his life and she could easily say that she knew him better than anyone else at Nerv but she kept that knowledge to herself.

(Maybe I should inquire into the status of Kaji-san's health. It was my decision to inform him of the situation but I had expected him to give me an answer of his own free will.) Rei thought.

Rei turned to him. "Ikari-kun, I have a question to inquire of you."

Shinji almost jumped when he heard her voice. He turned to her and looked at her for a moment before responding.

"Um…what is it that you want to know, Ayanami?" Shinji asked.

"I would like to know if you were successful in preventing Major Katsuragi from terminating life of Mr. Kaji." Rei replied.

Shinji turned his gaze back to the front. "Yeah, I was able to stop her."

"May I inquire as to where Mr. Kaji is currently?" Rei asked.

"Actually, I don't have any idea where he is now. After I convinced Misato not to take his life, Kaji said that it was best that he go underground for a while. He said that there were some things that he needed to take care of and that we might see him again some day." Shinji replied. (I hope she buys it since that's the best I can come up with on such short notice.)

Rei regarded him for a moment then, turned her gaze away from him. Shinji resisted the urge to sigh since he was glad that she had believed him. It wasn't like he could just tell her that he was now aware of the fact that he was part angel since Unit 01 has somehow given him his own S2 organ when they were merged. He wasn't even sure that he actually wanted this thing inside of him, especially since the enemy he was fighting against also contained the very same organ.

He placed a hand against his stomach, where the S2 organ should be. (It's kinda creepy knowing that I've become one of the very things that I've sworn to destroy and protect this world from. However, if what I learned from Unit 01 is correct then, if we fail Mankind will be wiped out by Third Impact.)

Rei noticed Shinji perform this act but thought nothing of it. It was highly unlikely that he would realize that he was in possession of an angel's S2 organ. She turned her gaze back to the front and noticed that Asuka had gained even more distance ahead of them.

The German girl in question was closed off in her own world of thoughts. She really wanted Shinji to be walking with her and not with the First Child. She had glanced back at them a few times and noticed each time that they were talking with each other about something she couldn't hear. It made her sort of jealous of the fact that Rei was having all of her Shinji's attention all to herself.

(Hold on, since when have I started considering Shinji to be mine. I'll admit that there are something's about him that I tend to admire but I don't think I like him that much. At the most he is just a really good friend that I could possibly show some romantic interest in.) Asuka thought then, groaned. (Arghhh! Who am I trying to kid? The more that baka shows me, the more I find myself becoming attracted to him. What is it about that baka that makes me want to open up to him more than I have with anyone else?)

The German redhead shook her head as she realized where her thoughts were taking her. She still hadn't fully realized if she was falling in love with the blue-eyed pilot or this was just a passing interest. She figured that it would still take her some time to get used to him and resist her urges to berate him or beat him into a pulp. Asuka looked up as a flash of red caught her eye and turned to see what it was. Her eyes widened a bit in surprise as she saw the dress that was on display in the window of the shop.

"Hey, Shinji, come here and take a look at this." Asuka called back to her roommate.

Shinji looked up at Asuka in surprise since his attention had been elsewhere. He noticed her standing in front of a shop window and looking in with an astonished look on her face. He was suddenly aware of Rei moving closer to his side and speaking to him.

"You should hurry and see what she wants before she becomes angered." Rei stated in her soft monotone.

Shinji glanced at her and blinked a few times but her gaze was directed away from him. He had no idea where that had come from but he quickly followed her advice and walked up to Asuka with the blue-haired enigma following. The brown-haired youth followed her line of sight and saw the dress that had caught her attention. Before he could say anything, the redhead grabbed his hand and began pulling him into the store behind her. Rei blinked a few times at her fellow pilots and let out a small sigh before following. It wasn't bothering her that the Second Child wanted to go get herself something since it meant that it would delay them from continuing in shopping for clothes for her.

Asuka finally let go of Shinji's hand long enough for her to get one of the sales clerks. Shinji looked up at the dress and imagined how it would look on the German redhead. He quickly shook his head before he began to get any ideas and turned to his right when he noticed Rei walk up beside him.

"What's wrong? It doesn't look like you're having a good time." Shinji said.

Rei kept her gaze on the dress as she replied. "I am not having a good time. I don't see any necessary purpose for me to be here and participating in this activity."

Shinji chuckled. "Come on, Ayanami. I think Asuka is just using this as a way to start over and become friends with you. I know that the two of you have not seen eye to eye on a lot of things but just give her a chance."

Rei was about to respond to him when she noticed that Asuka was coming back over to them with one of the sales women. Shinji noticed her gaze shift away from him and turned his head to see Asuka and the woman coming. As the woman was taking the dress off the display, Asuka moved to stand next to Shinji. Shinji glanced at his roommate out of the corner of his eye as he spoke.

"Asuka, why are you even buying this dress?" Shinji asked.

"Who said anything about I'm supposed to be buying it? You're going to buy it for me and I don't want to hear any arguments." Asuka said.

Shinji blinked twice as he turned to look at the girl. "Me…but…! How do I end up having to be the one that does the buying? You're the one that wants the dress so why don't you buy it yourself?"

Asuka smiled, cutely at him. "Aww, Shinji. You are my friend so why won't you buy it for me? Is it because you don't like me anymore that you don't want to?"

Shinji shook his head, slowly. "No, it's nothing like that but I don't have enough money to buy this for you."

Asuka smirked. "I'm not so sure about that. I just happened to learn from Misato that you have plenty of money and I don't just mean our pilot pay, neither."

Shinji paled. "What are you talking about?"

Asuka continued smirking. "You can't lie to me so don't even try. Misato told me all about the money you have stashed away in a bank account but I want to know how?"

Shinji sighed. "Back when I used to live with my teacher before I came here. I would receive a weekly allowance of 500 Yen but I never really spent it since there wasn't really anything I wanted. My teacher would take whatever money I hadn't used and place it in a bank account for me. When I transferred to Tokyo-3, he had the money transferred here and I can use it anytime I want but I rarely do. Even when we get our pilot pay I place whatever money I don't use into the account and only take any out when I really need it."

"Well, you're going to need it now because you're going to buy me that dress." Asuka said.

Shinji didn't even bother to reply since he knew it would be pointless. He knew the German redhead wouldn't give up until he submitted to her will so he just decided to give up. Besides, he wasn't in the mood to be arguing with her in the first place so why bother.

Asuka smiled when he saw Shinji nod then, turned to take the dress from the woman. She headed into the dressing room while Shinji and Rei sat on the bench next to it. Shinji closed his eyes for a moment as the events from the other day replayed in his mind and sighed, mentally. He knew that it was wrong to erase the memories of Kaji and Misato then, replace them with new ones but he had to protect his secret. As long as Misato believed that Kaji was just going to be away for a while then, he wouldn't have to see her go through any pain. He knew his guardian well enough to know that even though she denied it, she was very much in love with the eternally unshaven man.

He pushed the thought away before he had anytime to dwell on it. As long as Misato was still happy then, he wouldn't worry about hiding the truth from her. Shinji almost jumped when he heard a soft voice beside him and turned to see Rei looking at him with a confused expression.

(Did he forget that I was next to him?) Rei thought.

Shinji blushed in embarrassment. "Sorry, Ayanami, I guess I sort of zoned out. Um, what were you saying?"

"I was inquiring as to what purpose does our being here serve. I was under the assumption that we were to be in search of clothing for myself." Rei replied.

Shinji shrugged. "That's just the way Asuka is about things. Whenever she sees something that she really wants then, she forgets about everything else. Don't worry once she buys the dress then, we can continue shopping for some new clothes for you."

Rei glanced at Shinji out of the corner of her eye. "It is of no consequence to me if we continue this activity. I find the clothes that I have on now to be sufficient and see this as unnecessary."

Shinji chuckled. "Come on, Ayanami. Asuka's just trying to be friendly and that's why she wants to go shopping with you. Besides, you do need to start wearing something else besides yours school uniform all the time. At least do this for me and try to get along with her."

Rei gave a small sigh. "Very well, Ikari-kun. I will continue this search for clothes but only because you asked me to do."

Shinji smiled and placed his arm around the First Child's shoulders. Rei stiffened, slightly since she was unfamiliar with this sort of physical contact. True, this was the second time that she could recall herself actually being in the arms of Shinji but she was still unaccustomed with the responses her body was delivering to her mind. She felt a surge of comfort and felt that her cheeks had begun to grow warm. Instead of pushing him away from her, the blue-haired enigma allowed his arm to stay around her as she attempted to understand the feelings she was experiencing.

A moment later, Asuka stepped back out of the dressing room but stopped as she saw Shinji with his arm around Rei. She felt a pang of jealousy and couldn't help but glare at the blue-haired girl. She started walking up to them when Shinji looked up and she quickly forced herself to smile. She smirked, inwardly as she saw Shinji's eyes widen as he got a good look at her and was pleased that he liked the dress.

The dress was made of the finest silk in Tokyo-3 and a slightly darker shade of red than her hair. Two thin straps that were tied behind her neck held up the dress and plunged, slightly in the front to show an appreciative amount of cleavage. Two slits came up just above mid-thigh and exposed her long, shapely legs. The dress itself molded to each supple curve of the redhead's body and teased any looker to guess what lied beneath. After a moment, Asuka spun around and Shinji's eyes widened even more as he rewarded with a tantalizing view. The back of the dress was completely open, leaving everything exposed to his eyes from her pale shoulders to her lower back. Shinji couldn't resist the urge to blush as certain images began to appear in his head but he quickly pushed them away.

However, as she completed her spin Asuka noticed his blush and smiled. (I just now that he wouldn't be able to resist me. He might even be having some hentai thoughts but I guess I should let him slide this time.)

"So, what do you think, Shinji?" Asuka asked with a cute smile.

Shinji tried to speak twice but no words came out. After a while, Rei glanced at him when she noticed that he hadn't given an answer yet and noticed his mouth moving, slightly. The blue-haired girl furrowed her brow then, elbowed him in the side, which was unnoticed by Asuka.

Shinji jumped, slightly then, spoke. "You…you look very beautiful, Asuka."

Asuka's smile grew even more and she made her way over to stand in front of him. "Do you really mean it, Shinji?"

The brown-haired boy nodded. He was surprised when Asuka leaned down and wrapped her arms around him in a small hug, his body stiffening on contact.

"You know, I wanted to get this dress just for you." Asuka whispered to him.

Shinji felt his face become extremely warm and knew that he was blushing, uncontrollably. (What's up with Asuka today? A few weeks ago she wouldn't even have said anything like that let alone hug me. I knew she said that she was going to be nice to me but I've got to be missing something.)

After a few seconds, Asuka release him and straightened up but not before kissing his right cheek then, smiled at him. Shinji was lucky that he was sitting down already or he would've already have fallen. This was totally unexpected behavior from the fiery redhead but he found himself liking it.

"I'll be back in a few minutes then, we can leave." Asuka said. "Oh, make sure you don't try to take advantage of Rei while I'm gone or you'll regret it."

(That little display should give him something to think about. I just hope that he gets the message and maybe I can figure out if I really like him or not.) Asuka thought as she walked back into the dressing room.

Shinji took a deep breath as he finally managed to regain control of his emotions. He couldn't believe that Asuka was actually flirting with him and suggesting that he would hit on Rei. He had noticed a lot of changes in the fiery redhead over the past few weeks but this was the most astonishing so far. Suddenly, he remembered something and glanced over at the pale girl beside him, which he noticed that her cheeks were a light shade of pink. He didn't even wonder about that as he voiced a question about her earlier actions.

"Ayanami, why did you elbow me?" Shinji asked.

"You seemed to have trouble answering pilot Sohryu's question. I've noticed him the past that when someone has done that to you that you answer quickly. So, I thought that would be the best way to help you with your temporary loss of speech." Rei replied, looking at him. "Actually, I found that it was rather amusing."

Shinji blinked, twice. (Did Rei just say that she found if funny? Ever since I've been talking to her and helping her to understand more about her emotions. She still has that emotionless look but she seems to be opening up to me and others even more. It's like she told me when she had always had these feelings but just didn't know how to express herself.)

Shinji smiled at her. "Sometimes, you amaze me, Ayanami. To think that not to long ago you wouldn't have even considered my being embarrassed as funny."

"It is because of you, Ikari-kun. I don't know how to express what I am feeling but I know that you are the reason why I am learning to express my emotions. It actually feels good to open up to others and not just observe them from afar." Rei said with a small smile of her own.

Shinji's smile only widened as he continued to gaze at her. Suddenly, the smile fell from his face and he whipped his gaze in the direction of the windows. He had just felt a strange, unfamiliar presence impose itself over his own but he didn't know what this presence was. After a few moments, he sent an inquiry out to Unit 01 and felt himself connect with the consciousness of the mecha. He waited for an answer from his new partner and receives an answer that he could only describe as the Eva saying that it didn't know. Shinji felt a cloud of confusion gripping at his mind and knew something good wasn't about to come out of this. All at once the answer to this strange presence hit him and he gave a silent gasp as he realized what he was actually feeling.

(It's another angel but how can I actually feel the presence of another angel?) Shinji thought then, he realized why. (Of course, my S2 organ that Unit 01 gave me. I guess since I'm part angel then, I can actually feel the presence of other angels. Looks like I'll get to have a little bit of fun today.)

Rei found it to be rather disturbing when she saw Shinji had begun to smile but this wasn't the normal smile that she was accustomed with. This smile was the one of a person who enjoys sadistic pleasure and in that moment Shinji Ikari reminded her of Commander Ikari. Rei didn't know why but she actually shuddered at the thought of Shinji being like his father.

After a moment, Shinji furrowed his brow and looked down at the floor. He knew the angel was coming but he knew next to nothing about it. Unit 01 may have given him knowledge about the details of Seele's plan for Third Impact but he knew next to nothing about the angels. Actually, he hadn't been expecting another angel to attack for another two weeks and he had actually begun to relax. However, that didn't matter now because when the angel showed up, he and Unit 01 would destroy it.

Rei and Shinji both looked up when Asuka came back out of the dressing room. She had the dress draped over one arm and was looking at Shinji with a smile and an expectant look. Shinji realized why she was looking at him that way and stood up, moving past her. He took the dress from Asuka then, made his way over to the counter so he could pay for the item.

Rei stood and began to follow Shinji but Asuka grabbed her by the arm. The blue-haired enigma turned her head and looked at the fiery redhead with a confused expression.

"Is there a problem, pilot Sohryu?" Rei inquired.

"Yeah, there is a problem. I saw how comfy you were acting with Shinji and I didn't like it one bit. Understand this, if either one of us is going to get Shinji then, it's going to be me." Asuka said, menacingly while releasing the girl's arm.

Rei didn't even flinch. "I take it that you wish to initiate a more intimate relationship with Ikari-kun. I do not understand why you are so hostile toward me if you wish to do this."

"Don't try to play innocent with me, wondergirl. I see the way that you always look at Shinji and he's the only boy that you spend most of your time around. I can tell that you like him and you can't deny it this time." Asuka growled out.

Rei tilted her head, slightly. "I believe that you are in error, pilot Sohryu. I can say that I love Ikari-kun in a way but I not on the level that I wish to initiate an intimate relationship with him. I see Ikari-kun more as someone that I can look up to and see advice from when I am confused."

"So, you're saying that you see Shinji as more like a brother." Asuka said, mildly surprised.

Rei nodded. "Yes, I believe that is the relationship that I seek with Ikari-kun. Unlike you, I have no desire to seek a more personal relationship with him."

Asuka furrowed her brow. "Who says that I want to go out with that baka?"

"You have proved it in your actions by trying to reform yourself. You have made many attempts to befriend Ikari-kun in order to get closer to him. Logically, I would assume that you want to secure a more personal relationship and also you just claimed that you wanted Shinji as your own." Rei replied, calmly.

Asuka sighed. "Maybe you're right, wondergirl but it's not that easy to just get him to accept me. I've done so many horrible things to him and I'm trying my best to make it up to him."

Rei smiled, slightly. "Do not worry about it, pilot Sohryu. I am aware that Ikari-kun is fully capable of forgiving you and that he is willing to accept you."

Asuka smiled. "Thanks a lot, Rei. I never would've thought that you could give some excellent advice but I guess Shinji was right about me getting the chance to know you."

Rei nodded then, turned her attention towards Shinji. (That was a lot easier than I thought it would be. Maybe, Sohryu and myself can have a friendship.)

Shinji had just finished paying for the dress and was coming back towards the girls. He noticed the two them were talking and actually smiling at each other then, Rei had turned to look at him. He smiled since he was glad two of the most important women in his life were starting to get along. However, a sense of dread seized him as he reached the girls and a moment later, the alarm for an angel attack was signaled. Shinji looked at the two girls as their cellphones went off and watched as Asuka answered.

"This is Asuka. Is there really an angel attack?" Asuka asked.

-Yes, Asuka, there's an angel attack. Are Shinji and Rei with you? - Misato asked.

"Yeah, there here." Asuka replied.

-Good, the three of you report to headquarters as soon as possible. – Misato said then, the line went dead.

Asuka placed her phone back in her pocket and looked at the other two. "Well, we have a job to do so let's go."

Rei nodded to Asuka and followed the German girl as she ran out of the store. Shinji stood in the same spot for a few seconds then, ran after the girls, still carrying Asuka's dress. He was excited that they was an angel attack, which was surprising for him but he was also dreading that something bad was going to happen. He pushed it aside as just a trick of his mind and hurried to catch up to his fellow pilots.

Deep beneath the surface of Tokyo-3 within the great pyramid known as Nerv headquarters. The Command Bridge was a flurry of activity. Misato, Ritsuko, and the rest of the bridge crew were in frenzy as they analyzed the data on this latest angel threat. The angel had just appeared out of nowhere just a few miles outside of the boundary limits of Tokyo-3.

Misato looked up at the image of the angel on screen. "It looks a little to simple to be a real threat but I've learned that looks can be very deceiving."

"Yes, that's very true." Ritsuko said. "Maya, have you made any discoveries on this angel and what is the status of it's AT field?"

"The angels AT field pattern is orange but we haven't discovered anything new. It just seem like a simple ring of light but it's giving of intense magnetic waves." Maya replied.

"As soon as the pilots arrive, I want them in their Evas and given all the data that we have on the enemy." Misato instructed.

Ritsuko glanced back at Gendo. "Will we be launching Unit 01 as well?"

Gendo peered over his clasped hands at her. "No, Unit 01 shall not be launched unless it is truly necessary. Pilot Ikari shall wait on standby until he receives further orders."

Ritsuko glared at him, out of the corner of her eye. (I think he would learn his lesson by now that Unit 01 is the most powerful Eva we have against the angels. He treats his own son like a tool and I can see why Shinji is so willing to rebel against that cold-hearted bastard.)

Ritsuko turned back to the screen and joined Misato in gazing at the ring-like angel. Silently, she was hoping that they wouldn't have a need for Unit 01 and that the other two pilots would be able to handle this angel.

Meanwhile, the three pilots had just arrived at Nerv headquarters and were currently in their locker rooms. Asuka and Rei had just finished changing into their plugsuits. Asuka slammed her locker shut and stared at the metal door as she mentally prepared herself for the upcoming battle. After a moment, the German redhead turned her attention to her fellow pilot and voiced a question that had begun to nag at her mind.

"Hey, Rei. Do you think this angel is going to be an easy one?" Asuka asked.

Rei looked up at her, a surprised expression on her face. "I am not sure, pilot Sohryu. The angels have been becoming more stronger so it is hard to say."

"Yeah, I barely survived that last angel and that was because Shinji risked his life to save mine. However, I heard that Commander Ikari still has the freeze on Unit 01. If Shinji can't help us in battle then, that means it's up to us girls to beat this angel and I can finally prove to Shinji that I'm better than him." Asuka said, proudly.

The girls looked towards the screen when the heard the faint sound of Shinji chuckling.

"Do you find something funny, Third Child?" Asuka demanded, angrily.

"Yes, I just realized that you never seem to change. I thought that you would've given up trying to prove that you were better than me but I guess I was wrong." Shinji replied.

Asuka smirked. "What's wrong with a little friendly competition between friends? Rei and me are going to prove that we can be better than you by destroying this angel. Right, Rei?"

Rei gave a small nod.

"Just promise me that the two of you will be careful. I don't want either of you to end up getting hurt while I'm not able to help you out." Shinji said in an almost somber tone.

"Hey, light up, Shinji. It's not like we're going to get hurt or even killed. Not when you have two of the best female Evangelion pilots on duty." Asuka said.

"Yes, pilot Sohryu is correct. You do not need to worry about our safety Ikari-kun and I promise that we shall return safely." Rei assured, softly.

Shinji sighed. "Okay, just be careful. Now, let's go before Misato decided to chew us out for taking so long."

The two girls nodded to each other then, headed out of the locker room where Shinji was already waiting for them. Together, the there pilots ran to the Eva cages and were quickly helped into their entry plugs by the techs. The three entry plugs were instantly twisted into the necks of the Eva's and synchronization was soon achieved.

On the command bridge, Misato and the others were patiently waiting for word that the Eva's were ready to launch. Maya smiled as she saw the information flash on her screen and turned to her sempai.

"The pilots are ready and synchronization has been achieved. All harmonics are green. Asuka's synch ratio is holding at 71% and Rei's is at 64%." Maya informed.

"Alright, move units 00 and 02 to the launch and prepare them for launch." Misato instructed.

Hyuga and Shigeru quickly typed in the command to execute Misato's orders. On screen, both Eva's could be seen moving up the ramp and onto the launch pads. Once they stopped, the eyes of both Eva's seemed to glow in anticipation of the upcoming battle for a few moments. The two techs look at each other in surprise since they had never seen any Eva do that except for Unit 01 but quickly shrugged it off.

"Eva's are ready for launch." Hyuga said.

"Major, launch the Eva's immediately." Gendo ordered, coldly.

(I was just about to that, you bastard.) Misato thought then, spoke to the two techs. "Launch Eva!!!"

The two Eva's were immediately launched up the tubes, leaving a trail of sparks. Once they reached the surface, the elevators jerked to a stop and the Eva's jerked into an almost upright position. The safety locks were immediately released and the Eva's stepped out of the buildings surrounding the elevator pads. Two weapons buildings shot up from the ground beside the two Eva's and opened to reveal their weapons. Asuka equipped her Eva with a progressive axe while Unit 00 was armed with a long-range rifle.

A comm. window displaying Misato's face appeared in the entry plugs of both Eva's. "Alright, you two. We're sending you all of the data we have on the target and it isn't much. So, until we can get any new data on this angel I want the two of you to hang back and observe it. If it makes an hostile gestures then, you have permission to attack the target."

A chorus of 'hai' was heard from both girls but Misato noticed that Asuka had begun to smirk and knew what the redhead was thinking about.

"Asuka, I don't want you to try anything to reckless. We don't know what this angel is capable of so don't attack until I've given you orders." Misato said.

Asuka snorted. "Yeah, I hear you but if the angel attacks first then, I will be forced to retaliate."

Misato sighed then, nodded. The screen vanished and Asuka turned her attention back to the image of 16th angel before her Eva. She was already growing annoyed since the ring-like angel was doing nothing except for staying hovering in the same spot.

"Man, this is so boring. I wish this angel would hurry up and attack so that we can destroy it." Asuka said, looking at Rei's window.

Rei was about to comment when a strange feeling overwhelmed her. (It is coming.)

As Rei finished this thought, the 16th angel stopped rotating and solidified into a single beam of light then, split apart. The angel now resembled a snake and a shot as quickly as possible towards the closest Eva, which happened to be Unit 00. Unit 00 immediately expanded it's AT field but Rei gasped in surprise as the angel's head speared straight through the barrier as if it wasn't there then, rammed into her Eva's stomach. The Eva dropped its rifle and immediately began to crouch over in obvious pain.

Down below, Maya gasped as she witnessed this and looked down at her screen.

"Major, the angel's pattern has switched from orange to blue and has penetrated Unit 00's AT field. There is bio-contamination occurring all over the Eva." Maya said, frantically.

Misato paled a bit then, turned to Asuka's image. "Asuka, hurry up and support Unit 00! Get that angel off of her by any means necessary." Misato commanded.

"Already on it!" Asuka replied as she was already willing her Eva towards Unit 00 and the angel.

Eva 02 raised her axe overhead as she leapt into the air for an attempted slash at the angel. However, as she was coming down the angel's tail shot out and wrapped around the left leg of her Eva. Asuka barely had time to register surprise as her Eva was unexpectedly pulled down and she crashed hard into the ground. The German girl groaned a bit as they pain from the Eva was relayed to her senses and she took a few moments to regain her senses. That was until the angel once again whipped her around and slammed her into the ground, continuously.

Meanwhile, Rei was arching her back in pain as the angel was merging more of itself with her Eva. Veins had begun to pop out all over her body, which had become visible through the plugsuit. As Rei continued to whimper in pain she felt a presence enter her mind.

Rei found herself floating over a pool of water that she instantly recognized as LCL but the veins were not present on her body anymore. She also noticed that a second figure was there but she was surprised to see that the figure was herself. The second Rei was settled in the pool of LCL up to her waist and had her head lowered, slightly. Rei realized that this must be the angel trying to take a form so it could communicate with her but why.

"Who are you?" Rei asked.

-I am you and yet I am not. - The angel replied.

"Why are you here?" Rei inquired.

-I am here for you. You are afraid of being alone. – The angel said.

Rei tilted her head. "I do not understand."

-You are different from the others. You do not understand the feelings that you are experiencing but I wish to help you. – The angel said. –No one understands you so you are alone in the world. –

Rei looked down. "Am I truly alone?"

-Tell me what is this feeling that you are experiencing now? - The angel asked.

Before Rei could answer, the bulging veins spread across her body once again and she grimaced as the pain assaulted her senses but she refused to cry out in pain.

"This is pain." Rei replied in a pained whisper.

-Yes, this is pain. Being with others has brought you nothing but pain and loneliness but I can put an end to all of that. Join with me and you will never have to experience these feelings again. – The angel said, raising its head to look at her.

"No, you are wrong. I am not alone." Rei said, quietly.

The angel gave her a confused look then, began searching through her memories. She almost immediately came upon a image of Rei talking to Shinji but growled as the next image appeared. The image was of Shinji standing before Evangelion Unit 01 in his plugsuit.

(So, this is the one that has destroyed so many of my kind. Him and that accursed abomination known as Unit 01.) Armisael thought, angrily.

Armisael turned her attention back to Rei as she continued to try and convince Rei to join her in. Meanwhile, Arismael's angelic form was continuing to throw around a now battered Evangelion Unit 02. Asuka struggled with rather limited success to stay conscious as she was slammed into the ground for the fifteenth time. The German girl didn't know if she could take any more of this type of punishment before she was forced to pass out.

(Damn, why the hell is this angel so persistent in throwing me around and where is that baka when I need his help?) Asuka thought. (Don't they realize that we need help even though I hate to admit it? If the commander wasn't such a cold-hearted bastard we wouldn't be in this situation.)

Meanwhile, below the surface of Tokyo-3. Commander Ikari watched the battle with an emotionless look but inside he was extremely angry. Rei was in trouble and Unit 02 wasn't capable of helping his precious little girl since both were in the angel's grip. The Dead Sea scrolls hadn't predicted that something like this would happen and he didn't like the way things were going for the Eva's.

"Ikari, we have to do something or we will lose both Eva's." Fuyutsuki said.

"What do you expect me to do? I will not release the freeze on Unit 01 since I cannot risk it becoming contaminated by the angel." Gendo said.

"Yes but we have to do something immediately. Does it mean that much to you to be reunited with Yui that you would risk the life of both children?" The older man asked.

Gendo clenched his hands. He hated it but his friend had a point and he knew that everything would rest solely on Unit 01 and his son if the other Eva's were destroyed. Sighing, the supreme Commander forced himself to say the toughest order he had been forced to say in a long time.

"Major, take Unit 01 out of cryostasis and move it to the launch pad. Once it is ready I want it to be launched immediately and ordered to assist Eva's 00 and 02." Gendo ordered.

A barely audible sigh of relief was heard from much of the bridge personnel upon hearing Gendo's latest orders.

Misato smiled as she looked down at Maya. "Well, you heard the commander. Get Unit 01 out of cryostasis so Shinji can go help Asuka and Rei."

Maya happily imputed the commands and Unit 01 could be seen moving to the launch pad. Misato gave the order and the demonic Evangelion was immediately launched to the surface. The restraints were immediately unlocked but the Eva simply slumped forward and didn't move.

"What's wrong with him? Is something wrong with his synch ratio?" Misato asked, near frantic.

Maya shook her head. "No, nothing is wrong. Shinji's synch ratio is stable at 89% and all patterns are green."

"Then what is he doing? Doesn't he realize that he has to save Asuka and Rei?" Ritsuko said. No answer came, as Eva 01 remained immobile.

"Try contacting Shinji and see what's the problem." Misato ordered.

Maya typed in the commands but without success. "I can't. All communications feeds are being blocked from within the entry plug."

"What does he think he's doing?" Misato asked, angrily.

Meanwhile, Armisael had sensed the presence of Unit 01 and had released her hold on Unit 02. The red Eva fell to the ground and didn't move as Asuka's head was still spinning. Rei felt herself returned to her body as the connection with angel had been severed and noticed the veins still swelling across her body. However, to her horror she saw that the angel was now rapidly approaching a completely immobile Evangelion Unit 01.

(Ikari!!!) Rei shouted in her mind. (Does my mind and soul wish to become one with Ikari-kun? I cannot allow the angel to harm him.)

Rei came to a decision as her desire to protect Shinji overrode her will to survive. She turned around in her chair and had just begun to reach back towards the self-destruct switch for her Eva. However, what happened next was completely unexpected from the purple Evangelion. Everyone gasped in surprise as the Eva's eyes lit up and its jaws shuddered open. The purple monster raised up to its full height and tilted its head back as it released a deafening roar. This actually caused Armisael to stop as she saw this occurring with the Eva and remembered as she had searched Rei's memories that this was a berserker and the reason why Unit 01 had destroyed so many of her brethren.

Evangelion Unit 01 continued to howl towards the sky. It was the same bone-chilling scream that they had heard when Unit 01 had battled against the fourteenth angel. Asuka, who had been teetering on the edge of consciousness, jerked away when she heard that roar and found herself looking at the sky through the eyes of her Eva. She immediately moved the Eva up into a sitting position then, climbed to her feet. She saw Unit 00 on the ground leaned up against the mountainside with the angel still attached to its stomach. She quickly noticed that the other end of the angel had stretched off in a different direction and turned her Eva to follow it. What she saw caused her to gasp in surprise as she saw the angel had stopped in front of a now growling Evangelion Unit 01.

(What the hell happened and why is that baka's Eva going berserk?) Asuka thought, confused.

Shinji stared at the angel through the eyes of his Eva with a look a pure determination mixed with anger. He had patched his Eva comm. system into Nerv's so he could receive a feed from what was happening outside. To his horror, he watched as the angel attempted to merge with Unit 00 and throw Unit 02 around like it was a rag doll. As he watched he could feel a surge of anger flooding his senses and he also felt that everything he was feeling was being enhanced by the consciousness that inhabited his Evangelion. He still didn't understand the full extent of the connection that he shared with the demonic Eva but he knew that he would use the Eva's power to hurt the angel that was causing pain to Rei and Asuka.

(I will make all of the angel's pay for what they have done. I will make them pay for everyone they have hurt.) Shinji thought.

"I WILL MAKE THEM PAY!!!!" Shinji screamed.

In response, Eva 01 tilted its head back and roared again but this time it began to take on a different quality. Everyone who heard it could hear another tone added to it making it sound more human. After a few moments, Ritsuko and Misato realized what the tone was and their eyes widened in fear because they realized that the Shinji's voice had mixed with Eva's and this terrified the two women.

Unit 01 stopped roaring and lowered its body into a crouch then, without any hesitation the Eva charged towards the paralyzed angel. Armisael saw Unit 01 coming at her and instantly reacted by lashing out to wrap around the leg of the Eva. Unit 01 was instantly pulled off its feet and whipped high in the air, releasing the Eva. An idea came to Shinji as he was coming down and he willed his Eva's AT field to expand and focused it beneath him. The results were immediate, as Unit 01 seemed to suspend in the air then, began to reorient itself. Shinji released the field and the Eva plummeted to the ground, landing with a heavy thud that caused the earth to crack beneath its feet. Not wasting any time, Shinji charged the angel again with full intent to rip it apart. Armisael whipped out at the berserk Eva again but this time Unit 01 avoided it and continued on towards the twitching form of Unit 00.

Rei looked up as Unit 01's face came into view of her Eva. "Ikari-kun…you…came…for…me."

Unit 01 reached down and grabbed the end of the angel that was attached to Unit 00's torso and began pulling. Shinji grimaced as he felt the intense burning sensation in the palm of his hands but refused to let go. Armisael approached Unit 01 from its back and wrapped the rest of her body around the purple Eva. Unit 01 began to spasm in pain as both machine and pilot felt the burning sensation spread throughout all of their body but kept with the task at hand. Finally after five minutes of struggling, Shinji expanded his own AT field around the angel's end, which caused Armisael to shake in pain as she was forced to separate from Unit 00. The blue-eyed pilot quickly banished his AT field before Nerv had a chance to detect it and began moving back from Unit 00 still shuddering in pain. Unit 00 stood, slowly and sluggishly made it's way over towards Unit 02 before slumping to its knees. However, now that Armisael was no longer merge with Unit 00, the angel could now fully attack Unit 01. Unit 01 opened its jaw and roared in pain as Shinji screamed within his entry plug and huddled over his controls in pain. There was nothing he could think of that could get him out of this situation but he was glad that he was able to save Rei and Asuka.

Suddenly, a voice a feminine voice echoed in his mind. (Shinji, merge the light of your soul with mine and allow me to defeat this angel.)

Shinji would've protest but a surge of pain caused him to rethink his decision and he expanded his own AT field and felt the AT field of Unit 01 expanding then, merging with his. The next thing Shinji felt was that his mind was separating from his body and knew that he was once again merging with the giant mech.

The alarms sounded again throughout Nerv as the Magi picked up the signal of another AT field. The three techs began furiously typing at their consoles as they attempted to locate the source. However, they all gasped in shock and surprise as the data came back to them.

"What's going on?" Ritsuko asked as she leaned over Maya but gasped as she saw the data. "That's not possible."

"Dr. Akagi, is something wrong?" Gendo asked.

"The Magi have detected a second AT field and it's coming from Unit 01." Ritsuko said then, her eyes widened. "My god! The AT fields are merging with one another and strengthening."

Misato and Fuyutsuki gasped while Gendo tightened his clasped hands even more. This wasn't supposed to be happening and he knew that Seele would soon learn of this. If the committee found out that his son had his own S2 organ then, all of his plans would be ruined. All thoughts were interrupted when they heard Unit 01 release another roar and everyone focused their attention back onto the main screen.

Unit 01's armor had begun to glow a reddish-orange as the Eva wrapped the AT field around its body. Armisael struggled to maintain her hold on the Eva but the reaction of her own AT field and the Eva's caused to the two to be pushed apart. Armisael released the purple Eva then, flew back to what she considered to be a safe distance. However, Unit 01 had other plans as it reached out and grabbed the angel's tail. Armisael thrashed about in an attempt to pull away but Unit 01 kept a firm hold on its body despite the burning sensation in its palms. The left shoulder pylon compartment opened to reveal it's progressive knife and the Eva grasped it with its free hand. A screech was heard as the berserk Eva dug the knife into the angel's flesh right above where it's hand gripped the angel. It's eyes narrowed in demonic glee as it pulled the angel back towards its body causing the blade to slice through Arismael's body. About halfway through it's journey the progressive blade made contact with the angel's core causing it to momentarily stop. With a feral roar, the Eva jerked the angel again and this time the blade penetrated the core, cracking it. A chain reaction occurred as all of the energy in Arismael's body began to expand outward until finally both Eva and angel were blanketed in an explosion of light. The force of the explosion was enough to send the two remaining Eva's flying back a bit but they managed to stay standing. When the light finally dissipated, Unit 01 still stood there in all of its demonic glory, eyes still glowing and jaws still opened. The Eva tilted its head back again and released another deafening roar before shutting down and going completely silent.

Asuka and Rei stared at the purple Evangelion with a mixture of fear and worry. Asuka and Rei opened a comm. window with the Eva but only got an audio only screen.

"Shinji, if you can hear me then, answer me." Asuka said, her voice tinged with concern.

"Ikari-kun." Rei said, hesitantly.

No reply was heard to either's girls call and everyone feared the worse.

"Baka, this isn't funny. If you can hear me you had better answer me or I swear I'll make you regret." Asuka yelled, her voice near frantic.

"Ikari-kun, can you hear us?" Rei said.

Down below, everyone listened with rapt attention as they waited for a response from the pilot of Unit 01. Misato's fears began to rise as minutes went buy without any response with Asuka and Rei still calling out to him. Suddenly, a beep from Maya's console drew her attention to it and she read the data.

"Connections have been re-established with Unit 01." Maya confirmed.

"Bring up Unit 01's entry plug on the main screen." Ritsuko commanded.

Maya typed in the command and everyone gasped as they saw the image appear on screen. On screen, the entry plug was seen but there was no sign of the pilot or anything. Misato felt her heart clench tight in her chest as her worst fear was confirmed.

Evangelion Unit 01 had once again absorbed Shinji.

Rei and Asuka had patched their screens into the main one and were shocked by what they saw. Asuka's face turned pale as Rei brought a delicate hand to her chest over her heart. Suddenly, the voices of three women could be heard as they screamed the name of the lost pilot.

"SHINJIIIIIII!!!!!!"

To Be Continued…

Well, that's a rather interesting cliffhanger. I managed to catch just enough of a break between my tests to finish this story and I hope that you've enjoyed it. Unit 01 has once again absorbed Shinji but can he be brought back from the abyss this time and will he want to. Also, someone give me suggestions on what I should do about Kaoru aka the seventeenth angel because I'm stumped.

Next chapter, Asuka, Rei, and Misato attempt to cope with the loss of Shinji as Ritsuko attempts to bring him back. Shinji roams the inner mind of Evangelion Unit 01 and makes an interesting discovery. More secrets are revealed about the mysterious connection between Unit 01 and Shinji. All of this and more in the next chapter of Neon Genesis Evangelion: Child of Eva, Requiem for the Lost. Until next time. Ja.


	7. Requiem For The Lost

Neon Genesis Evangelion: Child of Eva

Chapter 7: Requiem For The Lost

By: Damerei A.

Disclaimer:

See Chapter 1.

Authors Notes:

Well, the fans have spoken and I have received enough answers to make my decision on Kaoru's fate. I have read about twenty e-mails that have asked that I make Kaoru into a girl and about two actual reviews. I've also had a few complaints that Asuka and Rei are OOC but I did say that they would. I will try to tone it down some and make the rest of my story even better than before. Now on with Chapter Seven.

Evangelion Unit 01, leaving three distraught women behind to worry about him, has once again absorbed Shinji Ikari. Rei, Asuka, and Misato sat on a bench at the same lookout Misato had took Shinji when he had first arrived. The three women were deep in thought as they thought about the events that had once again caused Shinji to be absorbed by Evangelion Unit 01.

Misato stared up at the starry sky as she thought of the pilot of Evangelion Unit 01. During the time that he had been staying with her, they had grown a lot closer. Their relationship had grown to the point that they could actually be considered a family, although a bit dysfunctional at times. Even though it was her job to command the Eva's in battle she hated having to send Shinji out to fight since all he had ever known from Eva was pain and suffering. She was terrified that Unit 01 had absorbed Shinji once again and she wasn't sure that he would be able to come back this time. It was a complete miracle that they were able to get him back but now she wasn't sure if he could ever be brought back.

As she thought of this, Misato felt a great sense of sadness gripping at her heart. Shinji was too important to her for her to lose and she hoped that Ritsuko could find a way to bring him back. She glanced over at the two girls sitting beside her and thought about how they had reacted to Shinji's disappearance.

Asuka had gone through her normal rants about how much of an idiot he was but Misato had noticed that the German girl wasn't saying it with as much force as normal. She could actually hear a hint of sadness when the girl spoke as if she was actually missing Shinji. The two of them had grown so close over the months that had passed since the incident with the fifteenth angel. It had actually come to the point where Asuka looked as if she was actually depending on the young Ikari to be there for her everyday. Sure, the two of them would still argue but to her it seem more like playful bickering than their heated arguments of the past that usually ended with Asuka trying to pound Shinji into the ground. On numerous occasions, she had found the two asleep on the couch when she came home late with Asuka leaning into Shinji and gripping his arm. Misato was amazed by how close the two had come and she believed that Asuka was actually opening up to Shinji. She was happy that the fiery redhead had calmed down but with Shinji gone she instantly noticed the differences. Asuka had quickly become rather destructive and seemed to constantly be angry. Misato actually had to keep her home after she had gotten into a few fight in school. It seemed that someone had claimed that Shinji's no show was because she had laid him out and it turned pretty ugly for the boy, who ended up in the hospital after having a desk smashed over his head. Over the next few days, a number of similar events had occurred and Misato was forced to keep her roommate home.

Misato smiled. (No matter how much she may deny it. I believe that Asuka cares about Shinji more than she actually lets on but is too afraid to actually admit it.)

 Misato then, glanced past Asuka towards Rei. She had been almost completely floored by the change that she had been seeing in the silent girl. She had been aware for a while of the time that Shinji had been spending at Rei's apartment and that he was helping her to express herself more. The purple-haired woman had to admit that Rei seemed a bit more open and willing to talk than she had been before and she had actually managed to hold a conversation with her ever so often. However, when Shinji had vanished the blue-haired enigma had become even more withdrawn than before. The only person she seemed to say anything to was Asuka and that would mostly be a simple answer to any of the redhead's questions. The pale girl had actually begun to act more like a doll by merely going through the simple motions of life without any real energy. Everyone around Nerv had witnessed the changes in the behavior in the First Child and knew that there was only one source. Rei Ayanami was actually missing Shinji Ikari. Misato had listened in on one of the conversations between the First and Third Child and realized that Rei was beginning to rely on Shinji as a source of emotional support. The major wasn't all together surprised since Shinji seemed to have a way of getting people to open up to him whenever he really tried.

Misato didn't know what had caused Shinji to mature so much but she was glad that he was willing to forge a connection between himself and the girls. However, she noticed that the longer that Shinji was actually gone the more the two girls seemed to act more like their old selves and she had a feeling that that was definitely a bad thing. Her thoughts were interrupted as the sound of her pager went off and she knew it was time to go work another night shift. She looked up to find both girls looking at her with an expectant expression on their faces.

"Well, I have to be going in so you think the two of you will be alright." Misato said.

"Misato, we're not helpless little girls you know. We'll just sit out here for a little bit longer then, we'll head home, okay?" Asuka said in an annoyed tone.

Misato stood up from the bench. "Okay, I'll see you two later. Asuka, don't destroy my house anymore than you already have, okay?"

Asuka 'hmphed'. "Yeah, whatever."

Misato sighed and cast a glance towards Rei before heading towards her car. A few moment later, the sound of the car engine roaring to life and the blue Renault speeding off could be heard. Once the sound of the car could no longer be heard Asuka sighed and stretched her legs out in front of her then, crossed them. She looked down at the ground beneath her feet before voicing a question.

"Rei, do you think that they can get Shinji back?" Asuka asked.

"I do not know. Dr. Akagi has informed me that they are working on a different process to bring Ikari-kun back." Rei replied, softly.

"I still don't understand why that stupid Eva had to go berserk and absorb that baka again. What's so special about him that this has to keep happening to him?" Asuka said in frustration.

Rei was silent for a few moments then, spoke. "There is a strong bond between Ikari-kun and Eva Unit 01. Dr. Akagi believes that Unit 01 goes berserk in order to protect Ikari-kun."

"Yeah, right. The Eva's are just big toys so why would Unit 01 try to protect Shinji. I always knew something was wrong with the crazy Eva but this is ridiculous." Asuka said, almost yelling.

"The Eva's have a will of their own and the will of Unit 01 is to protect Ikari-kun." Rei stated.

"If Unit 01 is supposed to be protecting Shinji then, why does it keep absorbing him every time it goes berserk? It just doesn't make any kind of sense at all." Asuka questioned, daring the First Child to come up with another explanation.

"I do not know how to explain the behavior of Unit 01. Neither Commander Ikari nor Dr. Akagi can explain its erratic actions so I can not answer your question." Rei replied.

Asuka sighed. "You know I actually miss having that baka around. I was really starting to enjoy the time that we were spending together while I was trying to get to know him better. He may be a little dense at times but at least he's there when you need him."

Rei nodded but remained silent.

"Listen, Rei. I know we haven't always seen eye-to-eye on a lot of things but I was wondering something." Asuka said, looking to see if she had the blue-haired girl's attention.

"What were you wondering?" Rei inquired, her gaze still focused forward.

"I was wondering if the two of us could start over and actually try to be friends. We didn't really get off to a good start and I want to reconcile that." Asuka said.

Rei looked over at her. "Ikari-kun suggested that I attempt the same thing the day that he was absorbed. He said that you have changed a lot and that I should at least try to be friends with you. He told me that it would mean a lot to him if we did and I am willing to do so because of him."

Asuka smiled then, grinned. "Man, you really do take into consideration what that baka asks you to do. Are you sure that something else is going on between the two of you?"

"There is nothing occurring between Ikari-kun and myself. He has offered to give me guidance and advice so I take his words into consideration as his friend. It has proven to be very beneficial for me but it still takes some time for me to get used to the different changes that has been happening. I am not fully used to having friends and opening up to others but I am willing to try." Rei explained.

Asuka smiled and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Hey, I think I can help you out with that. I may not be Shinji but I'm a lot better with social skills than that baka is."

Rei allowed herself a small smile. "I would like that very much and I believe that this is what Ikari-kun would want us to do."

Asuka shuddered as a chill wind blew against her exposed arms. "I don't know about you but our school uniforms don't offer that much protection against the cold air."

Rei nodded and stood up from the bench. Asuka stood up and stretched a bit before looking out at the cityscape.

(Things will never be the same without that baka around. I just wish I had a second chance to tell him how I felt before something else happens.) 

Both girls walked back towards the city until their paths took different directions before heading home. However, if someone would have read their minds they would have been shocked to know that the fiery demon and ice queens thoughts were revolving around a certain brown-haired boy.

Deep below the streets of Tokyo-3 in the bowels of Nerv headquarters. Gendo Ikari was deep in thought as he stared up at the demonic visage of Evangelion Unit 01. Beside him stood Ritsuko and Fuyutsuki as they stared up into the Eva's dark eyes. The Eva had once again absorbed his son but that wasn't important to him. He was more concerned about when Ritsuko had said that Unit 01 had been generating two AT fields right before they merged into one. He knew the Eva wasn't capable of generating two AT fields so that meant that the second one had belonged to Shinji. The thought that his son was already able to generate his own AT field meant that he wouldn't have much trouble including him in his scenario. The elder Ikari knew that it wouldn't take him much to convince the boy to do his bidding. He just had to push the right buttons by threatening the ones that he cared about the most.

"How goes the process to recover the pilot from Unit 01?" Gendo asked in a tone indicating that he didn't really care.

"I've almost finished remodifying the program from our previous attempt and I believe this one will be more sufficient. The chances that we will make a successful recovery as indicated by the Magi are 48%. It isn't very high but is the best that we could get on such short notice and with what little data we have." Ritsuko replied.

"Very well. Continue with your plans to retrieve the pilot but if you are unsuccessful then, Rei will be designated to pilot Unit 01." Gendo said.

"Ikari, I don't think that we will be a very good idea. It has been made very clear that Unit 01 will only accept your son as its pilot." Fuyutsuki said.

Gendo looked over at the elder man with a cold expression. "Then we shall make it so that Unit 01 believes that Rei is Shinji. Either we get the Third Child back or Rei will pilot Unit 01. Now I have other more pressing matters to attend to. Dr. Akagi, inform me of any new developments as soon as possible."

"Yes, sir." Ritsuko said as Gendo turned and walked out of the Eva cages.

Fuyutsuki looked at the blond woman. "I don't understand why Ikari acts so indifferent towards his own son. Ritsuko, I have a request to make of you."

Ritsuko gave him a side-glance. "What would that be?"

"I want you to continue trying to bring Shinji back. I have a feeling that he will be playing a big part in the events that are to come." Fuyutsuki said and Ritsuko nodded.

The elder man said a brief goodbye before heading out of the Eva cage and leaving the blond scientist alone. Ritsuko looked down at the clipboard in her hand and sighed before looking back up at the Eva in front of her.

(I wonder why how much more Shinji will have to go through before all of this is over. His own father is already willing to discard him if I can't bring him back. Even though, there was nothing that I could do to save him the last time. It's purely up to the Eva if he is to be brought back to us this time. I just hope that he doesn't come back with anymore new surprises for us like he did last time.) Ritsuko thought then, turned away.

Once the Eva holding cage was completely empty the eyes of Unit 01 lit up and a low growl could be heard that echoed throughout the cage. Unit 01, the Evangelion of death and destruction and clone of the angel Lilith now harbored the soul of it's chosen pilot, Shinji Ikari. There were reasons behind why Shinji had been given of a S2 organ and allowed back into the real world. Now Shinji was going to be allowed to find out those reasons why. The eyes of Eva darkened as it once again returned to its slumber but its consciousness was reaching out to the soul trapped within.

Shinji floated through the abyss that he had recognized at the mind of Evangelion Unit 01 but he didn't understand why he had been brought back. He could feel the presence of the Eva all around him as it imposed itself over his own. He was suddenly aware that world around him was changing and it was replaced by a forest. Numerous rays of sunlight streamed through the breaks in the trees and the wind was cool against him. Taking a quick look down, Shinji was glad that he was garbed in his school uniform. He looked up as he heard the faint sound of someone humming and walked in search of the sound. He stopped as he spotted two women in a small clearing. One woman was standing in the shade of one of the trees. She had long silvery, white hair that extended down to her knees and dark crimson eyes. However, Shinji was surprised to see that the woman wore no clothing and that her well-developed figure was on full display for him to see. Normally, he would've fainted but for some reason he was able to stay in control of his body and remain conscious. He looked over at the second woman, who was seated with her back against at tree and felt a wave of familiarity pass through him. She had short brown hair and light blue eyes that seemed to convey intelligence as well as love. She was dressed in a black skirt and a purple top with a lab coat over it. As Shinji got closer he realized that it was the seated woman that was humming and that the tune sounded familiar to him. He almost jumped when he heard a branch snap beneath his feet and took a step back when both women looked up at him.

The silver-haired woman smiled. "Welcome, Shinji."

"How do you know me?" Shinji asked, cautiously.

"How can I not know you when you are my pilot?" The woman said.

"What do you mean? Are you saying that you are the Eva?" Shinji asked, shocked.

"Well, I guess you can say that. I am the consciousness of this vessel but I am also something else all together." The woman replied, still smiling.

Shinji looked over at the other woman. "And who are you?"

The brown-haired woman smiled. "I'm surprised at you Shinji. I know I have been gone for a long time but you should still at least recognize your own mother."

Shinji gasped as his eyes widened in shock and surprise. He now realized why the woman had seemed so familiar to him and couldn't hold back the tears that had begun to form. After all, he hadn't seen his mother in over ten years. He ran towards his mother as she stood up to meet him and embraced her, burying his face in her shoulder. Yui Ikari gently moved her hand in a circular motion across his back as she attempted comfort the younger Ikari.

"Now, Shinji, there is no need for you to cry. I'm here for you and everything will be alright." Yui said, soothingly.

Shinji looked up at her, eyes brimmed with tears. "Mother, I can't believe that you've been here all this time. I've really missed you."

"I know Shin-chan and I have missed you as well but I was never far from you. Haven't you felt that someone was watching over you while you were in the Eva?" Yui asked with a soft smile.

"Yes but I thought I was feeling paranoid. Why didn't I see you the last time I was absorbed by the Eva?" Shinji asked.

"Because I hid her from you so I could complete my work uninterrupted. It took every bit of my concentration to change your body so you could hold a angels core. However, it was a little hard with people constantly sticking probes into me or that woman screaming at me to give you back." The woman said.

Shinji wiped his eyes then, chuckled. "That sounds like something Misato-san would do."

The woman looked off to her right. "Actually, she's standing in front of me right now and she looks pretty mad. I guess she's angry that I once again absorbed you but it couldn't be helped."

Shinji gave her a confused look. "What do you mean? The last thing I remember was hearing your voice telling me to expand my AT field so you could merge yours with mine."

The woman nodded and smiled. "Yes, I did that because it was a request from your mother that I assist you. However, the only way I could do this was by merging your soul with mine again but this turned out to be rather beneficial. We have some things that we must tell you and the situation with Arael allowed me to do this on a more personal level."

"You mean I have to be stuck in here for another month?" Shinji questioned in shock.

The woman giggled and shook her head. "No, Shinji that will not be required unless you wish to stay here with us. We just need a little time to tell you about the reason why I gave you a S2 organ."

"Yeah, I really want to know how you were able to do that." Shinji said.

Yui smiled and looked down at her son. "I can explain that to you. Unit 01 isn't like the other Evas because of its origin. When the Evas were made they were created as a copy of the first angel, Adam and we used cells from the first angel to create the Evangelions. However, Unit 01 was the only Evangelion that was created using the cells of another angel that was later classified as the second angel, Lilith. Because Lilith was believed to be an angel that was capable of giving life it was also believe that humans came from Lilith. The consciousness that inhabits Unit 01 is part of the soul of Lilith but she is also different at the same time. It is because she is so similar to Lilith that Unit 01 has been classified as the clone of Lilith and can be used to start Third Impact if the true Lilith is unusable. Because my mind is a part of Unit 01 and because you are the only one that can actually withstand the strain of piloting this Evangelion you were given an S2 organ. However, that is not the only reason you have been given this gift."

"What other reason is there?" Shinji asked.

The silver-haired woman spoke up. "When you were first brought to Nerv the day of your mothers disappearance I felt something about but I didn't learn what it was until you first entered the entry plug. It seemed that when Adam exploded and wiped out much of mankind, which occurred around about the same time that you were born. For some unknown reason your very genetic structure was mutated by the energy that was released and the results were that about a sixteenth of your genetic structure matched that of an angel. By equipping you with an S2 organ that hadn't been present I was able to complete what had already begun since your DNA was already mutating to change you."

Shinji's eyes widened in shock. "So you mean I was going to become an angel anyway?"

The woman nodded. "Yes but not for a very long time. The reason why this occurred to you is still unclear but it does help me to fulfill my purpose. I know of what the humans plan sense Gendo has been so gracious to tell me the plan that he and SEELE have for Third Impact since he believes he is talking to your mother."

"But what does this all have to do with me? I'm just a pilot and there isn't much that I can really do to stop my father." Shinji said.

"Shinji, the Evangelion wants you to help her stop Third Impact because there is much that you can do. You have been given an S2 organ and that makes you just as powerful as the angels that you face. Seele plans to wipe out what remains of mankind and unite them into one being but that must not happen. Mankind will be wiped out and joined as one but their will no longer be any sense of free will or individuality because the walls that enclose our hearts will be shattered. That includes Misato, Rei, Asuka, and everyone else that you care about." Yui explained.

"Mankind is not ready to take that evolutionary step yet and Seele must be prevented from accomplishing their goals. There isn't much that I am capable of doing while I'm in this shell so that is why we chose you." The woman added. "You must help us Shinji."

Shinji stared at his mother and 'Lilith's' clone as he debated over what they were asking him to do. He pulled away from his mother and placed his hand over his stomach. The thought that he was eventually have become an angel anyway was rather creepy but he was one know and there wasn't anything he could do about. Besides, it was his mother that was asking him to help as well so he couldn't just say 'no' to the woman he hadn't seen in years. He then thought about all those that he cared about and swore to protect then, made his decision.

Shinji looked up at his mother. "Okay, I'll do all that I can."

Yui Ikari smiled, warmly at her son and enveloped him in a hug, which he immediately returned. She turned her gaze back towards 'Lilith's' clone and found her smiling as well.

"I told you that he would help us." Yui said and the woman nodded.

"I have to do this or I'll have failed to keep my promise. I told Rei and Asuka that I would protect them and everyone else that I care about. If Third Impact occurs then, I will have failed them all and I don't want to fail anyone else anymore." Shinji said.

The silver-haired woman frowned at the mention of Rei's name since she knew the origin of the mysterious First Child. She could easily sense the rest of Lilith's soul within the body of the blue-haired child. Plus, she also knew what plans Gendo Ikari had for her since she was a part of Lilith and was needed to help Seele or Gendo initiate their own version of Third Impact. At least there version was better than the one the angels would cause if they united with Adam. She looked at Shinji for a moment and was actually glad that she shared her mind with that of Yui so that she knew of Shinji. It was because of the female Ikari that she was gone berserk so many times to protect him because of a mother's urge to protect her children. However, it also meant that she had to kill her own children to do so but that was a price she was willing to pay. 'Lilith's' clone watched in silence as mother and son continue to talk with what little time they had remaining together.

Meanwhile in the real world, a day had already passed and Asuka walked in silence as she walked through the halls of Nerv headquarters. She didn't have any real destination but she decided to walk around a bit as she waited for Misato's shift to end. The German redhead began to think of Shinji and felt a sense of anger swell within in her. However, this time the anger wasn't directed at the pilot of Unit 01 but at herself. She blamed herself for not being able to beat the angel like she had told Shinji she would and that was why Shinji ended up getting absorbed again. She knew that Shinji only came to fight the angel because he had wanted to protect her and Rei but she never expected him to get absorbed because his Eva went berserk again.

(Why does that baka's Eva go berserk every time he gets in trouble? Rei said the Eva is trying to protect him so why does it have to absorb him again. It just doesn't make any damn sense.) Asuka thought then, sighed. (That baka promised that he would always be there for me and that promise ended up taking him from me. Dr. Akagi isn't even sure that they'll be able to pull Shinji back from the Eva this time since last time it was a miracle that he came back.)

Asuka looked up as she ended her thoughts and was surprised to see that she was standing outside of the door that led to Unit 01's cage. She didn't even wonder how she ended up here but decided to go inside and maybe think some more about the blue-eyed pilot. The doors slid open as she stepped closer and she stepped inside but the sight that greeted her shocked her. 

Evangelion Unit 01 was still there in its holding bay but Rei was also there seated in front to the Eva's face with her arms wrapped around her legs. The reserved First Child was staring up at the demonic face of the Eva with a emotionless expression but her thoughts revolved around its pilot. She had watched unable to do anything but watch as Shinji and Unit 01 battled the angel that had been attempting to merge with her. The urge to fulfill her promise to protect him was flooding her being but her Eva was in no condition to be of any help to him. The unknown emotion of fear had gripped her when she learned after the battle that Unit 01 had absorbed Shinji again. She had immediately noticed the changes that Shinji's disappearance had cause in everyone.

(Dr. Akagi and Lt. Ibuki spend much of their time trying to come up with a way to rescue Ikari-kun from Eva 01. Major Katsuragi busies herself with her work so that she won't think of the current situation. And pilot Sohryu has become even more violent than she was before and many have been injured because of this. The only person that doesn't seem to be affected by Ikari-kun's disappearance is Commander Ikari. I do not understand why he doesn't put more of an effort to have his son recovered. Maybe Ikari-kun was right when he said that his father doesn't care but why would the commander ask me to watch his son if he doesn't.) Rei thought in confusion.

Rei was pulled from her thought when she found herself in the shadow of someone else. She turned her gaze upward and found Asuka standing over her with her hand on her hips.

"Pilot Sohryu." Rei said in acknowledgement.

"I shouldn't have been surprised to find you here, wondergirl." Asuka said. "So, what are you doing?"

Rei turned her gaze back to the Eva. "I was thinking about Ikari-kun and came here because I wanted to be near him. Since he is one with Eva this is the most logical place to be."

"Well, mind if I join you?" Asuka asked.

Rei gave a slight shake of her head. "You may join me if you wish."

Asuka sat down on the platform next to Rei and wrapped her arms around her legs. She looked into the darkened eyes of Eva 01 and frowned. It was because of this monster that her friend was taken from her for the second time but she felt as if Shinji meant something more to her.

"You know it's kinda hard to believe that we're actually doing this." Asuka said.

"What do you mean?" Rei inquired, softly.

"I mean the fact that both of us are sitting here together because we're worried about Shinji. I guess we do have at least one thing in common and that is that we care about that baka. I don't know what it is about Shinji but I just feel that I have to open up to him and it actually feels good to finally be able to do so." Asuka replied.

"That is because Ikari-kun shows others that he cares. When I first met him, I didn't think him as nothing more than a co-worker and didn't attempt to establish a relationship outside of Nerv. However, Ikari-kun persisted on attempting to talk to me when others would've long given up. The more time I spent around him the more I got to know him and I eventually came to rely on him to tell me of things that I didn't understand. Since I had never attempted to make friends before Ikari-kun said that I lacked social skills and attempted to help me." Rei said.

"Well, he must not have done much because you still lack social skills but you are improving. A while ago I wouldn't have been able to get you to say anything to me unless I called you a wind-up doll. I guess it was because I felt that you always acted superior to the rest of us and I couldn't stand that." Asuka said.

"I didn't try to act superior to anyone. I was unaware how to interact with people on a everyday basis so I made no attempt to do so." Rei stated.

Asuka chuckled, briefly. "Yeah, I kinda know that now but I'm sorry for the way I used to act towards you. I should've tried to get to know you before I actually started judging you. I was so used to being mean to others that it was more like a habit to put people down that I didn't think it was worth my time trying to relate to."

"You mean like the way you used to treat Ikari-kun?" Rei asked.

Asuka lowered her eyes to the floor. "No, it was different with Shinji. I was mean to him because I was afraid that he would be the one that would make me open up to others again. No matter how hard I tried to get him to leave me alone that baka kept on being persistent and was gradually working his way into my heart. There are still some things about him that I hate like when he apologizes for something that isn't his fault but I still admire him."

Rei focused her gaze on Asuka. "So, that is why you love Ikari-kun? Because he is the first person to pierce the barrier around your heart and because he is there for you."

Asuka looked up at Rei, shock written all over her face. "Hold on, I didn't say that I love him. I just say that I admire him so don't go jumping to conclusions."

"I have not jumped to conclusions. I am just relating what I know by the facts that I have gathered on your relationship with Ikari. On numerous occasions, I have heard you claim him as your own and just three days ago you injured any of our fellow classmates that said anything negative about you and Ikari-kun. It is because of observations like these that I have come to the realization that you love Ikari-kun but you deny it because you are afraid of being hurt." Rei explained, calmly.

Asuka bristled and glared at the crimson-eyed girl. "Listen, I'm not afraid of anything and I'm definitely not afraid of being hurt by Shinji. So what if I love that baka that doesn't mean that I'm ready to tell him yet because I'm not even sure that its love that I feel for him."

Rei smiled, slightly. "At least you are able to admit that you have feelings for him."

Asuka blinked a few times at the girl in confusion until she realized what she had just said and groaned. It was bad enough that Hikari always claimed that she loved Shinji but it was even worse when Rei started in on it.

"You're just about as bad as Hikari but at least she knows when to give up." Asuka said in exasperation. "Just promise that you won't mention this to anyone because the last thing I need is for people at school to find out then, all the rumors about the two of us will never stop. Especially, if Hikari and that other stooge find out then, I'll never hear the end of it."

Rei stared at the redhead in confusion as she finished her rant. She didn't understand why the Second Child wanted her to promise not to tell anyone since it was rare that she talk to anyone except for Shinji and now her. Rei pushed the thought aside as she turned her gaze back towards Unit 01's face and sighed.

Asuka turned to her companion as she heard that sigh. As she looked at the pale girls normally expressionless face, she could swear that she could also see sadness reflected in her eyes but she figured it was a trick of the light. Although, she knew the girl was better at expressing her feelings it still hard at times to believe that she was capable of doing so. She shook her head and turned her gaze to look up at the ceiling above them but found it impossible to see because of how high it was. However, out of the corner of her eye she noticed someone was in the observation box and turned her head to see who it was. Her eyes narrowed when she saw that it was Commander Ikari and was barely able to bite back the curses she was intending to say.

(I believe how cold the commander can be towards his own son. I bet he doesn't even care that Shinji is even gone so it won't be any different from last time. Everyone in this entire place seems to care about what happens to Shinji except for his own bastard father.) Asuka thought, angrily.

Asuka furrowed her brow as she noticed Gendo reaching towards the panel next to him, wondering what he was up to. She almost jumped when his voice wafted over the speakers located inside the cage.

"Rei, it is time. Meet me in my office so that I may discuss certain matters with you." Gendo said.

Rei looked up at the elder Ikari and gave a small nod before standing up. Gendo turned from the window and disappeared into the shadows of the room. Asuka turned to her 'friend' and stared up at her with an expectant gaze since she wanted to know what the commander wanted to talk with her about.

"If you will excuse me pilot Sohryu." Rei said, politely.

"Hold on, what does he want to talk to you about all the time anyway?" Asuka questioned.

"I am sorry but that is classified information." Rei said then, stepped past the German girl. "Goodbye."

"Hey, don't forget that you're supposed to be hanging out with me and Hikari tomorrow at school. If your going to be my friend then, you're going have to learn to be more outgoing." Asuka sighed when she noticed the confused look on Rei's face. "You better hurry and see what the old man wants."

Rei stared at her for a few seconds longer then, nodded. Although, she was still confused as to what Asuka had meant by she needed to be more outgoing. She cleared her mind of that since she knew that it was time for her tests so she could synch with the rest of her sisters.

In Gendo's office, Gendo sat behind his desk with Fuyutsuki standing off to his right as they waited for Rei to come to his office. His scenario was know ruined because the actions that his son had made during the last two angel battles and he was stressed to find a way to repair the damage. As predicted by the Dead Sea scrolls, The fifteenth angel was supposed to temporarily ruin the mental state of the Second Child. While the sixteenth angel was supposed to be destroyed by Unit 00 self-destructing and with Rei's death he could release another clone that was more suited for initiating his version for Third Impact and reunite him with Yui. The current Rei was still sufficient and he hated to see his precious little girl hurt but he had to be sure that he would be able to reunite with Yui like he had planned it. The source of all his problems was right beneath him in the lower depths of Nerv, confined within the shell known as Eva 01. He told the doctor to attempt to retrieve the Third Child from the Eva but in truth he didn't really care. Once his son was out then, he would continue to interfere in his plans but he didn't understand the reasons why he would do so. It was as if his son knew everything that he was planning to do and that was why he was doing what he was doing. That could also explain as to why an S2 organ was discovered in him after he had come back and he remembered his son mentioning some kind of connection between himself and the Eva.

(Could this be the work of Yui? But why would she want to stop me from carrying out my scenario so that we can be reunited again. No matter I will complete my scenario and I don't care what the old men of Seele try to do to stop me because I will succeed.) Gendo thought.

As he finished that last thought, the doors of his office opened to admit Rei into the room. Gendo smiled as the pale girl walked up to the desk then, stopped.

"So, how was your day, Rei?" Gendo asked in a warmer tone.

"It was rather…interesting." Rei replied in a soft monotone.

Gendo raised an eyebrow. "Does this have anything with the conversation I witnessed you engaging in with the Second Child?"

"Yes, sir. Pilot Sohryu is attempting to establish a more personal relationship with me. It was a request of pilot Ikari before his disappearance that we attempt to become friends. I have learned that it is more beneficial since pilot Sohryu and I have one main thing in common." Rei replied.

"What is it that the two of you have in common?" Gendo asked in interest.

"We both share an unique bond with pilot Ikari." Rei answered.

Gendo frowned at this and decided to move on. "Well, enough of that. It is time for you to synch with your sisters so come along with me. Fuyutsuki, I am leaving you in charge and only contact me if there is an emergency."

The older man nodded and smiled at Rei before heading out of the office. Gendo walked over to right wall and pressed a panel on its surface. The wall before him opened to reveal a small elevator, which led to the room the housed the rest of Rei's clones. Rei walked up to the elder Ikari and followed him in as the doors closed behind them. The elevator jerked into motion and the two rode it down in silence but Rei's thoughts were more focused on Shinji than the task at hand but she didn't know why.

Shinji stared at the scenery around him with an awestruck expression. He couldn't believe that the entire beauty of the forest was created by the Evangelion's conscious, which she had asked him to call her Lilith since that was she was a part of the original Lilith and it would make it easier to talk to her. Right now, Lilith and his mother were sitting a few feet away from him and watching the young Ikari. Shinji now knew all that he had to do but he wasn't sure that he was ready to actually stand up to his father and prevent him from causing Third Impact. He also has to prevent Seele from initiating their own version as well. 

Lilith looked at Shinji as she sensed the doubt that was freely flowing through his soul. She turned her gaze towards Yui and found the woman smiling as she gazed at her son.

"I sense that your son doubts that he will be able to accomplish the task we have given him." Lilith said.

"Don't worry. Shinji knows what he has to do and I believe that he is able to do this. We just have to protect him as best that we can until this is all over." Yui said.

"There is very little that I can do since I'm forty stories tall. The rest will be up to Shinji to learn to master his S2 organ and live long enough to prevent either of the three versions of Third Impact from occurring." Lilith said then, smiled. "I do believe that Shinji is stronger than he realizes and he will have to learn that soon if he wishes to protect those that he cares for. It was my purpose when I was created to prevent the children of Adam from reuniting with him and wiping out mankind. That purpose remains the same but I must also prevent the humans of this world from doing the same thing when they initiate there own version of Third Impact."

Yui nodded. "Yes but I can't believe that Gendo would be willing to go through this much to bring me back. He doesn't realize that he will kill everyone by doing this."

"What you humans call love can make one doing anything to regain what he has lost but he won't be reunited with you unless I release your soul. If Shinji is successful at preventing the destruction of mankind then, I will do so and allow you to be reunited with him." Lilith said with a soft smile.

Yui smiled at the woman then, turned her gaze back towards Shinji. (Soon, I will be able to come back and be with you once again. However, once I get my hands on Gendo he'll regret the way he has been treating you for very loooong time.)

Ritsuko stared at the screen that served to show all the data that she had accumulated on the recovery plan to get Shinji out of Unit 01. Misato stood behind her with a serious expression and her arms crossed but behind that mask she was concerned for the welfare of Shinji. Maya sat in the chair at the console next to Ritsuko as she helped her sempai work out the correct calculations.

"How are your calculations coming along so far?" Misato asked.

Ritsuko sighed. "Not very good. I have to find a way to rework the entire program that we used last time so that it will be successful. The last time we failed to keep his ego borderline in check and that what almost caused us to lose him so I'm trying to figure out a way to keep a constant hold on his borderline."

"The last time Shinji's ego was trapped in a fixed loop which made it nearly impossible to get a stable lock on his pattern. If we can work around that problem then, we can increase our chances of rescuing him to 80%." Maya added.

"What will happen if we can't rescue Shinji from the Eva this time?" Misato asked.

"If we can't separate Shinji's pattern from the Eva's then, he will be trapped in there." Ritsuko said. (Although, I doubt that it will happen since it was the Eva's choice to release him last time. I just wonder why the Eva is constantly doing this to Shinji and why did it make him part angel? Is this the will of Yui or is it the Eva itself?)

Misato sighed. "I wonder what it's like to be absorbed by the Eva. Shinji didn't seem to have anything wrong with him except for the change in attitude but that's normal considering what he has been through."

"Yes, you're right. He's had plenty of opportunities to just leave all of this behind but he chose to stay and keep fighting against the angels. I don't know why he does it but I'm glad that he did make the choice to stay." Ritsuko said. "Now, all we have to do is devise a program that will guarantee that we can bring Shinji back. I almost failed him last time and I swear that I won't do it again."

(It will at least help me to atone for some of the things I've done by allowing Gendo to have his way. I just wish that there was something more that I could do for him.) Ritsuko thought.

Misato glanced at her watch. "Well, my shift is almost over and I have to go get Asuka. Call me and let me know if you come up with some big break-through."

Ritsuko gave a small wave with one hand as her other hand was still busy typing at the keyboard. Maya glanced at her sempai then, looked at Misato and nodded before returning to her work. The major turned and headed out of the room then, went in search of Asuka. She was surprised to find the young German girl coming out of the cage housing Unit 01 and quickly made her way over to her. Asuka turned around as she heard the sound of someone walking towards her and smiled when she saw that it was Misato.

The German girl placed her hands on her hips. "Well, what took you so long to get off? I've been waiting around this place long enough and I want to go home."

"Sorry but I had to wait for my shift to be over." Misato apologized then, gave the girl a puzzled look. "Where's Rei? I thought she was supposed to be waiting with you so I can take you two home."

"Well, she was with me but she went off on her own and I didn't find her until I decided to check here. We talked for a little bit and just when I conversation was beginning to get interesting the commander called her off for some reason." Asuka replied.

Misato blinked a few times then, smirked. "I've noticed that the two of you have become rather friendly since Shinji disappeared over a week ago. Is there any reason for this sudden change in attitude or is this Shinji's doing?"

Asuka glared at her guardian. "Are you supposed to be trying to insinuate something? I just felt like talking to her since there is no one else that I can really talk to while I'm here. I would go talk with my friends but you always have to drag me with you to work. It's not like it was might fault those stupid idiots didn't know how to keep there mouths shut and in my opinion they got what they deserved."

"Calm down, Asuka. I just find it rather hard to believe that you would go to the trouble of beating those boys up just because they said something was going on between you and Shinji. I was always under the impression that you couldn't stand him and wanted nothing to do with him." Misato flashed her a sly smirk. "Or is there something that you're just not telling me? You have been rather nice to Shinji lately and I'm beginning to wonder why."

Asuka blushed a light shade of pink then, narrowed her eyes. "Why does everyone keep trying to say that I like that stupid baka? Just because I'm acting nice to him doesn't mean anything so drop it."

Misato continued smirking. "Yeah sure, Asuka. If that's true then, why were you blushing just a few seconds ago?"

Asuka blushed again as she stumbled to come up with an answer. (Why does she always try to do this?)

Misato watched Asuka with an amused expression as she waited for the fiery redhead to come up with an answer. She always had a feeling that her two roommates had feelings for each other. It had always been easy to get Shinji to open up and tell her how he felt but Asuka was a harder case. The German redhead was so good at hiding her emotions that it was nearly impossible to get the girl to open up and talk. Lately, it's been getting a lot easier to catch the girl off guard and sometimes catch her in rather compromising situations. Like the time she caught her sneaking out of Shinji's room early one morning when she came home late.

(Maybe with Shinji's disappearance, Asuka is realizing how much she cares about Shinji. I've never seen her act this violent towards people and most of the time it seems like she is just moping around.) Misato thought.

After a few attempts at trying to come up with an answer with no success. The German redhead crossed her arms and glared at the woman before her.

"Listen, if I'm worried about that baka then, it's my business. I'm just angry about the fact that he had to go off and try to be a hero again. He just had to get absorbed by his Eva again and leave me behind." Asuka snapped.

Misato blinked when she heard what Asuka had said and took a quick look at the girl's face. Although, it was hard to see Misato could see that Asuka was trying to hold back tears that threatened to spill forth. Seeing this, the purple-haired woman decided to leave her roommate alone for the time being. Besides, it wasn't like it was her business to know if Asuka liked Shinji or not but it was fun to try and get a answer out of the girl.

Misato sighed. "Okay, I get the point Asuka. Let's just go home and forget any of this ever happened. I really need some rest since I spent most of time here the past few days worrying my self. If I keep this I'm going to end up with wrinkles and more than a few gray hairs." She chuckled as she said this.

Asuka nodded and smiled at her guardian. "Yeah, let's go but if you mention this to anyone then, I'll make you regret it. I'll start by taking all of your beer away and it'll only get worse from there."

Misato held her hands up in defense. "Hey, I promise this will be between just the two of us. Now, let's get out of here before I get roped into working another shift."

Asuka turned on her heels and started walking in the direction of the parking garage. Misato sighed then, turned her head towards the door of Eva 01's cage. She hoped that Ritsuko was able to find a way to get Shinji back before all hell broke loose around here. With the way that Asuka and Rei were acting she wasn't even sure if the two girls would be willing to fight another angel if it was to come. The major sighed again and hurried to catch with her roommate.

Within the cage of Eva unit 01, the Evangelion stared, blankly at the wall before it. However, within the depths of its mind talks between the Eva's consciousness 'Lilith', Yui and Shinji continued. All of the plans that Yui and Lilith had made to stop the Third Impact from occurring were resting on the shoulders of Shinji because it was his destiny to do so. Destiny may be a cruel fate to some but they had faith that Shinji would rise up and succeed.

To Be Continued…

Well, I finally finished Chapter seven and I hope that you will like it. I had been planning of bringing Shinji back in this chapter but I decided to focus more on forming a friendship between Asuka and Rei. I know the idea on the Eva's consciousness being given a form in my story may draw a few flames but I had to try it and see how it would work out. It has been said on many occasions that the Eva was possibly an angel and I decided to make that a reality in my fic. If my characters still seem to be OOC then, let me know what I am doing wrong and I'll try to make adjustments. Further more, I did as I was asked and told you of the connection that Shinji was sharing with Unit 01 and I even brought Yui into the equation. The very thought that Shinji was an angel ever since birth has been a idea that very few have tried but I wanted to do it.

The next chapter will having Shinji returning from Eva Unit 01 and perhaps sparks will begin to fly between Shinji and Asuka. As Shinji attempts to get used to the path that has been placed before him. A confrontation between him and his father shall bring forth a side of Shinji that very few have seen. All of this and more in the next chapter of Neon Genesis Evangelion: Child of Eva, Reunion and Confrontations. Until next time, Ja.


	8. Reunions and Confrontations

Neon Genesis Evangelion: Child of Eva

Chapter 8: Reunions and Confrontations

By: Damerei A.

Author's Notes:

Sorry it has taken me so long to bring this chapter but I was with my family over the holidays and was too lazy to try and work on this chapter. Also, I managed to contract a rather nasty computer virus that totally wrecked my hard drive and threw me completely off track. I will at least try to finish two more chapters but I may just quit if things get any more stressful for me here in college. For some reason I've been having an even harder time trying to write the remaining chapters to this story but I think I can manage since I have the support of so many reviewers. Now on with Chapter 8.

Shinji Ikari sat with his back propped up against one of the trees in the mindscape of Unit 01. Lilith and his mother had left him alone to give him some time to think to himself but he knew that Lilith could read his thoughts if she wanted to so he had forbidden her from doing so. Since he had learned of the new link he know shared with the Evangelion he was even more uncomfortable around Lilith than before. It didn't help that he was part angel because of her speeding up his supposed evolution process for reasons he didn't want to think of.

(Ever since my cold-hearted father brought me to Tokyo-3 I've been trained to fight the angels that threaten our planet but now I've become one of the very things I fight against. I mean I like the fact that I have the power of an angel but during the last fight I held my AT-field up for to long so that I could merge it with the Eva's so I know the Magi may have picked it up. If my father learns of this then, he'll want Dr. Akagi to run experiments on me just so he can figure out a better way to defeat the remaining angels.) Shinji thought then, sighed. (I just don't know what I am anymore. Am I still a human or am I an angel now?

Lilith and mom said that they did this to me so I would be able to stop Third Impact from occurring but how do I do that now that I'm an angel. I don't have any clue as to how I'm going to do it but I have to figure out some sort of way since I don't have much time left.)

Shinji shook his head to remove all of the thoughts that had been clouding his mind for so long. He knew what he had to do and he had already accepted it but that didn't make him feel any better about what he had become. Suddenly, his thoughts shifted to Rei, Asuka, and Misato. He hadn't really given any thought to them ever since he learned of what happened to him and he wondered why not. They were three of the most important people in his life so he wondered why he hadn't been thinking about them like he usually does.

"I wonder what they're doing right now. Misato is probably worrying herself sick over me and Asuka is probably ranting about how stupid I was to get absorbed again. I don't even know how Rei is reacting to this even though she has been opening up to me." Shinji mused to himself.

He thought about how each woman made up a part of his life. When he had first arrived in Tokyo-3 Misato had been the only person to actually try to reach out to him. At first he had been afraid to reach out to anyone since he had been alone for so much of his life but Misato was so persistent. There were a few things about her that caused him to turn away from her like her constant drinking and the fact that she didn't really want to do any work around the apartment. He didn't really mind that he had to do all the work but it didn't help that Misato practically lived like a slob. He still didn't understand how a woman her age could care less about how her apartment and still live a carefree life. However, even though she had plenty of flaws he had immediately recognized that deep down Misato was a good person. She had quickly proved that to him as she went out of her way to make him feel at home as an attempt to get him to open up to her as a friend. He had to admit that she was the first to truly try to penetrate the barrier of loneliness he had kept around himself for so long. It was really a good thing since it had allowed him to open up to others around him like Kensuke and Touji. As he looked back, Shinji realized that Misato had been trying to be a mother to him instead of his guardian or commanding officer. She was always worried about him whenever he fought in the Eva and he could recall hearing her voice call out his name on numerous occasions when he was in trouble. Even though she would yell at him when he would disobey her order he could tell that it was out of her concern for his safety. He couldn't deny the fact that she acted more like a mother to him and he was grateful for everything she had done for him ever since he arrived. Smiling, he decided he would have to think of some way to say thanks when he got back.

Shinji's thoughts soon shifted to the quiet and mysterious enigmatic girl known as Rei Ayanami. From the time he had first arrived until even now, Rei had always been a mystery to him. He could admit that at first he had been attracted to her but it she was so indifferent to those around her. He had never seen her try to interact with anyone and she barely even responded when the teacher called her name. Neither Touji nor Kensuke could give him an answer to why she was always alone and because of that this was why he had sought her out. He had always felt drawn to her but was also afraid of her for reasons that he didn't truly understand. Every attempt he made to talk with her always failed but that never stopped him from trying since it wasn't a part of his nature to do so. When he realized that Rei was closer to his father than he was that had made the younger Ikari angry but he found that he wasn't mad at her but at his father. He couldn't blame her because his father chose to give her his attention instead of his own flesh and blood. However, as he got to know Rei a little better he learned that she really didn't value her own life very much and she proved that when she risked her life to save his. Although, they had begun to get a lot closer it wasn't until after his first disappearance that he truly got to know Rei Ayanami. He was somewhat sad in his opinion that a girl like Rei hadn't really experienced much in the way of emotions during her life. To him it almost proved that Asuka was right when she called Rei a doll. It was because his father had kept Rei so sheltered away from everyone else that she became that way and that was why he helped her because he couldn't stand to see someone he considered to be a friend so isolated from everyone around her. It was also because of the bond that he felt to her, which he was still unable to explain, that made him want to help her. During the time he had gotten to know Rei after he got back it seemed that she began to depend on him to explain things to her where as before she would've gone to his father to answer her questions. The fact that Rei depended on him to give her the answers she needed made him happy and he was willing to help her as best he could. This had become his perfect opportunity to get her to open up and he wasn't going to waste it. This was why he made a vow to watch over her and he would continue to honor vow when he got back.

Finally, Shinji's thoughts shifted to Asuka. To put that Asuka was the complete opposite of Rei would be a complete understatement. When he had first met the German redhead she had portrayed herself as a fiery competitor as well as a bit conceited. Sure he had found her to be very beautiful but he had also found it hard to even try to talk to her since her favorite pastime seemed to be berating him and trying to prove that she was a much better pilot than he was. At the time being a better pilot than her was far from entering his mind but she seemed to think otherwise. Especially, when she learned that he had successfully pilot an Eva if you call his first sortie a success without any prior training. To him, it hadn't been all that big of deal because he had blacked out during the battle and his Eva had gone berserker but to Asuka it was more like she had to challenge him to prove she was better. He realized that he never could really get close to Asuka because she always saw him as a competitor but a few times it seemed that she had actually warmed up to him. This mainly occurred when he had saved her from falling deep into the volcano or other similar events but the peace didn't last more than a day. However, he had begun notice subtle changes in the way that Asuka was acting towards him but he never really thought anything of it. It was very hard to gauge the actions of the redhead but as was his nature he refused to stop trying to reach out to her and it seemed to work. Much like when he had been absorbed the first time and Rei had changed, Asuka seemed to change for the better as well by trying to be nice to him more. To Shinji, it was a great relief since he no longer had to go through the mood swings that made him a little to aggressive anymore even if it had been a little fun to scare Asuka every once and awhile. However, ever since Asuka began being nice to him he didn't see much of need to use the other side of his personality unless it was directed at his father but that was another story. He couldn't deny that his feelings for her had become even stronger but at the same time something was holding him back but he didn't know what. Maybe, it was because he felt that she wouldn't return his feelings but he just couldn't be sure. Sighing, Shinji decided that there was only one way to find out if she really cared about him or if her act was just a fake. He would have to confront her about his feelings when he returned and maybe he would finally be able to put his mind at rest.

Shinji almost jumped in surprise as his thoughts were interrupted when Lilith appeared beside him. The silver-haired woman smiled down at him and sat down next to him. Shinji removed his hand from his chest and glared at the woman for a few moments then, turned his gaze back to the landscape.

"Is something troubling you, Shinji? I've been sensing a lot of unrest in your mind and wondered what was wrong." Lilith said, frowning, slightly.

Shinji looked at her. "You weren't reading my mind, were you?"

Lilith shook her head as she once again smiled. "No, I respect your privacy but I still felt your distress since you are my pilot and we are connected."

"Lilith, I've been meaning to ask you a question." Shinji said.

"Well, ask me anything that you wish and I will answer it if I can." Lilith replied.

 Shinji looked away from her for a moment and sighed. "You told me that you were made from the cells of the second angel and you have part of her consciousness, right?" Lilith nodded. "However, I don't understand if you're supposed to be an angel then, why do you consider yourself and keep referring to me as your pilot. From what I have seen and heard you don't really need a pilot to move so there really isn't a use for me."

"You forgot that your mother explained to you that I a part of Lilith's consciousness but I am also different. I may have been born from Lilith's cells but my body is the Eva. The Eva's were designed to require a pilot to operate them and I am no different from the rest of them in that particular aspect. Therefore, I require a pilot that is able to handle the stress of pilot me and the most natural selection is you since you are an angel like me. Although, you are only half angel there is still more than enough DNA in you to counteract the incredible amount stress that a normal human would have to suffer." Lilith explained.

"Still I don't understand how I could've piloted you from the start since I was barely even an angel when I first sat in the entry plug. Plus, my mother wasn't an angel and she was able to synch with you during the testing sequences all those years ago." Shinji stated.

"Actually, it was because I wanted to synch with your mother that she was able to synch. At the time I didn't realize that by trying to synch with her that we would achieve a synch ratio of over 400% and that type of synching would result in her being merged with me. Also, there is another reason since you're body has the same DNA traces as Adam that is also what allows you to synch since Adam is the father of all angels but it also because I wanted you to be my pilot as a way for reconciling the fact that I took your mother away from you. It has always been your destiny to become my pilot and that is how it will always be because I will allow no one else to pilot me." Lilith explained.

Shinji grinned. "Actually, that is sort of a relief since I wouldn't want anyone to suffer the amount of stress it takes in order for me to synch with you. There has always been this pressure on my mind during the synching process but now I guess that was only you all along."

Lilith nodded. "Yes, it was both of us because you were actually trying to synch with the mind of myself as well as your mother. Normally, a person wouldn't be able to do this but it seems that as an angel-human hybrid you are capable of doing this. Plus, it was Yui's way of staying in reach of her son so you were allowed to synch and not Rei."

Shinji gave her a confused look. '"What does Rei have to do with me synching with you?"

Lilith smiled. "I can not tell you that but you shall learn when the time comes."

Shinji stared at her for a few more moments in confusion then, shrugged. "Okay, if you say so. So, how much longer do I have until I can go back to the others?"

Lilith looked up to the sky and hummed in thought as she shifted her consciousness to the outside world. The eyes of Eva unit 01 glowed and startled a few techs that had been staring at the giant mech. Lilith noticed various equipment were strewn about the catwalk mere inches from her face and immediately recognized them. They were the same pieces of equipment they had used the last time they had attempted to pull Shinji out of her. She shifted her consciousness back into the lower depths of her mind where Shinji was sitting patiently beside her mental image.

"I would say I could release you in about twelve hours. It seems that the personal of Nerv are ready to pull you out and are preparing to hook up their machines to my physical body. Although, they can't retrieve you unless I release your soul back into your body that is currently merged with the LCL in the entry plug." Lilith replied.

Shinji nodded and turned his gaze away from her. Now that he had that information there was nothing more to talk with the angelic presence about since he knew mostly everything from her. He just had to bide his time until it was time for him to once again return to Misato and the others. Lilith gazed at the brown-haired boy but made no motion to restart the conversation with him since he didn't seem to want to talk anymore. To think that such a heavy burden had been placed on the shoulders on such an innocent soul almost made her frown but she knew it was his destiny and she was a part of that destiny. Lilith smiled at him before shifted herself to the higher realms of her consciousness.

Within the labyrinth-like confines of Nerv's underground headquarters. A certain German redhead found herself without any true destination. Misato had brought her along with her to Nerv since she hadn't felt up to going to school and facing Hikari and the two stooges. To her, it seemed that with Shinji gone she lacked the normal energy that she normally displayed, a fact that was brought up by Hikari a few days ago. It was now a week since Shinji had disappeared and she felt rather depressed without him around. Plus, only just a day ago she had realized how she really felt about the brown-haired pilot of unit 01. The fiery redhead was actually angry with herself that it had taken this long for her to sort out her feelings for Shinji and it took him leaving her to accept them.

Asuka paused as she realized where her thoughts were taking her. (I really don't need to be thinking about Shinji right now since all it's going to do is get me worried.)

The German redhead turned around a corner and gasped as she collided with someone else and fell backwards. She rubbed her forehead and looked up to see who had ran into her with narrowed eyes. However, her anger faded somewhat when she realized she had run into the First Child, Rei Ayanami. Rei was also rubbing her forehead and looked up to have her crimson orbs meet the cerulean ones of Asuka.

"Pilot Sohryu?" Rei said.

"Why don't you watch where you're going? You could've really knocked me out and why were you in such a hurry?" Asuka demanded.

Rei stood and smoothed out her uniform before answering. "I was on my way to pay a visit to Ikari-kun."

Asuka blinked a few times in confusion before she realized what she meant. "Why do you keep visiting that baka's so much Eva for? I know Shinji is inside that thing but it's kinda weird to see you visiting his Eva because he is in there."

"It is because Ikari-kun is one with Unit 01 that I visit the Eva. This is the only logical way for me to be near him until he is returned to us." Rei replied.

Asuka stared at her. "Well, I guess that makes some sort of sense. Do you mind if I join you since I have some things to talk to you about?"

"If that is what you wish." Rei replied as she moved past the redhead.

Asuka resisted the urge to snap off a sarcastic remark and began following the blue-haired girl. She didn't bother to start a conversation since she knew that it would more or less be useless. Although, both girls had become somewhat friends during the time since Shinji left. Asuka still found it hard to communicate with the ever-silent pilot of Evangelion Unit 00 and that ended up frustrating her a lot.

(I wonder how Shinji can get her to talk so easily and I know I have better social skills than he does. I guess it's because Rei said she saw Shinji as more like a brother and that's why she acts like that towards him.) Asuka thought.

"Hey, Rei?" Asuka called out.

Rei looked back over her shoulder. "Yes?"

"Do you think that they will be able to bring Shinji back this time? Last time, Misato said that is was a miracle that he returned after they had already given up hope of seeing him again. I doubt that they will be that lucky in getting him back this time." Asuka asked.

"Are you afraid that Ikari-kun will not want to return to us?" Rei asked.

Asuka looked at her, sharply and sighed. "Yeah, I guess you can say it that way if you want. It just doesn't feel the same without that baka around. I mean he did change a little bit from the Shinji that I had met when I first came here but I always did want him to grow a spine but I didn't want it used on me most of the time."

"Ikari-kun, is expressing himself more to others. By holding back his emotions for so long they come out more violent than if he were to follow through on his emotions on a regular basis. That was one of the things he explained to me when I inquired of the reason for his recent mood changes." Rei said.

"I wouldn't exactly considered threatening someone to be a very good way of expressing yourself." Asuka said.

"Isn't that something you are accustomed to doing? In the past, you would yell at Ikari-kun and threaten to cause him physical harm if he did anything you didn't seem to like. I would expect that you would be prepared for such a reaction when it was you that was the target." Rei stated, matter-of-factly.

Asuka blinked as she realized that Rei was right about what how she had been acting towards Shinji. Although, she had treated him that way for so long she had never expected him to turn on her like that. She had always believed that it wasn't in Shinji's natured to be mean to anyone like that but he had proved her wrong on several occasions.

Asuka sighed. "Well, I guess that you're right but that doesn't mean that I have to like what you're telling me. Just because I'm willing to be nice doesn't mean I'm going to let him pay me back for the way that I used to treat him."

Rei was glad that she was still looking forward or Asuka would've noticed the small smile on her face. (Maybe there is hope for you after all, Sohryu.)

A few minutes later, the two girls reached the doors that led to Eva cage housing Evangelion Unit 01. The doors slid open to reveal a sight that shocked Asuka and even Rei to a certain extent. The Evangelion was still restrained against the wall and immersed in the cooling fluids. However, various probes had been connected to the unit's armored head, which were connected to different machines. The entry plug was hovering at the base of the neck and just like last there was a metallic ring around the back end of the plug with probes extending from it to the plug. Rei recognized it to be exactly the same from the last time she had witnessed it after Commander Ikari had ordered her to witness the event.

"Man, they really are going all out. I just hope that it doesn't end up like last time and we end up losing Shinji completely." Asuka said.

"You don't have to worry about that, Asuka. Everyone around the base knows how badly you want your new boyfriend back by your side." A voice said from behind the redhead.

Asuka's face reddens in anger and she turns around to find Ritsuko and Maya standing there. Ritsuko was grinning at her while Maya was giggling from behind her hand. Asuka blushes, slightly for certain reasons but still maintains her death glare locked on the blonde scientist.

"What gives you the idea that baka is my boyfriend? You peopled act like it's wrong for me to be worried about a friend." Asuka snapped.

"Yes, you're right but you have been acting rather nice to Shinji and I am allowed to draw my own conclusions." Ritsuko replied, still grinning.

Asuka growled and looked away from her. "Yeah, whatever but I don't like that baka."

"Well, I'm glad you two are here since we're just about ready to begin the tests. Come with me up to the observation room and you can watch the proceedings from there." Ritsuko instructed.

Both girls nodded and followed the two women out of the Eva cage. Within a few minutes they arrived on the observation deck where Misato was hovering over Makoto's shoulder and looking down at the screen. The operations director looked up as Ritsuko's form came into view of her peripheral vision. She also noticed that Rei and Asuka were standing just a few meters behind her friend.

Misato smiled. "Glad to see that the two of you could make it. We're just about ready to try and see if we can bring Shinji-kun back out of Unit 01."

"I can't believe you were going to try and do this without telling us anything about it." Asuka said in mock anger.

"Well, I didn't really think that you would care to be here since you told me last night that you wouldn't be interested." Misato replied, her smile widening. "However, when you decided to take today off from school I realized that you really wanted to see Shinji again."

Asuka blushed a light shade of pink then, glared at Misato. "I already told you that I don't like Shinji. He's just a really close friend and that's it."

Misato continued smiling as she shifted her gaze over to Rei. "I take it that you came here because you missed Shinji as well, Rei."

Rei gave a slight nod. "Yes, you are correct, Katsuragi-san. I would like to continue my learning experience with Ikari-kun so therefore I wish for his safe return."

Misato had expected that answer from the blue-haired enigma and had already come up with a response. "Well, if this works like it is supposed to then, all of us can go out and grab a bite to eat afterwards."

"If we pull him out successfully then, I will have to run a few tests on him to make sure he's okay before I can allow him to go anywhere." Ritsuko said.

Misato nodded and turned back to the screen. "Well, if everything is ready then, let's get this show on the road."

Makoto and Maya immediately began to type in the necessary commands to start Ritsuko's revised recovery plan. Rei, Asuka, Misato, and Ritsuko watched as the lights on some of the equipment on the catwalk began to light up in response. The blonde woman was glad that Ikari was in a meeting with Seele and wouldn't be able to bother her. Although, she knew that he would be paying them a visit before this experiment would be over.

"Alright, Maya. Begin running the new salvage operation program through the Magi system and begin isolating Shinji's ego pattern." Ritsuko instructed.

"Yes, mam." Maya replied.

Misato and the girls listened as Ritsuko issued out similar commands but there attention was focused more on the Evangelion itself than what was happening on the bridge. The Eva's eyes had begun to glow, slightly and actually seemed to flicker every now and then which actually creeped out Misato and Asuka. Rei stared into the Eva's eyes with her normal expressionless mask but her thoughts were more on Shinji than the Eva.

Within the depths of Unit 01's subconscious mind, Shinji jerked away as he felt a prickling sensation in his mind. He blurrily looked around and noticed Yui and Lilith were standing on either side of him. Shinji looked up at the two women and found them looking down at him, smiling.

"What's going on? I just felt like something poking around inside my head." Shinji asked.

"I did that since it seemed to be the quickest way to awaken you. It is almost time for you to be returned to your friends and I thought you should be awake for this event." Lilith stated.

"You've been here long enough and its time to for you to return to your friends, my son." Yui said.

Shinji sighed. "I'm not even sure that I'm actually ready to go back just yet."

Yui sat down next to him. "Shinji, you know that you can't stay here no matter how much I want you to. You belong back with Misato, Asuka, Rei and the others. You need to be there so that you may protect them from the events that are going to be happening real soon."

"Mom, it's been so long since I last saw you and I want to stay here where I can be happy." Shinji said.

"Shinji, you can be happy back with the rest of the people that you call friends and family. I know that all of them miss you because they are trying so hard to bring you back. It would hurt all of them if you refused to go back because they would think that they had lost you to the Eva and would hate Lilith more than they already do." Yui explained, placing an arm around his shoulders.

"Why would they hate Lilith?" Shinji inquired, mildly confused.

"It is because the way that I have acted in the past when I tried to protect you. When I go berserk they see me as a wild, untamed animal and when I absorbed you those that care for you believed I was trying to take you away. So in other words…" Lilith trailed off.

"You're not gaining a very good reputation with everyone. I guess I can understand that since I was afraid of you before the first time you absorbed me when I had saw the playbacks of you going berserk. It was rather scary and you did remind me of a wild animal." Shinji said, snickering.

Lilith glared at Shinji, which he instantly cowered away from. Especially, since her eyes had begun to glow a bright reddish-orange and he doubted that the angelic Eva would stop from hurting him even if he is her pilot. The silver-haired woman looked away from him and the glare vanished from her features.

"Shinji, it is time for you to return. I'm already ready to release your soul back into your body if you are ready." Lilith informed him.

Shinji looked up at the sky then, shifted his gaze to his mother. "I'm really going to miss you mother but I guess that I will get to see you again once this is all over."

Yui nodded. "Yes but don't forget that I will always be near you and so will Lilith. You won't ever have to worry about being alone whether you're in the Eva with us or with your friends."

Shinji managed to hold back the tears that threatened to spill forth and embraced his mother. The female Ikari embraced him back as she stroked the back of his head with her free hand, muttering words of comfort. Lilith watched the scene with a calm expression but she felt a sense of sadness come over her and knew that it came from Yui. After a few moments, mother and son pulled from their embrace as they both began to stand up.

"I guess I should be going back before everyone starts getting worried again." Shinji said.

Lilith moved closer and waited until Shinji turned to face her before leaning down to gently kiss him on the lips for a brief moment. Shinji was stunned and blushed as he stared at her and could also hear his mother giggling from behind adding to his embarrassment.

"Please be careful and take care of yourself, Shinji. Beware of your father since I believe that he may know you're an angel and I don't want to lose my only pilot." Lilith said with a soft smile.

Shinji returned the smile as he regained his composure. "Okay, let's get this over with."

Lilith nodded and closed her eyes in concentration. Shinji saw that the world around him was beginning to fade away along with the images of his mother and Lilith. He closed his eyes as he felt his consciousness beginning to flow away from him and his final thoughts were focused on those that he would be seeing very soon.

(I wonder how Misato, Asuka, and Rei have been getting along since I left.) Shinji thought then, his mind went blank.

Misato turned her attention away from the window and looked at Rei and Asuka as she gauged their reactions. Just a few seconds ago, the eyes of Unit 01 began to glow then, began a pulsing pattern almost like a heart beat. Asuka seemed to have taken a step back in fear and she noticed that Rei's eyes had actually widened, slightly.

(So, they are just as surprised as I am about this. I wonder if this means that Shinji-kun will be all right.) Misato thought.

The violet-haired woman was jerked from her thoughts as she heard Maya's voice.

"We have just reached stage 2 and subjects catharsis is still normal." Maya informed.

"Okay, now is the moment of truth. We'll wait to see if the Eva will accept this stage before proceeding to stage 3." Ritsuko said.

Moments passed without any signs that Eva would reject the signals. Maya looked up at Ritsuko and the blonde scientist signaled for her to proceed to the next stage. Maya and Makoto inputted the commands simultaneously and everyone waited for the impending results. The results were almost instantaneous as the screens of all three techs began filling with various bits of information.

"We've detected a reaction from the Eva. Attempting to isolate the various feedback signals I'm receiving." Hyuga stated.

"Is the Eva rejecting the signal?" Ritsuko asked.

"No, all instruments are confirming that the Eva is accepting the signal but I don't understand what the problem is." Makoto replied.

Asuka had a sinking feeling that things were not going the way that they were supposed to. She immediately found herself glaring at the Eva that had taken away her best friend.

(Why don't you just give me my Shinji back?) Asuka thought, angrily.

However, she was suddenly aware of movement to her right and looked to Rei beginning to walk out of the door. She was about to stop her when she saw the doors slid open to allow Gendo and Fuyutsuki into the room. Asuka glared at the man that dared to call himself Shinji's father. Rei stopped before the two older men and looked up at the face of the commander with an unreadable expression.

"Hello, commander." Rei said, softly.

"Rei how goes the experiment to bring back the Third Child?" Gendo asked.

"All is proceeding well but there seems to be a problem with Unit 01." Rei replied.

"What sort of problem?" The elder man asked.

"The Eva has accepted all of the signals but it seems to be hesitating in responding to them." Rei answered. (I want to go see Ikari-kun.)

"If the experiment turns out to be a failure then, we will consider the Third Child lost and the Eva placed on standby as we search for a suitable replacement." Gendo said, coldly.

Fuyutsuki could only sigh at the coldness the elder Ikari was directing at his son while Rei resisted the urge to frown. However, the blue-haired girl was surprised when she caught a glimpse of red walking past her.

Rei looked back at Gendo. "I am sorry commander but I have other business to attend to. Excuse me."

With that said, Rei gave a small bow and walked past the two elder men. Fuyutsuki blinked at the girl while Gendo didn't seem to care less as he focused his attention on the screen. For some reason, Unit 01's glowing eyes seemed to be focused on him and a shiver ran up his spine. Ever since his last argument with Shinji the Commander of Nerv has been rather cautious around the giant mech. Mainly, it had something to do with the fact that Shinji said that the Evangelion was under his control and Gendo actually feared that his life was in danger when he was around the Eva.

The elder Ikari quickly moved to the small lift that would take him up to his Prinbow box as Fuyutsuki moved up behind Ritusko and the others. Ritsuko glanced back and was surprised to see the gray-haired man then, looked back to see Gendo already seated at his desk. She sighed because she had expected have a little more time to at least pull Shinji out before he would make his appearance. Although, on the surface she seemed to follow along with his plans she didn't want to cooperate with them like she had done in the past. The events that she witnessed between Shinji and Gendo had made her more sympathetic towards Shinji rather than his father. It didn't even matter how she felt about the elder Ikari since she had realized a short while ago that he would only use to get what he wants then, discard her like she a piece of trash.

(Just like mother. I don't want to end up like she did but I don't know what I can do. Now one expect for Shinji had managed to stand up to Gendo and that's because he's irreplaceable.) Ritsuko thought.

Ritsuko looked at the image of Unit 01 and hoped they could bring Shinji back then, smirked. As long Shinji was around then they would always have someone to put Gendo in his place.) Ritsuko thought.

The blonde woman was drawn from her thoughts by the sound of Maya's voice.

"Mam, all signals have been accepted and we are ready to attempt to reconstruct Shinji's body." Maya informed.

Ritsuko nodded. "Okay, begin the salvage and keep me posted on the progress."

The three bridge bunnies immediately set about inputting their various commands. They just hoped they didn't mess up and end up losing Shinji since each of them considered him to be the backbone of the Evangelion fighting force. Heck, it was because of him that they were still alive after the Fourteenth angels attack. This was their way of at least trying to pay him back for risking his life like that.

Meanwhile, Asuka was aware that Rei was behind her but that didn't matter until she reached her destination. She almost smiled when the doors of Eva 01's cage came into view and quickened her pace, slightly. Rei didn't even find this the least bit surprising and continued at a slow pace. Asuka walked into the Eva cage followed shortly after by Rei and made her way over to stand in front of the Eva's armored face. She could've sworn that the Eva's eyes glowed even brighter for a second but she pushed that aside as she focused on what she was about to do. She remembered Misato saying that she had yelled at the Eva when it seemed like Shinji wouldn't return but this time he still had a chance to return and she was going to try to make sure that happens.

"I don't even know why I'm even doing this. This is just so stupid but I guess this is better than nothing." Asuka sighed. "I don't know if its true that you were trying to protect Shinji but I want him back. Things just aren't the same without him around and I guess you can say that I miss that baka."

Rei was surprised when she heard what Asuka was saying but she guessed that the girl had reasons for doing so. Like Asuka, Rei also wanted Shinji back since he was the closet that she had ever had to a friend. The blue-haired albino moved over to stand beside Asuka and looked up at the Eva's face as well.

"I agree with Sohryu because I also wish for Ikari-kun's return. He has been a guide to me as I attempt to learn more about myself as well as those around me." Rei said.

Asuka looked over at Rei then, smiled at her after a few moments. The more time she spent around the girl the more she realized how much Shinji meant to her. She guessed that was the reason why Rei always seemed to be willing to go out of her way just to satisfy him was because she really cared about him. Maybe not as someone she would love but something rather close and along those lines.

As if responding to the words of both girls, the eyes of the Eva began to glow even brighter and a soft sound was heard that startled both girls. Up in the prinbow room, the screens of Maya, Makoto, and Shigeru began flashing with a red warning sign.

"Oh god, we've received a reaction from Unit 01. Something is beginning to form itself in the LCL and we've just barely started the procedure." Makoto said.

"What the hell is going on?" Ritsuko said in alarm. (Is it possible that the Eva is bringing Shinji back on its own but that's just not possible?)

"I have a permanent fix on the form and I'm bringing up on the view screen now." Shigeru said.

Shigeru typed in a few commands and the screen changed from the Eva's face to show the inside of the entry plug. A few gasps were heard as they saw that a form was actually starting to appear. It was barely visible but there was definitely an outline of Shinji's body appearing in the pool of LCL.

"Oh my god. It really is Shinji." Misato said, nearly shouted.

She barely managed to contain her excitement at seeing the missing pilot and was actually considering running to the entry plug when she noticed something was missing. She glanced to her left and confirmed that both Rei and Asuka had left the room without her knowing. However as she looked back at the window at towards the Eva it was then that she noticed that both girls were standing next to each other and staring up at the face of the Eva. She wondered why they were down there but she then figured it was probably had something to do with why the Eva was allowing Shinji to come back.

Finally, after a few more moments Shinji body began to solidify. His head was slumped forward and his eyes were close as if her were sleep but unlike last time he was clad in his plugsuit. In a few more minutes, Shinji's body had completely solidified and he appeared to be breathing by the gentle movements of his chest.

"Okay, filter out the LCL and get some techs down there to get him out of there. I want him prepped so I can run a full scan and make sure nothing happened to him while he was in there." Ritsuko ordered.

Misato didn't wait for anyone to acknowledge the command and made her way out of the room and down to the Eva cage. She was glad to finally have her Shinji back and she wouldn't let anything happen to him anymore.

Gendo stared at the image of his son's face with a cold glare. (He may be back but I won't let him interfere anymore in my plans. I may not be able to replace him but I know exactly which buttons to press in order to get him to do exactly what I want him to do.)

The elder Ikari smirked and stood as he walked out of the room. Fuyutsuki cast a glance back at his friend and decided to leave him to his own devices this time. He already had a feeling where he was going and knew that his destination would only lead to trouble. He just hoped that it didn't end up proving to dangerous when the last two remaining members of the Ikari family met again.

Asuka and Rei were surprised when the hatch of the entry plug opened and the LCL began pouring out. The plug was then moved so that it was positioned next to the catwalk and the girls quickly headed over to it. Asuka looked over the side and gasped when she saw Shinji down inside. His eyes were closed with his hair slicked to his forehead and draped down over his eyes. From the looks of it his hair had grown some since the last time she had seen him but she couldn't be sure just yet. He was curled up into a fetal position and had a contented smile on his face. Smiling, She leaned back and turned to Rei who was confused by the sudden look of happiness on Asuka's face.

"Is everything okay, Sohryu?" Rei asked.

"I've told you before to call me Asuka and yeah everything's okay. Take a look and you'll see that the baka is sleeping like a little baby." Asuka replied, cheerfully.

Rei hesitated and walked over to the edge of the entry plug then, peered into the dimly lit inside. Just as Asuka had said Shinji was soundly asleep and she could make out the gentle breathing movements of his chest. A soft smile came to her expression as she gazed at him for a few moments longer then, pulled back.

(I am glad that he is safe.) Rei thought.

Both girls looked towards the door as they heard it slide open and saw various techs run into the room. A moment later, Misato also ran into the room as the techs made their way to the entry plug. Asuka growled as she was pushed aside and didn't hesitate in snapping off at the techs.

"Hey, watch what you're doing you jerk! If I had ended up falling off then, I would make sure the next time I see you that I would squash you with my Eva!" Asuka yelled.

A few techs gulped in fear since everyone knew how volatile the Second Child was and it didn't help that she was glaring daggers at them. Luckily, their savior came in the form of a purple-haired beauty and just as Asuka was ready to pounce onto the one that had pushed her. Misato was aware that Asuka had been looking for the perfect excuse to let loose all of her frustrations on someone and it was too bad that the tech had just been doing his job.

"Calm down, Asuka. It's not like he did it on purpose since he was only doing his job. You should be happy that Shinji's back and this guy does need to help get him out of there." Misato said.

Asuka calmed down some. "Okay, he's off the hook for now but next time he won't be so lucky."

The tech gulped and went back to helping the others pull Shinji from out of the entry plug. However, when he was pulled into the light they noticed for the first time that he looked rather pale. Since this was Misato's first view of him she was immediately overcome with concern. She made her way over to the techs and pushed her way through until she was standing next to the few techs that were holding up Shinji.

"Shinji, can you hear me? If you can then, please wake up." Misato said.

"Excuse me, Major Katsuragi but we have to get him down to the medical room and have him examined." One of the techs said.

"Okay but I'm coming with you." Misato said as she moved back.

"Yeah, me too." Asuka stated.

"I shall accompany Ikari-kun as well." Rei added.

Misato looked at both girls in surprised but didn't choose to comment. She had sort of expected Asuka to come along but Rei was still surprising her every time since everything for her seemed to revolve around Shinji, lately. However, she pushed the thought aside since Shinji was her main concern at the moment.

"That will not be necessary." A cold voice said.

All heads except for Shinji turned to see Gendo Ikari standing at the other end of the catwalk. Asuka and Misato glared at the man while Rei merely gave him a confused look. The two women knew that when Gendo was around then, it didn't really bode well for Shinji.

"Sir, we have to get him to see a doctor." Misato said.

Gendo ignored her. "Wake the Third Child at once then, you may leave. I have a few questions that I need to inquire of him."

"But sir--" One of the techs began to protest.

"That is an order!" Gendo snapped.

The techs jumped and one took out a syringe and inserted it into Shinji's arm. Shinji's face scrunched up for a second and a few moments later he slowly opened his eyes. His vision was blurry because of the sudden increase in light but he blinked a few times until his vision cleared. The first thing he saw was the face of various unfamiliar techs looking down at him but he didn't really register them.

"So, I'm finally back." Shinji said in a barely audible whisper.

"Shinji!!!" Misato yelled and rushed the boy.

Shinji gasped as he was engulfed a hug that came with a familiar warmth. The techs released him so he could stand on his own and he realized it was Misato that was hugging him after catching a glimpse of purple hair. After taking a few moments to get over his initial shock he hesitantly brought his arms up to embrace his guardian. He looked past the techs and saw the faces of Asuka and Rei gazing back at him. Asuka had a look of annoyance on her face but he also saw that she was smiling at him and he could swear that he could see tears brimming in her eyes. Rei was staring at him with a semi-expressionless look on her face since he could a faint smile tugging at the corner of her lips. Meanwhile, the techs slowly exited the room through the opposite door.

Misato pulled her face from his shoulder and looked at his face. "Shinji, I'm so glad that you're back. You have no idea how much I've missed you."

Shinji smiled. "I've missed you and all of my friends as well."

"It's good to see that you're back, baka. I don't like to admit it but it was really boring without you around so don't you dare pull a stunt like this again or I'll kill you when you come back." Asuka said, feigning anger.

Shinji chuckled and looked at Rei. "It's good to see you again, Ayanami. I take it that you and Asuka have been getting along while I was gone."

Rei nodded, slightly. "It is good to see you as well, Ikari-kun. Sohryu and myself have managed to put aside our difference and formed a more…friendly relationship."

Shinji nodded at this but narrowed his eyes as he caught glimpse of the last person in the room. (What could he want from me now?)

"Third Child, I have a few questions to inquire of you. You will answer them, is that understood?" Gendo said, coldly.

Shinji moved back from Misato's embrace. "It depends on if I feel like answering them."

Gendo's anger raised a few notches but his expression remained cold. "Why were you absorbed by the Eva a second time?"

"Because the Eva wished to protect me and help me defeat the angel. Her only choice was to absorb me while it went berserker." Shinji replied, calmly.

"Her?" Gendo said, raising an eyebrow.

"I came into contact with the consciousness of the Eva and it regarded itself as female." Shinji said.

Gendo nodded. "Did you see her while you were in there?"

Everyone thought Gendo meant the Eva's consciousness but Shinji knew what his father meant.

Shinji smirked. "Yes, I did meet mother and she as well as the Eva are very disappointed with you. They told me to tell you that you're plan will not work and I'm here to guarantee that."

Gendo frowned. "Do you dare to defy me again, Third?"

"Yes, if you wish to continue with your plans or should I say Seele's plan." Shinji replied, still smirking.

Misato gasped at the mention of Seele and looked at Shinji. "Shinji-kun, what are you talking about?"

"I'll tell you later, Misato-san." Shinji replied with a quick smile.

Misato nodded but she really wanted to know now. Shinji had access to information she had been looking into for quite some time and she wasn't going to let this opportunity pass her by.

Gendo was surprised at the knowledge that his son possessed and glanced over at the Eva. He knew there was more to Shinji's connection to the demonic Eva than what he had originally suspected but the Eva was still his to control and he would exploit that.

"Third Child, I suggest that you forget all that you know of Seele if you know what is best for you." Gendo said, threateningly.

"So, you are threatening me now and what makes you think that I will actually listen to you. I told you before that I refuse to follow your orders since all you have done is caused me to feel pain. Do you know how it feels to have your own father abandon you and then, only call for you when he had a purpose for you? A purpose that has brought nothing more than pain and suffering." Shinji said, angrily.

Gendo narrowed his eyes. "Yes, you are correct. I gave you a purpose and I expect you to fulfill that purpose which is to destroy the angels. You are under my command and so is Unit 01 so you are to do as I say without questioning my orders like you have done. If I must then, I will replace you and have Unit 01 remain in cold storage until I can find a pilot that is suitable to pilot it if necessary."

Shinji blinked then, smirked. "Do you really think that you can succeed in doing that? Anyone here could tell you that you need me if you want to defeat the remaining angels. I know Asuka and Rei can handle them by themselves but I'm not sure they would be willing to fight without me out there with them."

Asuka and Rei looked at each other after hearing Shinji's statement then, at Gendo and finally at Shinji. Rei was confused on what to say but Asuka saw this as a chance to get under the commanders skin. She walked over to the young Ikari and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Shinji is right about that. I may not like to admit this but I'd rather have this baka out fighting with us rather than someone I'm not sure I can trust." Asuka said.

Shinji looked at her in surprise since he hadn't expected her to come to his aide but smiled at her after a few moments. He turned his attention over to Rei and saw her looking at him but he could see a conflict of emotions going on within the depths of her crimson orbs.

(My father has made her so subservient to him that she's afraid to think on her own. Well, I won't be angry with her if she decides to side with him since I know that she's doing it against her own will.) Shinji thought.

However, to the surprise of both Ikari's and everyone in the cage, Rei Ayanami walked over and stood slightly behind Shinji on his left.

"Ikari-kun, is a important person to me and I do not wish to see him replaced." Rei said in a soft but determined voice.

Gendo blinked at the words that Rei had just said but this was merely to hide the surprise. He had never even dreamed that his precious Rei would turn against him and side with his son, nonetheless. She was supposed to always be his little girl and serve him no matter what.

Gendo turned a heated glare on Shinji. (He dares to turn everyone against me. My life's work shall be ruined because of him and the changes he has gone through. However, I think that it's time that I play my trump card and put him back in his place.)

"Well, if you think that you have won this little argument then, you are mistaken. What do you think will happen if I refuse to let you fight the next angel? As you can see from the last battle the angels are becoming more difficult to defeat and it took Unit 01's berserker mode to defeat it. However, if you are unable to participate in the next battle then, I'm afraid that Rei and Asuka may be hurt but if you cooperate then, I will forget this ever happen." Gendo smirked.

Shinji's eyes widened. "You wouldn't dare do something like that."

"Do you wish to continue to defy me and see if my words are sincere? If you dare to defy me again then, I will make sure that you will never pilot Unit 01 again." Gendo snapped.

The elder Ikari thought he had won the argument when Shinji didn't reply but that was because Shinji was trying to restrain himself and barely succeeding. It was taking all of his willpower not to use his AT field and flatten his father against the wall while listening to him beg for mercy. Shinji moved away from the others and began walking towards his father, who was now smirking that was until he saw Shinji's eyes began to glow a reddish orange. This was one of the few times Gendo Ikari had felt fear since he knew what his son was capable of and he was now certain Shinji could use his S2 organ. However, he didn't move from his spot although his body began shake, slightly. Rei noticed this and looked at Shinji wondering why the commander would be afraid of his own son. That was until she felt the presence that she to be one of an angel emanating from Shinji and feared the worst.

(Ikari, please do not do something that you will regret doing.) Rei thought.

"It's about time I get to see Shinji stand up to his father." Asuka said in a smug tone.

"Asuka, I don't think this is the time for you to be getting so excited." Misato said.

"Who said I was getting excited? I just want to see Shinji put his old man in place for once." Asuka replied.

Shinji stopped about 8 feet in front of his father and looked into his face. The two remaining members of the Ikari family stared at each other, unblinking until Shinji smirked and finally decided to speak.

"Commander, you just don't get it do you. If you remove me as the pilot of Unit 01 then, you'll only make mom even angrier with you than she already is. She looked through my mind when I was a part of Unit 01 and she is very disappointed with what you did to me. Plus, Unit 01 will never allow any other pilot except for me and I have just proven that Rei and Asuka won't fight without me. Also, she told me to tell you one little thing when I saw you." Shinji said.

"And what is that?" Gendo asked, his voice slightly shaky.

"She told me to tell you that you will pay for everything you have done, Gendo Rokubungi." Shinji replied, his eyes flashing for a moment then, returning to normal.

With that said, Shinji turned and walked back to the others. Misato stood from her kneeled position and walked up to the brown-haired boy. As she looked at him, she could've sworn that Shinji seemed to have grown taller since the last time she saw him a few weeks ago.

Shinji looked up at her and smiled in a tired fashion. "Misato, let's go home. I'm really tired and right about now I could use some rest."

Misato smiled and nodded. "Okay, I'll cook a big dinner to welcome you back, tonight."

Asuka paled. "Oh, no! Shinji comes back and you plan on killing him with your cooking on his first night back! What the hell are you thinking?"

Misato glared at her. "You don't need to get hysterical. If you must know I have learned how to cook better and Shinji did test my cooking twice without complaining."

Asuka snorted. "That's because Shinji has a cast iron stomach and he doesn't want to hurt your feelings, anyway."

Shinji glared at her making her cringe then, looked over at Rei. "Ayanami, would you care to join us?"

Rei smiled, faintly and nodded. "I would be honored to join you, Ikari-kun."

With that said, all four began to walk towards the opposite door of the cage leaving Gendo behind. Only when the door slid shut did Gendo look over at the Eva. The eyes of the Eva were still glowing but it seemed with less intensity than before and Gendo gulped before walking to stand in front of its face.

"Yui, are you truly angry about what I have done to our son?" Gendo asked.

His response was a low growl coming from the Eva that made him take a step back.

"I see but there is no way for me to make up for everything that I've done to him so I hope that you can forgive me." Gendo said.

Unit 01 growled once more then, the eyes of the Eva went dark. Gendo stood there for a few moments then, the saddened expression on his vanished to be replaced by his trademark cold one and he headed towards the door. However, above the Eva Ritsuko watched from the observation box with a smirk on her face. She had enjoyed watching Shinji turn Gendo into a quivering man for a few moments.

"So, Gendo, I guess you're son has proved that he can stand on his own. I just hope you don't do anything stupid and try to tempt him anymore. I doubt even the ones closet to him could stop that boy from unleashing all of his pent-up anger on you." Ritsuko said then, disappeared into the darkness.

To Be Continued….

Well, I finally managed to get this chapter done and it almost took me a month. If that stupid virus hadn't wrecked my computer then, I could've been had this done. I'm sorry for the delay but sometimes these events can't be avoided but I hope you like the story.

In the next chapter, Asuka and Shinji will finally reveal their feelings to each other. How will their friends react to the two of them getting together. Also, Misato's quest for information will lead her to Ritsuko and she will make a startling discovery about two of the pilots. How will she react to this information and will it drive a wedge between them?

Find out in the next chapter of Neon Genesis Evangelion: Child of Eva: Secrets Revealed. Until next time. Ja.


	9. Secrets Revealed

Neon Genesis Evangelion: Child of Eva

Chapter 9: Secrets Revealed

By: Damerei A.

Disclaimer:

See chapter 1.

 Asuka laid awake in bed and staring straight up at the ceiling above her. It had been about two weeks since Shinji's return but things didn't go back to normal like she had hoped they would. Shinji was acting normal but the problem was not with him but with her. For a reason that only she knew, she had been refraining from spending too much time around the younger Ikari and when they were alone she refused to talk.

(It's rather funny how I've been acting around that baka. I was sure that I was ready to tell him how I felt when he got back but it's been two weeks and I haven't said anything. I know I'm not afraid of him but I still don't know why I'm hesitating to tell him.) Asuka thought.

_"Maybe you're not as ready as you thought you were." A voice inside her head told her._

Asuka sighed and sat up in bed. It was already six o'clock in the morning and she needed to get up if she was to get ready for school. She tossed the covers off of her and slowly sat up in bed, looking around a bit before swinging her legs over the side of the bed where they met the cold floor. Sighing, she got out of bed and grabbed a robe from a nearby chair before heading towards her door. She slid it open to reveal a darkened hallway but it wasn't all that surprising considering it was still six in the morning and she wanted to get an early start so she could avoid Shinji. However, fate decided to play against her on this very morning. Asuka slid open her door and was about to step out when Shinji walked in front of her and almost causing her to scream out in surprise. The first thing she noticed that Shinji didn't even seem to notice her standing there as he continued walking towards the kitchen. The German redhead stepped out into the hallway and followed him until he was in the kitchen with her standing just outside the doorway.

Shinji looked around the barely illuminated room for a few moments before looking straight ahead. "Asuka, there is no point in hiding so come on out."

Asuka gave a startled gasp and wondered how Shinji always knew that she was nearby. She had noticed a lot of weird changes in Shinji ever since he had come back and wondered if he was still her Shinji. She moved from her position and walked into the kitchen as Shinji turned to face her.

Asuka placed her hands on her hips. "What are you doing up so early, baka?"

Shinji raised an eyebrow. "I could ask you the very same question."

"Well, I couldn't sleep and was sitting in bed until I decided I should get ready for school." Asuka said with a slight edge.

Shinji blinked. "So, you plan on going to school at seven in the morning? Did I actually miss something during the time that I was gone?"

Asuka glared at him. "What business is it of yours if I decide that I want to get an early start?"

Shinji frowned. "Asuka, I've noticed that you've been rather moody ever since I came back. Is there something that happened to you while I was away that I don't know about?"

Asuka folded her arms across her chest and looked away from him. "Nothing happened while you were away. I just don't feel like talk to you right now. You're lucky that I haven't decided to beat you up since I said I would if you ever left me again and you did."

"Well, I'm sorry about that but I had to do something to protect you and Rei. That was the only option that I had left open to me and it worked for me since I found something that I thought I had lost a long time ago." Shinji said.

"You mean your mother, right? I remember you mentioning that to the commander and that's what you mean by what you lost." Asuka inquired.

Shinji nodded, slowly. "Yes, I did see my mother while I was one with the Eva."

Asuka nodded then, frowned. "I don't even know why I'm talking to you since I'm still mad at you."

Shinji sighed. "Asuka, you can't be mad at me for that. At least I wasn't away as long as I was the last time and you said it yourself that you were glad that I was back. So, why are you giving me the cold shoulder all of a sudden?"

Asuka glared at him. "Look, I told you that I would try to be nice to you but that doesn't mean that I'm going to let you hurt me and get away with it! Do you have any idea how I felt when I thought I was going to lose my best friend to some psychotic Eva?"

Shinji was momentarily taken back by her outburst. "Calm down, Asuka. I had no idea that I was going to hurt you but you have to understand that it was something that I had to do. If it makes you feel any better then, I promise that I won't let the Eva absorb me anymore."

Asuka looked away from him and snorted. "A lot of good that promise will do. It's up to your crazy Eva is it decides to swallow you up again and I don't want to think about it anymore. I'm going to go get ready for school and I want to have breakfast waiting for me when I get back. Maybe, we'll talk about this when I come out but don't count on it."

With that said, the German redhead turned and walked back out of the kitchen. Shinji sighed and scratched his head as he tried to figure out the meaning of their conversation.

"Every time I think I got her figured out she does a complete 180 on me and leaves me confused. I'm starting to wonder if I'll ever get to see the real Asuka Langley Sohryu." Shinji mused.

An hour later, Asuka stepped back out of her room after finishing her shower and getting dressed for school. She would've finished soon but she wanted to have some time to herself to think. She hadn't meant to get angry with Shinji but he had acted so casual about the fact that he had been absorbed. To her, it was as if he didn't realize how much she would miss him if he were gone. That was another reason as to why she had yet to confess her feelings to the young Ikari like she had originally planned to. It was because she was afraid that she would lose Shinji after she confessed her feelings to him that she hesitated to tell him. For the second time in her life she was willing to admit that she was afraid of losing someone that she really cared about.

(I've already lost one person that I really care about and I don't think I can go through losing another.) Asuka thought as she walked into the kitchen.

She was mildly surprised that Shinji wasn't in the kitchen but found a plate of bacon, eggs, sausage, and toast already sitting on the table waiting for her. She wondered where Shinji was but pushed the thought aside as she heard movement behind her and turned to see that it was Shinji coming out of his room. The brown-haired boy stopped when he realized that Asuka was staring at him and rewarded her with a curious expression.

"Is something wrong, Asuka?" Shinji asked after a few moments.

Asuka shook her head. "No, I was just wondering why you only set food for one of us." (Okay, so I can't just tell him that I'm worried that I might have upset him.) She added as an afterthought.

"I've already eaten and now I'm about to go take a shower. Are you going to wait for me to go to school with you or are you going to go ahead without me?" Shinji asked.

Asuka narrowed her eyes. "What makes you think that I need your company to walk to school? Do you think you can protect me if someone tried to jump me and they'd be crazy if they even thought about doing so?"

(You have no idea how easy that would be for me.) Shinji thought. "Well, if you want then, you can leave since it doesn't really matter to me."

Asuka growled. "Oh, don't try to play that superior attitude with me, Third Child. I still haven't decided what way I'm going to torture you for how you made me feel."

Shinji narrowed his eyes, a feeling of anger welling up inside him and all directed towards Asuka. It had been awhile since he had to get angry with her but now that she had reverted back to her old ways it was easier than before.

(Just when I was beginning to fall in love with her again she has to ruin it.) Shinji thought.

Asuka narrowed her eyes even more. "What's the matter, baka? Don't tell me you're too afraid to talk to me anymore?"

Shinji smirked. "Why should I be afraid of a little girl?"

Asuka blinked at the sudden comment then, her eyes widened in shock as she registered what he said. (Oh no! What have I just done?)

It hadn't been her intent to get Shinji angry with her after she had worked this hard to get close to him. However, her pride wouldn't just allow her to back down from him without a fight.

"How dare you call me a little girl, you half-wit? I don't even know why they made you a pilot in the first place but I guess it's because your fathers the commander!" Asuka yelled.

The smirk vanished from Shinji's features to be replaced by an angry glare. Asuka could swear that his eyes were glowing for a fraction of a second as he began walking towards her. Because of this Asuka began to back away from him until he back met the edge of the table. She took a quick glance behind her to search for a quick escape route then, turned back to him when she could find none.

"Don't you dare come any closer to me or I'll make sure you never walk again." Asuka threatened, her voice slightly wavering.

However, Shinji didn't stop until he was standing a few inches in front of her and continued to glare. Asuka began to tremble with fear as she gazed into the depths of his blue orbs and saw the intense fire burning from within them.

"Don't ever use my father in reference to me again." Shinji said, coldly.

Asuka could only nod in response. A cold chill had run through her body as she heard his voice and she was even more afraid of him than she was his father. It was like she couldn't tell who Shinji was all of a sudden and this thought terrified her more than anything had ever done before.

Shinji turned and began to walk away from her but stopped as he heard her voice drift to his ears.

"Shinji, what's wrong with you? I don't even know who you are anymore." Asuka said.

Shinji glanced over his shoulder at her. (What is wrong with me? I thought I had gotten over all of this but the anger is still there and I don't know why.)

"Maybe because I'm not the Shinji that you knew anymore." Shinji replied then, walked out of the room.

Asuka felt her entire body go numb and she collapsed to her knees. She just couldn't figure out how things had gone so badly for her all of a sudden. At first, she had just wanted to avoid Shinji as she tried to work up enough courage to tell him how she felt but then, things got out of hand. She hadn't meant to get angry with him and she definitely didn't want to get him angry with her since she remembered how he would get. However, as usual her stupid pride would get in the way and prevent her from ever truly being happy. For a second, Asuka wondered if this was fates way of paying her back for all the times she was ever mean to Shinji since they had met. It wouldn't be all that surprising since she always used to spite him when they had first met but after seeing him fight in his Eva and after he had saved her from falling into that volcano she had begun to respect him. Asuka wondered how everything could've turned around on her in just a few moments and how Shinji had managed to break her down like that, leaving her to wallow in self-pity.

From a distance, Pen-Pen watched his redheaded roommate as she rested on her knees with her head lowered. He had realized that neither of the two children had noticed that he had been watching them throughout the entire exchange. Just because he was a penguin didn't mean that he didn't understand when any of his roommates were fighting but human matters weren't his concern. The small fowl waddled up to Asuka's side and pecked at her arm a few times until he had gained the redhead's attention.

Asuka looked down at the small bird. "What do you want?"

"Wark!!" Pen-Pen replied. {What do you think? I'm hungry.}

Asuka blinked then, frowned. "Look, I'm not in the mood to be pampering to you right now so leave me alone!"

The small fowl blinked at the sudden angry reply and backed away from the now angered redhead. He didn't know why she was so mad at him all of a sudden but he responded by giving her the penguin equivalent of the finger. Asuka blinked again at the gesture and couldn't only watch in shock as the penguin turned and waddled back to his refrigerator then, hopped inside.

Asuka sighed. "Baka, you really have made me to soft for my own good. I guess this is what happens when you fall in love with someone and don't want to let them go."

The German redhead stood and turned to the table, looking down at her food. For the first time, she noticed that a single red rose had been placed next to her plate and wondered why she hadn't noticed it before. For an instant, she smiled but the confusion that lingered in her mind quickly erased any thoughts that had begun to form of Shinji since she knew he was still angry with her. However, as she sat down she knew she had to figure out a way to patch things back up between them without letting her pride get in the way again.

Hours later, Shinji and Asuka both found themselves seated in class and listening to the same old boring lecture from the elderly sensei. Asuka had arrived about a half hour before Shinji did. Even when Shinji had arrived they didn't even acknowledge each other like they had been doing over the past few days, which was rather strange. Hikari and Kensuke had been the first to notice the new change in behavior between the two pilots and wondered what had brought about this. Their chance to find out came when the bell signaling lunch rang and the students scrambled to exit the class.

Asuka, Rei and Shinji were the last to leave but Asuka refused to make eye contact with Shinji, which was noticed by Rei. She had noticed that her fellow pilots had yet to talk to each other and decided to ask Shinji what was wrong. The three pilots quietly exited the classroom and Shinji turned in the direction of the stares that headed towards the roof. Rei would've followed immediately but she had another matter to attend to before she could talk to Shinji.

Shinji opened the door that led to the roof and stepped out into the sunlight. He walked over to the rail and placed his bag and bento box down next to him before leaning against the metal. The events that had occurred earlier between him and Asuka were still floating around in his thoughts. He didn't know why he had a sudden urge to get angry with Asuka since they were supposed to be friends but when she mentioned his father something inside him snapped. The only reason he didn't release his full fury and that would've meant releasing his angelic powers was because it was Asuka that he was facing. His feelings towards the fiery redhead pilot of unit 02 were rather confused at the moment. He felt that she was his friend but at the same time he wanted something more and yet he didn't want things to change between them.

(I don't understand what is wrong with me. My feelings for Asuka are so conflicted and I don't think that I will ever figure them out.) Shinji thought then, sighed.

He looked down at the courtyard below him and watched the others as they moved about then; he noticed Asuka and Hikari walking out of the school. He focused his gaze on the redhead for a few moments then, turned his attention towards the sky above him.

Shinji released a heavy sigh and shook his head. "Just what is wrong with me?"

"That's something I would like to know." A voice said from behind Shinji accompanied by footsteps.

Shinji looked over his shoulder and saw Kensuke walking out onto the roof. The bespectacled boy grinned at his friend and made his way over to stand next to him. Shinji turned his gaze away from him and looked back out to the courtyard but his gaze was settled on nothing in particular.

"So, Shin-man, what's up with you? You've been acting rather different lately." Kensuke asked.

Shinji glanced at him out of the corner of his eye and sighed. "You would probably being acting different to if you were stuck inside of an Eva for a few weeks and had to get into an argument with my father when you came out. It was not how I had planned on being welcomed back but it was rather unavoidable at the time."

Kensuke looked at Shinji in surprise. "You mean you actually stood up to your father and he's still letting you be a pilot." Shinji nodded. "Man, you really have changed over the past few months. You've already managed to do what no other has managed to do before and you stood up to your father."

Shinji gave him a confused look. "What did I do that no one has ever done?"

"Why you tamed the redhead demon of course." Kensuke replied, cheerfully.

Shinji groaned. "Kensuke, you don't know what you're talking about. I haven't done anything to Asuka so could you please drop it."

Kensuke grinned. "Ah but that's where you're wrong my friend. I've been paying very close attention to Asuka's behavior over the past few months and I would like to share my observations with you. First off, she's been acting very nice to you and she rarely calls you names or even tries to pick on you. Second, when you disappeared she became violent again and I mean very violent. I remember one kid mentioned the reason that you were out because she had worked you out too much and you didn't have the energy to make it to school.

Shinji turned to Kensuke, his eyes wide with shock as he realized what he meant. "WHAT?!?!" 

Kensuke nodded then, winced. "What she did next wasn't really a pretty sight. She practically broke a desk over his head and beat the crap out of him before they were able to restrain her. The poor kid is still in the hospital recovering from all of the injuries he received but that's not even the half of it. The guys that had been trying to hold her back ended up getting beat up as well. Over the next few days anyone that said anything bad about you ended up getting beat up but not as bad as the first kid. After that, I heard that Misato had to make Asuka stay home and she has been back to school until the day that you had come back which was three days ago."

"I do remember when I came back to school but I can't believe Asuka would do something like that. I knew she said that she wanted to be nice to me but I didn't think that it would mean she would be getting into fights just to defend me." Shinji shook his head. "I mean that doesn't even sound like something Asuka would do even if it is me."

"That's what I've been saying and even Touji was surprised when I told him about it. That's why I know that the reason Asuka's personality has done a complete 180 is because of you. I don't know how you did it but you really are something to be able to get the most violent girl in school to act like she worships you. I know every guy in school wants to be in your shoes and I have a question to ask you." Kensuke said.

Shinji gave him a skeptical look. "What is it?"

"Have you ever slept with Asuka ever since she started acting nice to you? I know she would most likely do if it was you that was asking her." Kensuke asked, grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"WHAT THE HELL KIND OF QUESTION IS THAT?" Shinji exploded, not caring that a many of the students below had looked after his outburst.

Kensuke took a step back but continued to grin. "Don't try to deny it, Shinji. You have one of the most beautiful girls in school even if she is the redhead demon. Plus, with her acting nice to you it would be easy for you to get her to sleep in bed with you and I know you have so don't deny it."

"Where did you get a crazy idea like that from?" Shinji demanded, angrily.

"Oh, I overheard Asuka mentioning it to Hikari the day after you came back. She said that the two of you slept together a couple of times." Kensuke replied.

"Okay, you really misunderstood what she had meant. I will admit that we slept together a few times but that was because we fell asleep on the couch while waiting for Misato-san to come home. It wasn't like we were planning on it since it was just something that happened." Shinji sighed. "That's why you shouldn't read in to things so much all the times until you have all the facts. Besides, even though Asuka has been acting nice to me there is no way I could get her to sleep with me in the same bed without receiving a serious beating first."

Kensuke was about to say something when he noticed Shinji look over to his right and blink. He followed his gaze and found Rei Ayanami standing there and watching them with her expressionless mask. Shinji was to first to react to her presence as he smiled at the blue-haired girl.

"Ayanami, how long have you been standing there?" Shinji asked.

"I have only just arrived and caught that last part of your conversation. May I inquire as to what you were discussing with Aida-kun, Shinji?" Rei asked.

Kensuke blinked a few times as he realized that Rei had called Shinji by his first name. However, he had noticed that he had seen Rei talking with Shinji a few times.

"We were just discussing the way that Asuka was acting while I was gone." Shinji replied.

Rei nodded then, moved to stand beside Shinji as he turned back to the railing. "I have a question to inquire of you concerning your relationship with Asuka."

Shinji nodded. "Go ahead and ask me anything that you want."

"I noticed that you and Asuka have been avoiding talking to each other ever since your return. Has something occurred that has caused this change in the relationship between the two of you?" Rei asked.

"Actually, Rei, I don't know exactly how to explain that and I came up here to try and figure it out on my own. I know Asuka is mad at me for yelling at her this morning when we got into an argument. I'm not sure but I think that I may have hurt her feelings because of what I said." Shinji replied with a sigh.

"Hold on, you mean to say that you actually hurt Asuka's feelings?" Kensuke asked, shocked.

Shinji groaned. "Kensuke, could you please stop acting like Asuka isn't a normal person? You and Touji need to realize that Asuka is no different than anyone else."

"Yeah, except for the fact that she tends to have violent episodes more often than anyone else." Kensuke stated.

Shinji groaned again and turned back to Rei. "I wish I could explain this to you better but right now I'm just as confused as you are about all of this."

Rei nodded, satisfied with the answer then, she happen to look over at Shinji and noticed the awestruck look that Kensuke was now giving Shinji. She blinked a few times in confusion because she didn't understand why he would be looking at Shinji like that.

"Aida-kun, are you alright?" Rei asked. Shinji looked at him as well.

Kensuke jerked with a start and focused his gaze on Rei. "Oh, um… yeah. I was just thinking about something and I sort of zoned out for a moment."

Rei turned away from Kensuke and the bespectacled boy noticed that she did it at the same time that Shinji did. However, he didn't really think too much of it as he reached down into his bag to grab his lunch. Shinji noticed this action and reached down to grab his as well but noticed that Rei was not following suit. As he looked at her he realized that she didn't seem to have any lunch with her.

"Rei, didn't you bring anything for you to eat?" Shinji asked.

Rei slowly shook her head but kept her gaze out towards the courtyard. Being the gentleman that he was Shinji decided to offer Rei some of his lunch.

"Rei, if you want you can have some of mine." Shinji said, offering his bento.

Rei stared down at the box and was about to refuse when a barely audible growl was heard from her stomach. Luckily, only Shinji was able to hear it but she blushed in embarrassment, nonetheless. Shinji resisted the urge to chuckle and smiled at his friend.

Rei nodded, slowly. "I will take you up on your offer."

Soon, all three children were enjoying their lunch but the confusion in Shinji's mind still remained. He wondered why Asuka had been acting the way that she was but he couldn't find the answers without confronting her again. Kensuke glanced over at his friend and noticed that Rei was now sitting a lot closer to Shinji then when she was standing. He stared at the scene for a few minutes before a smile appeared on his face.

(Shinji you have got to be one of the luckiest guys in school to have both Rei and Asuka wanting to be around you. I don't know what you did to them but I hope everything works out for you because you really deserve to be happy.) Kensuke thought.

The bespectacled boy quickly returned to his lunch as Shinji looked over in his direction for a moment before looking back at his own lunch. However, he glanced over a few times as he heard Rei and Shinji beginning to have their own private little conversation and couldn't help but be happy for Shinji.

In a different part of Tokyo-3, deep below the streets within the confines of Nerv headquarters. Misato Katsuragi made her way through the different corridors with a single purpose and that was to discover the secrets that Nerv had been hiding from her. During Shinji's last encounter with his father she had been really intrigued when he had mentioned Seele and wanted to find out more about it. When she had been investigating Nerv on her own she had read a few mentions of Seele but never anything to explain what this mysterious organizations connection was to Nerv itself. She had meant to question Shinji about what he knew but after she saw how happy he was after his return she couldn't bring herself to question him because she had a feeling it would bring him pain. Since that was the last thing she wanted to do to her precious Shinji the amethyst-haired major decided to get her answers from another source. The search for that source would eventually lead her to her oldest and best friend, Ritsuko Akagi.

Misato walked up to the door that led to Ritsuko's personal office and waited for the door to open and allow her admittance before stepping inside. She found the office to be rather clean except for the huge stack of files that was on the blonde doctors desk. Ritsuko was sitting with her back towards Misato as she busily analyzed the screen before her while typing in a few bits of information but she hadn't heard the door open.

"Hey there, Ritsuko." Misato called out, cheerfully.

The scientist jumped in surprise and spun around to face her friend with wide eyes. "Jeez, Misato. What are you doing sneaking up on me like that?"

"My, aren't we jumpy today? Is there a problem with me coming to pay you a visit?" Misato asked, teasingly.

Ritsuko shook her head. "No, that's not it but at least give me some sort of warning that you're coming next time. I've been really swamped lately since Gendo wants to know what's happening between Shinji and Unit 01. I'm really stressed to come up with some sort of answer but I'm getting nowhere. So, why did you come to see me in the first place?"

Misato sighed as she walked over to her friend and sat on the edge of the desk. "Actually, Shinji is one of the reasons why I'm here. There are some things that I need to know and I know you have the answers to them so don't try to pretend you don't know because I won't buy into it this time. There are things going on behind the scenes here at Nerv and I have a feeling that you know all about it."

Ritsuko flinched, slightly but made no other movements. "What makes you think I have the answers that you need?"

Misato narrowed her eyes. "Don't try to fool me, Ritsuko. I've seen the looks you and the commander share every time something bad happens. You always seem to know how to handle every little situation as if you were already prepared like when Shinji was first absorbed. You have the answers that I need and you're going to give them to me if you know what's best for you."

Ritsuko stared at her then, sighed after a few moments. "Okay, maybe I do have the answers that you want but are you sure that you're ready to hear what I have to say?"

Misato slammed her hands down on the desk. "Enough of this bull! Even Shinji knows more about what's going on around here and I want to know what he knows."

"I can't tell what Shinji know but I believe he knows more about what's going on than I do. However, I can at least tell you what I know since it will be a way pay Shinji back bit first I have to make a little phone call." Ritsuko said.

Misato nodded. "Don't even think about calling section two."

Ritsuko nodded and picked up the phone while standing up. She walked over to the corner of her office and began talking to someone else on the opposite end just below where Misato could hear. After a few minutes, she walked back over to the desk and sat back down.

"Now we wait for our special guest to arrive." Ritsuko said.

Misato gave her friend a confused look before reaching inside her jacket and placing her hand on her gun. If this were some sort of set up she would be ready. About forty-five minutes later, the door to Ritsuko's office slid open and Misato gasped as Shinji walked into the room. She was so surprised that her hand slipped from her gun and dropped limply to her side before looked at Ritsuko in surprise.

"I thought Shinji would like to see some of the things that I'm about to show you." Ritsuko smiled.

Shinji blinked. "Um, Dr. Akagi, what is this all about?"

Ritsuko looked at him. "Don't worry, Shinji. Just follow us and I'll explain to you the reason why you are here. Like I said you won't have to worry about section two knowing of your whereabouts since you are supposed to be with me for testing."

Shinji nodded in understanding then, glanced at Misato, who returned his look. The blonde stood and walked out the door not waiting for the other two to follow her but knowing that they would. The three made their way through various corridors until Misato realized they were heading towards Terminal Dogma but said nothing. She glanced over at Shinji and saw that he had a blank look on his face indicating he didn't understand what was going on. She could understand that but wondered why Ritsuko would have bothered to bring him here since she had already said that Shinji knew more than she did about what was going on.

Fifteen minutes later, the trio found themselves in a small elevator that was descending down into the lower levels of Terminal Dogma. Shinji stared out into the darkness surrounding them with no real emotion but inside he was wondering why Ritsuko had gone through all of this trouble to bring him here. Over the phone she had told him that he was going to be free of section two surveillance for a while and he was to come straight to her. He did as he was told but he didn't expect to find Misato waiting for him and this was really confusing him to no end.

Finally, the elevator stopped and they stepped out into a massive room. The room was barely illuminated but it was enough for Shinji and Misato to see what it held. They both gasped as they saw what was left of the bodies of numerous Evas, some lying on the floor while others hung from the ceiling. However, the most disturbing thing to Shinji was the fact that they were all copies of Rei's prototype unit 00 with the original orange color scheme.

"What the heck is all of this?" Misato demanded as she turned to look at Ritsuko.

Ritsuko chuckled. "This is all of our failed attempts to create our first successful Evangelion. This room extended back about a mile and a half and has become known as the Eva graveyard. It took us many tries before we able to successfully complete unit 00 and these are all of its predecessors."

Shinji would've commented but he felt numerous presences in this room and they all felt like they were trying to smother his own. He knew that it could only be the remaining presences of all the Evas that littered this room but he shook away the sensation they were causing.

"This isn't all that you have to show us and plus I would like to know about Seele." Misato said. Shinji glanced at her, sharply but said nothing.

"No, I have more to show you. If you want to know about Seele I will tell you and I think that Shinji already knows this so I won't really need to do a lot of explaining." Ritsuko turned to walk away. "Seele is a top secret organization that has control over the JSSDF and NERV. Their main objective is to initiate the Third Impact, which cause all people remaining on Earth to combine into one and supposedly, achieve the last stage of human evolution."

(Not if I have anything to say about it.) Shinji thought.

"So, that's what Seele's connection to all of this is and here I was thinking that Gendo answered to no one." Misato said.

Next, they entered a room that was very familiar to Shinji. After a few moments, he gasped as he realized that he was standing in an exact replica of Rei's room. Shinji looked around the room and saw that everything was in the exact same place as it would be in Rei's apartment.

"What is all of this?" Shinji asked in a shocked voice.

"You should be able to recognize this place easily, Shinji. This room represents the light and darkness that makes up her life and this is why she views the world the way that she does. Actually, she spent most of her life her up until a few months before you joined us." Ritsuko replied.

"What are you talking about?" Misato asked. She hated feeling left out.

"This is what Ayanami's room looks like, Misato. I always wondered why she would live in such a place and now I know the reason why." Shinji replied.

Ritsuko turned back to the door. "Come with me. I have at least one more thing to show you and then, I'll answer any questions that you ask."

Shinji nodded and numbly followed her as he took another glance around the room with Misato closely following. He wondered why his father would've kept Rei isolated down in a place like this for so long in the first place. As they were walking, Misato and Shinji noticed other doors that led to different rooms but Ritsuko ignored them as she had a set destination in mind. Finally, after another five minutes of walking they finally arrived at the final place of Ritsuko's planned little trip. The blonde scientist pulled out her Nerv ID card and slid it through the slot on the side of the doorframe then, entered in her personal access code. The door slid open a moment later to reveal a darkened room that gave away no real visible sources of light but Ritsuko stepped in soon to be followed by Shinji and Misato.

"Okay, what are we doing in here?" Misato asked.

"In here you will learn the true origins of Rei Ayanami." Ritsuko replied as she pulled a small remote from her coat pocket.

She pressed a button and the walls of the room brightened with an orange glow to reveal that they were actually tanks of LCL. A moment later, various figures began to float up and Shinji gasped as he recognized just who those figures were. Around him were all bodies of Rei Ayanami floated within the vat of LCL.

"What the hell is going on?" Shinji asked in alarm.

Every last copy turned to him and he could feel their eyes boring into him as the sound of giggling could be heard. He took a few steps back as he clutched his head in a vain attempt to shield himself from the noises.

Ritsuko chuckled. "These are all empty shells of Rei. They are not actually living beings but just merely clones for your father to use in case anything happens to the current Rei. These are merely dolls that have no real life to them because they don't possess a soul and so they are not alive."

"Why would the commander do something as twisted as this?" Misato asked.

"You would have to understand what Rei is in order for you to understand his motives. Rei is actually a clone of your mother Shinji as well as the second angel known as Lilith." Ritsuko said.

Shinji looked at Ritsuko in shock. (So, Rei is actually a clone of both mother and Lilith. That was why she always seemed to look so familiar to me ever since the day that we met. Why would father do something like this and why would he do things that he had done to Rei? I know for a fact that she does not need to be treated like some replaceable object just because father had her raised that way.)

Shinji's head whipped towards the tanks as he heard numerous voices echoing in his head. (Ikari!!!)

The soulless copies of Rei's continued to call out his name as if it was the only thing they knew but he managed to block them out somewhat as he focused his gaze back on Misato and Ritsuko. The purple-haired woman turned to look at her friend and narrowed her eyes.

"How could you have kept this a secret for so long and how could you have helped the commander do such a thing in the first place?" Misato snapped.

"I wasn't the one that helped him to create Rei in the first place. It was Seele that did it but even I don't know why they did but I know she was created for a specific purpose. However, today I'm going to correct my mistake of keeping this a secret by destroying all of them." Ritsuko replied and pressed a different button.

The results were immediate as the LCL changed to a red color and the bodies within the tanks began to disintegrate right before the eyes of Shinji and Misato. Shinji dropped to his knees and clutched his head even tighter as the screams of the dying Rei's echoed inside of his head. Misato cast a worried glance at Shinji then, turned her gaze back towards Ritsuko for an explanation.

"What's wrong with him?" Misato demanded.

Ritsuko sighed, heavily. "I was hoping that I would never have to tell you of this. When Shinji came back from Unit 01 the first time his body went through a few changes and he became an angel equipped with a working S2 organ. The reason why he is in pain is because the angelic DNA in all of these Rei's are calling out to him and he is sharing their pain. It is because they know him from viewing the current Rei's memories every time she has synched with them when Gendo brings her down here for one of his little experiments."

Finally, the cries subsided as the last remaining clones were disintegrated and Shinji placed his hands down to steady himself. He didn't know why this had happened to him but now he knew what that strange feeling he got whenever he was around Rei was all about.

Shinji slowly climbed to his feet and looked at both women. "I will make my father pay for all of this. Tell me what else do you know about Seele's plan?"

Ritsuko blinked at the sudden steel edge to Shinji's voice. "I know nothing more than what they have planned for Third Impact. Even your father refuses to tell me anything more than that but commander Fuyutsuki may know something. However, I can't be sure that he will tell you everything that he knows but Shinji you have to be careful. Your father considers you to be very dangerous to him and he may just try to get rid of you like he has done so many others that have gotten in his way."

Misato nodded as her expression softened. "Yeah, Ritsuko is right. I want you to be very careful and let us worry about what to do with your father. I've already came close to losing you twice and I don't think I could go through that again so please be patient, Shin-chan."

Shinji hesitated with his answer because he really wanted to get back at his father for treating Rei like a puppet. However, as he looked at the pleading look in the eyes of his guardian a part of him made him relent to their request. Both women gave a sigh of relief as Shinji finally nodded and Ritsuko walked up to the brown-haired youth.

"Shinji, I think you should go home and rest for awhile. Just let me and Misato handle this and I promise you that everything will be okay." Ritsuko said with a smile.

Shinji nodded again. "Yeah, you're right. I really need to get some sleep after seeing all of this." (Before I decided to start using my AT field on someone for the fun of it.) Shinji finished as an afterthought.

The pilot of Unit 01 turned and walked back out of the room, making sure to remember how he had gotten there in the first place. He cast one more glance back at the room that had once housed the various clones of Rei then, made a dash down the hallway and was gone by the time Ritsuko and Misato stepped out.

Some time later, Shinji slowly opened the door to that Katsuragi apartment and made his way inside. No sounds were heard as he made his way down the hallway and into the living room. He had expected to at least find Asuka home since school was over but after how he treated her this morning he figured she had went Hikari's.

"Where have you been, Third Child?" A familiar voice called out from behind him.

Shinji didn't even turn as he spoke. "It's good to see you to, Asuka."

"I came back from lunch looking for you because I wanted to talk about this morning and you didn't even show up for class." Asuka said.

"I was called away by Ritsuko-san for a few tests. I would've let you know but I didn't think that I had to let you know where I was going at all times." Shinji replied.

"Shinji, why are you being so cold to me all of a sudden? I thought we agreed to put the past behind us and start back over again." Asuka asked, almost sounding hurt.

Shinji nodded. "Yeah, we agreed to put the past behind us but I'm not thinking in the past anymore."

Asuka blinked a few times then, narrowed her eyes. "Listen, I promised myself that I would be nice to you but I didn't promise that I would let you treat me like dirt if anytime you wanted to. If you think that I'm going to just stand by and let you do it then, you're crazier than your Eva."

Shinji turned his head so he could look at her over his shoulder. "Listen, Asuka. I've been through a lot today and I really don't feel like arguing with you right now. I would like to get a couple of hours of sleep so could you please just leave me alone for now?"

Asuka stalked up to him and grabbed his shoulder then, spun him around to face her. She grabbed him by the collar of his uniform and pulled him closer.

"Do you think I'm just going to let you walk away after the way that you treated me? I'm not going to let you treat me like I'm some weak little girl that will do whatever you say!" Asuka yelled into his face.

Shinji didn't reply and this only anger the German girl even more.

"I thought I finally figured out my feelings for you but then, you had to go and start acting so cold to me! Like you said, earlier I'm not even sure that you're my Shinji anymore!" Asuka snapped.

(What does she mean?) Shinji thought.

When Shinji still refused to speak, Asuka felt her anger rise to a boiling point and she reacted the only way she knew how. A resounding slap was heard as Asuka had reared back with her right hand and slapped Shinji with enough force to turn his head to the right. Shinji slowly raised his hand to his obviously red left cheek and winced when he felt a fresh wave of pain emanating from that point. Narrowing his eyes, he slowly turned his head back around and focused his glare unto the girl standing before him.

"Are you going to do something now that I've hit you, Third?" Asuka asked, not in the least bit afraid.

Shinji didn't reply but smirked in response. Before Asuka knew what happened Shinji had lashed out and grabbed her and spun her around before pinning her down on the couch. Asuka looked up into Shinji's eyes and could see nothing but rage and anger directed back at her. However, she wasn't about to let Shinji get the best of her and began to struggle against him.

"Let go of me baka or I'll rip off your balls!" Asuka yelled.

Shinji leaned closer to her face. "I would really like to see you try that but I have other things in mind for you. For the past year, I've been trying to figure you out but I just can't. I've been trying to figure out if I actually loved you as a friend or if it was something more but you would always put me down. Now that I'm the one that's proving to be the stronger of us you can't handle it."

"So, why are you telling me all of this?" Asuka demanded.

Shinji shook his head. "You just don't get it, Asuka. Do you have any idea how it feels to be put down by the one that you love on a constant basis? I've been trying my best to get through to you but I guess Touji and Kensuke were right when they said I was wasting my time on a demon."

Asuka stopped struggling as she heard Shinji say those last words. "Do you really believe that you've wasted you're time on me?"

Shinji didn't even register her hurt tone of voice. "Yes, I believe I have been wasting my time. I was willing to give you a chance but every now and then I would see the old Asuka come back to haunt me again. I don't know if you did that to torment me or if you were just fooling me into believing that you have changed but I'm no longer going to buy it."

Asuka looked away. "You're wrong, Shinji. I was never trying to fool you but I was trying to hide how I really felt about you and look where it got us. I will admit that for a while that I've had feelings for you but I wasn't sure until just recently that they were strong enough for me to consider it as love. Now, I'm sure about my feelings and it's hard for me to admit this but I am in love with you, Shinji Ikari."

Shinji leaned back since he hadn't been expecting that answer. "What did you just say?"

Asuka narrowed her eyes and looked at him. "I said that I'm in love with you, baka. Are you that dense that you don't understand what I'm trying to tell you?"

"I understand you but I just wasn't expecting you to say those words. Now, I'm really confused about all of this." Shinji replied.

"Well, let me see if I can help you figure it out." Asuka said and began leaning up to his face.

Shinji felt the urge to respond as he leaned down to meet her advance. Their lips made contact timidly at first but began to gain boldness as the moments rolled by. Shinji released the pressure on Asuka's arms and he felt her slip them up to embrace him around his neck. Asuka moaned as she felt Shinji lower his body to press against hers and deepened the kiss even more as she slipped her tongue into his mouth. After a few more moments, the two broke apart as the need for oxygen override their desire to continue their kiss.

Shinji stared down into Asuka's eyes and smiled. "Ai shiteru, Asuka."

Asuka returned his smile. "Oh Shinji, I love you too."

With that said, the two rolled over onto their sides and continued to embrace not caring about anything around them but content being in the presence of the other.

To Be Continued….

Well, that's the end of Chapter nine of Child of Eva. Sorry this chapter took me so long but I was also working on my original fic: Xyber Chronicles. I had to rewrite because I wasn't satisfied with my first attempt but if you care to check it then, be my guest and review it if you like it. Shinji and Asuka have finally admitted their feelings for each other but how will everyone else react to this news? Plus, who is the strange girl that is following Shinji around and why is she so interested in him?

Find out in the next chapter of Child of Eva: Joys of Life. C-yah.


	10. Joys of Life

Neon Genesis Evangelion: Child of Eva

Chapter 10: Joys of Life

By: Damerei A

Disclaimer:

See Chapter 1.

The cool night air blew through his hair as Shinji once again found himself on the balcony overlooking the city and contemplating the recent changes that has occurred in his life. He thought back to how he and Asuka had confessed their feelings for each other just a few days ago and he could admit that he was as happy as he had ever been since arriving in Tokyo-3. However, he wondered how his friends would react when they learned that him and Asuka were going out now. He knew that Touji and Kensuke would probably go ballistic but that was something he could live with as long as he had Asuka by his side.

Shinji was so absorbed in his thoughts that he didn't hear the sound of the door sliding open behind him. Asuka made her way up behind Shinji and slipped her arms around his waist to embrace him from behind. Shinji almost jumped out of his skin right before Asuka rested her head on his shoulder although she had to lean up to do so since she was sure that he was now taller than her.

"I thought you would've been in bed by now." Shinji said, quietly.

"I couldn't go to sleep and I was feeling lonely so I came to your room to see if I could spend the night with you but you weren't there so I figured you would be out here." Asuka replied. "So, are you going to tell me what's on your mind or am I going to have to pry it out of you?"

Shinji sighed. "I came out here because I needed to think. I was wondering if this was really happening or was the two of us being together was sort of dream."

Asuka giggled. "Baka, I can assure you that the two of us is no dream. Don't tell me that you're having doubts because if you are then, forget it because I'm not letting you go. I've waited so long for someone to love me and I'm not going to lose everything that I've worked so hard to get."

Shinji looked up at the moon. "Asuka, tell me something. When did you first realize that you had feelings for me?"

Asuka blinked at the question and tightened her hold around his waist. "I guess that kinda hard to say so I guess I'll start back from when we first met. I'll admit that my first impression of you wasn't all that good since I saw you as another wimpy little boy that would fawn over me like all the others did but you didn't, which surprised me at first. However, I was really mad at you since I learned everything about you and what you did in the first angel battle. I couldn't believe that a novice like you could actually synch with your Eva on the first try and have such a high synch ration on top of that. Plus, I was even angrier when it took your help just for me to defeat my first angel. After that, I decided that I would prove to you that I was superior to you in every way by showing that I was the best Evangelion pilot. However, no matter how hard I tried you would always pull of a miracle when I was struggling to beat the angel and you would be the one to get all the credit. Actually, I found myself liking the Shinji that was always willing to give his life to protect everyone else like the time you dove into that volcano to save me even though you didn't have any protective armor. The more I saw you act like that the more impressed I became by you but when you weren't in your Eva you would act like a spineless wimp and I hated you for that. I wanted you to always be the brave Shinji that I felt that I could respect and possibly love but it never happened." Asuka sighed. "I guess it took what happened with the fourteenth to see how I really felt about you. I was so at you for leaving because of what happened with the thirteenth but when you came back to save everyone from the fourteenth I found my feelings for you to be very confusing and I didn't know what to think of you anymore. When you came back and started standing up to me like I had always wanted you to do I was kinda scared that I wouldn't be able to stop you if you got really angry with me."

Shinji sighed, heavily. "Asuka, I'm sorry about how I acted but it was so hard for me to control my emotions and I ended up snapping on the first person that insulted me. Unfortunately, you were the one that insulted me most of the time but I would always end up feeling bad afterwards."

Asuka chuckled. "Hey, I'm not really complaining about that since all those times you did give me a chance to find out how I really felt about you. I will admit that I always thought that you were kind of cute but my pride would only let me see all the flaws that you had and not any of the good things about you. I guess it took all of those arguments we had for me to finally realize those things about you and it took me almost losing you to realize how much you meant to me."

"Well, you don't have to worry about losing me anymore. I promise that I will always be there for you and I won't let anyone or anything come between us ever again." Shinji said then, turned in her embrace to face her.

Asuka moved her head back and was now staring into his dark blue eyes. "You better keep that promise baka or I'll make sure that you won't be walking for a long time. Just because I'm now your girlfriend doesn't mean that I can't still beat you up."

Shinji chuckled. "I guess you will always be the violent girl that I first met and I can see why Touji and Kensuke call you a demon all the time."

Asuka frowned at him, playfully and hit him in the chest. "Just because they call me a demon that doesn't mean you can call me by that name. I'm your girlfriend now I expect you to defend me when I'm not around and those stooges start calling me different names. Is that understood?"

Shinji grinned. "Yes, mam."

Asuka surprised Shinji when she leaned up and gave him a quick kiss then, pulled back with a smile. "I have more for you if you come with me."

Shinji didn't even reply as Asuka pulled away from him and grasped his right hand but obediently followed her as she led him back into the apartment. As she was leading him to her room she just hoped that Misato didn't end up catching him in there because he was sure he would probably be dead if she did.

Meanwhile, from a nearby building a girl with silvery-white hair had watched Shinji and Asuka until they went back inside. She smiled for a few brief moments before turning to walk away.

"Soon, we shall meet again and I know you will be surprised, Shinji." The girl said as she disappeared into the building.

Twenty-four hours later, Rei walked down the hallway that led to the Katsuragi apartment. She had just received a call from Misato that she had been invited to attend a party that she was throwing for Shinji. She knew that Shinji wasn't home since she had seen him talking with Ritsuko when she had been leaving Nerv. At first she didn't see any reason why she should go since Shinji wouldn't be there when she got there but decided to go since she would see him eventually.

Rei stopped at the door and pressed the doorbell then, waited for someone to answer. She didn't have to wait long as the door slid open to reveal Asuka in all of her glory.

Asuka smirked. "Took you long enough to get here, Rei."

Rei nodded, slightly. "It is good to see you as well, Sohryu."

"Well, come on in. we're almost finished getting everything ready for Shinji." Asuka smiled and grabbed her by the arm.

The pale girl was surprised as she was pulled inside and managed to keep her balance as Asuka practically dragged her into the living room. However, she didn't even react as she saw that Kensuke, Hikari, Misato, and even Touji were gathered in the living room. Although, the former Fourth Child was only walking around due to the fact that he was on crutches since his body hadn't had enough time to get used to the new limbs that he had received a week ago. A quick scan around the room revealed that there were various party items such as a cake, sodas, chips, and etc. Finally, Asuka released her arm as she prepared to announce the arrival of their final guest.

"Hey, everyone, Rei is here so we only have to wait for Shinji to get here and we can start this party." Asuka said, catching everyone's attention.

Misato walked over to her smiling. "I'm glad that you could make it, Rei. I wanted all of Shinji's friends to be here for this since this is a way of making up for everything that he has been through lately."

"Hey, how come you never threw a party for any of the rest of us? We've all been through a lot lately and I think we deserve a party as well." Asuka protested.

Misato sweatdropped. "Actually, this is more like a welcome back party for him even though it is kinda late. I just thought it would be nice to have all of his friends over and for everyone to have fun together."

"Actually, you could've done without the two stooges over there. We'll be lucky if we even have any food left by the time Shinji gets home if Touji the stomach has anything to say about it." Asuka said in disgust.

Touji and Kensuke glare at her.

"Hey, we should be lucky that Shinji is still even alive after living with you for so long. I don't see how anyone could live with a demon like you and still manage to walk around but I guess it's because you treat Shinji like he's your own personal slave. That's why I was cracking up that day Shinji dragged you out of my room so I wouldn't have to see your face anymore. The look on your face that day was absolutely priceless and I would pay any amount of money just to see Shinji put you in your place again." Touji snapped.

Asuka narrowed her eyes even more. "If you must know I already kicked Shinji's butt for that one since he decided to grow a spine for once. If you keep running your mouth then, you won't have to worry about getting used to your new legs because you won't be able to feel your entire body."

Touji gulped and took a step back while Kensuke decided that it wasn't the best time to join in this little conversation. He was already afraid of what Asuka would come up with to deal with him and nothing pleasant even came to mind. He wondered how Shinji managed to get on Asuka's good side while everyone else was just a victim of her mood swings all the time.

"Alright, that's enough you guys. We're supposed to be here for Shinji and we don't need the two of you fighting and ruining the moment for everyone else. Could you two at least try to get along for Shinji's sake?" Hikari pleaded.

"Fine, I'll do this only because of the baka but if the jock makes one smart comment then, I'll break both of his legs again." Asuka replied.

"Yeah, I can try to get along with the demon since it is for Shinji." Touji added.

Misato clapped her hands, enthusiastically. "Well, I'm sure that Ritsuko and Shinji will be here very soon so let's finish getting everything ready for the party. Rei, could you and Asuka help me out in the kitchen?"

The two girls nodded and followed the purple-haired woman into the kitchen, leaving Kensuke, Touji, and Hikari to finish putting up the banners. However, the brown-haired girl would occasionally glance over at the former pilot of Evangelion unit 04 with a dreamy-eyed look. To most people, it would be easy to tell that Hikari loved Touji but being the stooge that he was Touji was completely clueless. Luckily, a twist of fate has caused Touji to have feelings for the freckled-face girl as well but he believed she didn't love him in return. One would see it as comical that the two were in love with each other yet believed the other didn't feel the same way.

"Hey, class rep., could you give us a hand with this banner over here? You're the design expert and we could use your opinion on how this should go up." Kensuke asked.

Hikari looked over at the two. "Um, sure."

The brown-haired girl made her way over to the two boys but noticed that Touji was blushing while Kensuke was grinning for some reason and she gave them a confused look.

"So, how do you need my help?" Hikari asked, sweetly.

"We'll put this banner up and you tell us how you think it looks." Touji replied.

Hikari nodded as Touji and Kensuke began moving over towards the wall. The brown-haired girl noticed that Touji was beginning to struggle a bit as he attempted to balance himself on one crutch but didn't move to help him just yet. She had already had tried to help him earlier but Touji being the jock that he was refused her help saying he could manage on his own.

Kensuke noticed the actions that occurred between the two but he was kinda hoping that the two of them would just tell each other how they felt. He may be a stooge but it was easy for him to notice that Touji was deeply in love with Hikari and that the class representative felt the same way about him. Actually, it frustrated him because the jock would always mention Hikari's name offhandedly but would start blushing because he knew he would be teased about his feelings for Hikari. Heck, even Shinji would be ready to tease the jock whenever Touji would slip like that as if it was his way to pay back for all the times he had been teased about Asuka. However, he pushed the thought of his other friend aside as his mind began to work on a way to get Touji and Hikari to finally admit their feelings for each other once and for all. Perhaps he could even get Shinji to help since the brown-haired pilot would be better at getting the two to open up since he himself was better with computers than getting others to open up. However, as he looked at the two again he began to wonder if there was ever going to be someone out there for him.

Meanwhile, Asuka and Rei were busy helping Misato to put the final touches on the cake she had been starting. Asuka had been surprised that cake had actually come out right but she also remember that Shinji had given Misato a few cooking lessons a few months back. The redhead was glad since she didn't want her new boyfriend to end up getting poisoned after he had promised that they would never be apart.

"Asuka, watch what you're doing. You were the one complaining about me messing up the cake and you're about to mess up the frosting." Misato said, frantically.

Asuka blinked and pulled her hands back to prevent the frosting from messing up the cake. (I just had to start daydreaming about that baka again and look what I almost did. I'm starting to act like those other girls that always gush over their boyfriends for the stupidest reasons.)

"Sorry, I was starting to daydream and wasn't paying attention to what I was doing." Asuka replied, sheepishly.

"Uh huh, I bet you were thinking about Shinji again." Misato said, going into full teasing mode.

Asuka narrowed her eyes. "Why would I be thinking about that baka?"

"That won't work this time, Asuka. I know exactly what has been going on between the two of you lately."

Asuka raised an eyebrow. "Just what are you talking about? Nothing has been going on between us except for the fact that we're really close friends now."

Misato grinned. "Yeah, the two of you have become really close and intimate friends. I guess that was why I caught you with your arms wrapped around Shinji's waist last night out on the balcony. Plus, the fact that you two shared a kiss would make it seem that the two of you are very close. On top of that, I saw you sneaking out of his room for the last two mornings after spending the entire night in there."

Asuka blushed a deep shade of crimson. "You mean you were spying on us all that time?"

Misato nodded. "Did you think I wouldn't realize what was going on between the two of you? Heck, I'm sure that even Rei knew what was happening between the both of you but wouldn't say anything about it."

"Actually, I have known since the start of their relationship. Ika—Shinji, contacted me the next day and I was informed by both him and Asuka of the change in their relationship." Rei said, softly.

The grin fell from Misato's face as she looked at both girls. "So, how long has this been going on?"

Asuka sighed. "We've only been officially going out for two days now."

"Man, how come I'm the last person to know about all of this and I'm the one that teases you two all the time?" Misato mocked groaned then, grinned. "So, what brought about this sudden change? I always thought that you didn't need anyone and with the way that the two of you would carry on I didn't think you two would end up with each other." Misato questioned.

"Well, it is kinda complicated but I can say that it started out with me respecting the baka then, somewhere that respect turned into love. I know you're shocked by this because I know I am. I never thought in a million years that it would be me and Shinji but I guess after a while he managed to break down all of my defenses and work his way into my heart." Asuka replied.

"Well, I shouldn't be all that surprised since Shinji seems to have that affect on people." Misato said, glancing at Rei. "No offense Rei but he has even got you to start talking a lot more than you used to."

Rei nodded, slightly. "It is because myself and Shinji have a lot in common. We were both alone in the world and we have sought each other out as means of support."

(Yeah, the two of you really have a lot in common.) Misato thought.

"What do you mean by support?" Misato asked.

"At first, I was unaware as to how to express myself to others since I had been raised by the commander to avoid any unnecessary human contact. I was taught to avoid all contact such as communicating with others on a regular basis since none of it pertained to my status as an Evangelion pilot. However, things change as Shinji arrived and shortly after his arrival Asuka made her presence as a pilot known. Shinji made many attempts to befriend me but because I didn't understand what his intentions were I tried to avoid him but he caused emotions in me to begin stirring. The more time I spent around Shinji the more I wished to interact with him. However, I was unaware as to how to do so but Shinji offered to help me and I accepted his invitation. I have learned how to better express my feelings and emotions but since I am new to this I have relied on Shinji to guide me whenever I am lost." Rei explained.

Misato nodded. "Well, I'm glad to see that you've opened up and I couldn't think of a better person than Shinji to help you with that."

(It's just like Ritsuko had said. Shinji draws others to him and helps them find their true identity as he attempts to understand himself. At first I didn't know what she meant by that but now I think I do and I'm proud of everything that Shinji has done for me and everyone else.) Misato thought with a soft smile.

Misato clapped her hands together. "Okay, we have to have everything ready before Shin-chan gets here so let's hurry up."

Both Rei and Asuka were surprised by the sudden burst of enthusiasm from Misato but soon followed suit since they wanted to make this special for Shinji as well. Asuka wanted to make this special for Shinji since he was her boyfriend and Rei's reason was because Shinji was like her brother.

Unaware of the thoughts that concerned him, Shinji Ikari walked along side Ritsuko as they made their way through the building and up to Misato's apartment. He didn't know why Ritsuko had decided to accompany him but he wasn't going to complain since he did actually prefer to have someone accompanying him. Besides, if Ritsuko wasn't around him constantly he would probably try to go after his father for revenge what he had done to Rei. The sudden thought of Rei had almost caused the young Ikari to stop in his tracks.

(Ever since that day I have not seen her but we did talk on the phone the day after Asuka and me got together. Of course, it was Asuka's idea that I let Rei in on since it wasn't like she would just tell anyone without a good reason. I just wonder how I will react to her now that I know that she's an angel just like I am because of my father and SEELE.) Shinji thought.

Ritsuko glanced over at the young Ikari and noticed the frown his face. Knowing that he was probably still thinking of a way to get back at his father she decided to pull his thoughts away from the subject.

"Shinji, I was very pleased with the results of your synch tests this afternoon. I never would've guessed that you would be able to set your synch ratio at any depth that you wanted." Ritsuko appraised.

Shinji turned to her and smiled, slightly. "Actually, I didn't know that I could that but when I entered the entry plug it was a feeling that caused me to act on it. I think the connection between me and Unit 01 has grown even stronger now that I'm partly an angel. Plus, the fact that my mother is also apart of the Eva is also a reason for that."

Ritsuko noticed the sadness in his voice. "I'm sorry about your mother Shinji. If there was someway I could I would try to pull her out of the Eva but even my attempts to pull you out failed so I know that I wouldn't be able to get her out."

Shinji grinned. "Actually, your attempts didn't fail it was just that the Eva was never really ready to release its hold on my soul when you tried to retrieve me. She had to make sure that everything was perfect before she let me go."

Ritsuko hmm'd in thought but remained silent. (Shinji is more in control of things than the commander is. With the power of Unit 01 at his very fingertips he could easily destroy the entire Nerv facility if he so much as wanted to. I'd bet he would've probably have already have done it just to get at his father if Misato and me hadn't convinced him we would handle it. However, with the changes in Shinji's demeanor I'm not sure how much longer we can keep him from doing anything that I doubt that he would regret.)

The blonde doctor pushed the thought aside as they reached the door to the Katsuragi apartment. Shinji pulled out his keycard and slid it through the slot as the door slid open a moment later. The brown-haired teen blinked as he noticed that the lights were dimmed a bit but he shrugged it off and stepped inside not noticing the smirk on Ritsuko's face. However, whatever plans for a surprise were ruined as Shinji felt the presence of Rei coming from the living room and for some reason he could hear hushed voices also. He stopped and Ritsuko nearly toppled into him as a result but managed to maintain her balance before giving Shinji a look of confusion.

"Is something the matter, Shinji?" Ritsuko asked.

Shinji shook his head. "No, I just figured out why you summoned me for synch tests and not Asuka and Rei."

"What do you mean?" Ritsuko asked in total confusion.

Shinji turned back to her, grinning. "You guys had something planned for me."

Ritsuko blinked a few times. "Why do you figure that we have something planned for you?"

"Well, that's rather easy to answer. The house is abnormally quiet and I know that Asuka and Misato are supposed to be home right now since the car was still in the garage." Shinji lowered his voice to a whisper. "Plus, I can feel Rei's presence coming from the next room and I think I hear voices."

Ritsuko nodded, a small smile forming on her lips. "I should've expected that you would've been able to felt Rei through your connection as angels. However, Misato and the others have worked hard at this so please at surprised."

Shinji smirked. "I think I can handle that but next time try a little harder."

The blonde woman gave a small chuckle before pushing Shinji forward, gently. The brown-haired pilot was caught by surprise and stumbled forward a bit before regaining his balance. He directed a small glare at Ritsuko before making his way into the living room and trying to remember that he was supposed to act surprised for what ever was in store for him. The room was darkened since the lights were out and the curtains had been closed but he could feel that Rei was very close to him. Suddenly, the room exploded in light as the lights were flipped on and Shinji was forced to close his eyes because of the sudden brightness and stumbled back into Ritsuko, who was having a similar experience.

"Welcome home, Shinji." Misato said, cheerfully.

Shinji squinted at her until his eyes had time to readjust to his surroundings. The sight of Hikari, Kensuke, Touji, Misato, Asuka and even Rei smiling at him greeted him.

"Okay, whose idea was it to try blinding me and what's going on here?" Shinji asked, slightly miffed. He was pretending that he didn't know what was going on but the light had still surprised him.

"What do you think is going on, baka? We're throwing a party for you if you haven't noticed." Asuka said, feigning anger.

"A party?!" Shinji said in confusion.

He took a quick glance around and noticed the different party items. (Okay, maybe I'm not as prepared as I thought I would be.) Shinji thought.

"Yeah, I know it's kinda late but I thought we should throw you a welcome back party. I would've done this sooner but I was so swamped with work that I didn't have time until now. I convinced Ritsu to keep you busy while we got everything ready and now that you're here we can get this party started." Misato said.

With that said, the others began to mingle with each other. Asuka, Rei and Hikari were off talking in one corner while Ritsuko and Misato were in the kitchen leaving Shinji with the other two stooges. Shinji was surprised to see Touji up and around since he thought that the former Fourth Child would be in the hospital for another month.

"Hey, Shin-man. I haven't seen you in awhile so what's been happening?" Touji asked, grinning.

"Um, nothing much really. I was away for a bit for some special Nerv training at a facility in Kyoto." Deciding to change the subject. "Hey, since when did you get your new limbs?" Shinji asked.

"I've only had them for a few days. I'm still trying to get used to have a new arm and leg but I think I can manage for the time being. Dr. Akagi gave me use of these crutches until I had time to adjust to them." Touji replied.

Kensuke looked at Touji and the two shared a grin before looking back at Shinji. Shinji didn't know why but he didn't like the looks in their eyes and instinctively gulped to indicate his nervousness.

"Why are you guys looking at me like that?" Shinji asked a nervous edge to his voice.

"Oh, we just remembered something that we wanted to ask you. I told Touji about what we talked about the other day and he's very interested to know how you got on Asuka's good side." Kensuke replied.

"Come on, not this again. I already told you that I haven't done anything so could you please just leave me alone about it." Shinji groaned.

Touji shook his head. "No, I don't think so. Kensuke told me all about how Asuka has been acting around you and how differently she acts when you're not around. You had to have done something for the demon to act like a normal girl whenever you're around and try to defend you when you're not."

"You guys are just reading into this to much. If you really want to know why she has been acting like that then, why don't you ask her yourself?" Shinji suggested as a last ditch effort to avoid this conversation.

"No way, man! I just came out of the hospital and there is no way I'm going to let her put me back into one!" Touji said, his eyes widened in fear.

Shinji didn't wait for Kensuke to answer as the bespectacled boy had the same look of fear. He chuckled because he knew his new girlfriend would hurt them if they had asked her a question like that. Actually, he doubted that even he would've been able to stop her since he knew that she didn't want to feel like someone owned her and that was how his two friends were making it seem.

"YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" Was Hikari's sudden outburst.

Shinji, Touji, and Kensuke looked over at the trio over of girls in surprise and Hikari began blushing, heavily. Kensuke and Touji looked away when Asuka threw a glare in their direction but she smiled, briefly at Shinji and mouthed 'later' to his unasked question. Shinji nodded and turned back to his friends and continued their conversation and the girls returned to their own private discussion.

Asuka narrowed her eyes, slightly. "I thought I told you to keep your voice down. The last thing I need is for the two stooges to find out and start their stupid rants."

"Sorry but I just couldn't help it. It was just so unexpected that I got a little overexcited and I always thought that the two of you would make a really good couple." Hikari said, slightly blushing.

"Well, don't get to overexcited like that again. I want to keep this quiet for the time being but I might just announce that we're going together at the end of the night. I've only been going out with him for two days and I'm still not used to being in a relationship like this." Asuka said.

"Well, I'd say you're one of the luckiest girls in school to be going out with Shinji." Hikari said.

"What do you mean by that? Shinji is lucky that I'm letting him go out with me since he is such a pervert." Asuka said.

Hikari frowned. "Asuka, you know Shinji isn't a pervert so stop saying that. Besides, you may not have noticed but a lot of girls at our school like Shinji and I don't just mean in our grade. Before you came, a few of the upper-class girls had asked him out but Shinji had refused and a lot of them were well sought after girls."

Asuka smirked. "That was because he was saving himself for a girl like me."

"That is not necessarily correct, Asuka. For a time Shinji seemed to be interested in me and I had desired to obtain a relationship with him I could have." Rei interjected.

Asuka blinked a few times. "I hope you were joking about that one, Rei. Because if you even think about going after my Shinji then you're mine."

Rei shook her head, slightly. "I was not, as you said, joking but as I have already explained to you. I view Shinji as an older sibling and I do not wish to establish a relationship with him."

Asuka nodded. "Good because Shinji is off limits to everyone except for me."

Hikari smiled. "You've become awfully protective of your new boyfriend all of a sudden, Asuka. Are you afraid that someone is going to steal him away if you're not careful?"

Asuka shook her head and smirked. "I'm not worried about that. Shinji promised me that he would never leave me and I trust him so I'm not worried about someone coming between us."

"That's so kawaii. I wish I could find someone that would make a promise like that to me." Hikari gushed.

Asuka frowned. "I hope you aren't still waiting for that dumb jock to ask you out. He even more clueless than Shinji used to be and I doubt he even has any feelings for you in the first place."

Rei smiled, slightly. "I would have to say that is incorrect, Asuka. I have overheard Suzuhara's conversations with Shinji and it has been mentioned that he is attracted to Horaki but is unwilling to express his feelings. I believe he requires assistance to do so and I have asked Shinji if he will help if necessary."

Hikari's eyes widened and she smiled with a faint trace of a blush in her cheeks. "Are you sure that was what you heard Rei?"

Rei nodded. "Yes, that was what I overheard and Shinji has confirmed it."

Hikari placed her hand to her chest as a torrent of emotions began flooding through her. To believe that her only crush actually had feelings for her was almost too much for her to bear. Now she only had to figure out a way to get him to actually get him to tell her his feelings and she will be one of the happiest girls in Tokyo-3.

Asuka shrugged. "Well, I guess I was wrong about the stooge. If he actually likes then as your friend I will help you get your man. Plus, I know Rei will help out as well so you can say that it's pretty much in the bag. Right, Rei?"

Rei nodded. " I will assist in anyway that I can."

Hikari smiled and nodded at both girls. "Thank you."

At that moment, Ritsuko and Misato returned from their conversation in the kitchen. The others were still involved in their own discussions and hadn't notice the two adults yet.

"Okay, you guys." Misato called out and gained everyone's attention. "If everyone is ready then, we can start giving out the cake if it is alright with Shinji."

Shinji shrugged, nonchalantly. "I don't really care but I just hope that you don't try to poison us with your cooking."

Ritsuko giggled while the others burst out laughing with the exception of Rei, who had a small smile on her face. Misato's face flushed red until she began to look like a ripe tomato and she balled her hands into fists at her side. Shinji noticed this but made no move to warn the others but he took a few steps back just in case he needed to run away.

"What are you saying? You know perfectly well that I can cook since you were the one that gave me a few lessons and you said that my food was really good! If you guys think it's funny then, you can all leave on your own or I'll kick you out the hard way!" Misato yelled.

Everyone except for Rei and Shinji cringed in fear.

"Geez, calm down. I know you can cook but I just thought that I would tease you about it like you would always tease me." Shinji said, holding up his hands. "I know that you can cook but you do tend to make some mistakes every once and awhile."

Misato calmed down some. "Well, if you must know Asuka and Rei helped me to cook so I know I couldn't have messed up."

"Actually, you did mess up on that one. Rei is a pretty decent cook since I had a chance to try her cooking but Asuka's cooking is even worse than yours used to be." Shinji said with a small grin.

The smile that had been on the redhead's face vanished to be replaced by an ice-cold glare as she looked at Shinji. Kensuke and Touji were instantly worried about their friend's health if the German girl decided to go after him.

"How dare you, Third Child? My cooking is no way near is horrible as that stuff that Misato used to make and you should know since you ate my cooking the other day!" Asuka snapped.

Shinji's grin widened as Asuka was unknowingly falling into his little trap. "Oh, so that was your cooking? I was wondering why it tasted it little funny and had a hint of burnt taste."

Asuka's face flushed a deep shade of red until she resembled Misato from a few moments ago and Shinji took another step back towards the door.

"Don't you dare move another step, Third! Now, come here so I can rip off whatever balls you decided to grow!" Asuka yelled and made a mad dash at Shinji.

Shinji laughed and waited until Asuka was almost in reach of him before ducking to the side. Asuka gasped as she narrowly missed tackling him but quickly recovered and charged at him again. Touji and Kensuke cheered each time Shinji dodged  Asuka until the two started getting closer to them. Shinji ran away from her ducking behind Misato and the others to keep so distance between himself and Asuka. However, to his surprise as he ducked behind Touji the jock suddenly moved out of the way and Shinji was so shocked that he didn't even react as Asuka pounced on him, knocking him back into the couch. Kensuke moved to assist his friend but a quick glare from the German redhead froze him in his place for a moment before he decided to step back to his original position. Ritsuko was surprised that Misato hadn't moved to intervene and was even more surprised to see that her friend was smiling about all of this.

"Aren't you at least going to help him? You should know that Asuka is really going to try and hurt him." Ritsuko asked.

Misato shook her head, still smiling. "No, I'm not worried about Shinji getting hurt this time around."

Ritsuko blinked at her friend and looked back at the two teens. (Does she know something that I don't.)

Asuka straddled Shinji's waist and gazed down into his face. "So, what were you saying about my cooking, baka?"

Shinji gulped. "Hey, I was only joking. You know your cooking is always excellent."

"Uh uh. You're not getting out of this by trying to be nice to me this time. I'm going to let your friends see exactly what I do to you whenever you get out of line." Asuka said with a devilish grin.

"Hey, come on, demon. This is supposed to be a special day for Shinji and you're already trying to beat him into a pulp." Touji said.

"You're wasting your time, Touji. I doubt that Asuka even has a heart so she wouldn't even consider being sympathetic to Shinji." Kensuke added.

Asuka glared at them. "If you two don't shut up them I'm going to rearrange both of your faces and stuff you in a hole somewhere."

Both boys flinched and shut up quickly for fear of punishment at Asuka's hands. With the two stooges silent, Asuka returned her attention back to her boyfriend but she wondered why Misato hadn't tried to stop her yet. However, she wasn't worried since if she did do something to Shinji she would make sure that it wasn't something that would seriously hurt him. suddenly, an idea came to her and the devilish grin returned to face but this time it was wider which caused Shinji to gulp, nervously again.

"Okay, baka-Shinji. I think we should continue our conversation in private. I don't want the others to see what I'm about to do to you so come along like a good little boy." Asuka said as she got up off of him.

"Asuka, I'm sure that Shinji didn't mean anything by what he said." Hikari protested.

Asuka snorted. "I don't care about that. I have to talk to this baka and I don't want any of you to hear what I have to say or see what I'm about to do."

Without waiting for anyone else to protest, Asuka grabbed Shinji by the front of his shirt, hauling him up from the couch and began dragging him behind her. Everyone with the exception of Rei and Misato were worried about Shinji's health but even Misato had doubts that Asuka might do something to hurt Shinji if he said the wrong thing while they were alone. Rei, on the other hand, watched her fellow pilots with her normal expressionless look but inside she was laughing because of the looks she had seen on in the eyes of both of the pilots. She wouldn't have noticed it if it wasn't for the fact that she had been trained to pay attention to small details but she had noticed that their eyes had a mischievous glint in them and she realized that both of them were playing a joke on everyone. It was because of this that she didn't deem it necessary to worry about Shinji's health or she would've already have stepped in to prevent the German redhead from making any attempts to hurt Shinji. After all, she had long since made a promise to protect Shinji and although it was meant for her to protect him during the battle with the Fifth angel she continued to honor that promise because Shinji had become someone very important to her for reasons she didn't know and for reasons she wouldn't reveal to anyone that asked.

"Oh well, I guess it was nice knowing Shinji while he was still alive." Touji stated.

"Stop saying things like that, Touji. I'm sure that Asuka wouldn't hurt Shinji so please don't start." Hikari said in defense of her friend.

"You're out of your mind, Hikari. I've seen Asuka try to rip Shinji's head off just because he happened to be looking in her direction. I'm surprised that he's still even alive considering that they live together." Kensuke said.

"Well, they have been getting along really well lately so I doubt that we should worry." Misato interjected.

"I bet the demon was doing that just so she could get Shinji to lower his guard so she could get him with no problem." Touji said.

"I can assure you that it is nothing like that, Mr. Suzuhara. Pilot Sohryu and Shinji have been getting along rather well and I have witnessed that they have become even closer…friends." Rei stated. (I still do not like referring to her by her name around others.)

The two stooges blinked at the fact that Rei was standing up for Asuka instead of Shinji. Touji had heard from Kensuke that Rei was very close to Shinji but he had never expect that she would become friends with Asuka as well. This would've caused the poor jock to fall over if the crutches hadn't supported him.

"Rei, what makes you so sure that Asuka wouldn't hurt Shinji?" Ritsuko asked, interested as to why she had defended Asuka and not Shinji.

"Because I know what the Second is thinking and she will not hurt Shinji." Rei replied. (However, Shinji is a pleasant exception.)

The blonde nodded at the answer but any further questions from anyone was interrupted by the sound of the balcony door sliding shut. Touji, Kensuke, and Hikari were debating whether to go see what Asuka was planning and even Misato and Ritsuko began to grow a little curious. The only one not affected was Rei because she had an idea as to what they were most likely to do while alone and a small smile appeared on her normally expressionless face.

Asuka leaned against the glass door for a few moments to listen if anyone was coming then, turned to face Shinji. The brown-haired youth had moved over to the balcony railing and was gazing down at the streets below. The redhead smiled and moved up behind him to embrace him from behind, resting the side of her face against his back. Shinji didn't react but continued to gaze out at the scene that lay before him.

"Shinji, is something bothering you? I hope my little act didn't surprise you that much." Asuka said, quietly.

"No, I was actually playing along after I noticed the look in your eyes but that's not what I'm thinking about." Shinji replied.

"Oh, then what are you thinking about?" Asuka asked again.

"I was thinking about what I wanted to do once all of this was over. What will I do when all of the angels are gone and my purpose has been fulfilled?" Shinji replied.

"Well, you'll still be with me so you won't have anything to worry about much." Asuka said. "Don't forget that you promised that we would remain together and you better keep that promise."

Shinji chuckled, lightly. "Don't worry I will. I don't need you to come searching for me if I ever do leave you because I already know what you would do to me."

Asuka snickered. "Yeah, I would pound you into a pulp and make everyday a living hell for the rest of life."

Shinji smiled. "You still haven't changed much from the girl that I first met and I think that it was your fiery personality that first attracted me to you. It was rather funny that I was attracted to you that way since you were always so energetic and outgoing while I was so reserved and dull."

"Yeah, that is true but you've changed a lot since then. You've actually grown enough backbone to stand up to your father and that's why I like you. You should know by now that I, Asuka Langley Sohryu, don't settle for nothing but the best and I would rather have a slightly temperamental boyfriend than a spineless wimp." Asuka said, teasingly.

"Hey, I wasn't that spineless because I just preferred not to get into any physical confrontations. I wasn't really much of a fighter so I figured that it was better to avoid getting into fights so I wouldn't get beat up. Although, it got really hard to keep a tight rein on my emotions but my former teacher was able to help me with that part." Shinji said.

"So, that's why I could never get you to do nothing but apologize when I used to tease you before the Fourteenth but tell why the big change afterwards?" Asuka asked.

Shinji shrugged. "Actually, I don't know how to explain that part. I just started reacting however I felt and I haven't been able to figure out why but it feels good to let loose sometimes. I see that's why you always want to explode on people all the time when they say something to you."

"Yeah, I guess you could say that was part of the reason why but it was because I had a lot of bad experiences with people while I was in college. Mostly from the boys because they thought just because I was young that I didn't really know anything and would try to take advantage of me every chance that they got. When I came over here the guys didn't act any different so that was why I tried to pound any guy that came on to strong. You were the only guy that I met here besides for the two stooges that didn't try to push yourself onto me and I appreciated that." Asuka said.

Shinji chuckled. "Yeah, you had a real funny way of showing your appreciation."

"Sorry about that but it's all in the past now and I want to make a new future. After all of this is over I want to settle down someplace quiet and probably raise a family." Asuka said.

"Hmm, are you sure that you're still my Asuka because you definitely don't sound like her? The Asuka that I remember falling in love with made it clear that being an Eva pilot was her life." Shinji said.

"Dumpkopf. It's not like we're going to be fighting the angels forever and I do want to make something out of myself after all of this is over." Asuka snaps.

Shinji sighed. "You may know what you want to do when this is all over but I'm still in the dark as to what my future holds for me." (Lilith promised to take me from all that has ever caused me pain and promised that I would be eternally happy but what did she mean by that.) Shinji added as an afterthought.

"You don't have to worry about that because you'll be with me or do you plan on breaking that promise?" Asuka asked, sweetly.

Shinji sighed again and turned around in her embrace to face her. Asuka pulls her head away from his back and stared up into his face once he is face her but never releases her embrace. Shinji reaches up with his left hand and gently caresses her right cheek, which causes Asuka to regard him with a curious expression.

"No, I don't intend to break that promise but I have to figure out what my future holds for me before I decide to settle down. I want to spend the rest of my life with you but I can't be sure if I can do that just yet." Shinji said.

"You're talking like you don't planning living the rest of this war out and it's start to freak me a little." Asuka said, frowning.

"No, I don't plan on dying but I believe someone has other plans for me." Shinji said, cryptically.

"Who would that be?" Asuka asks, confused.

"I can't say just yet but I promise that I will tell you whenever I figure that out." Shinji replies.

He begins to see a cloud of doubt and worry mirrored in Asuka's cerulean blue orbs and decides to try erasing her doubts. The German girl barely manages to restrain from gasping as Shinji lowers his face towards hers. She closes her eyes and purses her lips while tilting her head upwards some. Shinji closes his eyes as well as his lips make contact with Asuka's soft lips and slips his right arm around her while still caressing her cheek. Asuka decides to be bolder as she sends her tongue out to plunge into the warm depths of Shinji's mouth. The brown-haired teen hears Asuka moan as his tongue begins to flick against hers and can't help moaning as well. Asuka deepens the kiss even more as her desire for Shinji begin to overwhelm her and Shinji responds with as much fervor. As the two teens are so immersed in their kiss that they become oblivious to the outside world until a flash of light behind Asuka catches Shinji's attention.

Shinji immediately breaks the kiss much to the disappointment of Asuka and looks behind her before his eyes narrow into slits at the sight that greets him. Asuka opens her eyes to look at him and is confused by the expression on her boyfriends face.

"Shinji, what's wrong?" Asuka asked, quietly.

"Take a look behind you and you'll see what's wrong." Shinji replied, calmly.

Asuka blinks and turns around to see what he's talking about. Her eyes widen for a moment then, narrows as she sees Touji, Kensuke, and Hikari standing in the window. Kensuke has his camcorder aimed at them while grinning like a Cheshire cat while Hikari has an excited look and is smiling at the two. Touji, on the other hand, has a haunted look on his face and looks as if he could fall over at any moment.

"How long have you guys been standing there?" Asuka demands, angrily.

"Long enough for me to get plenty of material to tease Shinji with. I always knew he had the hots for you but I never thought you felt the same way." Kensuke replied, still grinning.

"I think it is so kawaii that the two of you are together. I always thought that the two of you would make a really cute couple." Hikari said, excitedly.

Shinji looked at Touji. "Don't you have anything to say about this, Touji?"

The jock worked his mouth a few times before finally speaking. "I can't believe that you betrayed us to be with that 'demon'. Have you forgotten how she used to always tease you and try putting you down?"

Asuka glared at him even more. "Call me a demon again and I'll land you back in the hospital but this time it will be worse."

"Calm down, Asuka. Yeah, I remember all of that Touji but we've had time to work through all of that in the past few months so there isn't a problem. I know you may not be able to accept the idea but I love Asuka and she feels the same about me." Shinji replied.

"Well, whatever you say but say I didn't warn you. To think that the 'redheaded demon' is even capable of love is totally unbelievable." Touji said.

"Yeah but I have it all on tape and she can't deny it even if she wanted." Kensuke said, laughing.  
  


"That's it, both of you come here right now. I'm going to make sure that neither of you are able to mention any of this ever again." Asuka snapped.

Before Shinji could react, Asuka pulls away from him and runs at the two stooges. Kensuke manages to get away but the injured Touji can only brace himself as Asuka bowls into him. Madness ensues as Asuka begins to pound on Touji while Hikari tries to pull the enraged German girl off of him.

Shinji laughs to himself and turns to look back out at the cityscape but to his surprise, a silver-haired girl is staring back at him and smiling. Shinji is shocked by this but finds that something feels extremely familiar about the girl but can't figure out where he had seen her before.

(Who is she?) Shinji thinks.

The girl continues to smile at him as she hears Shinji's question echoes in her mind. (You may not know who I am now but you will very soon. Until we meet again, Shinji Ikari, Son of Evangelion Unit 01.)

Shinji can only watch as the girl turns and walks out of his view but he can't shake the feeling that he has met the girl before. He already knows that the girl's identity will be plaguing him for the rest of the night as he looks up at the moon and releases a heavy sigh.

"What is going to happen to me next?" Shinji asks the night air.

To Be Continued.

Well, there goes chapter 10 of Child of Eva. The others have learned of Shinji's and Asuka's relationship but this news is overshadowed by Shinji's brief glimpse of the mysterious silver-haired girl. Who is she and why does she speak as if she has met Shinji before? All this and more will be revealed in the later chapters of Child of Eva.

Next chapter, Rei and Shinji spend some time together and secrets of their origins are revealed. What will the two children think of each other with the knowledge that they will gain? Find out in the next chapter of Neon Genesis Evangelion: Child of Eva: Siblings. C-yah.

Sorry this chapter took me so long but I have been really busy with college and I only have about a few hours out of a week to work on my story. I will continue to write but they will have to come out really slowly and I'm sorry for all my readers that have sticked with me this far. I promise that I will try to get the remaining chapters out as soon as I possibly can and thank you for all of your patience.


	11. Siblings

Genesis Evangelion: Child of Eva

Chapter 11: Siblings

By: Damerei A.

Disclaimer:

See Chapter 1.

Rei Ayanami sat at the edge of her bed as she thought of the recent conversation that she had with Commander Ikari about Shinji three days ago. The entire conversation didn't really appeal to her at all and she found herself disgusted with what the Commander had planned for Shinji.

~Flashback~

Rei stood a few meters away from Gendo's desk with her arms at her side and her emotionless mask in place. Gendo sat behind the desk with his gloved hands clasped before his face and leaned forward, slightly. Fuyutsuki stood off to his right slightly obscured by the shadows with hands folded behind his back. As usual the room gave off an atmosphere of cold indifference that was mostly generated by Gendo himself but Rei ignored this feeling and focused solely on the man that had created her. Gendo stared at Rei with cold, emotionless eyes since all compassion for her had faded when she had turned against him to side with his son. Now, she was nothing more than a tool to be used to accomplish his goals then, discarded once she had served her purpose.

"Are you sure that the Third Child has gained access to his S^2 organ?" Gendo asked, coolly.

Rei nodded, slightly. "Yes, I am sure, Commander. When the Third Child was recovered from Unit 01 for the second time I felt a presence that I have only felt other angels. It was his AT field beginning to unfold but he kept it restrained to the point that it didn't become visible."

"Very well, if the Third is capable of accessing his AT field then, we shall have to change our plans to incorporate him into my scenario. With the combined strength of his powers and yours then, we will be able to fully use the powers of Lilith and bring back the souls of those that have passed. Keep a very close eye on him and monitor his every move as long as you're in his presence. Also, be aware that Seele may know of the Third's abilities and may attempt to capture them for their own uses but that cannot be allowed to happen. He already poses too much of a threat to us know and if Seele gains control of him then, they will use his powers to influence us into doing what they want." Gendo said.

"Yes but what can we do about him? We can't control him any longer and the only ones he seems to listen to are Pilot Sohryu and Major Katsuragi. If we even manage to get him to fight the remaining angels for us it will be a miracle but I doubt we'll be able to convince him to join in your little scenario." Fuyutsuki said.

Gendo nodded but said nothing for a few moments. His eyes were focused directly on Rei but normally one could not tell because of the dark-tinted glasses. Rei began to fidget underneath his gaze but kept her normal emotionless mask in place as fear crept at the edges of her mind. An idea into how Gendo could use Rei's relationship with his son came into mind even thought he hated that the bond between them was now stronger than his own.

"Rei, do you believe you can convince the Third to continue following my orders? Use the new level of relationship you have acquired with him to do so if you must but convince him nonetheless." Gendo said.

"Yes, Commander." Rei replied.

"Good, let me know of any developments as they occur. If the Third still refuses to assist us then, I shall have him eliminated so that he can't have the chance to turn against us." Gendo said. "You're dismissed."

Rei nods and turns to leave the room.

~End Flashback~

Rei gazed at the ceiling above her and did something that she rarely did. The blue-haired enigmatic pilot of Evangelion Unit 00 released a heavy sigh and slumped forward.

(The Commander wishes to eliminate Shinji-kun because he poses too much of a threat to his plans but I do not wish for that to happen. Shinji-kun is very important to me but I do not understand why but the thought of not seeing him again causes me pain and I do not like pain.) Rei thought.

Rei glanced over at the window, which was covered by the thick curtain but was light enough to allow the impression of sunlight to be let in.

"It is early. I believe I will go see Shinji-kun." Rei said, softly.

The pilot of unit 00 got up and made her way to the door before stepping out into the sunlight. Her destination already in mind she closed the door behind her, leaving it unlock as usual.

In a different part of the city, Shinji Ikari lay awake in bed and stared at the ceiling above him. Asuka was snuggled deep into his side with her arm draped across his chest and a contented smile on her face. Two weeks had now passed since Misato had thrown him a welcome back party and his friends had learned of his relationship with Asuka. Shinji chuckled, softly at the memory of Misato coming in one morning and catching the two in bed together. However, she had told them she would allow them to remain sleeping together as long as nothing happened. They had quickly agreed since they didn't have any plans to do so in the first place but the idea had started Asuka to start becoming more intimate. Although, they would never go really far but they came awfully close a few times before Shinji would regain his senses and calm the German girl. They had actually come close to being caught by Misato a few times but Shinji had luckily managed to break it off right before she walked in on them each time.

(I wonder what she would've done if she had actually caught us. She probably would've tried to kill me because Asuka would just explode on her as usual.) Shinji thought with a slight chuckle.

However, though it was not his intention his happy mood was enough to awaken the sleeping redhead. Asuka gave a slight groan and turned her face away from the light before lifting up on her opposite arm. Shinji looked at her face as she slowly opened her eyes then peered down at him. She blinked a few times to clear the blurred images from her eyes before smiling at the face that greeted her.

"Good morning, Asuka-chan." Shinji said, softly.

"Guten morgen, baka-kun." Asuka said with a small grin.

Shinji frowned in a playful manner. "So, even after all that we've been through I'm still a baka, eh?"

"Yes, because you're my baka." Asuka replies before leaning down to give him a quick, gentle kiss.

However, as Asuka began to pull back Shinji reached up to encircle his arms around her waist and pull her back down. He pressed his lips to hers in a more passionate kiss that took Asuka's breath away for a moment before she managed to return the kiss. She slipped her hands behind his head and interlaced her fingers through the hair at the base of his head as she deepened the kiss. Shinji slipped his hands underneath the hem of her shirt and began running them over the small of her back, drawing a contented sigh from the girl. Asuka broke the kiss and stared down into Shinji's eyes, her own eyes clouded with passion.

"Well, aren't we feeling a little bold? Are we going to go all the way this time or are you just trying to tease me as usual?" Asuka asked in a husky tone.

"I would love to but Misato will be coming in to check on us at any moment ad I would prefer not to be yelled at this early in the morning. Heck, she would most likely try to kill me if she caught us doing anything like this." Shinji replied.

Asuka sighed. "You always get me so aroused then, you stop me from having any fun by bringing Misato up. I'm starting to think that you're afraid of having a little fun with me."

Shinji was about to comment but decided to take another tactic as a grin appeared on his face. With his hands still beneath her shirt, Shinji slid his hands higher up along her back causing Asuka's breath to quicken. He leaned up to give to kiss her as his fingers moved at their own accord across her back. Tired of playing the submissive, Asuka parted her lips and sent her tongue out to stroke along Shinji's lips until he opened them to allow her entry. She gave a slight moan as her tongue met with his and a duel of tongues ensued. Shinji slipped his arms from her back around to her flat stomach hearing Asuka moan in agreement and deepened their kiss. Shinji took this as his sign to continue and slid his hands up even higher until the back of his hands barely grazed her breasts. Asuka gasped against his lips as she arched her back into him before breaking the kiss and pulling back some.

"Now, this is more like the way I want to wake up in the morning. Why couldn't you be this bold all those times before?" Asuka asked, smiling.

Shinji chuckled. "Maybe, because I was afraid that a certain redhead would call me a and claim that I was trying to take advantage of her."

"Perhaps, I thinking that you're a right now and that you're still trying to take advantage of me but I'll let you slide this time since I really need this." Asuka said, breathlessly as Shinji continued his ministrations against her stomach. "Could you please go a little bit higher for the moment?"

Shinji blushed a light shade of pink but quickly complied with her request. His hands moved up to they were cupping her breast over the material of her bra and Asuka groaned with pleasure in response. She took her right hand and slid it under his shirt to caress his stomach while bracing on her left arm. Shinji increased the pressure on her breast by gently squeezing them and watching as Asuka closed her eyes as her breath came in shallower gasps.

(I can't believe that I'm actually doing this but at least Asuka is enjoying herself.) Shinji thought before leaning up to give her another quick kiss.

Suddenly, Shinji heard the sound of something crashing in the kitchen and pulled his hands from underneath Asuka's shirt. The German girl growled in protest as her eyes snapped open and glared at the door.

"When I finally get you to actually make a move then, that shrew has to wake up and ruin the moment. Sometimes, I think she does that on purpose just so she can piss me off." Asuka snapped.

"Calm down, Asuka. Maybe she hurts or something and we should go see just to make sure." Shinji said, soothingly.

"She'd better be hurt or I'm going to hurt her myself." Asuka said in a low, dangerous tone.

Asuka slowly climbed off Shinji and began stalking towards the door. Shinji winced as the door was thrown open with almost enough for to break it and slowly got out of bed to follow his girlfriend. He didn't want to get in her way but he also didn't want her to hurt Misato. To the surprise of the German girl, she finds Misato rubbing her forehead while glaring down at an angrily squawking pen-pen. A can of beer is spilled over and the remnants of few fish are immersed in the brown liquid that has pooled across the floor. Shinji walks up behind her a moment later and his eyes widen in shock at the scene that greeted him while Asuka could no longer control her laughter.

"What happened in here?" Asuka asked between laughs.

Misato turned her glare on her. "This is not funny. I came in here to start my day the normal way but since I was still a little out of it I didn't notice pen-pen and I kind of tripped over him."

Pen-pen squawked angrily as he flapped his wings while glaring at his mistress. (Kind of! You almost squashed me!) The penguin thought, angrily.

Shinji frowns a bit. "Will you be okay, Misato? That bump on your forehead is starting to look pretty bad."

Misato winces a bit as she presses in on the aforementioned bruise. "Yeah, I'll be okay but could you be a dear and get me some ice for this."

Shinji nodded and stepped past his guardian but making sure to grab the small fowl as he made his way over to the refrigerator. Pen-pen seemed to calm down once Shinji picked him up considering the fact that the pilot was the one who mainly took care of him and he didn't want to anger him but he still glared at Misato. Shinji placed the small bird down as he reached to open the door.

"Pen-pen, I'm sure that she didn't mean to trip over you so don't be angry." Shinji whispered.

"Wark." The penguin replies then, waddles off to his refrigerator.

Shinji smiles at the small fowl as he finishes getting the ice and makes his way back over to Misato, who is currently glaring at a giggling Asuka.

"Asuka, be nice. Misato is hurt and you could at least wait to tease her later." Shinji said.

Asuka looks at him. "Why are you telling me to stop picking on her when she is the one that usually teases us? I think a little turnabout is fair play and don't try to order me around, baka."

Shinji sighed and handed Misato the ice pack. "Here, you go."  
  


"Thanks, Shinji-kun." Misato smiled and placed the pack against her forehead. "That feels really good. So, what do the two of you planning on doing today?"

"Well, I was planning on going over to Hikari's so we can check out this new store that just opened in the mall. I plan on bringing back something special for baka-kun." Asuka said, mischievously.

Shinji blushes, slightly but manages to reply. "I was planning on going to see Rei. I haven't had a chance to sit down and talk with her for a few days. So I want to start catching back up with where I left off before she starts to think that I have been neglecting her."

Misato nodded as she stood from her position on the floor. "Well, I have to be going in to work in a little bit but remember that the two of you have synch tests at five so don't be late. The commander practically chewed me out the last time because the two of you showed up late."

"Hey, that wasn't my fault. It was baka-kun's fault for taking so long to get dressed and making me wait on him."  Asuka protested.

Shinji frowned at her since it was more of her fault for wanting to undress him as she was trying to seduce him. If it weren't for the fact he remembered they had to go to Nerv then, they never would've made it since she showed no sign of stopping. He began to wonder what he had gotten himself into when he had decided to tell Asuka that he loved her and for the two of them to actually go together. He was happy that they were going out but they still tended to argue over things from time to time but he noticed that their arguments weren't as heated as the ones from the past. However, now was not the time for him to dwell on that as he pushed the thoughts aside.

"I won't argue with you this time even if it was more you're fault than mine." Shinji said.

"Hey, you could've told me to stop at anytime and I would have." Asuka protested.

"I tried to get you to stop several times but you kept on persisting that we finish." Shinji pointed out.

Asuka blushed but continued. "Well, you didn't have to actually agree to do it in the first place. You managed to avoid it all those times before so it was your fault since you agreed when you know I like to finish what I start."

It was now Shinji's turn to blush. He was about to comment even further when the two teens were interrupted by the sound of Misato clearing her throat. Both pilots blushed when they realized they had forgotten Misato was standing there and was glad that they didn't go into more details.

"Um, do you intend to explain what the two of you are talking about?" Misato asked in a tone that suggests it was more of a demand than a question.

Shinji waved his hands, dismissively. "It's really nothing that important, Misato."

Misato frowned. "If the two of you are hiding something then, I suggest that you start talking. If it is something that could possibly be affecting your ability to perform your duties at Nerv then, I want to know what it is."

"It really isn't any of your business what we're talking about." Asuka said in a defiant tone.

"I am your commanding officer and I order you to tell me what you're trying to hide." Misato said, almost angrily.

Shinji sighed while Asuka glared at their guardian. However, any explanation was halted by the sound of the doorbell chiming and Shinji quickly excused himself to answer it. He breathed a sigh of relief and thanked whatever gods for getting him out of that situation. He made his way to the door and opened it but was surprised to find Rei Ayanami standing on the doorstep returning his surprised gaze.

"Rei, what are you doing here?" Shinji asked.

"I came to see you, Shinji-kun. I have some things that I wish to discuss with you if you are not busy." Rei replied.

"No, I'm not busy. I was actually planning to come see you anyway and you have perfect timing." Shinji said.

Rei blinked at him in confusion.

"I'm taking off." Shinji called out.

"Hold on, Shinji. I'm not finished with you yet." Misato yelled back.

However, Shinji didn't wait as he grasped Rei's hand and shut the door behind him. The blue-haired girl blushed a light shade of pink at the sudden contact and was allowing Shinji to pull her behind him. The brown-haired boy realized what he was doing but had no intention to let go or to stop running until he was far enough away from the apartment building. He was sure that Asuka could handle Misato's rants on her own with ease but he also knew for certain that she would get back at him for ditching her. He would just have to deal with her when he got home but now his main priority was to get away from Misato's apartment then, talk to Rei about whatever she wanted to discuss with him.

"Shinji-kun, I believe we have run far enough." Rei's quiet voice reached his ears.

Shinji realized that they had gotten a real good distance from Misato's apartment nodded and slowed to a walk. If his guardian was to come looking for him she would need the help of section 2 in order to find him. Shinji glanced back at Rei, the girl that he now knew to be his sister and noticed that she was breathing rather heavily as well as having a light blush present. He realized their hands were still intertwined and let her hand go figuring that was why she was probably blushing before turning to face her.

"Sorry about that, Rei. Misato was questioning me and Asuka about some things when you came and I just had to get out of there." Shinji apologized.

Rei gave a slight nod of her head. "It is of no consequence since it gives us a chance to talk in private. However, I would like to know what major Katsuragi was questioning you about."

Shinji resisted the urge to groan. The one thing about Rei that he could never change was that she always wanted to know why he would run from Misato or Asuka and she would never give up until she got her answer.

Shinji sighed. "Misato was asking about what me and Asuka had been doing to cause us to be late for the last synch test."

"So, you're relationship with Asuka has begun to affect the way you are able to perform your duties at Nerv. The commander will not be pleased if you are not able to perform correctly." Rei said, her voice tinged with concern.

Shinji gave a sharp bark of laughter. "The commander isn't pleased with me now and I could care less as to what he thinks. I'm tired of having him trying to manipulate me for his own personal gains."

Rei remained silent. (You have become independent of him, Shinji but I still feel as if I am nothing more than his puppet.)

"So, what did you want to talk with me about, Rei?" Shinji asked.

Rei glanced around, quickly and sure enough she found two section 2 agents watching them. Without a word, she grasped Shinji's hand and began leading him in the direction of her apartment. Shinji would've protested but he had also noticed the agents watching them and knew that whatever Rei had to say to him she didn't want his father to find out about it.

Ten minutes later, both teens arrived at the run down building that housed Rei's apartment and made their way through the old building. Upon arriving at Rei's apartment, Shinji could only sigh as the albino girl turned the knob and opened the door before stepping inside.

"Rei, you should really get a lock installed for your own safety." Shinji said.

"I am not concerned. Section 2 agents are constantly watching my apartment and will respond accordingly if I were to come into any danger." Rei pointed out.

Shinji nodded as he closed the door behind him and followed Rei into the bedroom area. The pale girl moved over to her bed and sat on the edge to peer at Shinji, who was standing against the wall since there were no chairs.

"You do not have to stand. You can sit beside me since it would be preferably more comfortable for you." Rei said.

Shinji hesitated for a brief moment then, moved to sit next to her. He looked at the wall in front of him as he waited for Rei to start the conversation but seeing that she wouldn't he decided to prompt her.

"So, what was so important that you needed to talk to me in private?" Shinji asked.

"The commander has expressed the opinion that you are to dangerous to remain alive. He feels that with the knowledge that you have that you will become a deviance to his plans." Rei replied.

"Oh, you mean the plans that he has for Third Impact that he believes will reunite him with mother. Sorry but I have already been assured by mother that's not how it's going to turn out." Shinji said. 

"What do you mean?" Rei asked.

"I can't tell you that but I know a lot about what's going on at Nerv. I'm also aware of your connection to a lot of the things that have been going on like the dummy plug system for example." Shinji replied.

Rei's eyes widened for a moment before returning to normal. "So, you are aware that the dummy plug system is merely a copy of my mind when it comes to fighting the angels?"

"Yeah, Ritsuko showed me the plugs and explained everything about them to me." Shinji said then, sighed. "I've also seen the room where you had been raised and I saw the room with all of those clones."

This time Rei gasped as Shinji relayed this information to her. She had wanted to tell Shinji all of this on her own because she feared that he would see her differently if he found out on his own.

"I see so you know that I am a clone made from your mother's DNA as well as that of the second angel, Lilith." Rei said.

Shinji nodded then, sighed again. "I can't believe that my father would do something like this. I don't mind that I have had the chance to get to know you but to find out that a girl at one time I thought I liked turns out to be my sister is rather frustrating."

"Originally, it had not been his intention for us to meet. I was created to pilot unit 00 and another pilot was to be chosen to pilot unit 01 but that pilot could not synch with the Eva. So, sub-commander Fuyutsuki came up with the idea that you could be used to pilot unit 01 since it was your mother's soul that inhabited the Eva but the commander was against the idea at first." Rei explained.

"Yeah, I kinda figured something like that could be possible since he doesn't seem to want me here now. The only reason I'm probably still even here is because I can pilot unit 01." Shinji said.

"That is a possible reason but I believe it is because of what happened to you after you emerged from the Eva after the battle with the fourteenth." Rei said, softly.

Shinji blinked. "What do you mean?"

"You can not hide it from me, brother." Rei said surprising both of them with the term before continuing. "The part of me that is Lilith can feel the part of you that is angel and commander Ikari knows of this development as well."

"Let me guess. He plans to use me in his little scenario for Third Impact know that I possess my own S^2 organ but he should know that I won't help him. Actually, the fact that I'm part angel is more so that what the Commander believes." Shinji said.

"Can you explain?" Rei asked.

"It seems that when the first angel exploded and caused the Second Impact some of the energy that was released was absorbed by my body. This caused me to become partly an angel when mother was still pregnant with me and she thinks this happened for a reason. Ever since I was born, I was slowly becoming more angel and while I was absorbed by the Eva the process was completely, giving me my S^2 organ." Shinji explained.

Rei nodded and looked away from Shinji for a moment but looked back at him when Shinji laughed. She rewarded him with a confused expression, which Shinji figured it as her way of asking him what was funny.

"When I was in unit 01 I saw a lot of things that I wish I had never seen and I know things that I wish that I would never have known. I feel like the fate of the entire world has been placed on my shoulders just because my mother wants me to stop Third Impact from occurring." Shinji said.

Rei nodded but remained silent. She wasn't really good at interacting with people yet so she had no idea how to comfort Shinji at a time like this.

"You know it's rather ironic the way my life has changed since I arrived in Tokyo-3. First, I became the pilot of the most powerful weapon known to man and somewhere along the line I became one of the things that I was supposed to destroy. I learn that my sister has been with me since I came here and I finally have something that I haven't had in a long time." Shinji said.

"What is that?" Rei asked, softly.

Shinji smiled. "I finally have a family. A rather weird and missed up family but a family nonetheless."

Rei placed a hand atop his. "Shinji, I will always be there for you just as you have been there for me. I believe that I owe you my continued existence since I know that all of my clones have been destroyed."

Shinji chuckled. "Actually, that was more of Ritsuko's doing than mine. I guess that was her revenge for all the times my father had been using her to achieve his own goals. At first, I was angry with my father when I saw what he had done to you and that all of those clones were just replacements for you. I wanted to kill him right then and there but Misato and Ritsuko convinced me that it wasn't such a good idea. The idea still has me really angry and it's becoming even harder to control my anger whenever I'm around a man that has done so many horrible things to others."

The brown-haired teen was suddenly surprised as the delicate sound of giggling came from Rei's direction. He looked at her to see her looking back him while still giggling.

Noticing the confused look Shinji was giving her, Rei spoke. "You speak of the divine fury that comes from you being an angel. I know what it is like because I have felt it many times when I feared that your life was in danger but I was able to suppress the feeling unless I would lose my control over my AT field. That is why the commander has me to take pills in order to suppress my angel DNA but the medication is becoming less effective even with increased dosage."

"So, that's what the pills were. I guess father didn't want you to get out of his control but I guess it's a little late for that right now." Shinji said then, smiled. "Rei, I'm glad that you're my sister and I promise that I will do everything that I can to keep you safe."

Rei smiled, softly. "Thank you, brother. However, I am concerned as to what you intend to do about the commander and his plans for you. I do not wish any harm to come to you and I have one more thing to tell you."

Shinji nodded for her to continue.

"The commander wanted that I should use the relationship that I share with you to convince you to help him in his plans but I do not wish to do so." Rei added.

"Don't worry about that. I will deal with the commander in my own way but for now I would like to get to know my sister even better. How's about we go out and have some fun together?" Shinji suggested.

Rei pondered the question for a moment then, nodded. "I would like that very much."

Shinji smiled as he turned his hand over and squeezed Rei's for a moment before letting go and standing to his feet. Rei stood as well and watched him as he made his way towards the door. However, her thoughts were focused on the changes that Shinji had gone through as well as the information that he knew.

(Brother, I wonder what else you know that I myself am not aware of.) Rei thought.

She pushed the thought aside as she noticed Shinji was looking at her from the doorway and made his way over to him. She smiled at him, briefly before stepping out into the daylight as Shinji closed the door behind them. The two siblings made their way back down the stairs and back out of the decaying building. Shinji stretched his arms above his head as he was greeted by the sunlight and inhaled, deeply.

"Man, I feel like I just got a heavy burden off of my chest. I guess it'll be good to have someone to confide in about things that I know." Shinji said, smiling.

Rei nodded. "However, I do not know how the commander will deal with this if he finds out that you know of his plans for the Human Instrumentality Project."

"Don't worry about the commander. As long as he doesn't find out that I know this then, I don't have anything to worry but I still haven't figured out how I'm going to stop Third Impact from occurring. I have an idea what is supposed to happen but Lilith and mother never gave any clues as to how I should stop it." Shinji said.

"Lilith?" Rei asked in confusion.

"Oh, I forgot to mention that to you. During the time I was assimilated with Unit 01 I met my mother and this other woman who called herself Lilith that was actually the consciousness of the Eva. They said it had something to due with the fact that Unit 01 was made using cells from the second angel, Lilith just like the commander did with you." Shinji replied.

"I was aware that the DNA of Lilith had been used in the creation of Unit 01 but I was unaware that the cells had generated a consciousness within the Eva." Rei said.

"Yeah, it's kind of creepy to know that there is someone else inside the Eva besides my mother but Lilith assured me that she only does what she does in my best interest. I don't know why she feels that way about me but I think it has something to do with the fact my mother's soul is within her. I know that it is because of both of them feeling anger is why Unit 01 has gone berserker all of those times." Shinji said.

Rei nodded again as the two of them walked along the street of the abandoned section of Tokyo-3. Shinji, for his part, was trying to avoid the thoughts that his conversation with Rei had brought up. Ever since his return he had been trying not to think of the burden that his mother and Lilith had placed upon his shoulders. How did they expect him to think of a way to stop Third Impact when he could barely think of a way to get out of everyday life? True, he had changed a lot from the way he had been when he first arrived but he still felt lost. Lilith had told him that he was destined for so much more and had promised to show him pleasures that he could not find in this reality but he didn't know what she meant. He was also reminded that Lilith had mentioned a few times that they were to become one and he figured that was when he had merged with the Eva a second time but know he was not sure. Something was constantly nagging at the back of his mind that was continuing to remind him of that fact. The more he thought of the strange connection he shared with the demonic Evangelion known as Unit 01 the more confused he tended to become.

Shinji pushed his thoughts aside when he heard Rei speaking to him.

"Brother, don't look know but Asuka is coming this way." Rei said in a soft monotone.

Shinji gulped as he looked ahead of him and sure enough his girlfriend as well as Hikari were walking in their direction. It was then that Shinji noticed that while he had been distracted by his thoughts that they had made it into the business district of Tokyo-3. The brown-haired boy gulped again as he knew that Asuka would most likely be angry with him for ditching her with Misato earlier and prepared himself for the unavoidable confrontation. Currently, both girls were talking with each other and hadn't looked in their direction. Yet but it was not to last as Asuka laughed about something and looked ahead her to see Shinji and Rei walking towards them. Shinji almost smiled when he saw the look of joy that appeared on her face but it was quickly replaced by an angry glare.

(Here I was thinking that today was actually going to be a good day but things always work against me.) Shinji thought, sighing.

The German redhead angrily walked up to Shinji until they were only just a few feet apart. Shinji felt himself beginning to sweat from the intensity of her glare and noticed out of the corner of his eye that Rei had moved away from him, slightly.

"Um…hey, Asuka." Shinji said, nervously.

"Don't you 'hey, Asuka' me, you baka. Do you know how long I had to listen Misato harping about the things she thought we were trying to hide from her? How dare you leave me to deal with her like that?" Asuka demanded, grabbing the front of his shirt.

"It was not his fault. I wished to discuss something important with Shinji so I asked him to come to my apartment so that we could talk in private." Rei said in Shinji's defense.

"I kinda figured that when I saw both of you together but that still doesn't give him an excuse for leaving me alone with that psycho woman. If you ever do that again you won't have to worry about Misato ever bothering you with again because I personally end your life. I don't care if you are my boyfriend or not since it is supposed to be your obligation to stick by me if I ever get in those kinds of situations." Asuka snapped.

Shinji reached up to grasp her wrist. "Look, Asuka, I'm sorry about leaving you like that but you don't have to yell in my face. I have a really hard time dealing with my anger right now and if you push me to far I might end up hurting you by mistake. That's something I don't want to do so could you please calm down for a moment."

Asuka took one look at the seriousness reflected in Shinji's eyes and took a deep breath to calm herself. She didn't understand how Shinji had quickly become her weakness but she wasn't really complaining. Actually, Shinji made her feel things that she never felt before but she always felt that she could let down her barriers around him and be a loving girlfriend. Of course, that was when they were away from the prying eyes of everyone else because others would think that Shinji had complete control over her. She may be his girlfriend but she wasn't going to let him run over her like he was some sort of walking god. If Asuka only knew exactly how she the last part of that statement really was.

"Okay, I'm sorry but could you let me go?" Asuka asked.

Shinji blushed and let go of her wrist. "Well, at least you've calmed down some. So, what are the two of you doing here?"

"Baka, have you forgotten already what I said this morning? I told you that I was going to that new store and that I planned on getting something special for you." Asuka replied.

"Asuka, you shouldn't say that out loud like that." Hikari said, blushing.

Shinji had also begun to blush while Rei stared, impassively.

"What are you so worried about? If anyone else is listening then, it's their own fault for being a nosy bunch of s." Asuka said.

"Yes but it's still not proper to say things like that in public." Hikari pointed out.

Asuka rolled her eyes. "Yeah, whatever. So, what are you and Rei doing her?"

"Oh, we were just out looking for something to do." Shinji replied.

"So, you would rather spend some time with Rei than with your own girlfriend. All of you boys are just alike and I don't know why I even put up with you." Asuka said in an almost teasing tone.

"I was under the assumption that siblings should spend time in the presence of each other." Rei pointed out.

Shinji sweatdropped. (I really wished that she hadn't said that. I haven't even really come up with a way to explain that Rei and me are actually angels.)

"Okay, what the heck are you talking about, wondergirl? Since when have you and this baka been related to each other?" Asuka demanded.

Rei was about to answer when Shinji decided to intervene. He didn't want Asuka to know about anything that he didn't want her to just yet.

"Never mind that right now, Asuka. I'll explain it to later on but for now could you please leave that subject alone." Shinji said.

"Why does everything always have to be explained later with you? I'm starting to feel like you're hiding some big secret from me and Rei is in on it." Asuka said in exasperation.

Shinji furrowed his brow then, took her hand in his as he began backing away from Rei and Hikari. Asuka blushed a light shade of pink but followed him. Once they were out of Hikari's hearing range since he knew Rei could probably still hear him because like himself she most likely had advanced hearing he turned his attention to Asuka.

"Asuka, I want to ask you something and I want you to give me a straight answer." Shinji said in a serious tone.

Asuka blinked twice then, smirked. "Well, it must be something really important since I rarely hear you sound so serious."

Shinji nodded. "It is important and I'm dead serious. I want to know do you really trust me or are you stringing me alone like I was one of your admirers."

"What gave you the idea that I would treat you like those ed bakas?" Asuka asked.

"Asuka, just answer my question. I really need to know if you trust me." Shinji reiterated.

Asuka sighed, heavily. "Yeah, I trust you but I want to know why you're asking me all of a sudden. Plus, what is this talk about you and Rei being siblings?"

Shinji sighed and turned his head away from her. "Look, there are a lot of things that are going on that you don't know about but I do and Rei knows about them as well. I know you want me to explain things to you know but there are to many ears listening in on us and I don't want the commander to know what I know. However, I promise that I will explain everything to you later when we're in private. So, can you just be patient with me for the time being?"

Asuka took a few moments to process Shinji's request. (I really want to know what has been worrying him so much lately but what if he's right. The commander practically despises Shinji even though he's his son and Shinji knows something that the old fart doesn't want him to know then, he might just kill the baka.)

Asuka sighed again. "Okay, I can wait but you better keep your promise to tell me everything or I'll rip off your balls and stuff them down your throat."

Shinji almost chuckled but kept his expression serious. "Thank you, Asuka."

Asuka smiled and gave him a quick kiss before stepping away. "Well, I guess I should get going if I want to get that special little outfit for you and I guarantee that you will be surprised. That is if you can actually stay conscious after you see me long enough."

Shinji blushed then, smiled. However, he felt a sudden pressure on his mind followed by a hauntingly familiar voice.

(Shinji…come to me.) The familiar woman's voice whispered to him.

Shinji almost fell over when he recognized Lilith's voice and wondered what she wanted from him. He took a quick glance at Rei then, looked back at Asuka.

"Asuka, I have a favor to ask of you. I just thought of something that I have to do so could you take Rei along with you and Hikari?" Shinji asked.

Asuka nodded. "Yeah, sure. I don't see why it would be a problem."

Shinji smiled. "Good but promise me that you won't try to pry any information out of her."  
  


Asuka frowned. "I'm really getting tired of you making me make all these promises but I'll do it because you asked."

Shinji nodded then, turned away from the girls before running in the direction of Nerv. Rei and Hikari walked up to stand beside Asuka, as they were confused as to why Shinji would run off all of a sudden.

"Where is Shinji going to in such a hurry?" Hikari asked.

"He said he had some business to take care of." Asuka replied then, looked at Rei. "He asked me to take you along with us if you want to come."

Rei nodded, slightly. "I believe it would be interesting to see what has caused Shinji to become so embarrassed."

Asuka laughed as she and Hikari began walking off in the direction of the mall. Rei hesitated for a moment as her gaze was still focused on Shinji's retreating form before turned to follow the other two girls. However, she wondered what the strange feeling she had felt a few moments before Shinji ran off was.

Meanwhile, Shinji continued on his destination towards Nerv. He wondered what would be so important for Lilith to call him to her. He figured that his mother and her had something important to show him or they wouldn't have risked calling him out like that since doing so meant they had to use the Eva's AT field to establish a link. However, all of these thoughts were halted as Shinji rounded a corner and nearly collided with the figure standing there. He managed to pull himself back but lost his balance and fell back onto his rear. He shook his head and looked up to be greeted by the sight of the strange silver-haired girl he had seen a few days ago.

"It's you." Shinji said in shock and surprise.

"Yes, Shinji. I'm glad that you came as soon as I called you." The girl replied.

"What do you mean 'you called me'?" Shinji asked.

The girl giggled. "Don't tell me that you have forgotten me already. I may appear younger for a reason but I know that I left an impression of myself within you when I released your soul."

It took Shinji a few seconds to put everything together. "You're Lilith but how is this possible? I thought you were the Eva."

"I'm using my AT field to generate this physical form to serve my purpose." Lilith replied.

"What do you mean?" Shinji asked his voice laced with confusion.

Lilith smiled. "There is something that your mother and I forgot to mention to you. Since I don't believe it would be wise to merge with you again I had to do this instead. There is something that I must show you and I need for you to come with me to Nerv."

Shinji hesitated for a brief moment. "Okay, I'll come since I guess this is important."

Lilith nodded and extended a hand to him to help him to his feet. However, she maintained a firm hold on his hand once Shinji was standing and began leading him in the direction of Nerv. Shinji didn't protest this action but his mind was swirling with random thoughts.

(Why is Lilith doing this and what could be so important that she would risk using her AT field to show me?) Shinji thought. (I hope it isn't something else to add to the list of problems that I already have to deal with.)

To the common bystander, it was rather strange to see a beautiful silver-haired girl leading around reasonably attractive brown-haired boy. However, when your city was constantly under attack by giant creatures and had to be defended by giant robots it was nothing to spectacular. Nonetheless, a pair of red eyes watched the two from the shadows with great interest as a smile spread across the figures face.

To Be Continued…

Well, there goes chapter 11 of Child of Eva. Shinji and Rei had revealed the secrets of their origins to each other and learned that they are siblings. However, why had Lilith taken a human form in order to contact Shinji and what is so important that she must show him? Plus, who is the strange person that is watching them from the shadows?

Next chapter, Lilith takes Shinji into the depths of Terminal Dogma to reveal to him a startling secret. What secret has Shinji found that has him so afraid? Plus, Kaoru makes his first appearance but shall he be a girl or boy. I won't definitely won't be telling so you'll have to wait and see. Find out in the next chapter of Neon Genesis Evangelion: Child of Eva: Where the lies ends and truth begins. C-yah.


	12. Where The Lies End and The Truth Begins

Neon Genesis Evangelion: Child of Eva

Chapter 12:  Where the Lies End and the Truth Begins

By: Damerei A.

Disclaimer:

See Chapter 1.

Author Notes: To all my readers, I'm sorry that I've been gone for so long but now my business across seas has been taken care of. The last chapter didn't turn out like I hoped it would since I had very little time to work and I was really stressed. I will mostly like rewrite it later on but I hope you weren't too disappointed with me. This story is becoming harder to write and I may need to ask some of you on ideas as to how to proceed from time to time. I can't truly call myself a writer if I'm not able to accept ideas so feel free to comment on anyway I can make this story better for you. Now back to my story.

Shinji followed obediently as the teenage form of Lilith continued to hold his hand and pull him behind her. However, numerous questions were forming in the head of the brown-haired boy. He was still wondering how he was actually holding hands with the consciousness of his Evangelion like this. He was really confused by this since he was under the assumption that Lilith was bound to Evangelion Unit 01 and the Eva was her body but here she was standing before him in the flesh. Plus, there was the fact that the reason she was actually here was because there was something of great importance at Nerv that she needed him to see. This only added to amount of things that he had to worry about as he tried to figure out a way to stop Third Impact. However, Shinji needed answers to the questions in his head before he went insane and the only one who could answer some of them was Lilith.

"Um… Lilith?" Shinji questioned, uncertainly.

The angel teen turned to face him and smiled. "What is it, Shinji?"

"I was wondering about something. You told me that you're using an AT field in order for you to be here but I can't figure out how that's possible. If you are using your AT field for an extended amount of time shouldn't the Magi be able to pick it up." Shinji replied.

Lilith stopped and turned to face him, completely. "Actually, the Magi were designed to pick up the high level energy that is given off by AT fields. Right now, I am only using a small portion of my power to generate an AT field that is stable enough to hold this body together. The rest of my power and concentration is being used to prevent the three Magi from detecting my signature. It is a difficult task but ever since I was first awoken when you piloted Unit 01 I have been having to split my concentration a lot so I am used to it."

"Okay, I understand now but could you give some hint as to what you're supposed to be showing me? It's not everyday that the consciousness of my Eva comes to me as a beautiful girl and demands that I follow her." Shinji said in a flirtatious manner.

However, Lilith didn't seem to notice as she looked away from him. "I am sorry but I can not to tell you in words. It something that you must see for your own in order for you to grasp the full severity of the situation."

Shinji immediately didn't like the sound of that and felt fear creep at the edges of his mind. (Why do I feel like the more I learn the more danger I'm putting myself in? I've already been absorbed by my Evangelion twice and got changed into an angel while at the same time reuniting with the soul of my mother. On top of that, I've come in contact with the angel Lilith who by some strange circumstance is the reason why Eva 01 exists and I've been given the responsibility of finding a way to stop Third Impact from occurring. My life has become so complicated ever since I came to Tokyo-3 and came into contact with Eva because of my father. I just wished that I had simple answers to all of these questions because I feel like I'm going to go insane very soon.) Shinji thought.

Lilith could sense the doubt that was forming within the mind of the younger Ikari and knew she was to blame. Ever since the first time Shinji had synchronized with her and awoken her from her deep slumber she had been in contact with his mind. Every time he synchronized with her she was able to view his memories and that had left a deep impression upon her. True, she had first had contact with humans when she had absorbed the soul of Yui Ikari but she had never felt such a troubled soul as the one that belonged to Shinji Ikari. For some strange reason, she wanted to shelter him from all of his pain and grief when he was within the Eva but that was not to be since the Eva was a means to fight the rest of her angelic breed and she knew it caused him more suffering when he had to fight. To a soul as troubled as Shinji's, it didn't seem fair that he should have to burden so much but there was also something else about the young Ikari that she hadn't revealed to him or his mother. There was another reason why part of Adam had been merged with Shinji and that was because he was the Messiah. Actually, most of Adam's power lied dormant within Shinji and that combined with the fact that part of her power had been combined with him Shinji was actually a rather powerful angel considering he was a human-angel hybrid. In theory, he should be more powerful that her angelic form or Adam but it couldn't be proven just yet. It was his role as the messiah to save all of her children, the lilium from the angels and the angels from their mortal existence so that they may evolve to their highest levels but that was something she could not tell him just yet.

Lilith almost sighed. (I wish there was a simpler way to do these things without putting even more stress upon Shinji. I will do all that I can to help him but he must learn on his own if he is to complete the path that has been set before him.)

Shinji was aware of the silence and knew that Lilith wouldn't answer anymore of his questions as she began to pull him behind her again. However, he still wanted answers to the questions that were floating around in his mind and knew that he would need to have them answered eventually if he was to have any peace of mind at all.

Meanwhile, in another part of Tokyo-3, the girls had finally made it the mall. Asuka, Hikari, and Rei made their way through the mass of people that had already flocked to the mall. The German girl was busy scanning through the crowds in search of the shop that she and Hikari had heard of and the reason why they were there. Asuka's thoughts, however, were on her boyfriend and the reason why he had just so suddenly decided to run off, leaving her disappointed. When she had seen him she had wanted to ask him to come along with her. She loved to be near him since it always calmed her to be in his presence and knew that it was another of the strange ways that Shinji affected her. To think that when they had first met she always considered him a weak little boy since he never seemed to show any interest in her. She was amazed by that after all the insults and beatings that he still persisted in trying to be her friend where as other guys would've already have run away. She figured that was one of the reasons she loved him and the thought made her happier than she already was.

A few steps away, Rei was also in contemplation over her brother's sudden disappearance without an explanation. She had been looking forward to spending even more time with him since she always felt safe in his presence. This was a feeling she had long been able to associate with Shinji ever since that time he had held her when he first came to Nerv. Now, that both of them were alike she felt the bond between them had strengthened even more than what it had been before. With the strengthening of her bond with Shinji, her bond with Gendo had been weakened but it was no longer a concern to her. She still respected the elder Ikari because he had created her but that respect had diminished with the fact that he was willing to throw away Shinji's life. A fact that Rei found unacceptable since her brother meant so much to her since it gave her a sense family. Actually, Shinji was the only person that she truly thought of as family since she viewed the commander only as her creator and nothing more. The thought of experiencing the love of a family member caused the blue-haired albino to smile, softly.

Hikari had always been observant of those around her since that was to be part of her role as the class representative. Since they left Shinji she had noticed that both of her companions seemed a bit saddened but now they seemed to be happy or excited about something. Asuka was grinning in her normal fashion but the surprise to her had been when she saw Rei smiling. Plus, the German redhead seemed to be more energetic than usual and it didn't take a rocket scientist for her to figure out what had both girls in such good moods. She knew that Shinji and Asuka were a couple now but she still couldn't figure out the connection Shinji shared with Rei. She was aware that Shinji was practically the only boy that Rei ever talked to. Whenever she joined their little group she would sometimes even ignore Kensuke and Touji when they spoke to her. This caused her to wonder if Rei had feelings for Shinji and were just hiding them since Shinji seemed to be unaware. Her suspicions may have been confirmed when she saw Shinji and Rei together but that was a rather normal appearance. If Shinji wasn't with Asuka then, he was with Rei or both at the same time. Actually, she wondered how Shinji had managed to turn both girls into such good friends.

(I guess if Ikari can get the two of them to get along then, anything is possible. Now, all I have to do is get a certain jock to pay closer attention to me. Maybe, I can get Ikari to help since he seems to have a talent for getting others to open up then, finally I can have Touji all to myself.) Hikari thought with a small but noticeable blush.

After a few more moments of searching, Hikari finally caught glimpse of the neon sign they had been looking for. Peering inside, she could see a large number of women scrambling around inside and through the stores items. She blushed as she was quickly reminded that she was going with Asuka inside of a store to search for something exciting to wear. Actually, it was more of Asuka wanting to find something to wear for Shinji and she had just been invited along but she had decided to try something daring as well.

"Hey, Asuka. Isn't that the store right over there?" Hikari asked, pointed off to the far right side.

Asuka and Rei followed the freckled girls aim and noticed the shop filled with women. Asuka frowned, slightly and hoped that she could actually still find something sexy in order to tease Shinji with.

"Yeah, that's the one. Let's hurry before there isn't anything good left to buy." Asuka replied, excitedly.

Hikari nodded and both girls increased their pace as the two weaved their way through the mass of people. Rei watched them with an emotionless expression and followed them at a more conserved space. She didn't really care about going to a store but it still could prove to be a rather interesting experience. This wasn't the first time she had gone with Asuka and Hikari to shop and she had purchase some clothing a few times but had yet to wear any of her purchases. Most likely, Asuka would try to get her to try out a few selections for herself and perhaps she would purchase something.

Asuka and Hikari were frantically trying to worm there way through the sea of women and they hadn't even made it into the store yet. Most of the women were currently coming out of the store and they could see that only a few remained inside to continue shopping. The German girl growled, slightly and pushed people aside the rest of the way into the store while ignoring their angry shouts.

"Mein Gott! There worst than a pack of wild animals and they even had the nerve to try pushing me out of their way. I can't believe the rudeness of you Japanese sometimes." Asuka spat out, her voice laced with anger.

She glanced back to see Hikari still struggling to make her way into the store and walked back over to the crowd of retreating women. She stuck her arm and latched onto Hikari's then, grunted with exertion as she struggled to pull her friend out before falling back on her rear as the girl stumbled free. Asuka winced and rubbed her lower backside before standing back to a vertical base.

"Thanks a lot, Asuka. I can't believe how rude those people were but at least we made it." Hikari said.

Asuka nodded. "Yeah, we made it but where is Rei? I was sure that she was right behind us but I haven't seen any sign of her."

Hikari started to shrug but was interrupted by a quiet voice.

"I am here."

Both girls looked behind Asuka in surprise to find Rei standing there. Asuka blinked a few times since she was sure that the albino girl was still behind them. Hikari was also shocked since she had lost track of Rei as they entered the crowd but she was sure she had seen the girl behind her.

"How the heck did you get past all of those people so quickly? I was sure that I was the first one in here." Asuka demanded.

Rei didn't reply but turned her gaze to the left. Hikari and Asuka followed her line of sight and were surprised to see another entrance.

"You attempted to come through the exit. I realized this when I saw the exit sign above the doorframe and proceeded to the next one, which turned out to be the entrance." Rei pointed out upon noticing their confusion.

Upon hearing Rei's explanation, both girls looked back at the door they had just entered and noticed the reversed view of the lighted exit sign. They both blushed in embarrassment but Asuka quickly brushed it aside.

"Okay, since we're finally here. Let's see if we can find something worth buying." Asuka said a faint trace of a blush still in her cheeks.

Hikari nodded and moved off to a corner of the store while Rei glanced around at the contents of the store. Asuka regarded her for a moment before moving off to find something that she could really tease Shinji with. It had to be something sexy enough to make her boyfriend want to pass out. The German redhead made her way over to a small corner of the store and grinned at the selections that she saw.

(Well, I guess since no one has really bought anything from over this side that this has to be the most daring section of the store.) Asuka thought with a mischievous grin. (Shinji is just going to love seeing me in a few of these outfits.)

Sorry, but since I have to keep my story at a pg-13 rating so I won't go into any serious details as to what the outfits look like.

Let's just say that they are more than enough to give any man a nosebleed.

Meanwhile, deep within the confines of Nerv, Gendo Ikari was deep in thought. Much like they had been for the past few days, his thoughts were focused on the recent actions of his son. A part of him was proud that he was beginning to stand on his own and start acting more like a man. However, the other part knew that now was not the time for him to lose control of Shinji. He required the use of unit 01 if he was to complete his version of Third Impact and for that he needed Shinji. It didn't take him long to realize the truth of Shinji's statement that unit 01 would only respond to him. He had read the reports that Shinji was now able to set his synch ratio at any depth that he wanted and this disturbed him. Plus, coupled with the fact that Shinji was a human-angel hybrid and his AT field was expected to be even more powerful than Rei's this made him all the more dangerous if the two were to cross paths again. This was something that didn't settle very well with Gendo because he had brought Shinji to Tokyo-3 for the sole purpose of keeping unit 01 under his control. Not many knew of this but shortly after Yui's absorption into unit 01 and after he had sent Shinji to stay with his uncle, the demonic evangelion had activated of its own accord and went berserker. Luckily, it only did a lot of growling and scared a lot of the techs since if it had attempted to break free there was nothing that could've been done stop it. He still didn't understand why that event had happened but he assumed that the Eva was angry about something and as he thought of this it probably had something to do with Shinji. However, it should've been impossible since Shinji had never had any physical contact with the Evangelion until his first sortie in unit 01 against Sachiel.

(The connection that the Third shares with unit 01 is incomprehensible. Does he share a link with Yui or does he share a link with the Evangelion itself? If so then, he has been linked to the part of that Evangelion that is Lilith and that would be totally unacceptable. I must regain control over unit 01 at all cost or all these years of careful planning will be lost and I won't be able to reunite with me dear Yui.) Gendo thought. (I will not allow that boy to ruin what I have worked so hard to achieve and I will make him submit to my control even if it means that I must brainwash him.)

Gendo's lips curled up into a demonic smile. "Perhaps that will be the best option that is left to me. One way or the other I will be reunited with Yui and I won't let some child stand in my way."

Had anyone passed by his office door at that moment they would've thought that a maniac was running loose because of the bone-chilling laughter that emanated from behind the door.

In another part of Nerv headquarters, Ritsuko Akagi sat behind her office desk as she looked over the data reports she had collected on Shinji and Unit 01. She didn't really need to study the reports since she already understood what had happened between Shinji and unit 01 since Shinji had already explained it to her himself. It was because of Gendo that she was even bothering to look over them because he wanted her to give him a detailed analysis of everything that had to do with both Shinji and Unit 01. She already had a decent idea as to why he was so determined to find out everything that he could about Shinji and that could only mean that he intended to include him in his plans for Third Impact. Although, they had no idea how powerful Shinji truly was if he accessed the full power of his S^2 organ without actually having him demonstrate for them but she preferred not to put him in that situation. The last thing she wanted to do was to participate in any sort of plan that could be used to manipulate the young Ikari even further. She knew all to well what it was like to be manipulated by Gendo Ikari and she still believed herself to be a fool for allowing it to go so far.

(In the end I ended up just like my mother by allowing the same man to control me and draw me into his world of dark desires. I knew he was using me just until he could be reunited with Yui but I guess I was too blinded by love that I couldn't control myself. Even now I still love that but I won't let him manipulate me like that anymore.) Ritsuko thought.

The blond scientist was drawn from her work as the sound of her office door sliding open caught her attention. She didn't bother to turn around as she heard the sound of heeled shoes clacking against the cold metal floor.

"Hey, Rits-chan!" Misato's cheerful voice called out. 

A moment later, the purple-haired major came into Ritsuko's view as she sat on the edge of the desk. Ritsuko spared her friend a glance before focusing back on the screen.

"I was wondering when you were going to show up. My day just doesn't seem complete without you showing up to interrupt me while I'm working." Ritsuko said in a joking tone.

"Yeah, well there isn't much for me to do since we haven't had an angel attack in about a month. I thought I would come by to check on you and see how you're doing." Misato said.

Ritsuko sighed. "Right now I'm trying to put together this stupid report that Gendo wants. He wants me to give him a detailed report on all the changes that have occurred in Shinji since he was given an S^2 organ by unit 01."

"I should've known that he would know about that but are you going to tell him?" Misato asked.

"I really don't have any choice in this matter. Ikari knows all about what I did to his clones and if I'm going to keep my life then, I have to do everything that he wants me to. Besides, just because he knows about Shinji doesn't mean that there is anything that he can do to harm Shinji. The only way he can really hurt Shinji is by destroying his S^2 organ but even that won't kill him since he is still human as well." Ritsuko replied. "Tell me, has Shinji been doing anything that would be consider out of the ordinary?"

"You mean like the fact that he has Asuka and Rei following him around just about everywhere that he goes. His friends have already started calling him a god among men." Misato said in a joking manner.

Ritsuko chuckled, slightly. "Well, that is a bit out of the ordinary for Shinji but I'm being more serious. I'll explain a few other changes that I have discovered in Shinji when I ran a series of tests on him."

Misato raised an eyebrow in interest. "So, what all did you find out?"

"Well, for starters you already know that he has an S^2 organ but that wasn't the only physical change that he experienced. Since his last test I've recorded that his muscle mass has increased by thirty percent and his height has increased by ten percent. Plus, his coordination has increased a bit and he was even able to grasp most of the concepts of the scientific terms that I was saying to him the other day, which would mean an increase in mental capacity. I've never seen anything like this in a normal human being and I guess this is what happened because Shinji was endowed with an angel's core. However, I've discovered that even though he has an S^2 organ that Shinji is still human. From my results I've been able to determine that Shinji is an angel-human hybrid but I don't know what other surprises Shinji might just have for us." Ritsuko explained.

"Well, all of that doesn't change the fact that he is still my Shin-chan even if he is some sort of angel." Misato stated.

"I thought that you would look at it like that but you have a point. Shinji-kun is no different mentally than he was when he first came here since it is really only the physical changes that have made him seem different. I just wish I knew what the real reason behind the Eva was hoping to accomplish by making Shinji the way that he is now since it makes absolutely no sense to me." Ritsuko said.

"Well, I'll have to say that isn't very surprising." Misato said with a small sigh.

Ritsuko looked up at her friend. "Oh, what makes you such an expert all of a sudden?"

"Haven't you noticed that ever since Shinji has come here that things have been changing and I don't just mean because the angels decided to attack the day that he arrived? The fact that even though he has been through more than a boy his age should have but he still remains here and does what he has been told to do. I've never heard him complain once whenever someone would try to put him down and he has two opportunities to actually get on a train and leave all of this behind but he's still here. Tell me what keeps a person from breaking down after all that he has gone through because I really don't see how he is able to do it on a day-to-day basis?" Misato replied.

"For once I can't give you an answer to that one. I'll have to admit that Shinji is a very unique individual to be able to cope with all the stress that has been placed on him. To believe that he has grown from the shy young man that we first met to the young man that we've seen stand up to Ikari to voice his beliefs. I can tell you one thing that I've noticed about the commander through all of this." Ritsuko said.

"Oh, is it something really important?" Misato questioned.

Ritsuko shrugged. "It can be according to how you see it. I guess you may have noticed that the commander seems to be avoiding Shinji and I believe it is because the commander is afraid of Shinji. He knows that he can no longer command Shinji to do whatever he wanted him to do like he did before and this has Ikari paranoid. I believe he's afraid that Shinji is going to turn against him."

Misato grinned. "Well, it would serve him right if Shin-chan did try to get the old man but he promised us that he wouldn't do anything to the commander. To tell you the truth, I don't think Shinji even has the commander on his mind anymore. I've seen him happier in the past few days than I've seen him in the past couple of months. I think it has something to do with the fact that he has been opening himself up to Rei and Asuka so much and helping them to open up to him."

Ritsuko nodded and turned back to her computer screen. (Of course, Shinji is a good boy and no matter what his father has done to cause him pain he retains those qualities that keep them separate. I just wish there was some way that I could understand what was happening to Shinji and the reason for all of this.)

In another part of Nerv headquarters, Shinji looked back at the still form of the guard with a bit of worry. Lilith didn't seem to share his concern as she continued to gently pull him behind her as they made their way down the corridor. Shinji didn't recognize the layout since they had entered through one of the guarded entrances.

"Is that guard back there going to be alright?" Shinji asked.

Lilith looked back at him over her shoulder and nodded. "Yes, I can assure you that he is perfectly alright. I merely used my powers to suspend his body for a brief period of time. He will remain frozen long enough for me to accomplish what I have brought you here for and he will remember nothing."

Shinji felt some of the tension leave his body as he sighed. "That's good to hear but I want to know why we're going through this entrance. Couldn't we have just used on of the public entrances to get into Nerv and you could've lead me from there?"

"No, we could not because it would be more difficult to get here. The way that I am leading you now is a less guarded route and I can't run the risk of anyone preventing us from reaching our destination. What I must show you is a great importance since it may help you clear up some of the doubt that I have sensed from you." Lilith replied.

Shinji nodded. "I guess I forgot that you could peek into my mind whenever I synchronized with Eva. I just don't understand what I am supposed to be doing."

"Yes, I did peek into your mind when you synched with me but I am also able to feel your emotions as well. It is because of this that your mother wanted me to show you what lies buried deep within the depths of Nerv." Lilith said then, smiled. "If you are to face the challenge that awaits you then, you need to be prepared for anything that might happen."

Shinji nodded again and remained silent, as he was lead deeper into the depths of the Nerv compound. They encountered several more guards that were quickly taken care of by Lilith before they reached an elevator. Shinji was at first confused but watched as Lilith placed her hand over the panel and access was granted. The elevator door opened and Shinji gasped as he saw the interior. The elevator cabin was made almost entirely out of glass and the outside stretched out into a sea of darkness with no visible end. Coils of light were wrapped around the outside of the cabin and extended in both directions leaving Shinji to wonder how the elevator was actually still holding up. However, he couldn't wonder for very long as he pulled into the elevator by Lilith and the doors closed behind him. Lilith reached past Shinji to press a button on the wall next to him and the elevator jerked to start. As the angelic girl pulled her arm back Shinji found himself standing face to face with the alluring teenage form of Lilith.

"I still don't understand why you chose to look like a teenager. It would've been a lot easier for me to recognize you if you looked like you normally would." Shinji said.

Lilith blinked twice. "That would be impossible because I have no true human form. I just choose a form that I deem appropriate and I chose this one to approach you."

Shinji nodded and glanced past Lilith out into the dark abyss. "I wonder exactly what is out there. I never had any idea that such a place even existed beneath Nerv. Couldn't you at least give me some sort of clue as to what you're supposed to be showing me down here?"

Lilith smiled, slightly. "The reason why you couldn't have known that this place existed is because this section of Nerv is only accessible by this elevator shaft. To answer your question, no I cannot tell you what I am to show you because you must see it yourself in order to understand. Do not worry because it will help to unlock the knowledge that lies buried deep within your subconscious."

Shinji gave her a confused look. "What knowledge? I thought that all I knew about what was happening was given to me by you and mother."

Lilith shook her head as she caressed his cheek. "No, my dear Shinji. We only gave you bits of information but it was more than enough for you to understand what is happening. The knowledge that I speak of has always been yours because it will provide the foundation for the role that destiny has given you."

Shinji furrowed his brow. "If I always had this information in my head then, isn't there a way for you to just unlock it without having to go through all of this."

Lilith shook her head. "No, it is not as simple as you would like it to be. The knowledge that is buried can only be triggered by a certain image or event and that is why I am bringing you here."

Shinji nodded then, grinned. "At least I got you to tell me part of the reason why you're bringing me here. I just want to get this over with so I can get back to Rei and Asuka. I know Rei is probably wondering why I just ran out on her after I told her I was going to spend the day with her."

Lilith smiled, softly. "The bond you share with the other two children is quite strong and I have seen many changes in them because of you. They seem to care more about your safety and well-being than they do your own and the same can be said about you in regards to them."

"Yeah, I guess you could say that. Both of them have always been an important part of my life and I don't know what I would've done if I hadn't had them here with me in the first place. They are part of the reason why I'm still here piloting Eva because they are the reason why I chose to protect those I care about." Shinji said.

"That is good to hear. You have a good heart and you should never let anything change you from the kind young man that you are now. Not even you want to seek revenge against your father for all that he has done to you and others around you." Lilith said, softly.

Shinji resisted the urge to look surprised since he should've expected Lilith to know everything that he has gone through. It still made him feel uneased that she could probe his mind when he was in Eva but he figured he could get used to it. Suddenly, the elevator jerked to a stop almost causing both occupants to fall against each other. Shinji moved to stand beside Lilith as he heard the doors sliding open behind him and found himself looking down an illuminated hallway. He was aware of Lilith grasping his hand again as she stepped out of the elevator and began walking down the hallway, pulling him behind her. She easily navigated them through a series of turns and other doorways as Shinji noticed that there weren't any guards in this section of Nerv. After a few more minutes, they came to a set of huge doors that Shinji could only gawk at in awe and astonishment. However, these feelings passed as he felt an almost familiar presence wash over him. 

"Lilith, what are behind these doors? Something on the other side almost feels familiar to me but I don't know where I've felt it before." Shinji asked.

Lilith didn't reply as she shifted her gaze to the control panel next to her and using her powers, manipulated the circuitry to allow them access. Shinji took a step back as the massive doors began to slowly slide open but felt embarrassed as he noticed that Lilith hadn't even reacted to this. However, his eyes widened in shock and surprise at the sight that greeted him once the doors had completely opened.

"My god!" Shinji exclaimed in shock.

Meanwhile, Asuka, Hikari, and Rei were on their way home after finishing their shopping. Asuka had purchased a few outfits that Hikari and even Rei thought were very revealing which to Asuka meant they were perfect. Hikari had purchased two rather conservative but still alluring outfits. However, Rei had surprised both girls by purchasing outfits that were even more daring than Asuka's. Asuka had questioned the girl on her choice but Rei had merely smiled at her leaving the redhead in a confused state.

"So Asuka, do you have any special plans for the dance this weekend?" Hikari asked.

The redhead smiled. "Of course I do. That was why I wanted to buy these outfits in the first place. I'll try one on tonight and give Shinji a brief glimpse of what I have in store for him. I'll make the night after the dance something that baka will remember for a very long time."

Hikari nodded. "I guess me and you have the same idea. Touji already asked me to the dance yesterday and I promised him a special surprise after the dance if he behaved."

"Don't tell me you're actually going to do anything with that stooge? I don't mind you going with him to the dance but don't you think you're going a little far with this." Asuka asked in shock.

Hikari blushed. "It's nothing like that, Asuka. I didn't buy these outfits just so I can seduce him but I may use them on him sometime later."

Asuka groaned. "I really don't understand what you see in that idiot but I can't change your mind about him so I'm not even going to try anymore. Just promise me that you'll be really careful because I don't want my best friend to be hurt by some perverted idiot with only half a brain."

"Come on, Asuka. Touji isn't as bad as you think he is so just give him a chance for once. After all, he is one of Shinji's best friends so he can't be all that bad, right?" Hikari protested.

"Look just because he's friends with my Shinji doesn't mean he'll get any sympathy from me. Besides, Shinji has horrible taste in friends any way." Asuka said.

Hikari frowned at her and turned her attention to Rei. "Ayanami, are you going to the dance with anyone?"

Rei shook her head, slightly. "No one has inquired to take me to the dance so I believe I will not go. It is of no concern if I were to attend or not since there is no real purpose for me to attend."

"Hey, it's meant to be fun for us so why shouldn't you come. You spend too much time alone so it will do you some good to hang around people from school besides us. Plus, if you can't get a date to the dance then, you can just come along with me and Shinji. I'm sure the baka wouldn't mind having to take two beautiful girls to the dance and he would be the envy of every other guy when we show up." Asuka suggested.

Rei hesitated as she considered the idea then, a small smile appeared on her face. "I like that idea very much."

(I just knew that she would agree to go if I brought Shinji into the conversation. Sometimes I wonder if Rei cares for Shinji a lot more than as her brother since they seem a little to close at times.) Asuka thought.

Asuka pushed the thought aside as her thoughts switched to other matters. "I wonder where Shinji had to go to in such a hurry earlier. Hey Rei, do you have any idea where he could've been going to?"

"No, I was unaware that Shinji-kun had any other plans." Rei replied.

Asuka nodded then, frowned. "Next time that baka decides to run off and just leave me alone I'll break his legs. He knows how much I hate it when he just goes off and doesn't tell me where he's going."

"Calm down, Asuka. You make it sound like he's going off to see some other girl behind your back." Hikari said.

Asuka shook her head. "Nah, that baka isn't stupid enough to try something like that when he knows that I would hurt him if he ever did. He's hiding some really big secret from me and I really want to know what it is but I just can't seem to pry it out of him."

Rei allowed herself a small smile. (Yes, he is keeping a secret from you because he knows that it will keep you safe.)

At that moment, Rei's smile slipped and she almost faltered as she felt an unfamiliar feeling overcome her. She tried to concentrate on the feeling but couldn't make any sense of it. However, a possible answer came to her in the form of an image of Shinji flashing through her mind.

(Shinji-kun!!) Rei thought in alarm. (Brother, are you the reason why I am feeling this? If so then, what is happening to you that has caused me to feel it as well?)

Without her thinking about it, Rei turned her head in the direction of Nerv as she felt Shinji's presence coming from that direction. Worry for her brother almost caused Rei to head to Nerv but she decided against it because most likely Hikari and Asuka would ask questions to which she would have no answers to. However, she wished that she knew what Shinji was up to so that it would relieve some of her worry.

Meanwhile, Shinji stared up at the huge white figure that was pinned to the red cross with a mixture of shock and fear. He knew almost immediately that the figure was the angelic form of Lilith but didn't understand how he knew this. From his vantage point, it appeared that the angel's eyes were peering at him from behind the seven-eyed mask but he couldn't be sure about it. Turning his gaze away, he found that the teenage Lilith was looking at him with an expectant gaze seemingly expecting him to question her.

"Okay, I know you may have already figured I was going to ask this but why have you brought me here? I realize this is what you really look like but how is seeing your angel body going to help me unlock my memory?" Shinji asked.

Lilith smiled. "Walk with me and all will be revealed very shortly."

Shinji quickly obeyed since he was ready to finally have his questions answered. As he neared the giant Lilith, he could swear that she began to move. The two finally stopped once they stood at the edge of the pool of LCL and Shinji once again gaze up at the face of Lilith. However, he hadn't noticed that his companion had closed her eyes and was concentrating on expanding her AT field around both of them. He gasped as he felt her AT wrap around him and the sensation of both of them lifting off of the ground then, moving towards the crucified angel. He gasped again as he saw that flesh of Lilith's chest area was beginning to bubble and panic seized him.

"Hold on! What's going on here?" Shinji asked, frantically.

"You wanted answers to your questions and I am giving them to you. The time has come for the Messiah to be awakened and for him to embrace his destiny." Lilith replied with a soft smile.

Before Shinji could say anything else, Lilith's flesh split open and he felt his body being pulled towards her causing him to lose his grip on the hand of the teen Lilith. He couldn't even scream as the flesh wrapped around him and he was enveloped in the world of blissful unconsciousness.

Lilith gazed up at the face of her true form with a look of affection. "Soon, you shall be reborn, Shinji for you are my chosen and the one destined to bring about a new age of mankind."

With that said, Lilith allowed her AT field to collapsed and her form faded from existence. However, a solitary figure remained still hidden by the shadows.

Red eyes glowed with glee as wistful smile appeared across the pale face of the figure. (Soon, we shall finally meet, Shinji Ikari. Once you are reborn I will meet you as I have desired since my first awakening and through you I will judge if mankind is worthy of continuing it's existence.)

Without a single sound, the pale figure turned away and walked back out of the room as the doors slid close. Within Lilith, Shinji floated in an abyss of nothingness wrapped in the embrace of a woman similar in appearance to the adult version of Lilith that he had first met. The woman's one thought was to guide her Messiah through his journey to recover the memories that lay buried deep within him.

To Be Continued…

Well, that was chapter 12 of Child of Eva and I'm glad to be finally done. I would've had it done a lot sooner but with so much work to catch up on I was hard pressed to keep things in order. Lilith has taken in Shinji in order for him to unlock the memories that will be the key to what he must do. However, Asuka and the others have no idea that this has occurred but what will happen if they do?

In the next chapter, Shinji makes contact with Lilith and she explains everything to him while unlocking his memories. Upon Shinji's return, he encounters the newly selected Fifth Child. How will Shinji react to this new arrival since he has a peculiar feeling that things are not as they seem? In the next chapter of Child of Eva: Awakening, find out whether I've given Asuka some competition for Shinji or not so until next time. Ja.


	13. Announcement

Neon Genesis Evangelion: Child of Eva

Announcement

By: Damerei A.

To all of my readers,

Sorry for such a long delay in the posting of any chapters but for such a long time I've been to busy with school work, my after school job, and also I've had a serious writer's block. Now I'm ready to begin again and I'm going to start out with my digimon fanfic Hazard & Chaos as I try to get back into my creative flows again but don't worry I'll quickly follow up with a new chapter for Child of Eva. As before all stories shall proceed quite slowly since I'll be stretched out but I'll try to get them up and posted as soon as I possibly can which I hope won't be no more than a week or two apart. Well, I better get started before some of you start threatening me and I thank all of you for patience and I apologize for the delays.

Thank you,

Damerei A.


	14. Announcement 2

Neon Genesis Evangelion: Child of Eva

Announcement 2

By: Terror of the Azure Flame

To all of my readers,

I'm sorry with the almost seven year hiatus on this story but when I lost my aunt I no longer had any drive to continue writing. I only recently regain this drive after my return from Iraq and began with a Naruto fic to see where I stood as far as my creativity. I will begin to work on Child of Eva once again but I will be reworking all of my earlier chapters to correct grammatical errors and make a few changes to the storyline. Once again, I'm sorry for such a long delay in the progress of this story and I hope that those that have been patient will continue to read. I will not allow this story to become another one of those Evangelion fics that go unfinished and will finish this one as soon as possible. Progress will be slow since I will have to balance the story alongside with my duties on base since I have very little free time to write but it shall be done.

Thank you,

Terror of the Azure Flame formerly Damerei A.


End file.
